Boston, here i come
by shwetz2002
Summary: Musa and Helia Roberts have been moving across the world since they were 10, and now, at the age of 21, they move back to Boston, where they originally lived, join them as they meet old friends and start new relationships, and possibly find love? This story is mainly on Musa and Riven and Flora and Helia and Stella and Brandon, I'll add the others too of course
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I, Musa Roberts, strolled into my attic bedroom and threw myself onto my unmade, queen – sized bed and muttered a long line of profanities into my overstuffed pillow.

I was annoyed.

Not only did my parents decide we were moving to Boston, but they didn't even think to consult me or my brother about how we felt about the idea – well my brother doesn't really seem to be bothered, as for I? I'm soooo bothered. I just don't understand why my parents can't be normal parents and find ONE country for us to settle down in and actually _stay_ there for a regular period of time. _Like more than two years._

All my life I've just been hopping from country to country, continent to continent. I bet if we could my parents would be flying us off to live on bloody Mars or something. It's so not fair. I mean yeah, I've met a lot of people, made many friends, learnt new languages, got so many experiences that other people will never get a chance to have. _I know, I'm SOOOO lucky. I should be SOOO grateful._ And I am, I just want it to stop so I can live a normal life. One where I don't have to repeatedly make new friends, take entrance exams, catch up on school work and just reconstruct my social life. And God the packing. The packing is the worst, I get sick whenever I see those cardboard boxes piled around my house.

I've literally been EVERYWHERE;

I used to live in America before, Boston to be more specific, and I stayed there for practically my whole childhood, and then I moved to Florida when I was ten, then I moved to Washington five months later. Then I moved to Russia for a year, then when I was eleven, I moved to India, and on my birthday, I moved to England, and I stayed there for a year, and then one week after I turned thirteen, I moved to Italy, and I stayed there for a year and a half, but then I moved to France for a month and then Germany for two weeks and then Switzerland for three months, and when I was fifteen I moved to Australia, and I stayed there for two months, then I moved BACK to England, and when I turned sixteen, I moved to Uganda, and I stayed there for a year. When I was seventeen, I moved to Kenya, and then when I was eighteen, I moved to Canada, and then, finally, when I turned nineteen, I moved to Mexico and that's where I've stayed until I turned twenty one, which was last month. And now, I'm moving back to Boston.

 _Back to Boston._

I screamed into my pillow and rolled off my bed and onto the once carpeted floor before standing up and walking to my wardrobe. I flung it opened and sighed. You see, moving to a new country is quite okay because no one knows you. You can be who you want to be, change yourself a bit and the chances of anyone knowing is pretty low – unless your life is a cliché high school movie. But now if you're moving _back_ , that's completely different because people know you. They know about your past, all your flaws, mistakes, talents…they know _you._ And now if you go back and you're someone completely different, you don't know how things will change. I mean, what if I go back and they don't like who I am? What if they're disappointed with what I've become? It's all just so complicated and I _hate_ it.

But anywayyyy. Let me tell you a little about me;

For starters, I'm a straight A* student. I'm a regular tomboy with a love for Music and Sports; Football, Basketball, Tennis, Volleyball, Swimming, _Everything._

Apart from Gym and Music, I also enjoy Science and Art. But I prefer to leave all that to my brother who is literally the not really Vincent Van Gogh version of Vincent van Gogh…if that makes sense.

I live with my mum, my dad and my twin brother, Helia who is just twenty minutes older than me (I was in no rush of coming out I guess)

We're fraternal obviously but in terms of appearance we're pretty much identical; we have midnight blue hair - our hair quite long, mine reaches the bottom of my back and Helia's mid-back - dark blue eyes, and pale skin. We're both quite tall, he's 6''0 while I'm 5''8 and we're both pretty slim except he has the usual boy features like muscles and a six pack (' _swoon')_ , while I only have a two pack from all the training and exercise I do.

We're both very socially active, we make a lot of friends seeing as we're always moving.

My relationship status isn't exactly the best, and that's only because I keep moving a lot and I'm not the one in for the long distance relationships, I just don't think we're being loyal, for all I know he could be seeing someone else back in Italy and I could be seeing someone else in Paris, which actually happened by the way,

Helia is just the same, except his commitment problem has nothing to do with our constant moving issue. Yep, my brother is a player. This generation I tell you.

Anyways, back to the whole moving back situation.

We're moving back to Boston in two days, so Saturday.

And yes, I left my packing to last minute, of course, I am Musa Roberts after all, always leaving things to the last possible minute. It's my given nature.

…

"MUSA!" Helia called loudly from his bedroom, which was located just below mine.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"DO YOU HAVE MY LUCKY BOXERS?!" He yelled.

Why the ever living shit would I have his – Oh My God this fool.

"OF COURSE! I HUNG THEM OUTSIDE AS A FLAG TO SYMBOLIZE OUR FAMILY'S OPENESS!" I shouted back grinning.

"FUCK YOU MUSA ROBERTS!" He shrieked.

"I DON'T THINK OUR FAMILY WOULD APPROVE OF SUCH REVOLTING BEHAVIOR!" I screamed.

"CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Austin shrieked.

Austin is Helia's best friend, his sister, Acacia, is my best friend.

"AUSTIN WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Acacia yelled.

"THAT'S SO DEBATABLE!" I yelled back.

I laughed and got up from the kneeling position on the floor and walked out my room and onto the inside balcony like thing.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"You're leaving on Saturday, we're here to make the most of the 48 hours you have left," Acacia said.

She had a super thick Spanish accent, mine wasn't as strong but you could tell I've lived in Mexico for quite a while.

Acacia was one of those stereotypical Latina girls; absolutely gorgeous. She had shoulder length chestnut brown hair and matching eyes, tanned skin and an amazing figure which she's always complaining about.

 _Girls these days._

Austin, her brother, was super-hot, like no lie. He had short chocolate brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, like my brother, he was super fit and muscly too. A "complete package deal" or whatever.

I heard Helia's door open and I looked below and saw him leaning on the railing, peering over the edge so he was looking at our friends too.

"So what do you have planned?" He asked, just like Acacia, Austin and I - Helia also had a Spanish accent.

"Yeah, umm, that's why we came here, we don't know what to do," Austin sighed.

"Well then, that's quite disappointing," I remarked. The three laughed as Helia and I made our way downstairs to them.

We decided we'd go and eat dinner at McDonalds seeing as it was 7:30, and we were all really hungry.

"Where are you guys off too?" My mum asked walking into the living room. My mum, even though we've lived in Mexico for two years now, still has an American accent and it gets very odd hearing her talk because we're all used to Spanish accents now, except my dad. He doesn't have an accent, which is odd beyond compare to me seeing as we've been everywhere and he just seems to not have one.  
"McDonalds, I could do with a good healthy meal of a chicken burger and fries, and chicken nuggets and Ooh! A McFlurry, yes, I could definitely do with that," Helia said rubbing his stomach.

"Please explain to me how that is anywhere near a healthy meal." Acacia asked.

"As a matter of fact, indeed," Helia said.

"That…no, what? That didn't answer my-"

"Just shut up and walk," I grumbled pushing the 2 out the house.

"Shut up and dance with me!" Austin sang, trailing behind us.

"Please no. Just…no" Acacia groaned.

"This woman is the death of me!" Austin continued.

"That's not even the lyric!" Acacia whined.

"It's a parody I made for you! APPRECIATE PLEASE!"

"I can't. I just, I just can't deal with you two!" Acacia huffed into my shoulder. I patted her head in sympathy but slyly gave a wink to the two boys.

…

 **WOOH! New story!**

 **So psyched!**

 **I hope you've enjoyed it so far, I actually, personally, think it's one of the best chapters I have ever written.**

 **Again, personally.**

 **Anyways please Review, I always enjoy reading your feedback, it brings me joy to the world.**

 **Is that how you say it?**

…

 **Review. Follow. Favorite.**

 **And I'll love you for days.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Muse, chill, it's only been like six years," My idiot of a brother "soothed"

"Jesus, you uneducated buffoon. Try eleven Helia," I cried.

"Eleven is just an odd number, Muse," Helia said.

"…What? What difference would that make?" I asked scrunching up my face in confusion.

"I don't know…whatever just chill okay. Think of it as a…new adventure! You're the one always telling me to liven up and look on the bright side."

"Don't tell me what I say and what I don't," I muttered.

"Can the both of you shut up?" My mum called from the passenger seat.

Both Helia and I sighed and did our own things, he read a book and I took out my black headphones and put them on and looked out the window of the moving vehicle and took a glimpse of the place I know called home.

I had arrived in Boston,

A place where a little girl was born.

A place where she made all her best friends.

A place where she made all her childhood memories.

I was back…

….

"Musa, wake up!" Helia said nudging my arm.

"Huh?" I asked waking up, I was still in the car in which I had fallen asleep in, but the car was stationary and that alerted my senses causing me to shoot up straight in my seat. I pushed the door open and heaved myself onto the pavement of a nice, peaceful street with gorgeous houses plotted neatly on each side of it.

Everything looked very familiar, then I turned my head to the left to see which house was ours, and that's when I knew for sure this was real.

I was home…

"Come on let's go," I grinned opening the car door and getting out.

It was just like I remember.

Exactly how I remember everything.

Once we'd unloaded everything, and unpacked everything it was already 9 P.M

"Wow, okay I know there isn't a big time difference between Mexico and Boston, but I'm exhausted," I yawned.

"Yeah, I think we should all go to sleep, it's been a long day," My dad said giving both Helia and I a hug before walking to his and my mum's room.

Helia and I nodded at each other and separated.

Our house had four floors; the basement, the ground floor, the first floor and then the attic.

So I went downstairs to the basement which I claimed was my room, and Helia went upstairs to the attic, where his room was located in this house.

THE NEXT DAY

"Morning Muse," Helia said walking into the kitchen and to fridge.

I nodded my head, he nodded his back.

That's how we greet. It's our thing.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes, taking a carton of orange juice out and a glass and sat on the kitchen island next to me.

We ate our cereal in silence, both of us on our phones.

"Morning kids," My mum chirped walking in and kissing our heads.

"Morning," Helia and I called.

"Morning everyone!" My dad grinned walking in closing the clasp on his watch.

"Morning," We repeated.

Both of my parents sat down and quickly ate their cereal, taking no time to actually chew their food.

"Woah, where are you going?" Helia asked pointing to them with his spoon.

"Work, someone has to pay for your school fees," My dad say.

"We go to Uni dad," I corrected.

"If it's a place you go to learn things, it's school," My dad said.

Helia snickered, I rolled my eyes and my mum laughed.

"I want you both to go and introduce yourselves to the neighbors okay?" My mum said putting her bowl in the sink.

"No, why?" My brother and I said at the same time.

"Because I said so," My mum said.

"Wow mum, you should become a lawyer," Helia rolled his eyes.

"I am," My mum said looking at him.

"And you're a really good one," Helia said.

My mum shook her head, and smiled, she pecked all three of us on the cheek and walked out the door.

"I should get going too, you'll be fine alone right? What are you going to do all day?" My dad asked.

"Yep, we're planning on getting a bulldozer here to break the house down to create space for an indoor waterpark, right here in this lovely residential area." I winked sarcastically.

My brother rolled his eyes and put his arm around my shoulder, "We'll be fine, dad, have fun at work!"

He rolled his eyes but smiled at us and ruffled our hair before walking out the front door and closing it behind him.

"So Helia? What are we doing today?" I asked as we cleared up the table.

"I think we should go say hi to the neighbors, they'll probably be awake," Helia said, I nodded.

"Okay, we'll get ready quickly then," I said and we both split off again.

I showered and changed into a black and white horizontally striped sweater, light blue denim mini shorts, and black net tights underneath, with black converses. I left my hair out, and wore some silver bangles on my wrists.

I ran up the stairs to see Helia running down the other stairs.

We both stopped in front of the front door and grinned at each other.

He wore a dark green hoodie, dark blue denim 3 quarters, and matching black converses.

"Let's go to that house first," I said pointing to the house right next to ours.

"Why?" Helia asked.

"I don't know, I just want to," I shrugged.

He raised his eyebrow at me and shrugged. We strolled down the pavement and towards the front door of the house. I rang the doorbell and took a step back.

The door swung open revealing a tall, muscular male that looked so hot it hurt.

"Uh, hi, do you live here?" Helia asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"We just moved here and we were told to introduce ourselves to our neighbors," Helia said.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Riven," He said holding his hand out to Helia.

"Helia," He said shaking it.

Both boys turned to look at me, "Oh um, I'm Musa," I said shaking his hand, Riven? That name sounds SO freaking familiar.

"To save you some trouble, why don't you come in, all the people our age that live on this street are here, you can come in and meet them," Riven said.

"Thanks," Helia grinned, I smiled and we walked in.

"Guys, this is Musa and Helia, they just moved in next door," Riven said. In front of us was 10 other people spread out on the living room. Some on the couch, and some on the floor.

Helia and I gave a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Flora, welcome to my house. This is Brandon, Bloom, Timmy, Layla, Stella, Nabu and you've already met my brother Riven," A girl with tanned skin smiled, she was pretty,

Everyone smiled at us and waved.

"Make yourself comfortable, what drink would you like?" Flora asked.

"Oh I'm fine," I said.

"You sure?" She asked.

I nodded, "What about you then?" She asked Helia

"Nah I'm good," he said. Flora shrugged and went to sit back down.

"So you guys from Mexico?" Brandon asked.

"No, we're from here, we just lived in Mexico for a while," Helia said.

"Oh cool, when did you move from here?" Bloom asked.

"When we were ten," I said.

I saw the girl, Stella's, eyebrows furrowed and I slightly raised mine. Okay? That was weird.

"How old are you now?" Timmy asked.

"Twenty one," Helia and I said at the same time and then glared at each other.

"Right, you fit in perfectly," Tecna grinned.

Stella still looked at me, like she was trying to figure something out. I must admit, it was pretty unnerving.

"What about you? Have you always lived here?" Helia asked.

"Yup, it's always been the ten of us, well, we were twelve, and then they moved away, so ten," Nabu explained.

"Oh, ya, we were twelve before too when we lived here, and then we moved to Florida," I said.

Stella's eyes went wide.

"Um, what did you say your last name was?" She asked

"I didn't, but it's Roberts, Musa and Helia Roberts," I said.

Her mouth fell, and her eyes were as big as baseballs.

"What?" She gasped.

"Stella?" Bloom asked.

"What age did you say you moved?" Stella asked.

"Ten," Helia said.

"Do you have any other siblings?" She asked.

"No,"

"Are you guys twins?"  
"Yes, we're Fraternal,"

"Ohmigod! It's you!" Bloom and Stella screamed.

"Ohmigod who?" I asked, hella confused.

"Musa. And Helia, the two members of our group were also called Musa and Helia, they were also fraternal twins, they moved when they were ten to Florida," Stella said.

"JUST LIKE YOU TWO!" Bloom squealed.

My mouth literally just fell open.

No way!

Everyone's mouth was practically open and staring at Helia and I.

"Helia?" Brandon asked.

"Holy fuck it's you!" the boys roared and tackled my poor brother to the floor.

My hands clasped to my mouth as I jumped off the chair so I didn't get tackled to the floor.

"MUSA!" The girls shrieked running to me and pulling me into a HUGE hug.

I let out a scream before falling onto the floor in a huge heap.

Then we all started laughing.

"LOOK AT YOU! IT'S BEEN SOOO LONG!" Flora squealed.

"GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU!" Layla yelled.

"YOU GUYS MUSA'S BACK!" Tecna roared.

"Thanks Tec, you so totally didn't just ignore me and I feel so totally great now," Helia said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Aw, we missed you to Heels," The girls laughed and hugged Helia and the boys hugged me.

It feels so great to rekindle our friendship and it happened really quickly too! It's almost coincidental.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A FEW WEEKS LATER

MUSA'S POV

 _Knock knock_

"I'll get it!" My brother yelled, pushing past me and running to the door. I stumbled on my feet but caught my balance before glaring at him.

"Oh, hey Flo," he said awkwardly.

"Hey Flo," I said rolling my eyes at my brother who was peering at her from behind the door. She smiled at me, and scowled at him and he winced in return.

"Um, let me get my keys and then we can go," I said walking back in and grabbing my keys from the hook.

"Right, let's go," I said, She nodded and then I closed the door as Flora and I made our way to Layla's house, it was literally just 2 houses down from ours. We all apparently lived on the same street because our parents were friends in University and they reunited a few years later when we were all born and they decided to live on the same street so their children – we – could grow up together. It was so cute.

"So Flo, any gossip you heard in the past few hours?" I asked.

"Not really, no, you?" She asked.

"Nope, let's see if the girls have," I said opening Layla's front door.

"LAYLA!" Flora and I yelled.

"WHAT?!" She yelled back from upstairs.

"She's upstairs," Flora said.

"No shit Flora," I rolled my eyes, she rolled her eyes too and we ran up the stairs and burst into Layla's room.

"Hey girlies," Bloom chirped from her position on the green beanbag.

"No, don't EVER say that again, you sound like Melissa." Flora frowned.

"Exactly, tell her Flo, it's sounds too girly," Tecna groaned.

"Who's Melissa?" I asked as I took a seat on the window sofa next to Stella.

"This chick that goes to our University. Flora and she have beef." Stella explained. I nodded.

"So I wanted to ask, can I crash at one of yours?" I asked crossing my legs.

"How 'bout you all come to mine? The boys will probably me done with whatever they're doing by then so they won't be of any trouble to us," Flora suggested.

"Good idea, I hope they are, I don't want to be under the same roof as all 6 boys, I already share mine with one fool," Layla grumbled, we all nodded.

Why? Because we hate our brothers.

Okay that sounded rude, well we don't exactly _hate_ them. But it's not so far away from hate. Basically we're ignoring them.

WHY? Because what kind of idiot would set their little sister up with a 10th grader?

Our idiotic brothers that's who.

Apparently they owed these guys something and so they jumped at the opportunity to make us suffer. So we had to go on a date with a 10th grader. 10th graders are like what? 15, 16? That wouldn't be a problem, except the fact that we're freaking 21!

The nerve they had, and we couldn't even say no to the 10th graders (because we're not heartless), so we had to go out for dinner with them. I'm not even going to mention the fact that they were those kind of boys that think they're too cool for life and can get any girl they want. Okay I did mention it.

But it was horrible.

I mean this kid freaking scoops up the spaghetti with his hands and stuffs it into his face, and then let's out this really huge ass burp, right in my God damn face. You expect me to just sit there and watch?

So yeah, we've been ignoring them for a week and a half now.

And they try ever so hard to get us to speak to them but no. We ain't having it.

…

"Okay, so we're staying at Flora's right?" Bloom asked.

We all nodded, "Okay, what are we going to do in the meantime? I mean, it's already 5," Stella asked.

"Let's just go for a walk?" Tecna asked.

"Sounds good, I'm down," I shrugged.

"Yeah me too," Layla nodded.

"Let's go then,"

We went for a walk and stopped by Starbucks and because Starbucks is life we walked in, we ordered our drinks and then sat on a table and gossiped for a bit.

"So, what courses are you taking?" Tecna asked.

"I want to be a Pharmacist, I'm taking that course," Bloom said.

"I'm gonna be a Computer Software Developer," Tecna said.

"Designer," Stella smiled.

"Lawyer, I decided I'll take after my mum," Layla shrugged.

"Animal caretaker at a zoo," Flora beamed.

"Animal trainer, but I'm taking a course to become a marine biologist," I grinned taking a sip of her drink.

"I thought you wanted to become musician," Stella frowned.

"I did, but then in Mexico I couldn't find a University with the course I wanted and then I developed an interest with animals and so I said Why not?" I grinned. _Fool, lying to your best friends like that._

"Hey! We'll be taking the same course then," Flora grinned.

"Yeah, I guess we will," I shrugged.

"Okay, I think the idiot of our brothers would be done now, we should head home," Layla said tossing her empty cup in the bin.

We did the same and then headed to Flora's house, there wasn't anyone in so we thought they'd be sleeping over at someone else's house.

We changed into our Pjs and crowded around in Flora's room.

"Yo guys what are we gonna-" I started, "OW! You did not just fucking do that!" I screamed sitting up from the floor.

I turned around and saw Flora looking sheepish.

"Bitch. Ass. Mother. Fucker." I growled under my breath, then I grabbed a pillow and threw it right back at her, she dodged it and it hit Layla instead.

And then an intense pillow fight started because what's a sleepover without a friendly competitive pillow fight?

After 20 minutes of fooling around…

"Okay, I'm tired," Bloom gasped collapsing on the bed.

"I'll say, let's watch a movie," Layla suggested.

"Good idea, which one?" Tecna asked.

"22 freaking jump street," I said.

"Agreed," Everyone chorused.

HALF WAY INTO THE MOVIE

"Honestly, James Franco could not get any hotter," I said stuffing a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"Right?! He's like the hottest guy in Hollywood," Stella nodded taking a sip of her water.

"No man, Channing Tatum is just Bae," Bloom disagreed.

"I AGREE!" Layla shrieked.

"Are you mad?! He's like 35," Flora said.

"How old do you think James Franco is?" Tecna argued.

"30!" Stella, Flora and I chorused.

"It's just a difference of 5 years," Bloom scoffed.

"A lot of shit can happen in 5 years," I argued.

"You could get married, have kids and travel the world," Flora said.

"You can't travel the world in 5 years," Layla said.

"Of course you can, if you just spend a week or less in each country," Stella said.

"This has NOTHING to do with the fact the Channing Tatum is hotter," Tecna said standing up.

"Oh but that's not the point we're trying to prove, OBVIOUSLY James Franco is," Flora said getting up too.

"Channing Tatum is BAE!" Bloom screamed,

"Can I just say, Bae in Danish means shit, so I can TOTALLY agree with what you just said," Stella smirked,

"Yes, well, we're not speaking Danish, we're speaking American," Layla said.

"We're speaking ENGLISH, American isn't even a freaking language you freaking dumbass!" I laughed.

"Musa, you're mistaken, you're speaking crap, not English," Tecna said.

"Your face is crap," I dissed.

"Just like Channing Tatum's" Stella grinned high 5-ving both Flora and I

"I think there's something wrong with your brain," Bloom said.

"It doesn't seem to be functioning properly," Tecna grinned.

"Just admit James Franco is WAY hotter," Flora sighed.

"I'm not admitting to such nonsense," Bloom said.

"Why not? You're mum did when she sighed your birth certificate," Musa grinned.

"OH!" We all yelled.

"Nah bruh, Channing Tatum is hottest person in the world," Tecna said.

"Yes, but James Franco is HottER," Flora corrected.

"WRONG, Wrong, Absolutely wrong,"

All 6 of our eyes turned to look at the door. Standing there were 6 idiots, AKA our brothers.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" Layla asked.

"Shouldn't you be home?" Bloom asked.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Tecna gasped.

"We're not wrong in anything," Stella frowned.

"Kindly get out." Flora groaned.

NOTE: We said this all at the same time.

"Okayy, I don't know what the hell you just said," Brandon said.

"WE SAID GET OUT!" We, the girls, yelled.

"Not until we explain to you why you're wrong," Helia said.

"You see, Neither James Franco nor Channing Tatum are the hottest people in the world," Timmy said.

"We are," The boys chorused smirking.

"Oh my God, get out before my fist interacts with your face," I groaned.

"This is my house, I live here, I can't get out," Riven smirked.

"Um, I don't give a fuck if you live with Obama, just disappear," Stella snapped.

"Whoa, someone's sassy," Brandon laughed.

"Sorry, no sass here, just class," Bloom grinned.

"Really? Sounds like sass to me," Sky grinned.

"Yeah, you might want to check those ears of yours," Tecna said.

"You shut up," Timmy said.

"Again. What are you doing here?" Layla asked yawning.

"We're going to sleep," Nabu shrugged.

"Here?" Flora asked.

"Ya here, where else?" Helia asked.

"How about hell?" I muttered under my breath.

"Okay, we get you're still mad at us and we're REALLY sorry, but pleaseee could you just forgive us already," Brandon begged.

"And you can't say you don't miss us," Sky said.

"Yeah? Well we can, and we will," Stella said.

"Yeah well we missed you and you can't be selfish," Timmy frowned.  
"Okay, we'll forgive you on one condition," Tecna said.

"WHAT? ANYTHING!" The boys yelled.

"NEVER try to set us up with boys, unless we allow it, which I highly doubt we will," Flora said.

"Done. Deal. Okay." The boys nodded.

"Right then, you're forgiven," Musa grinned.

The boys cheered ad we rolled our eyes.

"Now if you don't mind, we were having a very important argument before you rudely interrupted," Layla said.

"But we already concluded that?" Nabu said.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked.

"WE are the hottest guys in the world," Helia grinned.

The girls and I looked at each other, then at the boys,

"Get out," We chorused.

The smirks fell off the boys faces, and then reappeared.

"Don't lie," Riven grinned,

"You know you love us," Brandon smirked.

"You know what I do love? Pizza. Now go get us some," Stella rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, we're out," Brandon smiled.

"Well then go order," Stella said matter-of-factly,

"Actually, no can we seriously order a pizza, I'm quite hungry," I said.

"No surprise there," Tecna muttered.

"Does that mean you don't want any?" I asked.

"No, shut up, I never said that, no," Tecna said quickly.

We all laughed and then walked out Flora's room, and downstairs into the kitchen.

…

 **HELLO!  
Hi!**

 **How are ya?**

 **Did you enjoy?**

 **Okay, don't forget to drop a review in the box below, it would be really appreciated and it'll make me really happy, and if I'm happy you're happy, because if I'm happy I'll write more chapters, which will make you happy, and if you're happy the world is happy, and if the world is happy, I'm happy.**

 **SO REVIEWWW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! So I know I posted the previous chapter twice and I'm really sorry about that. I didn't realize.**

 **And I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I realized, I just didn't update.**

 **But anyways, here is the REAL chapter 4.**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

So the pizza arrived 20 minutes later and the gang immediately attacked the piping hot circle of heaven.

"AHHH! HOT!" Bloom screamed with her mouth full covering her mouth with a tissue, her face turning red. She fanned her face furiously, tears brimming in her eyes.

Musa began to laugh, but then she suddenly began to cough furiously. Helia looked at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Are you stupid?" He asked eyeing his sister. "I was choking you idiot!" Musa muttered glaring at her brother.

"Well how was I supposed to know? You could have told me!" Helia cried.

"AND HOW THE BLOODY HELL WOULD I HAVE DONE THAT?!" Musa asked.

"Helia? Are YOU stupid?" Flora asked.

"I honestly think you are," Brandon said frowning.

"Hey! At least I didn't eat food that just came out of an oven!" Helia cried in defense.

"Okay that was pretty dumb Bloom," Stella said grinning.

"You've done worse Stella!" Bloom said.

"Have I? I don't remember," Stella said bluntly.

"Last summer, Italian Restaurant, IL PATIO," Bloom hinted.

"OH! I remember!" Layla laughed.

"What? I don't," Tecna frowned.

"Yeah, I'm not even gonna bother trying to remember that seeing I wasn't even here," Musa said.

"Ya, so you're gonna have to explain Stella's stupidity to us," Helia said nodding.

"We had all gone to this new restaurant that had opened a few blocks from us, and the doors were one of those push and pull doors," Nabu explained grinning at the memory.

"This dumb piece of shit over here tried pulling open a door that opened with a push," Timmy chuckled.

"She spent 5 minutes pulling at the door until she gave up, out of breath, and then a 5 year old boy walked up and pushed the door softly and it swung open," Sky laughed.

"The kid looked at his mum and dad and then grinned at Stella and walked in, Stella's face was just priceless," Brandon exclaimed.

"She stood their muttering swear words under her breath as all of us laughed our heads off," Bloom laughed.

"Ughh, and I thought you all forgot about it," Stella let out a sigh, "Clearly not," She said narrowing her eyes at her friends who were rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off.

"Oh will you shut up?" She cried, "You make one mistake, and it sticks with you throughout your life,"

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Bloom asked.

Stella rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I have, never try act smart in public, especially if I'm not," She sighed.

"Well done," Brandon said patting her head.

 **I forgot.**

 **I forgot to mention the siblings and stuff.**

 **Helia and Musa.**

 **Brandon and Bloom.**

 **Riven and Flora.**

 **Nabu and Tecna.**

 **Timmy and Layla**

 **Sky and Stella.**

 **I hope you are no longer confused.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Sooo, I'm done, now what?" Sky asked rubbing his stomach.

"Ya me too," Brandon nodded stretching his legs out.

"I guess we're all done then," Stella said standing up from the circle of humans on the floor.

"What's the time?" Flora asked.

"I don't know, my phone's dead," Tecna said tossing her phone on the sofa.

"Ya nice watch you got there," Timmy said sarcastically.

"Oh, right ya, it's umm, 8:15 p.m," She said sheepishly.

"Only?" Bloom yawned, "I could sleep now,"

"But you won't," Layla said eyeing her.

Bloom threw her arms up in a surrendering position, "I never said I will, I just said I could."

"Yeah, and I never said you did," Layla shrugged throwing the stack of used plastic plates in the bin along with the pizza boxes.

"…whaaat?" Bloom asked confused causing Layla to roll her eyes at her.

"I say we go out clubbing," Musa grinned.

"This is why we're friends," Nabu laughed squeezing her shoulders.

"Okay, meet you down in 10 minutes," Helia said walking to the stairs.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" The girls shrieked.

"Dude, their chicks, they'll need like an hour or even more," Brandon said.

"I'd go with even more," Stella said. The girls nodded.

"So we're gonna have to wait for them?" Timmy whined.

"How 'bout we meet you at Big Mikes then?" Tecna asked.

"Okay, Big Mikes it is, come on girls," Musa said concluding the conversation.

The girls overtook the boys on the steps and headed up to Flora's room.

"Okay Flora, I'm gonna need some clothes, I didn't think we'd go clubbing, and I'm too lazy to go home and get ready," Layla said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah me too," The rest of the girls-minus Layla and Flora- chorused.

"Don't worry, I got you," Flora grinned and led them out the room and upstairs to the attic.

"Umm, why are we here?" Bloom asked looking at the trapdoor that led them to the attic.

"You'll see," Flora winked, climbing up the stepladder.

When they reached the top…

"Holy mother," Musa said in awe, the girls stood in one place and eyed the room.

"Feel free to wear anything you want," Flora grinned at the expressions on her friends faces.

"AHH!" The girls squealed going ballistic. They didn't hesitate at all and immediately started running around the place frantically looking for something to wear.

"Omigod! Flora what size are you?" Tecna asked holding up a pair of black combat boots with gold studs.

"Umm size 6?" Flora said.

"I'm a size 6 and a half, but I can squeeze!" Tecna squealed.

Soon everyone had found they're outfits and got ready. They did their hair and make-up and went downstairs to the car.

They all crowded in and drove off to the club in Flora's mum's car.

"Whoa! Turn uppp!" Musa grinned looking around at all the clubbers dancing and drinking.

"Any sign of the boys?" Flora yelled over the music.

"Sign off my toes? Flora what?" Stella furrowed her brows before briefly looking at her toes.

"No, what? Do you see the boys?" Flora yelled.

"OH! No, do you?" Stella yelled.

"If I did we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Flora yelled back.

"Right okay, my bad." Stella nodded.

"Come on, let's go dance! We'll find them later!" Layla yelled dancing towards the dance floor.

The rest shrugged and followed.

Then the track changed and the song "Error 404" By Martin Garrix and Jay Hardway blasted through the speakers.

The whole club cheered and started jumping up and down with the sync of the music, having a raving.

"This is the best way to celebrate our last week of freedom!" Tecna yelled over the music.

"I'll say! This is the most fun I've had ever since I got here!" Musa grinned.

"That's not rude at all!" Bloom laughed.

Musa laughed and gently pushed her, "I was just teasing."

The song ended and everyone "BOO-ED"

But the song "Something better" By Audien and Lady Antebellum blasted through those speakers.

"WHOO!" The crowd roared as the beat kicked in.

 _Oh  
so wait for me; the world is changing  
underneath, the ground is shaking  
you and I were meant for something better  
Better, oh_

"Man Audien is tooooo lit!" Tecna shouted over the music.

"I agree!" Stella yelled.

"He just slays!" Bloom screamed.

The girls were dancing like there's no tomorrow! They didn't even realize it had been a whole hour!

"Hey! Aren't you girls tired?! We've been trying to get your attention the whole night!" Helia said walking up to the girls.

"Sorry! We're too busy enjoying ourselves!" Musa laughed.

"Yeah I can see that," Riven laughed.

"Shut up and dance with me!" Musa sung loudly, grabbing his arm and twirling around, laughing.

The girls all grabbed a partner and they started dancing to the song "Shut up and dance" By Walk the Moon.

"What's the time?" Layla yelled over the music as Nabu spun her around.

"12 a.m" Nabu answered.

"What?! Already!?" Layla yelled.

"You've been too busy dancing," Nabu laughed.

"I think I have," Layla agreed.

" _Oh I don't wanna close my eyes, I'm fighting with the beast inside_ ," Stella sung.

" _No I don't wanna close my eyes, cause I just wanna stay alive,_ " Brandon sung along.

" _I'm fighting with the beast inside_!" They sung together.

"Who knew you could dance so well!" Bloom teased.

"I try my best," Sky joked causing the both of them to laugh.

"This is so much fun, we need to do this more often!" Bloom yelled.

"You know what? You're right!" Sky chuckled nodding.

"This music should be at least 15 decibels!" Tecna laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was more!" Timmy shrugged as the two jumped up and down.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my legs fall off tomorrow," Tecna laughed.

"Yeah, you have danced a lot tonight, the guys and I have been watching you since you came," Timmy blushed causing Tecna to laugh.

"So Helia, you excited for Uni?" Flora asked as the two danced to the song "Serotonin" By Audien and Matthew Koma.

"Well, not really, the lectures are quite boring, but it'll be exciting going to a new Uni, especially for my last year," Helia said.

"That's good! Now shut up and dance!" Flora yelled laughing. Helia chuckled and started dancing too.

"I never knew Boston knew how to rave like this, look! Literally everyone's on the dance floor! In some of the places I've been, they didn't even know what it was!" Musa yelled.

"Yes, well, you should have thought about it before leaving me!" Riven pouted.

"Oh will you shut up!" Musa rolled her eyes causing Riven to grin and shake his head but started dancing with her.

 **That's the end!**

 **As you can see I'm a really huge Audien fan, actually, I'm a really huge house music fan.**

 **A legit HUGE one. (Lol, fun fact)**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this Chapter. I know it was kinda short but on my defense, it's a Friday, and I don't know about you but I get super exhausted on Fridays.**

 **Damn you school!**

 **But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this Chap, and review! R.E.V.I.E.W**

 **Also favorite and follow this story….AND ME! DON'T FORGET ME!  
….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know I haven't done this, like ever, but I'm going to start.**

 **So what I'm going to be starting is… (Drum roll please)**

 **I'll be answering your reviews, or replying, or something of that sort.**

 **So all you have to do is ask me a question, put your username, or if you are a guest your name, and I'll answer it, also if you just put a random review I'll still thank you and you get what I mean.**

 **Sooooo**

 **ColorfulMusic: Thank you! I don't have good fashion sence either that's why I started that game because I didn't know what to make them where. Lol.**

 **WHAT: No, my story is definitely NOT ending just yet, so don't worry!**

 **SahaMaliha: Why thank you Saha, and well done! You played the game! Tbh, I haven't watched Season 6, I've only watched Season 1-4.**

 **flora. : I'm really sorry but I don't have vine, I watch the videos on youtube. I don't have space on my phone for that app, sorry, but I do have Instagram, I'll follow you on that. The name's**

 **Amelia Rose: Thank you for playing the game! Good outfit choice btw!**

 **Soniyamalik444: No, the story has not ended yet, don't worry, Flora and Helia will definetly confess their feelings to each other way before this story ends, it's a promise!**

 **Random915: Lol I know you didn't review, but you did PM and that's kind of the same thing…anyways, thank you!**

…

 **There we go, isn't that nice?**

 **IT IS! DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF!  
…**

 **Btw, when I said that's the end in my previous chapter, I meant that's the end of the chapter.**

 **I bet you feel quite stupid now.**

 **Lol, jokes.**

…

CHAPTER 5

After another good 1 and a half hours of non-stop dancing, the 12 finally stopped.

They were sitting on the sofa's in the corner, smoking strawberry and mint flavored shisha.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" Flora asked taking a sip of her rum and coke.

"I believe you mean today? It is 1:45," Helia grinned snatching the shisha pipe away from Layla.

"Hey!" Layla cried, "I wasn't done,"

"And by the time you would, I wouldn't have even started," Helia laughed placing the pipe in his mouth.

"Back to my question…" Flora said.

"Nothing, I'm going to have a killer hangover and I'm already dreading coming out," Musa groaned.

"Well it WAS _your_ idea to come out clubbing," Riven smirked.

"Shut up," Musa snapped causing Riven to chuckle.

"Whatever we do, please let it be anti-moving, because for all I know, my legs are not going to be able to handle it," Bloom said stretching her legs on the sofa.

"How 'bout we decide tomorrow, that way we can see how we're feeling," Timmy suggested.

"That's probably the best idea we've had today," Sky grinned looking at Musa, she saw this and rolled her eyes at him.

"Can we go home now, because I have a feeling I'm gonna pass out on these sofas," Stella sighed.

"I guess, let's just finish our drinks?" Nabu said.

"My head's already aching," Brandon groaned.

"Who told you to drink all that vodka?" Tecna asked slightly amused.

"Shut up mum!" Brandon cried playfully.

"Umm, I didn't agree to have Tecna as my mother," Flora said.

"HEY! I'd make a wonderful mother!" Tecna whined.

"You'd make a wonderful garbage man," Flora corrected.

"At least I'll be wonderful at something," Tecna snapped grinning,

"Okay, that deserves a high five," Musa said leaning forward and slapping Tecna's palm.

"Helia pass me the pipe," Flora said. Helia did as he was told and Flora took in a big puff and then let it out on Tecna's face. Tecna immediately started coughing at swatting the air around her.

Everyone laughed.

"And to think we're going for our final year in Uni," Bloom sighed.

"Hey, I'm super mature," Sky said.

"Yup, sure, definitely, IN WHAT WORLD?" Stella asked.

"OKAY! I think we're all done, let's go home now," Layla said.

"Good idea," Brandon nodded.

They all stood up and walked to the door.

"How is it 3:15? The fuck?" Bloom asked looking at her watch.

"Your watch is wrong," Timmy said, "Right?"

"No, mine says it's 3:15 too," Riven said.

"But mine says its 2:00," Timmy said.

"Mine says 2:15," Tecna frowned.

"Umm, mine says it's 12:00," Brandon said staring at his watch in confusion.

Everyone looked at him and blinked.

"Well that's not right," Musa said.

"Clearly," Flora says.

"Who cares what the freaking time is, can we just go home?!" Stella whined.

"Let's just go before Stella has a fit," Nabu said.

"Thank you Nabu," Stella beamed, "HEY I WOULD NOT HAVE A FIT! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

Nabu, Brandon and Sky started to snicker.

The 12 split apart and went in the car they came with.

"Okay, even though my legs ARE KILLING ME! I have to admit, that was seriously really fun," Flora admitted as she pulled into the driveway.

"At least someone appreciates my decisions," Musa exclaimed as they got out the car and entered the house.

"What are we talking about?" Riven asked, the boys had already reached and were chilling in the sitting room.

"Periods," Tecna said blankly.

"EW!" The boys cried and ran up the stairs.

The girls laughed and walked up the stairs and into Flora's cozy bedroom.

They snuggled into their sleeping bags and called goodnight to one another.

…

About a week later

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

"Go to hell you stupid piece of shit!" Musa swore into her pillow.

"MUSA!" Her stupid brother yelled running down the stairs and into her room. "MUSA!" He pulled open the curtains and the afternoon sun shone in.

"HELIA!" Musa groaned into her pillow making it sound quite muffled.

"Musa! Wake up! Do you know what's going to happen today?" Helia grinned.

"Someone will get punched in the face?" Musa asked sarcastically.

"No silly! We're going to University!" Helia beamed pulling his sisters covers off and onto the floor.

"Really? Because I'd rather take a punch in the face," Musa sighed sitting up.

"Hurry UP!" Helia whined, "We have to be there at 2,"

"But it's only freaking 10!" Musa whined.

"Yeah, but we have to DRIVE there and that will take at least 3 hours," Helia pointed out.

Musa muttered a few swear words before hopping out bed.

MUSA'S POV

Fucking University.

Especially when it's a freaking new one and you're going for your final year.

I groaned and walked to my bathroom.

I did my stuff and got ready.

Since it was my first day, I had to make a good impression, right?

But I was way too lazy to dress up proper so I just threw on a white t-shirt, a grey hoodie jacket, black leggings, a black scarf, grey converses, I left my long, straight, blue hair loose,

"MUSA!" My mum yelled.

I groaned, I looked at myself in the mirror, grabbed my black sling bag and ran up the stairs, grabbed my suitcases and walked out the front door, closing it behind me, I put on my Louis Vuitton sunglasses and walked down the porch steps and helped my dad put the bags in the back.

It was then I realized there were 5 other cars parked on our street, it was the others.

"You excited?" Flora asked.

"Umm, not exactly," I shrugged causing her to laugh.

I entered the car and then we all drove off to my home for the next year.

…

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"HOLY SHIT!" I cried removing my shades and peering outside the back window.

Mother of all Gods! How much effort did they put into making this University?

"Holy cow!" Helia exclaimed as we got out of the car.

"This, this is amazing!" My mum sighed.

"I miss University," My dad groaned.

We all looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" My mum asked Helia and I.

"Mum, we're 21, we'll be fine," Helia convinced.

"Aw, I know, I can't believe you'll be graduating this year, my babies are all grown up," My mum cried.

"MUM!" Helia and I yelled, our eyes opening wide.

"I'm sorry, you should go, we'll see you soon," Mum smiled then her and my dad walked back to the other parents.

"MUSA! HELIA! Come on! You need to see the dean!" Flora called.

"Let's go," I said, we looked behind at our parents and smiled.

My mum and dad had come by a few days ago to see the Dean and to have a look around.

Helia and I couldn't have been more bothered in life.

We walked up to our friends and they grinned.

"You excited?" Brandon asked.

"I am, Musa's already dreading getting out of bed," Helia grinned as I groaned.

"Come on, let's show you around," Tecna said pulling my arm.

"Whoa!" I cried as she pulled me up the stairs of the main building.

The 12 of us walked down a couple of halls until we stopped in front of a door.

Stella knocked on the door,

"Come in," A sweet, kind voice chirped.

"Principal Hannah! Hi! How are you?" Bloom asked as we all crowded into the room.

It was a very neat and polished room. There was a showcase full of trophy's on one side of the wall, a brown wooden desk on the other, and two armchairs on the front of the desk, a tall, slim woman dressed in a grey suit sat behind the desk and smiled at us.

"Looks like you guys are as close as ever," She beamed, "and who do we have here?" she asked looking at Helia and i.

"This is Helia and Musa, our old friends, they just moved back from Mexico," Riven introduced,

"Ahh, Mexico, wonderful country it is," The principal smiled, "Well I'm glad you've enrolled here, I'm sure your friends will take great care of you!"

"Come on, let's go see Nichole," Nabu said walking down the hall.

"Who's Nichole?" I asked.

"She's the person in charge of the rooming and stuff, she has all the keys and her and our parents decide our roommates," Layla frowned.

"And seeing as it's our last year we might end up with a person from the opposite sex," Flora groaned.

I could see Helia tense up.

What's his problem?

Come to think of it all the boys suddenly tensed up.

What's their problem?  
In fact, even the girls seemed quite tense.

What's THEIR problem?

BLOODY HELL NOW I'M TENSE!  
"So you're saying, there is a chance I could end up with some random ass guy, who I had no idea even existed in this life, for a whole year?!" I yelled.

Man, if the guys were tense before, you should have seen them now.

"Yes sweetie, that's exacly what we're saying," Stella whispered finally understanding why I was so worried, "HOLY FUCKING COW NO!"

"I see Stella still swears," Someone said. I spun around to see a tall slim girl with light brown hair and chocolate brown orbs, she was wearing a pair of red shorts and a white t-shirt and her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"EMILY!" Stella squealed.

The two girls jumped on each other, squealing.

"That's Emily, she's in Stella's fashion designing course," Timmy explained.

"Ohh," Helia and I chorused, we smiled at Emily.

"LAYLA!" Someone else yelled.

A tall, slim girl with tanned skin and black hair walked up to Layla.

She was wearing a t-shirt that said Beavers and our University mascot on it and a pair of three quarters.

"Jamie, hi, hey I want you to meet Musa, she moved here from Mexico and she is the most talented athletic ever!" Layla said grabbing my hand and pulling me next to her.

"Eep," I cried, "Umm, hi, I'm Musa,"

"Athlete huh? I better see you at tryouts," Jamie winked at me and then waved to the others before walking up the corridor.

"So like, your welcome would be nice," Layla smirked.

"It would," I agreed before walking down the corridor.

"Hey!" She cried, "I was hinting at you to SAY IT,"  
"Well I didn't," I said.

"Yeah, I noticed," she muttered causing me to grin.

"Come on you 2, let's go!" Bloom urged.

We started walking again, we walked out the main gate, towards a small house down the road.

"Hey I didn't know you played sports," Timmy said frowning at me.

"Ya me neither," Brandon said.

"Same," Riven and Sky said.

"I don't think any of us knew," Nabu said.

"I did," Helia pointed out.

"Yeah well you're her brother," Timmy added.

"We knew," The girls all said.

"HEY! MUSA HOW COMES YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" The boys yelled at me.

"Choice," I shrugged.

"Oh don't you "choice" me," Riven muttered wacking my head.

"Bloody idiot," I cursed fixing my hair, he grinned.

"Can we like, hurry up, I think I need a shower," Stella said.

"I think I need to sleep," Flora said.

"I think I need food, when's dinner?" Helia asked.

"In like about 6 hours," Sky said looking at his watch.

"Fuck," Helia and I swore.

"Can you like, read each other's minds?" Bloom asked getting excited.

"I don't think so," Helia and I said, we looked at each other with our left eyebrows raised.

"Okay?" Tecna grinned, "There, that's Nichole's room,"

Timmy knocked on the door and it swung open.

"Nichole! Hi!" Bloom grinned.

"Hey guys! I take you've come to ask where you'll be staying?" She asked.

We nodded.

She went back in and re-appeared with a stack of envelopes.

"So, your parents have decided who you're gonna stay with, here you go," She handed us girls an envelope.

"What about us?" Brandon asked.

"It's all in those envelopes there," Nichole grinned, winking at us, "Now, if you need anything, you know where I live,"

She closed the door and the guys turned to look at us.

"Lemme see," Flora said, tearing open the envelope, she read it and grinned,"Sup roommate," She said to my brother.

"Oh, so we're all muddled up then," Bloom said reading hers, "Because I got Sky,"

"I got you," Stella said pointing to Brandon but still looking at the piece of paper in her hands.

"Hmm, I got…you Timmy," Tecna said unfolding the letter.

"I have Nabu," Layla said holding the piece of paper up.

"And I got Riven," I said.

"Cool, is there by any chance a map?" Brandon asked.

The girls and I immediately looked at the piece of paper.

"Umm, if I'm not mistaken, I think our parents have gotten us houses," Tecna said frowning at the paper.

"What?! Give me that," Timmy asked snatching the paper from her hand.

Tecna threw her hands in the air as he did so.

"Okay, so you're right," Timmy said looking at us  
"Wait, so we each have our own house?" Nabu asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I swear to God them houses better not be far, I ain't walking!" Layla said.

"I agree," I sighed.

"And I thought you were the sporty ones," Sky scoffed causing Bloom to flick his head and him to flinch

"Can we just find these houses?" Flora asked.

"I hope there's food," Helia muttered.

"Only one way to find out," Stella said.

We followed our maps and ended up in a neighborhood not far from the Uni but quite a long walk away.

And there were 2 cars parked outside each house!

"YES BITCH!" Layla and I screamed running to our own house and straight to the cars.

"I WANT THIS ONE!" I yelled pointing to a white Porsche 911

"THIS IS MINE!" Layla yelled running around a white Lexus CT.

"I'm fine with that seeing as I want this one," Riven laughed walking up to a silver Audi TT.

"And I'd choose this one any day," Nabu grinned walking up to a Honda CR-Z.

After we all chose our cars we walked into our houses.

"Holy shit Riven!" I gawped as the two of us entered our 3 bedroom house.

"Musa, welcome home," He sighed. We looked at each other and grinned. Then we both took off running in opposite directions, I explored downstairs and he went up.

Once we were down, he looked down at me from the landing and I looked up at him, we grinned again.

We took off running again, he ran downstairs and I, upstairs.

"This is so cool," I breathed as we both ran out to the backyard.

"I swear," Riven nodded, we went back inside.

"So, who gets the bigger room?" I asked him,

"You, because you need the closet space," He shrugged.

"Good answer," I grinned walking to my suitcases, I picked them up and walked upstairs and into my room.

I could hear Riven chuckle as he climbed upstairs with his bags,

I walked into my room and looked around.

Ugh, this is hideous.

"This place need some serious makeover," I said looking around, "Eh, I'll do it later,"

I went straight to my walk in closet, I emptied my bags and organized all my stuff.

And soon my room didn't look so empty, but it still needed some serious working on.

Once I was done I went to Riven's room and knocked on the door.

"Riven, I'm going to the shops, we need stuff, like a lot," I said walking in as he opened the door.

"I was going to say the same, do you want me to go? I don't mind," He said getting up from his bed.

"Nah, I'm fine, I want to buy stuff for my room anyways," I shrugged.

He shrugged in return, "Okay, can you do me a favor and get a few stuff for me?"  
"Well yeah, I'm like practically your wife," I winked, he laughed.

He handed me a piece of paper, I read it and laughed. "Okay, be back soon,"

…

…

I ran downstairs and walked to a shelf, there was a small bowl full of keys, each with labels tied to them so we know which is for which.

I saw a car key with my car name on it. I picked it up and kissed it, I picked up a house key, then I squealed and ran out the door.

My own car! Finally!

In Mexico I didn't pass my test so I couldn't get a car, and I always had to hike a lift from Helia.

I re-took my test and I passed

AND NOW?...

I hopped into my car and breathed in the sweet aroma my new car gave out.

"Ahh," I sighed.

I turned on my radio and the song Nasty Freestyle by T-Wayne played.

Talk about coincidence.

"First let me hop off my ma fuckin Porsche," I sung doing the dance.

I grinned at my own childishness.

Well, it wasn't exactly childish seeing as it had vulgar language and no child should listen to that song.

I parked outside the shops and walked in.

I went into the paint section and stared at the whole aisle of paints.

Hmm? What colour should I go for?

AHAHA like that's even a question. I laughed and picked up a can of red paint and black paint.

I walked to the home furniture section.

I picked up a red lamp, black and white striped duvet and pillow, and red throw pillows.

Then my eyes landed on a blood red fury rug.

YA BRUH!

I removed Riven's list from my pocket and stared at it:

 _Riven's shopping list_

 _Blue paint_

 _Black paint_

 _Sports magazine_

 _Archie comic_

 _Food_

 _Drinks_

 _A girlfriend would be nice._

I rolled my eyes at the last thing on the list.

Moron.

I got his stuff and headed to the food section.

This is where I lost it.

I stuffed the trolley with Biscuits, Cakes, Crisps (Chips), Bread, All kinds of meat, Milk, Sugar, you know, other stuff.

I was about to leave when I saw a bag of spicy Cheetos.

I pushed it into my trolley and walked to the till.

I paid for everything and then loaded it into MY PORSCHE.

God, That's never going to end, I grinned and drove away.

My mind drifted off to Riven.

I don't think anyone except Flora and Helia knew this, but before Helia and I left Boston. I had the HUGEST crush on Riven.

We'd do almost everything together, and it made sense since Riven and Helia are best friends.

I was forced to move on since at the time, seeing him again was not promised.

But now I have seen him.

In fact, I'm living WITH him.

And I think those old feelings might be catching up again…

 **3463 words.**

 **That's how long this chapter is.**

 **You are Welcome**

 **And I am sorry.**

 **Why?**

 **Well first, this chapter is long, therefore you should be very thankful.**

 **And second, this chapter is quite late, It was meant to be posted like a week ago, but like….**

 **BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

FLORA'S POV  
 _Knock knock_

"Come in!" I chirped. I was laying on my bed, flipping through a magazine while blowing bubbles, with a bubblegum of course.

"Umm, hey,"

I looked up and saw Helia standing at my door.

I smiled at him.

"The guys are asking what the dinner plans are," Helia said.

"I don't really mind, as long as I don't have to cook," I said rolling off my bed and onto the floor, then I stood up.

"Okay, we have a place in mind," He said looking at his phone.

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see," He smiled walking out the door.

"WAIT!" I yelled. He stopped and turned around, "Is it a fancy restaurant?"

"Yeah, so dress up real good," He smirked.

"Puh-lease, I ALWAYS do," I winked and he laughed.

He closed the door and I grabbed my phone.

 _Me: What you guys wearing?_

 _Stell: You wearing a dress?_

 _Tech: Where are we even going?  
Bloomy: Sky said dress fancy, but didn't mention where we going_

 _Me: Helia just said you'll see,_

 _Muse: Riven's not saying anything either, he just grins and types something on his dumb phone._

 _Layls: SO DOES NABU!_

 _Me: So they said dress fancy, probably a fancy restaurant._

 _Bloomy: Whatever, let's just get ready,_

 _Stell: Ya, as long as I get food, I'm fine._

 _Tech: So what kind of fancy are ya'll going for?_

 _Me: Casually Fancy,_

 _Muse: Is that a thing?_

 _Me: I don't know, but I'm going for a dress._

 _Stell: Dress_

 _Bloomy: Dress_

 _Layls: Dress_

 _Musa: Dress_

 _Tech: Right then, dress it is_

…

I walked into my walk in closet and looked around.

I opened one of the cupboard doors that I hanged all my dresses in and examined them.

Hmm, Flora, think casually fancy.

Is there even a dress like that?

Does that even make sense?

Am I talking to myself?

Okay then…

I just picked out a random dress and looked for matching jewelry and shoes.

I had chosen a short elegant tight fitting black dress, with a laced back and the skirt reaching an inch above my knees, I wore black heels and black dangling earrings and a matching necklace.

I applied winged eyeliner, coloured my eyebrows, silver eyeshadow on my eyelids, painted my lips a light shade of pink, and coloured my cheeks a faint shade of pink.

I put my phone and house keys in a black elegant sling bag.

And walked out my room door and downstairs.

Helia was sitting on a couch in the living room, wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black smart trousers and a black tie.

He had his phone in his hands and a secretive smile on his face. I let out a slight cough and his eyes immediately snapped up and his mouth fell open.

"You, um, you were right, you always do dress up real good," He grinned causing me to blush slightly,

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," I said making him smile.

"Come on then, whose car are we going in?" He asked getting up.

"Yours," I said picking the keys from the hook.

"Sure," He shrugged. We got into his white Honda CR-Z.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked.

He grinned, "I can tell you've been trying to figure that out,"

"I have," I said truthfully.

"You'll see," He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the passenger seat.

After a few minutes he parked outside this tall building.

Okay, where on earth are we?  
We got out of the car and another car pulled up next to us, we turned to look at them and out climbed Stella and Brandon.

Stella was wearing an orange lace dress, with a white belt around her slim waist with a black bow on the left hip, the skirt reached 2 inches above her knees, she wore silver heels, her hair in an elegant bun with silver hoops and a matching necklace, she had winged eyeliner and silver eyeshadows and an orangy-pink lipstick and pink blush.

Brandon was like Helia, literally, exactly the same.

Man, the 2 looked really good.

"Okay, where are we?" Stella asked quite dazed, looking at the building we were standing in front of.

It was decorated with fairy lights and loads of plotted plants and trees. It was gorgeous!

So tumblr!

Soon the rest of the gang joined us.

Tecna was wearing a backless white lace dress, with a sweetheart neckline, the skirt reached 4 inches above her knees, there was a white silk ribbon around her waist, she has silver heels, her bright purple shoulder-length hair left loose. She had silver dangling earrings, and a silver dolphin pendant around her neck.

She had light pink lipstick, pink blush, pink eyeshadow and winged eyeliner.

Gorgeous…

Timmy, just like Brandon and Helia was wearing a white shirt, black trousers and black tie.

Musa wore a peach lace mini dress, the skirt reaching 6 inches above her knees, a sweetheart neckline and a silver designed belt around her ridiculously slim waist. She wore silver high heels and sliver hoops with an elegant silver necklace. Her hair in loose curls.

She had light pinkish-almost nude lipstick, pink blush, winged eyeliner, and her eyebrows were on point.

Riven was dressed exactly like the boys.

Bloom wore a mint green backless dress, the skirt looked kind of like a skater skirt, with it reaching 3 inches above her knees, silver heels, black earrings and a silver chain with a black pendant. She applied nude lipstick and light pink blush, winged eyeliner and she added really little white to her eyelids but it was so faint you could hardly see it.

Sky with the white shirt, black trousers and black tie.

And lastly Layla wore a white dress, the top part looking like a shirt, a black belt around her waist and a black bow on the front.

Nabu wearing something completely identical to the other guys.

…

"So, umm, why the twin look?" Bloom asked a smile on her face.

"It's a new thing we're trying," Timmy shrugged.

"Really? Wow," Tecna nodded biting back a laugh.

"So, uh, what is this place," Musa asked looking at the building in front of us, with a smile on her face.

"It's a new place we heard of, thought we'd try it out," Riven shrugged.

The girls and I nodded.

"Shall we?" Nabu asked.

We all grinned and then walked in.

We sat down and looked at the menu.

"Ooh Steak!" Musa said licking her lips.

"You eat meat?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, of course," Musa said

"Really?" The boys minus Helia asked.

"Well, ya, always have always will," She grinned.

"Man, why couldn't you eat meat?" Brandon frowned at me making me flick his ear.

Musa and Layla are the only ones out of us girls that eat meat, the rest of us are vegetarians.

"We'll have a Huitlacoche," Musa and Layla ordered.

"We'll have a Canard a la Rouennaise," Nabu and Brandon said

"We'll have the De Jaeger," Bloom and Timmy ordered

"Could we please have a Balut," Tecna and I asked.

"We'll have the Cervelles de veaux au beurre," Riven ordered for him and Helia.

"Could we have a Kopi Luwak?" Stella and Sky asked.

"Sure thing," The waiter smiled then walked away.

We started talking about University and things like that.

Soon our food came and we stared at the grey, red and ornage lumpy things in front of us.

"Umm, may I ask, what the fuck this is?" Musa asked poking a lump with her fork.

"Siri, what is a Huitlacoche?" Layla asked.

 _It is a French gourmet, containing corn fungus_

Musa and Layla pushed their plates away.

"What is a Canard a la Rouennaise?" Nabu asked grabbing Layla's phone

 _Duck in blood soup_

"Right then," Brandon said pushing his plate away from him.

"Give me that," Bloom said grabbing the phone from him, "What is Da Jaeger?"  
 _Snail Caviar_

Timmy coughed and pushed the plate away.

"What is Balut?" Tecna asked into Layla's phone.

 _Balut is the Fetus egg of a duck_

My eyes opened wide and I quickly dropped my fork on the plate and pushed it away.

"What is Cervelles de veaux au beurre?" Helia asked snatching away the phone from Tecna.

 _Grilled calves' brains in butter_

"Okay yuck," Riven frowned and pushed the plate away.

"What is Kopi Luwak?" Sky asked nervously into the phone that belonged to Layla.

 _Kopi Luwak is coffee that has been pooped out of a mammal from South-East Asia_

"So like, shit?!" Stella asked turning green.

We all looked at the plates and gagged.

Bloody hell!

We got up quickly and ran out the door, passing the waiter that took our order, he had a slight smirk on his face and I saw Musa narrow her eyes at him before running out the door.

We stopped in front of our cars.

"This is the last time I'm gonna come to a fancy restaurant," Nabu muttered.

"This is the last time I'm gonna order something written in another menu," Layla sighed.

"I'm gonna slap that fucking waiter," Musa snapped through gritted teeth.

"Chill Muse," Riven said softly.

"You know, I think I've lost my appetite," I sighed.

"I'm with you on that," Helia nodded.

"I'm just gonna go home and sleep," Layla sighed.

"Same," Nabu nodded.

And with that we all headed home.

Time Skip to home

So when Helia and I got home, we both split, heading in different directions, I went into my room, and he went into his.

I went into my private bathroom and scrubbed off all the make up from my face.

Then I changed into my Pjs and jumped in my bed.

Aaah, my first night in my very own home.

That I share with Helia.

A guy.

A guy that I unfortunately madly in love with.

EXCUSE ME WHAT?!  
I did not just fucking say that.

I sat up straight in my bed.

Then my bedroom door creaked open,

"Goodnight Flo," Helia smiled, I smiled back and he closed the door.

No fucking way is this happening.

Why?!

Bad Flora, bad.

The image of me hitting myself with a rolled up newspaper like a dog in a cartoon made its way to my head, causing me to grin.

FLORA! WHAT IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM?

What happened to forgetting about him?

*Sigh.

Let me help you survive this weird feeling that has just occurred in your brain. Confusion.

You see, long time ago, AGES before Helia and Musa moved away, I liked Helia.

But I thought it was just one of those small crushes and I'd get over it soon, but apparently not.

As I got closer and closer to him, I began to develop stronger feelings towards him.

And then he left.

Leaving me lost, confused, hurt and worst of all, empty.

I forced myself to move on.

Days and Nights, telling myself that I'll never see him again.

But then I did.

And now I just remembered.

Those Days and Nights I wasted telling myself I didn't love him, didn't work, I ignored the fact that I was still madly in love with him.

Madly in love with Helia Roberts.

I laid back in bed.

My best friend's brother

 **Okay! That's the end of that chapter.**

 **I'd like to thank google and tumblr for helping me come up with all those outfits, without it, this chapter would be extremely short.**

 **Please Review, favorite and follow.**

 **Bye x**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

STELLA'S POV 

First day back at Uni, okay Stella, you can do this.

I walked out of my bathroom, and into my walk in closet.

Hmmm, what says final year of University?

I looked out the small window.

Ah, the sweet smell of fall filled my nostrils.

Okay I know.

I wore a white turtle neck sweater, a marooned patterned white skirt, black see through tights, and grey converses, with a maroon scarf and a brown hat.

Hmm, not bad.

I picked up my rucksack and looked at myself in the mirror.

I grabbed my phone and keys and then walked downstairs,

"Morning Princessa," Brandon chirped drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning Brandon," I smiled.

Princessa, that's his nickname for me, he's always calling me that and I don't know why, but it just fills my stomach with butterflies.

Oh wait, I do know why! BECAUSE I'M FUCKING IN LOVE WITH HIM!  
Yeah, I admit it, I do, indeed like Brandon.

Oops, I knew I'd fall for him one day, and turns out, I was right.

So, I'm not really surprised or anything.

I put my bag down on the kitchen island and made myself a cup of coffee too, then I leaned on the counter and sipped it.

"So? Excited?" he asked.

I nodded, then frowned, then furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well," I started, "Yeah I guess," I finally answered.

"Can you believe we're graduating this year," He asked.

I stopped sipping my coffee and my eyes opened wide.

I completely forgot about that!

Brandon chuckled.

"Whoa," I sighed.

"Okay, if you don't hurry up, we'll be late," He said getting up.

"Ugh," I groaned, I finished my cup of coffee and the two of us walked out the door.

"See you there," I called to him as we walked to our own cars, he nodded and got in his car.

I looked at my car and grinned.

It was a silver Mercedes C-180.

…

When we reached Uni, I met up with Emily and we went to our classroom.

"Good morning students, as you all know, this is your final year of University, and I want you all to make it count," Miss Arnold said. "Today, you're going to be designing your own outfit, which you will be working on until the end of the semester, you will be working in pairs and you will have to create it from scratch, you are all talented designers and I look forward to examining your work. This project determines if you are to be graduating next year or not, so please don't take this lightly. It is up to you and your pair to decide what article of clothing you are to be making, you will have to decide the materials, colors, style and measurements, for that is what I'll be examining you on,"

Emily and I shared a nervous look.

"Okay, pair up and get to work,"  
So Emily and I paired up.

"Let's start from the basics, what article of clothing are we making?" Emily asked.

"I think, we should make a dress," I shrugged,

"Good idea," She said writing down the word dress in capital letters at the top of the paper, "What season?"

"Hmm," I said tapping a pen on my chin. "Should we do casual or formal?"

"I think casual would be easier, don't you think?" She asked me.

"I guess, but that's exactly what they'll judge us on," I cried.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They want to see if we're able to get out of our comfort zone and create something unique nd complicated, they'll test our ability to be creative, big and bold!" I explained.

"Your right! We have to be creative beyond possibility!" Emily grinned.

…

After 10 minutes of discussing we'd finally come up with a plan.

"Wow, this is going to seriously look really good," I grinned looking at the drawing in my hand.

We high 5-d each other and smiled at our work,

"When will we go buy the materials?" Emily asked.

"You free on the weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah, should we go on Saturday?" She asked.

"Sure," I shrugged, "I'll pick you up at 12,"

"Okay," She smiled, then the 2 of us walked out the lecture room and she said she had to go meet up with her friends, so she walked away towards the cafeteria,

I switched on my phone to check the time.

It was 11:30 A.M

Hmm, Musa and Flora must be done,

I texted them asking where they were.

They were heading towards the squad area. So I headed there.

The squad area was basically this field with benches and a canteen, basically where everyone would go when they don't have a lecture or extra curriculum activities.

It's also a great place for boy lookout or for the guys, it's a great girl lookout.

I met Bloom on the way.

The rest of the girls were already sitting at a bench and talking.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" Tecna asked.

"I have to go to the mall on Saturday," I said taking a sip of water from Bloom's bottle.

"I've got tryouts on Saturday," Musa sighed.

"Cheerleader tryouts?" Flora asked.

"Ahahaha, YOU want to try out for cheerleading?" Someone cackled.

I rolled my eyes when I saw who it was.

It was three cheerleaders themselves.

Katie, Audrey and Melissa.

"You're WAY too ugly to be a cheerleader," Another laughed, Melissa.

"Yeah?" Muse raised her eyebrow, "Well then, whoever put you on the team was clearly blind,"

"OH!" We all yelled high 5-ing her.

"I dislike you," Katie snapped.

"Feelings neutral," Musa shrugged.

"Don't go all sciencey on us, nerd," Audrey frowned.

Musa's eyebrows raised even higher and a look of amusement flashed across her face.

"Wow, does it hurt being that dumb?" Musa asked.

"Okay, I honestly don't think you need to bother trying out for the cheerleader squad, because i decline your offer," Katie said and then her and her dumb friends sashayed away.

"Wow, someone needs to teach them how to use their brains," Musa muttered.

We all started laughing but I could tell she was serious.

"So what are you trying out for?" Bloom asked.

"Basketball, Volleyball, Netball and swimming," Layla said.

"Yo Muse, don't forget soccer tryouts on Saturday!" Jamie yelled from her group of friends.

Musa groaned.

"And soccer," Layla continued grinning.

I patted Musa on the back.

"Good luck," I grinned.

"I'm gonna be with Muse," Layla said.

"Yeah me too," Flora smiled.

"Cool, Tecna and I are decorating our rooms," Bloom said.

"Good, we all have plans on Saturday," Tecna beamed.

"I have a date,"

We all spun around to look at our brothers who had just walked up to us.

The girls and I sat there gawping at the guys!

"All of you?" Flora asked.

They nodded.

"It's the first freaking day," Bloom muttered.

"Yeah, but you know us, we never decline an offer," Sky winked.

"Riight," We all croaked.

"Um do you have any other lectures today?" Layla asked looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I have one at 1," I said.

"I have one a 12:30," Musa frowned.

"I don't," Flora shrugged

"Neither do I," Bloom pointed out.

"Same," Tecna shrugged.

"Wanna go grab lunch?" Layla asked.

"Sure," All three of them beamed.

They got up and picked up their bags.

"I should get going too," Musa said looking at her watch while getting up.

"Umm, I'll come with you, I have to look for Emily," I said quickly getting up.

"But you still have 15 minutes left," Riven frowned looking at his watch.

"Umm, I have to meet Mr. What's-his-name before, and I'll have to look for her, I mean him," Musa stuttered.

"See you later then," I called, "Bye guys,"

…

NO POV

"So where are we going?" Flora asked as they walked to the car park.

"I don't know," Tecna shrugged.

"Umm, I suggested going out cause I was in an awkward position," Layla muttered.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked,

"Well…" Layla blushed, "I might, just might, okay I do, have a ridiculously insane crush on Nabu,"

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of, I know that cause I'm in a same position as you, I have a BIG crush on Sky, and it's quite irritating cause whenever he does something I freeze up," Bloom sighed causing the rest to giggle.

"Yeah, I think we can all relate then," Tecna sighed.

Flora nodded.

"What about the other 2?" Bloom asked.

"Oh I know for sure Musa likes Riven, she has ever since we were like 6, I think," Flora said.

"Really?" Layla grinned.

"The way they act you'd think they're besties," Tecna grinned.

"That's probably because he is," Bloom laughed.

"Truee," Flora laughed.

Then she frowned and looked like she was trying to figure something out.

When she got it, her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my God!" She gasped.

"What?"  
"Think about it, we all like one of the guys, and those guys somehow managed to be our housemates and our brothers best friend, do you think our parents AND our brothers were in on this?" Flora asked.

They all thought about it.

"It is possible," Tecna nodded,

"Yeah, but why would they do that?" Bloom asked.

"Hmm, suspicious, but we can't really do anything plus, I actually enjoy living with Nabu, he always finds a way to crack me up," Layla grinned.

"Yup, that's my brother," Tecna laughed.

"Yeah, a brother that has a date on Saturday," Flora spat.

All four girls frowned.

"Okay, you know what screw them, I'm hungry," Bloom muttered walking towards her car.

"Ya, screw them, where are we going?" Flora asked.

"Um, there's a dominos 5 minutes away, wanna go there?" Tecna asked looking at her phone.

"Ah, yes, Pizza, the one thing that'll never break my heart," Layla joked.

"Okay, I'll need a lift coz I came with Timmy," Tecna said.

"Sure come with me," Layla motioned for her to come with her.

Tecna smiled at her.

"Okay, we'll follow you," Flora said and Bloom nodded.

They all got in their own cars except for Tecna of course, and drove to Dominos.

…

WITH MUSA AND STELLA

"Did you really want to find Emily?" Musa asked grinning.

"No," Stella shrugged, "She probably went home because she doesn't have any other lectures or extra curriculums,"

Musa nodded. "So what are you going to do in the mean time?"

"I might just chill at the squad area, but I'll go when I know for sure none of the guys aren't there," Stella explained.  
"You mean, when you know for sure _BRANDON_ isn't there," Musa smirked waggling her brows.  
"Shut up," Stella whined, "Is it that obvious?"

Musa nodded, "But don't worry, I could still be sitting there, but I chose to go, I don't think I can handle Riven talking about his date,"

Stella gave her a sympathetic smile which Musa returned causing them to burst out laughing.

"You know, screw it, it's not like they're ours or anything, they _can_ go on dates, we're not dating, even though that's exactly what I want," Stella sighed.

"Yeah, true," Musa nodded, "But what surprises me is that it's only been a couple of hours, how could they possibly have found someone that they actually love?"

"They're players Muse, they don't love," Stella sighed.

"Umm, I don't think Helia is a player, he's more committed than I am," Musa corrected.

"Well all the other guys aren't, and Helia has been with them for a couple of weeks, they probably influenced him to be like them, they did that to Timmy too! Now all 5 maybe 6 of them disgust me," Stella frowned.

"Okay ya, you're right, Helia is kind of a player, well I guess by saying that I was probably one too, but I haven't slept with anyone or dumped anyone for no reason," Musa nodded, "So ya, I officially dislike our brothers,"

The 2 girls burst out laughing.

"Ugh, I still have 5 minutes," Musa groaned.

"What time does your lecture end?" Stella asked.

"Umm, 1:30, yours?" Musa asked.

"1:45, can we go for lunch after?" Stella asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll wait in the Squad Area or the library, just message me when you're done," Musa told her.

She nodded in response.

"Okay you should get going, I need to go find Amanda, might as well sign up for an extra curriculum activity," Stella said.

"Yeah okay, bye Stell," Musa called before walking down the path.

BACK TO STELLA'S POV

Okay, Amanda, where the hell are you?  
Hmm, I'll try the offices, she's often hanging around there.

I made my way to the University Offices to look for her.

Nope, she's not here.

Hmm, maybe she's at the Library?

Nope,

The Multi-purpose courts?

Nada

Okay where the fuck is she?!

I mean she's not that hard to notice.

She's got fiery red hair like Blooms, except Amanda's isn't natural, Big green eyes, and pale skin.

And she's quite tall, plus she always wears the brightest coloured clothes.

God, where the hell are you?!

Oh, maybe she's at the Squad Area.

I walked over there slowly, looking out for Brandon, I literally hid behind a bush.

He wasn't here.

I straightened up and was about to walk forward, then Brandon and some chick walked passed me.

"Eep," I cried ducking down behind the bushes again.

When the cost was clear I got up again.

BUT THE FREAKING COST WAS DEFINITELY NOT CLEAR! NOOO!

Brandon and whoever that other person is was sitting down on one of the benches and talking and flirting.

Ugh. Kill me now.

I looked around and I finally found Amanda, she was sitting on another bench with a couple of books sprawled out in front of her.

Yes finally!

But the only problem is that I have to walk past Brandon and the girl-that-I-don't-know-but-unfortunately-hate.

Ah screw it.

I got up and straightened my skirt and walked towards Amanda, ignoring the messed up make-out session Brandon was having.

"Amanda hey, God you have no idea how hard it is to find you," I groaned sitting down in front of her.

She looked up and grinned.

"Hey Stell, how's it been?" She asked.

"Good, what about you?" I asked.

"Great! So, what was it that you wanted from me?" She asked closing her text book.

"I wanted to sign up for a club or an extra curriculum activity," I explained.

"Oh okay cool, let's see what we have," She said taking out a folder from her bag and grabbing a pen.

"Hmm, Stella you aren't very keen on sports or debating are you?" Amanda asked.

"True," I nodded,

"Let's see, do you like voluntary work?" Amanda asked.

"I don't mind," I shrugged.

"Do you like Music?" She asked.

"I'm no good," I said truthfully.

"You want to be a fashion designer right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, join the F3 club," Amanda said.

"The what?" I asked confused.

"The F3 is basically a society of people devoted to self-expression through fashion, and bringing familiarity of this form of expression to all. They also serve to provide career opportunities to students interested in the fashion industry," Amanda explained.

"Yes, that! Sign me up for that!" I said rather too enthusiastically, causing her to burst out laughing.

"Sure, Mrs. Bisasso is the club runner, just fill in this form and give it to her," Amanda said handing me a form.

"Thanks, see you around," I chirped before getting up.

I shivered as I walked past Brandon's bench, I could feel his gaze burning on my back as I walked away quickly.

I went to Mrs. Bisasso's room and gave her my form, she explained to me what we have to do and the meet up times. Then she told me that her and Mrs. Courtney will be running the club together.

Mrs. Courtney is my teacher, she's the one who gave Emily and I the assignment.

Hmm, I should get Emily to join this club and we can work on it here.

I said goodbye to Mrs. Courtney and made my way towards my lecture room.

…

MUSA'S POV

After my lecture I made my way to the Squad Area.

To my relief Riven wasn't there.

I bought myself a coke from the canteen and sat down on one of the benches.

Okay, might as well do something useful and productive during these 15 minutes.

I removed my notebook and studied the different plants and animals in the Earths waters.

After about 5 minutes, I was interrupted.

"Hey Muse,"

My head shot up and I mentally swore.

"Uhh, Hey Riven," I said quickly, then looked back at my work,

He sat down on the bench table and looked at me.

"BUNNY BOO! THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Some yelled causing me to cringe.

I looked up again and I mentally swore. Again.

"Hey Katie," Riven smiled pecking her on the cheek.

Barf.

I continued with my work, ignoring them.

"Musa, this is Katie," Riven said all of a sudden.

I mentally groaned.

"Yeah, we've already met," I sighed.

"Ugh, you? How do you know her Bunny Boo?" Katie asked pouting.

Bunny Boo?

If I wasn't in so much of a bad mood, I'd be laughing my head off.

"We live together," I said smugly.

"WHAT?!" Katie shrieked, "She's your sister?"

Wow. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Man, with all these mentally things I'm doing, I'd be surprised if I don't go mental myself!

"No babe, she's just a friend," Riven ensured her, placing his arms around her waist.

Umm, ouch.

Okay, wow, I just got friendzoned.

That hurt real bad.

"Okay good, because I don't want any bitch like her stealing you away from me," She pouted.

Then she kissed him on the lip.

That turned out to be a full make-out session.

Okay, gross.

"Right then, goodbye," I huffed. I collected all my stuff, and walked away.

Like come on, that's disgusting, not to mention rude and disturbing.

I was about to move to another table when I noticed another couple making out.

Come to think of it, I was literally surrounded by couples making out. Couples that included my friends.

By now, I was seriously disgusted and ridiculously disturbed, I quickly ran out the Squad Area.

"Muse slow down," Stella warned.

"Do NOT go in there," I panted.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Just. Don't," I said.

She looked at me weirdly than went in.

And she does the opposite. Well Done.

Soon Stella was backing out of the SA.

"I have been both physically and mentally disturbed," She said slowly looking ridiculously pale.

I nodded, frowning.

We both let out a sigh.

"I think I'm gonna go home and cry over a sad movie while stuffing my face with ice-cream," Stella sighed, "Feel free to join me,"  
"Oh I will," I growled.

We walked to our cars and drove home, but first taking a quick stop at the grocery store to pick up some essentials.

Then we drove to our street.

I parked my car in my driveway then put my bag inside the house.

Then I changed into black sweatpants, a white tank top and a grey woolen unbuttoned sweater, with white vans, I tied my hair into a messy bun.

Then I went into the living room, and picked out a few movies, and then I went over to Stella's.

…

5 minutes later

NO POV

The 2 girls were in Stella's and Brandon's basement, deciding what movie to watch.

They finally settled for The Fault In Our Stars.

They sat on the 2 seater sofa, cuddled up with blankets and pillows and each holding a tub of chocolate and vanilla ice-cream.

…

 _Why are you staring at me?_

 _Because you're beautiful._

"AWWW!" The 2 girls cooed.

"I need an Augustus Waters in my life," Stella sighed.

"Every girl does," Musa corrected.

 _You trying to keep you_ r _distance from me nowhere lessens my affection towards you._

 _Gus I'm a grenade, and one day I'm gonna blow up and obliterate everything in my wake, and I don't want to hurt you._

 _You don't get to choose who gets hurt in this world, but you do have a say in who hurts you._

"NO!" The girls wailed.

Soon the movie came to an end and both girls were crying their eyes out on each other's shoulders.

"I wish I had someone like Augustus Waters in my life," Stella wailed.

"But instead I have no one!" Musa wept.

"Why does our lives have to be so boring and so unromantic?" Stella whined.

"I don't think that's a word," Musa sobbed.

"Well it should be!" Stella hiccupped causing Musa to snort back a laugh.

"Oh Muse, I'm getting drool all over your sweater," Stella hiccupped.

"That's okay, I'm getting your t-shirt extremely wet with tears," Musa coughed.

"Musa?" Stella asked.

"Hmm?" Musa asked wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Why did we fall for jerks?" Stella continued, "What did we do to deserve this?"

"I don't Stell, but whatever it was, it must have been really bad," Musa sighed.

Both girls were in a horrible state, red nose, puffy eyes, pale face, and messy hair.

Just then Musa's phone vibrated.

"The girls are asking what we're doing, should I tell 'em to come over?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Stella hiccupped again.

So in a few minutes the rest of the girls were crowded in the basement.

"What happened to you?!" Flora cried.

"Loads, Riven's dating Katie, Brandon's dating Audrey, Helia's dating Melissa, Timmy's dating Courtney, Nabu is dating Mercedes and Sky is dating Alejandra!" Stella wailed.

"And when we went to the Squad Area, they were all making out, right in front of our eyes, it was horrible," Musa whined

"And then we came home and watched The Fault in Our Stars, and cried over that and the fact that we fell for jerks," Stella sobbed.

"Look at us! We're 21 and we still haven't gotten a hold of our lives," Bloom sighed.

"We're a hot mess," Flora groaned.

Stella and Musa both looked at each other, and burst into tears.

"That's what Hazel said to Augustus in the movie!" Stella cried.

"Wow, we're an emotional mess," Musa snorted, causing the rest to laugh.

"I think I'm going to going to go home and sleep, my head is hurting," Musa said.

"Yeah me too," Stella nodded, "You don't mind do you?"  
"No! Not at all! Come to think of it, I'm not in the best moods right now," Tecna sighed.

"Especially now that I've heard who they're girlfriends are," Layla nodded.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe, I don't have any lectures tomorrow," Bloom stated.

None of the girls did.

"I think I'm just going to sleep in," Tecna said. The rest nodded.

"Let me know if the plans change ya, although I highly doubt that would happen," Stella said.

They all said goodbye and walked to their own homes.

BACK TO MUSA'S POV

When I got home I literally just collapsed on the sofa due to my pounding head.

I was just laying down with my eyes closed when Riven ran down the stairs.

"Muse! There you are! I've been worried sick!" He exclaimed.

"Did Katie tell you to say that?" I snapped.

"Look I know you and Katie got off with a bad start, she said if you really want to try out for the cheerleading team you're more than welcome to," Riven said.

"I don't want to try out for her dumb cheerleading team," I snapped.

"I don't understand! Isn't that why you're so moody, because her friends told you you weren't fit for the team?" He asked.  
"No, that is definitely NOT why I'm moody," I grumbled.

"Then why are you moody? Oh I know, is it your time of the month?" He asked.

"Riven I will break you!" I yelled.

"Damn! I don't know why you're acting so bitchy! No wonder Katie didn't want you on the team, and also what you tried to do earlier, telling her that we live together, that wasn't cool Musa, all because of a dumb cheerleading squad, I can't believe you tried to break up our relationship," Riven frowned at me before walking away.

WHAT EVEN?!  
I can NOT believe he just said that!

You know what! Fuck him! He can believe whatever the fucking hell he wants to because from this day onwards, Riven and I, are not on speaking terms.

I stormed upstairs and into my room, I jumped in my bed and went to sleep.

What annoys me the most is that after all that, I'm still in love with him!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

FLORA'S POV

Wow, the guys are such jerks man.

How can they be so blind and dumb?!

Musa told me what happened last night when we all left Stella's house and I feel completely awful!

I mean it w _as_ Katie who started it in the first place by saying she was too ugly to be a cheerleader, Musa just stood up for herself and she did the right thing, she didn't know Katie was going to go and date her crush!

ALL the guys took their side, even though we're they're sisters!

I mean Helia has only known Melissa for 1 day and they're already dating.

I expected better from him seeing as Melissa was insulting Musa and since Musa is his little sister, he'd take her side.

But no.

Those bitchy girls they call their girlfriends must have brainwashed them or something and now the boys think we're some stuck-up, selfish, good for nothing bitches. And they aren't talking to us.

THEY aren't talking to US.

Can you believe that?!  
The nerve they have.

So now all 6 of us girls are currently sitting in Musa's room looking into space and thinking about our own stuff.

And boy were we in a mad mood.

"I can't believe it, he's blaming _me_ for this, whatever "this" is, what the hell did I even do?" Musa grumbled.

"Nothing, you did absolutely nothing, but those guys did." Bloom muttered.

"My own brother isn't talking to me, what happened? Normally it's _me_ not talking to _him_ ," Tecna complained.

"To hell with those fucktards, let them do whatever the fucking hell they want, and watch, when they come crawling back begging for an apology, I'll be the one not talking to them," Musa growled.

"I'm with her, I mean they didn't even bother listening to our side of the story, why the hell should we listen to theirs? As far as I'm concerned they aren't special," Layla snapped.

"I thought better of Brandon," I said.

"I didn't," Stella muttered through gritted teeth, "I always knew he was a player, one minute he makes me think he likes me, the next he isn't even giving me the time of day, last night, he came home and started arguing with me about the fight Audrey and I had last year, _LAST FREAKING YEAR_ , he sure as hell didn't give a damn about it when it happened, what the fuck made him care now?" she said scowling.

"True, but what I meant was that he's my older brother, he's always warning me about things and standing up for me and stuff when I didn't need it, now when I do, he's not, like you said, giving me the time of the day, I tried calling him last night but he won't pick up," I whined.

"Probably because he was yelling at me for calling Audrey and her dumb friends boyfriend stealing whores," Stella muttered.

"Wait, I'm confused," Musa frowned.

"Last year, about half way into our second half of University, I went out with this guy called Nate, we had gone on many dates and we had made it official, he was my boyfriend, the next thing you know, I come out from a lecture and there he is, sucking Audrey's face," Stella explained through gritted teeth, "Everyone found out and thought it was very humorous, but I didn't, I actually had feelings for this guy, worst part is, he had taken my virginity,"

"Then the next day, Audrey dared Melissa to make out with Will, my boyfriend, everyone knew we were together, we would meet occasionally, he was so sweet, but then when Melissa kissed him, he forgot about me, he dumped me for her, and then 2 days later, Melissa dumped him and he came crawling back to me for an apology and for me to take him back," I muttered.

"Tecna and I liked these 2 guys called Mark and Joseph, they were great guys, friendly, charming, cool, smart, and well everyone knew _we_ were crushing on them, but fucking Courtney and Alejandra went ahead and slept with them," Bloom said

"But the thing is, they already had boyfriends, Cole and Dylan, our _ex-crushes_ which again, they asked out," Tecna snapped.

"I liked this guy called Imran, we weren't dating or anything, but we liked each other, well, that's what he said, he asked me to go to the Halloween dance with him, I said yes, he drugged me, took my virginity and then the next day, he told me it was just a dare, a dare by his girlfriend, Mercedes, who actually dumped him after the dare was done," Layla scowled.

Musa sat their speechless, a mixture of pain and sadness in her eyes.

"Omigod!" She exclaimed. "Jerks, all of them, did the others know about this?"

"I don't think so, but they knew we hated those girls, I think we just came up with an excuse about us dumping them, but I don't know if they found out for themselves," Tecna frowned.

"You know what, they're perfect for each other," I grinned.

"What?" The rest chorused.

"They're all heartbreakers, I actually want to see who dumps who first, and see the pain in their eyes, let them see how it feels to have their heart broken," I continued smirking.

"So basically giving them a taste of their medicine? I love it," Bloom grinned.

"Let's see whose heat breaks, he dumb Specialists or The bitchy whores," Layla smiled slyly.

"But anyways, we need to start planning our Halloween costumes!" Stella exclaimed.  
"Oh yeah, how long until the party?" Musa asked.

"It is Friday today, and it is the 23rd so it'll be next Friday," Tecna informed.

"Oh so we still have time, right?" Musa asked.

We all shook our heads no.

"Many people are going for this party, and all the good costumes go out of stock quickly," Bloom frowned.

"So when can we go?" Musa asked.

"I don't think they'll have them in the stores at the moment," Tecna said.

"We'll go next week Tuesday, none of us have anything to do on that day right? We'll spend the day at the mall," I suggested.

They all agreed,  
"So what do we do now?" Layla asked.

"What's the time?" Musa asked.

"6:45, why?" I asked.

"Riven will be back soon, and I don't think I want to see his face after last night," She grumbled.

Aww, poor Muse.

"I'm gonna go out, and then I'll come back later when he's sleeping," Musa said.

"Well I'm not gonna let you go out all alone at night, I'm coming with," I said.

The rest all agreed, Musa shrugged.

"Where do you wanna go?" Bloom asked,

"We could go for a movie, that's long, then we can go and eat somewhere," Tecna suggested.

"Okay Ya," Layla nodded.

"Let's take our own cars, let the boys worry, if they even do," Stella grumbled.

"And we can park it at Jamie's house and then sneak back home," I smirked.

We all laughed.

"Okay so what movie will we watch?" I asked.

"Maze Runner 2?" Layla asked.

"No that movie is fucked up!" Bloom grumbled.

"No it's not, you're just ridiculously scared because Riven told you it was scary," Musa grinned.

"Hey!" Bloom whined, "True,"

We all burst out laughing.

"Let's watch it, we'll decide if it's too scary for us or not," I said firmly, the rest nodded.

"Okay we'll meet outside in like half an hour okay?" Tecna asked.

We nodded again and then we all got up to leave, except Musa of course.

…

30 MINUTEs LATER

NO POV  
"Okay, see you there," Flora called as all 6 girls entered their cars.

They reached the cinema in 5 minutes and parked the cars.

They walked in and walked to the ticket booth.

"Hi we'd like 6 tickets to Maze Runner 2," Stella smiled.

"That would be $54," The chick in the booth said.

The girls paid for their tickets and food and then went and sat down as the movie began.

10 minutes into the movie…

"See, this movie isn't scary, all they're doing is running away from people in the sand at night," Flora said putting popcorn in her mouth.

"Yeah, now they found shelter it'll be alright," Tecna nodded taking a sip of Pepsi.

"Oh, and now this guy has found light so everything's fine," Layla said drinking her fanta

"What the hell is this Thomas guy's problem? Why doesn't he want to turn on the-AAAAHHHH!" Bloom screamed throwing popcorn in the air.

The girls all screamed at the same time and jumped.

"Tecna! I'm covered in Pepsi!" Stella whined.

"I've got salt in my eye!" Bloom cried.

"Aah! Hot coffee, so hot! I'm burning!" Flora panicked.

"I've got fanta all over my trousers!" Layla yelped.

"I've got cheese in my hair, where the fuck did cheese even come from?" Tecna yelled.

Musa had jumped off her seat and was now sitting in the aisle.

"Musa? You can come sit down now, we aren't going to turn into FUCKING ZOMBIES!" Bloom yelled.

"Run! Come on! Run up those fucking moving stair things!" Stella yelled.

"It is called an elevator you dumb fuck!" Bloom laughed.

"It's called an _escalator_! DUMBASS!" Tecna laughed.

"NO! THEY GOT HIM! GET HIM AWAY FROM THOSE DEAD IDIOTS!" Flora screamed.

"That guy's dead," Musa muttered sitting back in her seat.

"NO! WE MUST HAVE FAITH!" Stella yelled.

"SEE! HE IS SAFE! VICTORY!" Flora screamed.

"Wow, that blonde dude is hot as fuck!" Bloom said picking out a popcorn from her hair and putting it in her mouth.

"I swear! And so is that Thomas dude too," Tecna agreed.

"Dylan O'Brien? Fuck yeah," Musa nodded.

"Oh is that his name?" Flora asked.

Musa nodded, "He was also in that other movie, The Internship,"

"Oh yeah! Omigod how did I not notice?" Bloom cried.

AT THE END OF THE MOVIE

The 6 girls were frozen in their seats, face pale, eyes wide, body shivering.

"I am _NEVER_ going to sleep again," Layla muttered.

"Agreed," Flora said.

"I am gonna eat my fears away with pizza, who's with me?" Musa asked getting up.

"That movie was _definitely_ fucked up," Bloom grumbled.

"Zombies, just had to be fucking zombies, why? Why couldn't it be unicorns?" Tecna muttered.

"Because then it would just kill the whole movie," Musa said matter-of-factly.

"I DON'T CARE!" Tecna yelled.

"I am so confused!" Stella sighed, "How the fuck did that guy survive that lightning struck? What the fuck?"

"It's a movie Stell, if zombies can exist then why not?" Tecna said.

"Yeah, but it just killed the whole plot when he asked what happened," Stella continued.

"I have to agree," Bloom nodded.

"So about that pizza…?" Musa started.

"LET'S GO!" Layla yelled.

They got out of the cinema and drove to Domino's and ordered a large Margarita Pizza,

"Wow, time flies, it's already 12:30!" Tecna exclaimed looking at her watch.

"Wow, by the time we're done it'll be at least 1:30, but even that is too early," Musa grinned.

"We'll go get ice-cream and then we'll go to the park," Flora smiled.

"The earliest we go home is 4:30," Bloom laughed.

They all nodded. Then their pizza came and they all tucked in.

"How, were we wrong or what? It's 2:15!" Stella said.

"Let's go get ice-cream," Layla said as they all got up.

They drove off to an ice-cream shop and ordered their ice-creams, when they were done it was 2:45, so they drove to the park.

They chilled over there for like an hour,

"It's 3:40, where do we go now?" Bloom asked.

"The beach is just a 15 minute drive from here, should we go there?" Musa asked.

They all agreed so they made their way to the beach.

When they reached it was 4:00

"Wow, I can't believe I'm still awake," Flora said.

"Well we did wake up at 3," Stella said.

"True, but still it's quite surprising," Flora shrugged.

"Dude, I've got 12 missed calls from Timmy," Tecna said looking at her phone.

All the girls got out of the phones and read all their messages and missed calls.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," Flora sighed looking up at the sky.

"It is," Layla agreed.

The girls stared at the sky and talked about random things for the next 30 minutes and then they drove over to Jamie's.

Layla had messaged her to tell them that they were coming.

When they reach Jamie's house it was already 4:45,  
"Wow, you guys must be giving the guys severe heart attacks," Jamie yawned walking out the front door, "I mean it's already almost 5!"

"I don't think they'll really care since they aren't talking to us," Bloom frowned.

"We'll come back later in the day to pick it up," Flora said.

"Thanks so much Jamie," Musa grinned.

Then the 6 girls walked back home and said goodnight to each other before creeping silently to their own houses.

Flora quietly opened the front door to see Helia asleep on the couch, she grinned to herself and then quietly ran upstairs where she quickly changed and jumped into bed.

….

LATER THAT SAME DAY

Flora woke up at around 3:30 in the afternoon, she checked her phone, 5 more messages from Helia asking where she was.

She ignored them and went into the bathroom.

She got ready and wore a grey t-shirt, black jeans and a black and red flannel around her waist.

She tied her hair into a high pony and put on her grey converses.

Then she quietly walked downstairs and stopped in front of the kitchen door where she could hear Helia talking on the phone. She waited outside quietly, listening in on the conversation.

 _"_ _Flora's car isn't in the driveway and I stayed up until 3 in the morning, I didn't hear the door open and I fell asleep on the couch," He said._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm so worried, do you think we were too harsh on them?" Timmy asked._

 _"_ _Probably," Sky said_

 **Btw the call is on loud speaker and it was a 6-way call, I know it doesn't exist but I'll make it exist, in this story that is.**

 _"_ _Do you think we should call a search party?" Riven asked._

 _"_ _What if something bad happened to them?" Brandon asked softly._

 _"_ _Nothing bad happened to them, I hope," Nabu sighed._

 _"_ _Okay, I'll call the-"_

Flora pushed open the kitchen door and strutted inside, glancing at Helia, then grabbed an apple and walked back out the kitchen door. Helia's eyes following her filled with relief, shock and surpriseness **(If that's even a word, no it's not)**

 _"_ _Okay, never mind, I found her," Helia said._

Then the front door slammed shut.

 _"_ _Nope, no I haven't," He sighed into the phone._

 _"_ _Wait, I see all 6 girls, they're all talking to each other in the middle of the road," Riven said quickly._

The boys quickly ended the call and ran out the front door and stood on their porch.

The girls didn't even look at them, they just continued walking.

The boys looked at each other in confusion.

Opening their mouths to speak, they realized they weren't on speaking terms with The Winx causing them to close it shut again.

The boys stormed into Helia's house and sat down in the living room.

"Who do they think they are giving us a panic attack like that?" Brandon huffed.

"Where did they go? And when did they come back? HOW did they come back?" Helia asked.

"Don't tell me they walked around town in the middle of the night, who knows what could have happened, are they idiots or what?" Timmy frowned.

"Yeah, and where are they going NOW?" Riven asked.

"How did they come back?" Sky questioned.

"Yeah, where are their cars?" Nabu asked, his eyes opening wide as hell.

The boys gasped.

"WERE THEY ROBBED?!" Helia yelled.

"OMIGOD DID ANYONE GET HURT?!" Brandon yelped.

"DID MUSA OR LAYLA HIT ANYONE?!" Riven shouted.

"DO I NEED TO CALL AN AMBULANCE?!" Nabu asked rather loudly.

"DID THEY GET PREGNANT?!" Sky screamed.

"AM I GONNA BE AN UNCLE?!" Timmy freaked.

They were all running around the room chaotically.

"No,"

They froze causing them to bump into each other which ended up with them falling in a huge heap on the floor.

"Wow,"

The boys picked themselves up off the floor and turned to look at the people belonging to the voice.

"YOU!" They yelled.

The Winx rolled their eyes and went into the kitchen. The boys following them.

"Where-" Sky started but got interrupted by the doorbell.

All 12 turned to look at the door.

Flora went and opened it.

"YOU!?"

"What are you-" Flora glanced at the boys, "Right, you know what, girls let's go, we'll eat somewhere else,"

"But I have tryouts in 10 minutes," Musa whined.

"Didn't I make it clear that we don't want you on our team?" Katie snapped.

"She's not trying out for your dumb team," Layla informed.

"Our team is NOT dumb!" Mercedes yelled.

"Are you in it?" Bloom asked, she nodded.

"Then it's dumb," Tecna concluded before all 6 girls walked out the door,

"Bye! See you never!" Melissa called cheerfully.

"There too much of bitches to care about anyways," Melissa scoffed

"What are you girls doing here?" Sky asked pecking Alejandra on the lips.

"We just thought we'd come around and say hi," Alejandra beamed.

"That's really sweet of you, but could you inform us next time?" Brandon asked.

"Why? Is there anything going on between you and those dumb bitches?" Audrey asked narrowing her eyes. The boys flinched at the name they called the girls.

"Not that we're aware of," Timmy said, "I'm joking!" He sighed wrapping his arm around a frowning Courtney.

"Let's go to some privacy," Nabu smiled holding Mercedes hand.

They all walked to their own houses.

"Come in, make yourself comf-"Sky stopped as he opened the front door and peered at the 6 girls sitting on the living room sofas.

"You're fucking kidding me," Bloom growled.

"What are you doing here?" Alejandra snapped.

"Not trying out for your dumb cheer squad, obviously," Bloom snapped back.

"Just let's go," Stella scowled getting of the sofa.

The 6 girls walked out the door and went over to Stella's.

She opened the door and Brandon and Audrey were sitting on the couch and talking.

"Okay wow," Stella grunted.

"What do you want bitch," Audrey snapped.

Musa had already slammed the door shut in her face.

"Let's go to mine, I think I have Cheetos," Musa said.

So they walked over to Musa's house, but like Stella's house…

"Right then, forget the Cheetos," Musa scowled as Bloom closed the door.

"Okay, you know, WE MIGHT AS WELL MOVE OUT!" Layla yelled loud enough for all 6 boys to hear.

"Can we? I honestly don't mind, and I don't think the boys would either," Flora muttered.

"We can, but we'll have to find someplace to live, and that's not gonna be easy," Tecna said.

"Shit, I need my gym bag, be right back," Musa swore walking back inside.

"I thought I told you to get lost, stop following me! I'm not going to allow you to join the-" Katie started but Musa had already raced up the stairs.

She came back down seconds later, with a black Nike pull string bag, she ignored Katie's constant yapping about Musa not being on the team.

"You know if I'm here with Riven, Cheerleading tryouts are probably cancelled," Katie smirked.

"Well good for you then," Musa huffed clearly annoyed causing Riven to bite back a laugh.

She came out of kitchen with a black Nike bottle, rolled her eyes at Katie and then frowned at Riven before walking out the door.

"Got it," Musa said walking down the porch steps.

"I should get going, need to pick Emily up," Stella said.

"We should go too, we need to go buy paints and stuff," Bloom said to Tecna.

The three girls went their own way.

Stella going in her car, and Bloom and Tecna going in Tecna's.

"We should get going too," Flora spoke.

The 2 girls nodded and then walked to the University campus.

Musa went into the changing room and changed into black shorts and a black Nike t-shirt, with black Nike shoes, she tied her hair up into a high pony and grabbed her water bottle before stuffing her things in her locker.

Then she ran out to the field where everyone else was waiting.

"Okay, now that we're all here, we'll start," Jamie yelled, "First we're playing a match of basketball, then we'll go straight to Soccer, then we'll go to volleyball and after that Netball and finally swimming,"

Jamie and a few other members of the team gave each try outie a position and then the game began.

Musa was center and boy was she good at it.

Whenever the ball managed to get to the other side of the court she'd run there and in no time, she would have scored a goal.

"OKAY! THAT WAS GREAT!" Jamie yelled.

Now it was time for soccer.

Musa was appointed striker, she managed to tackle everyone that got in the way, then she passed it to someone else when she was about to get tackled, then that person would kick it back to her and she'd shoot and she'd score!

All the sports were like that and by the end of the day Musa was exhausted!  
Flora and Layla came running to her.

"Omigod! You were so good!" Flora squealed.

"It's true, better than me and I was MVP last year," Layla grinned.

"You are indeed something else Musa, welcome to the team, man I've never seen anyone in this school that is female, score a hat trick, and now that you're here, the other teams are going to have to watch their backs," Jamie laughed.

"So I'm on the team?" Musa asked, Jamie nodded. "YES!"

Layla and Flora started screaming and Jamie started laughing.

"Okay, let me go change, I'll meet you out here in 5 minutes.

Musa walked into the changing room and quickly changed into a black t-shirt, black leggings and a white and black flannel around her waist ad black sk8s. She re-did her hair, putting it into a high ponytail then she went back out to meet up with her friends.

"So Musa, this is Coach Mildred, she helps us with our training and the booking for our games," Jamie said introducing her to a tall muscular lady.

"Hi, nice to meet you coach," Musa smiled shaking her hand.

"I saw you play, I'm impressed, that was some very good team work and movement and energy," Coach said.

Musa beamed.

The 4 girls, Musa, Flora, Layla and Jamie headed up to the gate.

"Okay I'm ridiculously hungry," Musa groaned as her stomach growled.

"Should we call Bloom and Tecna and ask if they want to grab something to eat?" Jamie asked.

"Sure," Flora shrugged.

 _"_ _Hi Tecna, what are you and Bloom doing?" Flora asked._

 _"_ _We're sitting on the pavement outside our house," Tecna grumbled._

 _"_ _Why?" Flora asked._

 _"_ _They blocked the door from inside, and none of the houses are open," Bloom frowned._

 _"_ _Oh my God! They locked you out!?" Flora gasped._

 _"_ _Yup, kind of, yeah," Tecna said._

 _"_ _We're on our way," Layla yelled into the phone making Flora flinch because the phone was still on her ear._

"The fucking bastards blocked the door," Flora frowned switching off the phone.

"WHAT?!" Layla and Musa yelled, then they looked at each other, and frowned.

"Wait, I'm confused," Jamie frowned.

"We'll explain on the way," Layla said as they began to walk

…

"So what you are telling me is that they chose Katie guys over you? And _they a_ ren't talking to _you?_ Yo, I know I have no right to say this but those guys are assholes," Jamie frowned.

"Yup, they are," Flora nodded.

"But like don't they know how much you hate those girls?" Jamie asked.

"Umm, they should, I mean we do make it quite obvious," Musa said.

"Yeah, everyone knows there's serious beef between you 12," Jamie agreed, "But man, I bet if the guys found out what they did they'd be begging for your forgiveness,"

"Exactly, that's why we're not going to tell 'em," Flora shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"When we wanted to explain, they didn't let us, instead they thought we were at fault and so they aren't talking to us, now when they do find out they'll beg for our forgiveness, but it's their own stupidity, I mean we've known them their whole lives, they only knew those girls for a little while, in fact screw that, we're their _sisters_ ," Layla cried,

"Okay, you know what, let's shut up about them, it's there life, the heartbreaker will end up with a broken heart, and that's all we want," Tecna said as we neared them.

"Who's the heartbreaker?" Jamie asked.

"All 12 of them are heartbreakers, and 6 of them are gonna end up with a broken heart, we don't really care which 6 as long as they know what it feels like," Bloom explained.

"You know, because of this little thing, I think I've finally gotten over Riven," Musa grinned.

"Yeah, now that I've met this side of Helia, I'm pretty sure I don't want to see it again," Flora nodded.

"Yup, I should have known not to fall for Sky, I'm glad he went with Alejandra, imagine, I could have ended up with a broken heart," Bloom laughed.

"Agreed," Layla and Tecna smiled.

"So good, now you've got to find someone new," Jamie grinned.

"You couldn't be more right," Flora laughed.

They all laughed.

"Okay, as far as I remembered, I was starving, so I'd appreciate it if we go and eat," Musa piped up.

"Should we go to the mall? Maybe Stella and Emily will be done and we can all eat together," Tecna suggested.

They agreed so they drove to the mall.

They saw Stella and Emily carrying bags and heading to the car.  
"YO STELL!" Musa yelled.

Stella jumped and turned to look at Musa and grinned.

"What's up?" Stella asked as the 5 girls waked to her.

"We came to ask if you 2 want to eat," Layla said, "So do you."

Stella and Emily both nodded eagerly causing the rest to grin.

"So what are we eating?" Emily asked.

"That," Jamie said narrowing her eyes at a McDonald restaurant.

"Why not?" Musa laughed.

They ordered their food and gobbled up their burgers and fries.

"Okay, I am satisfied," Musa sighed patting her stomach and sinking in her seat.

"Me too, I think we can go home now," Stella nodded.

"No, we can't, we've been locked out," Flora said.

"What?" Stella frowned.

"The boys locked us out," Layla explained.

"Okay, I am definitely moving out," Stella muttered.

"Let's check if they're gone, coz it's getting dark," Tecna said.

It was already 7 p.m.

"Right then, let's go," Jamie said.

…

"Let's chill at mine," Tecna said.

"Sure,"

"It's a shame Jamie and Emily had to go home," Flora frowned as she leaned on the wall.

Tecna inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it, it clicked open and the door swung open.

"Yes, okay it's open," Tecna grinned. They walked inside and removed their shoes,

"I'll get the food!" Musa yelled since she'd already had her shoes of,

"I'll help!" Stella offered.

The 2 girls walked into the living room and stopped.

"Great, you're back," Timmy breathed a sigh of relief.

"We actually thought you did what you did last night," Brandon said.

"We should have," Stella muttered.

All 6 guys were sitting in the living room, worrying until the girls had entered, now they were sighs of reliefs let out from everyone as each member of the Winx showed up.

"How about we go to mine," Bloom asked looking at the girls.

They nodded. Then they went and put on their shoes and walked out the door.

"You know we have a key to your house too," Sky smirked holding a key in his hand.

"Good for you," Bloom snapped as the 6 girls crossed the street.

All 6 boys had gathered outside and were watching the girls while frowning.

"Stop following us!" Layla yelled.

"Didn't you learn from your girlfriend? You following us isn't going to change anything, _Bunny Boo!_ " Musa called, causing her and Layla to burst out laughing. Then the 2 girls turned back around and entered the house.

"Bunny Boo?" Nabu asked amused.

"Katie thinks it's cute," Riven muttered causing the boys to burst out laughing.

"I'm going to sleep," Flora said as she walked out Bloom's door.  
"Yeah same," Tecna yawned.

The girls minus Bloom walked down the porch steps and waved bye to Bloom who was leaning on the door frame.

The girls all walked in their house and closed the door behind.

The guys said goodbye and ran after the girls.

FLORA'S POV  
"FLORA!" Helia yelled I ignored him and continued scrolling down my instagram feed.

"Look I know you're mad at me, but you can't just go out like that and not tell us, do you know how worried we got?" Helia frowned.

"You guys were worried? That's shocking you didn't seem to care or listen when we tried to tell you something, now guess what? We're not gonna listen to you," I said before picking myself up of the sofa and towards the stairs.

But something pulled me back.

"What did you want to tell us?" Helia asked softly.

"Too late now," I said, "You shouldn't talk to me, I'm too much of a bitch," I said sarcastically referring to what Melissa had said earlier and snatching my hand away from his grip.

"No you're not," Helia "Assured" me.

"Really? Try getting that through your dumb bitch of a girlfriend's head," I snapped.

"She's not a bitch!" Helia exclaimed.

"Really? And you know that for sure don't you?" I asked.

"Well-"  
"Save it, I don't need to know, have fun in your relationship, I hope it _lasts_ ," I snapped.

Then with that I ran up the stairs and into my room.

"I did the right thing," I said looking at myself in the mirror, "At least now I know for sure I don't have feelings for him, because if I did I would have blushed at the thought of him holding my hand, but I didn't, so I'm definitely over him," I smiled at myself.

Good for you Flo!


	9. Chapter 9

**I just wanted to say that this story is now a MusaxRiven, FloraxHelia AND a StellaxBrandon story.**

 **I know the summary said it was just a Muri and Felia? Story. But I have a sudden love for Brella so I added them to this story.**

 **None of the chapters have changed so don't worry, the summary, however, obviously has.**

 **So to all you Brella lovers out there! You're Welcome!**

CHAPTER 9

TIME SKIP TO MONDAY

BLOOM'S POV

So today Musa and I had a meeting with someone called Margret.

Margret was going to help us look for apartments in the town, the other girls would have come but they all had lectures or plans so it's just the 2 of us.

So Musa and I were spending our days going around town and checking all the apartments for sale.

We've already seen 9 and we're heading to our last one.

"I hope this ones good, otherwise we'll be staying with the guys for the rest of the academic year!" Musa muttered to me. We were sitting in Margret's car driving to the final apartment.

The other apartments weren't the best.

They were either too far from the Uni or too expensive, or they were WAY too cheap.

And by cheap I mean CHEAP, like legit falling apart.

"We're here!" Margret chirped.

We got out of the car and stood in front of this tall ass building.

We walked in and Margret said hi to the guy on the front desk.

Then we stepped into the elevator and she clicked the button for the 12th floor.

When we reached we got out and Musa and I gasped.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed,

Musa ran out to the porch, "YOOOO! You can see the whole town from here!"

"This kitchen though!" I grinned walking around the kitchen.

"BLOOM! There's a _CINEMA_!" Musa yelled emphasizing the cinema part.

"There's an upstairs?" I gawped looking at the huge velvet carpeted staircase.

"The elevator opens _into_ the living room," Musa cried.

"I LOVE IT!" We both yelled.

Margret grinned, "Great!"

"How much is it?" I asked.

"This penthouse costs 550 bucks," She answered looking at the binder in front of her.

Musa and I grinned at each other.

 _Penthouse?_

 _Holy good fuck!_

 **(This penthouse is legit a replica of the on in the Disney show "Jessie", so just imagine that one")**

"We'll take it," We chorused.

"Great, good, okay, we'll finish off all the other details on Monday next week, and I guarantee you'll move in by the 4th of November," Margret beamed.

"The 4th? That's Tuesday…" Musa gawped.

"..Next week yes, I know, I'll send a moving van to your street on Tuesday, then I'll give you each a set of your own keys and then it's home sweet home," Margret smiled.

After we viewed upstairs, Margret dropped us off to the mall where we met up with the others.

…

"Oh my God it was amazing! There was a huge kitchen, a humongous patio, an elevator that _opened into the living room_ , a swimming pool at the back of the building, a park right across-"I explained.

"A cinema, IN the apartment itself, 6 rooms PLUS a HUGE walk in closet! _Upstairs!_ " Musa grinned.

"And it was for only 550 bucks," I finished.

"We were told we'd be able to _move in_ by next week Tuesday, Can you believe it?" Musa asked.

"YO! That's so cool, a cinema?" Bloom squealed.

"How far is it from the Uni?" Flora asked.

"15 minute drive to the Uni and a 5 minute walk to the mall," Musa grinned.

"So a huge walk in closet huh?" Stella smirked.

"Which we are going to _share_ ," Tecna said eyeing her.

"I never said I was going to keep it to myself," Stella shrugged.

"Cinema? _In_ the apartment?" Layla squeaked.

I nodded.

"YOOOOOOO! I AM NEVER LEAVING THAT APARTMENT AGAIN!" She yelled causing us all to laugh.

"Correction: _Penthouse_ ," I smirked.

"I can't believe it, our 7 year old dreams are actually coming true," Tecna grinned.

"I can't believe we're staying together," Flora smiled.

Musa looked at her watch and her eyes opened wide, she quickly stuffed the remains of her fries in her mouth and began chugging down her coke.

"Layla we're gonna be late for practice!" she cried.

Layla's eyes shot open and she also began stuffing her mouth then they yelled goodbye and ran out the door.

…

LAYLA'S POV  
Musa and I ran to my car and we drove off to the Campus.

We then ran to the changing room and changed into black basketball shorts and a black and white basketball jersey, that had our names printed on in white, mine also had the number 9 and Musa; the number 5.

We tied our hair into a high ponytail and then laced up our sneakers and then sprinted outside.

That clearly wasn't a smart idea seeing as the next thing you know we were both sprawled out on the floor in confusion.

I finally looked up after slowly nursing my head.

"I am SO sorry! Are you okay?" A random guy asked Musa.

Her head shot up and she raised a brow slowly, "Uh, yeah, I'm good," getting up

"I didn't see you there, hey! You're Layla right? The chick that won MVP last year?" Another guy asked me. I looked at Musa and she looked back at me.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows after getting up.

"And you're Musa Roberts, the chick that roasted Katie Saunders and the younger sister of Helia Roberts, You tried out for all the sports team and got accepted in all," That dude gasped.

Musa's eyebrow remained raised. _Stalker!_

"Big fans!" The guy who was talking to me said.

"I've never seen you around campus before, why is that?" I asked.

"We don't go to this Uni, we go to the one in the next state, we have a football game against you guys in 2 days and our sisters go here so we've come to say hi," The guy that spoke to Musa said.

"I'm Roy BTW and that's Jared," The guy that was talking to me said.

"Nice to meet you, I'd introduce myself to you but you pretty much know everything about me," Musa grinned as I snorted trying to hold back a laugh.

"We should go, we have practice," I said.

Then we ran towards the court after waving goodbye.

"I don't like them," Musa said.

"What?" I laughed, "You barely even know them,"

"Yes, well, I just had a negative feeling towards them," She shrugged,

"That makes no sense!" I cried,

"Yes it does!" She cried back.

Then we both burst out laughing.

"Well we can use it against the guys," I smirked, she grinned at me and shook her head while laughing.

"Sure, why not?"

We joined up with the rest of the team and we began the game, we split up into 2 teams, I was captain of my team and Musa was a captain of her team.

We chose our players and then we played.

Musa and I were center so we stood in the middle as Coach Mildred threw the ball in the air. We jumped for it but Musa got it first, seeing as she was taller, she passed it to Jamie who dribbled her way towards the goal but then Rosie, a player on my team, smacked it away from her and it bounced towards me, I caught it and pivoted and then bounced it to Grace, she ran to the goal and shot!  
The ball came back to center and like before, Musa got it, she passed it to Fran, she caught it, dribbled then passed it back to Musa who scored.

The game continued like that and after an hour or so, we were finished.

We all complimented each other as we made our way to the changing rooms.

"You playing football (soccer)?" Jamie asked.

"There's football (soccer)?" I asked, she nodded. I looked at Musa.

"I think we have spare studs in our lockers, we'll use those," Musa said, Jamie nodded and then ran ahead to talk to another member of the team.

We got changed into our football (soccer) kits and then we walked towards the field,

"What are we doing after football (soccer)?" Musa asked redoing her hair.

I shrugged.

"Look's like we're just going to have to use half the field," Coach Mildred bellowed.

"What? Why?" I asked as the both of us caught up with the rest, "Oh,"

The boy's football (soccer) team were already playing.

Coach Mildred went over to talk to Coach Robert, the boy's coach, in the meantime the girls and I went over to the bleachers and sat down, after a few minutes, Mildred came back and gave us some warm up activities. Just basic jumping jacks, stretches, then she made us do a few laps while Coach Robert talked to the boys.

"Okay coach, time to choose the teams," Jamie said standing up after tying her laces.

"Actually, you're gonna play against the boys team," Coach said.

"What?" We yelled.

"So like, girls vs boys?" Amy asked cringing.

Coach nodded.

"Is that okay?" She asked.

"Let's beat some boy asses," Musa grinned cracking her knuckles and neck, we all grinned and chose our positions.

Musa and I were strikers. Which meant we were the people who mainly scored the goals.

Unfortunately for us, we had Nabu AND Riven as strikers on the other team.

"So you got accepted in the team?" Riven asked as we took our positions.

Musa looked at me, "Well clearly," she snapped causing me to grin.

"Let's see if they made a mistake or not," Nabu smirked causing both of us to roll our eyes.

When the coach blew the whistle, I quickly kicked the ball to Musa, who ran towards the goal, then she dodged Sky and Brandon who were trying to tackle her, passed it to me and I shot, the ball swerved and Timmy tried to jump for it but missed and it flew in.

"OHHH!" The girls and I yelled

The boys scowled at us as we went back to our places.

This time Riven had the ball, he quickly made his way down the field with Musa after him, she ran literally as fast as a bullet and caught up with him, she tackled him, got the ball, kicked it to Jamie who kicked it to me, and I dodged Helia's and Nabu's tackle, kicked it to Amy and she kicked it with full energy right into the goal.

2-0!

NO POV

"Yo! We're losing!" Brian, a member of the boys team, whined.

"Ya we can see that," Sky frowned.

"Okay new plan, we try to get the girls distracted," Brandon explained.

The boys smirked.

The whistle blew and the girls were at it again, before the boys could even blink the ball was already 5 meters away from the goal,

"Ya I don't think distracting them is gonna work," Helia muttered to Timmy.

"3-0! Boys you're putting me to shame!" Coach Robert cried causing the girls to laugh.

"WHOO! COME ON BOYS!" voices screamed.

Everyone turned to look and apparently it was the cheerleaders.

"Oh for fucks sake," Layla cringed.

"No, this good, the boys will get distracted by them," Jamie smiled causing us all to grin.

The whistle blew, this time Nabu had kicked the ball to Luke, who kicked it to Brandon, he ran down the field and kicked the ball into the goal just before Amy could tackle him!  
"YES!" The boys cheered.

"We're still winning," Coach Mildred shrugged causing Robert to scowl at her.

…

The match ended at 6-2, and both teams were heading to the changing rooms.

"With you on the team, I think we're going to have a _great_ year!" Jamie grinned at Musa who laughed.

"Yeah, and finally beat those ruthless Ravens," Grace muttered.

They changed into they're normal clothes and then walked out.

Musa's phone started to ring.

 **Italics is Stella speaking, normal is Musa.**

"Hello?"

" _Musa! Are you guys done?"_

"Yeah, we just finished why?"  
 _"Margret just called me! She said that she managed to push the landlord to giving us the house buy Thursday this week!"_

"What!? Omigod really?!"

" _Yeah! Can you and Layla come over to her house as fast as possible?"_

"Yeah, see you then,"

She ended the call and then put the phone back in her pocket.

"What's up?" Layla asked.

"We have to go over to Margret's house, come on!" Mus yelled.

…

WITH THE BOYS  
"Okay wow, those girls sure can play!" Brandon said fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Yeah! Our method didn't even work! They completely ignored us!" Helia cried.

"I understand Musa and Layla, but the whole team? Wow," Riven said looking impressed.

"And man do they have skill or what?" Nabu sighed.

"I swear! When Musa tried to get the ball away from me she hit me in the shin!" Sky whined.

"I won't be surprised if they win all the matches this season," Timmy said packing his bag.

"Damn that Musa chick is hot!" Brian said, then gasped when he realized he said it out loud.

All 6 boys stared at Brian like he'd just offended their great ancestors.

"Bunny Boo!"

"You know, I need to find Helia a cute nickname like that too!"  
"Ooh, me too! I know I'll call Sky, Sugar candy from now on!"

"Oh for fucks sake!" Riven groaned,

"What? Did you two have a fight or something?" Luke asked.

"No, but that would have been way easier than the shit they've made us go through," Sky muttered.

The 6 specialists groaned.

The rest of the boys team (Minus the 6) looked at them with their eyebrows raised.

"Okay forget them, what happened with you and The Winx?" Cole asked.

The boys groaned even LOUDER!  
"Okay! Okay! Chill it!" Brian gasped throwing his hands up in the air in a surrendering pose.

"It's just complicated," Brandon sighed.

"Dude, when you say that it sounds like you're dating," Oscar frowned causing a look of horror to spread across their faces.

"But man those chicks love to party!" Cole grinned, "I saw all 6 of them at Club W 2 nights ago and man were they tearing the roof up or what?"

"They go out clubbing? I didn't know they go out clubbing, did you know they go out clubbing?" Nabu asked being the overly protective brother he is.

"Dude, I don't even know when and where they go, they've been ignoring us," Timmy muttered.

"Why are they ignoring you?" Thomas asked.

"Well aren't you nosy?" Brandon asked smiling.

"Yes, I happen to be very curious about your crazy love story," Thomas smirked.  
"Love story?!" Brandon bellowed, "There's no love story!"

"Not yet," Brian smirked causing the other team mates to laugh and the specialists to blush and scowl

"BUNNY BOO!" Katie yelled again.

"SUGAR CANDY! By the way that's you Sky!" Alejandra screamed.

"Sugar candy? Well isn't that very masculine?" Helia grinned waggling his brows.

"MUNCHKIN! That's what I'll call Helia!" Melissa squealed.

"Ugh, that sounds like some kind of food, what was it? Oh yeah, Manchurian," Nabu chuckled.

The 6 boys went out and greeted their girlfriends, then they headed to the girls apartment.

…

 **Okay so I know it's been a while since I update, and I'm really sorry, it's just that I've been busy with this Indian festival called Navratri and with Diwali round the corner it's just too much stress.**

 **Plus I have a science test sometime this week and I don't even know when it is and what it's about!**

 **But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

 **Also I know in one of my chapters I said I'd start answering your questions and stuff, I realized I was actually WAY too lazy to do all that, plus, it would mean less time writing the actual chapter, which means it would be a lot shorter.**

 **Besides, many people just skip all that and go directly to the story.**

 **Okay, Imma shut up now.**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

FLORA'S POV  
So the girls and I went to Margret's apartment and just as we pulled into the parking, Musa and Layla walked in.

The 6 of us walked to the building and into the lift, Stella pressed the number 5 button and I felt the lift going up.

Bloom rang the doorbell and Margret opened it, as soon as she saw us she smiled.

"Girls!" She cried, "Thank you for coming, please, come in, take a seat, tell me, would you like anything to drink?" She asked enthusiastically.

We shook our heads no as we sat down on her sofas.

"So, I was on the phone with Mike, he's the Landlord, and I asked for the earliest possible time, he said Tomorrow and Thursday, I suggested Thursday because I don't think you guys would be able to pack in less than 24 hours," Margret explained.

"True, we have a lot of things to pack," Layla nodded.

"And it would take us approximately 2 days to put everything in those boxes," Tecna said,

"Okay, that's all I wanted to say, I'd suggest you all go home and start packing, you only have 3 days left," Margret suggested.

We nodded, said goodbye then went to the shops.

We bought shit loads of those cardboard boxes and then went home.

MUSA'S POV  
Okay, so even though I BADLY want to move out, I just completely HATE packing!  
I mean, I've gotten pretty tired of it due to all that travelling I've done in the past few years, and just looking at those brown boxes makes me want to puke.

But I'd rather do that than live with Riven for the rest of the year so I took a deep breath and began.

I started with my T-Shirts, I piled them all up into two big boxes, then I went on to my trousers, my dresses, my shoes, my make-up, bags, books, gadgets, room accessories, normal accessories, etc.

I did, however, leave out a few stuff for me to wear until moving day comes.

But by the time I was done I had boxes on each corner of my room.

It's like I made a cardboard town, like fuck paper towns, cardboard is here!

I heard the front door open and Riven walked in with my brother, I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom,

Man I was exhausted!

I needed a shower desperately.

I've had a ridiculously long day, the house hopping, the sports, walking to Margret's, and the worst of all…the packing.

I grabbed my towel and then went for a long hot bath.

I came out after 20 minutes and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I was just drying my hair when my phone started buzzing.

" _MUSA! COME OVER! The guys are all going to yours so I'd suggest you come here," Stella screamed into the phone causing me to wince._

" _Would it kill you to speak quietly?" I muttered._

" _Sorry," She mumbled sheepishly, "So are you coming?"_

" _Of course I am, but I'm not changing, I'm coming over in sweats," I said before cutting the call and throwing my phone on my bed._

I was too lazy to bother drying my hair with a hair dryer so I just decided to air dry it.

I tied the strands of wet hair up into a high ponytail, put my phone in my trouser pocket, as well as my house keys.

I was just about to go downstairs when I got a message from Bloom.

 _Bring Cheetos!_

I rolled my eyes and grinned.

We never go to each others house and not eat Cheetos.

Cheetos is significant to our lives

I ran downstairs typing the words "On it," into the keypad.

I put my phone in my pocket as I reached the last step, I ignored al 6 boys that were sitting in the living room, staring at me. I walked into the kitchen, opened the cupboard and picked up the last packet of cheese Cheetos.

Then I walked out of the kitchen and passed the sitting room,

"Hey we were gonna eat that!" Timmy whined.

"Eat something else," I shrugged.

"But Alejandra and the others only like the cheese ones," Sky cried.

"That is NOT my problem, it's not my fault your girlfriends are fussy," I frowned putting on my grey converses.

"Musa!" Helia whined,

"PLEEAAASSSEEE!" They all yelled pleadingly.

"Grow up!" I muttered throwing the packet of Cheetos at Riven then walking back to the kitchen, I scowled at them before walking out the door.

A bunch of piss offs, that's what they are.

I went to Stella's house and entered it, closing the door shut behind me.

'Good she's finally here," I heard Tecna mumble.

"Sorry, I got delayed because some people have such snobby girlfriends and would refuse to eat chilly flavored Cheetos," I grumbled collapsing on the sofa.

"That's alright! As long as you got Cheetos," Layla shrugged, I threw them at her and it hit her in the face causing her to shoot a scowl at me,

"Okay, so we were just discussing, should we throw a house warming party?" Flora asked looking at me.

"Mm, Penthhoush," Tecna corrected with her mouth full of Cheetos.

"Right, penthoush," Flora sighed rolling her eyes causing Tecna to throw a handful of Cheetos in her direction.

"I think we should definitely throw a party," I nodded ignoring their childish behavior.

"Great! When? Cause Friday is taken up because of Halloween," Bloom frowned.

"And we can't have it on Thursday either," Stella pointed out.

"True, so we should just throw it on Saturday," Tecna shrugged.

"Okay, Musa and I will work on the guest list, Bloom will work on food and drinks, Stella and Flora on decorations, Tecna on equipment and Musa probably already has a whole list of songs we could play," Layla grinned.

Everyone agreed to the jobs they were assigned.

"Do you think the boys know we're moving out?" Flora frowned hugging a pillow.

We all went silent.

"I don't think so, unless they go into my room ad see all those cardboard boxes," I shrugged.

"They'll find out on Thursday when the moving van comes, otherwise they'll find out like the rest when the invitations get handed out," Stella said sticking her hand into the Cheetos bag.

"Oh we're inviting them?" Bloom asked.

"Well even though we hate them, they are our brothers so we have to invite them," Tecna pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't mind anyways, I'm pretty much over Helia," Flora said.

"Good point, but that means their stuck up girlfriends are gonna come," Layla frowned.

"Oh for fucks sake NO! There is NO WAY in hell those so called humans are finding out where I live," I muttered.

"They'll end up coming anyways, the boys will obviously bring them," Flora sighed.

"Okay, we'll invite the rest of the boys team too, and of course the girls," Layla said.

"And we could all choose a few people too," I said.

We nodded.

"GIRLS!"  
We all froze. Cheetos inches away from our mouths.

The front door swung open and all 6 boys crowded, a confused expression on each and every one of their faces.

"What?" Tecna asked putting a Cheeto in her mouth

"Why are there dozens of brown boxes labelled with different things in your room?" Helia asked me.

"Why were you all in MY room?" I asked frowning at them.

They all blushed as the girls and I raised our eyebrows at them.

"We were playing hide and seek," Riven muttered.

"And you guys think it's okay to use my room as one of your dumb hideouts?" I growled.

"That isn't the point, where are you going?" Sky demanded.

"What's it to you?" Bloom asked.

"Sorry, but I deserve to know where you're going," Riven growled.

"I'm moving out," I said simply and calmly.

"WHAT?!"  
"We all are," I shrugged, "We don't enjoy sharing a house with you, especially when your girlfriends are around most of the time, we didn't think it would really matter seeing as we never really speak to each other,"  
The boys fell silent.

 _Hah, that's what I thought_

"So you're moving out? Why? Because you're jealous?" Brandon smirked.

"Jealous? Please, there's no way I'd be jealous because of a dumb _fuckboy_ ," Stella snorted.

"Ouch, that hurt Princessa," Brandon frowned, hurt flashing across his face,

"Oh? Well, now you know how it feels," Flora shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Helia asked

"Think about it, you'll soon realize what you've done wrong, and when you do, I hope you have the audacity to change your ways," Flora shrugged.

We stood up and walked past our confused and hurt brothers.  
As much as I hate to admit it.

I don't think we're the tiniest bit over the boys.

…

TIME SKIP TO THURSDAY

NO POV  
The moving vans arrived at noon on Thursday to pick up all our things.

The girls and the moving van helpers began loading the van up with boxes.

The boys all watched from Brandon's bedroom window.

"I can't believe their moving out," Brandon sighed looking away from the window and at the door across the hall from his.

"You know, I've been thinking, what _did_ Flora mean when she said we'll realize what we've done wrong and changing our ways?" Helia asked frowning.

"I don't know, but man it's been driving me CRAZY trying to figure it out," Timmy groaned.

"It was something to do with hurt right? So maybe it's the fact that we listened to Katie guys instead of them?" Riven asked a frown playing on his lips,

"That's definitely one of the reasons why they're moving out, but I don't think that's what they meant by hurting," Nabu said.

"Oh my God!" Sky exclaimed.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They like _us!_ They ARE jealous!" Sky cried.

The boys all looked at each other.

" _Could it be?" Brandon thought, "That the girls actually like us?"_

"But what did Flo mean by changing our ways?" Helia asked.

"Changing our-"Timmy started, then let out an irritated groan.

"What's up?" Nabu asked.

"Fuckboy! She called you a fuckboy!" Timmy cried, "They're mad at us because we aren't committed!"

The boys all groaned.

"We've finally cracked the case!" Brandon cheered.

"BUT! How do we gain their trust back?" Riven frowned

Then they heard footsteps climbing up the stairs and talking.

The 6 girls walked in. The boys stared at them with sadness in their eyes.

"We've come to say goodbye," Tecna muttered. The rest of the girls nodded.

"So goodbye," Musa said, the girls turned around and were about to leave when they were each enveloped into a hug by their ex-housemates.

The girls stood there shocked by the boys sudden burst of movement.

The hug lasted 10 seconds until the girls pulled away.

"Okay then, bye!" Stella called before they all ran down the stairs and into their own cars.

The boys crowded around the window and frowned at the moving vehicles.

"They're right, we are, umm, fuckboys," Sky groaned

"I hate to say it but, I think the feelings neutral, and thinking about it now, it always has, I like Stella," Brandon sighed.

The boys stared at each other in shock and confusion.

The same questions running through their heads.

 _How did I not realize?_

 _Why did I date someone else?  
How am I realizing my feelings towards her now?_

 _It's been almost 16 years!_

"We are the biggest idiots in this planet and I now know why they hate our guts!" Nabu grumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

MUSA'S POV

"MUSA!" Someone yelled in my ear.

"AAH!" I screamed before falling on the floor. I groaned.

"What the fuck man?" I growled standing up.

Layla burst out laughing as I got back in bed.

"Musa, get UP!" Layla cried.

"But why?" I whined.

"We have to go shopping," Layla answered.

"Yeah….goodnight," I sighed.

There is no way I'm going to the mall.

I HATE the mall.

The only good thing about it is the restaurants and the cinema.

And maybe the shoe stores, but everything else about the mall is useless.

"Musa, we have a Halloween party to go to, you don't have a costume," Layla pointed out.

"I'll go as a basketball player," I muttered into my pillow.

"That's not scary," Layla grinned.

"Fine! I'll go as a DEAD basketball player," I said again.  
She rolled her eyes. "Just get up before I call Stella," Layla pleaded. I groaned and rolled onto the floor.

"I fucking hate you," I muttered as I walked into the bathroom.

I got ready and wore a pink hoodie that was kind of short, black skinnies and black high top vans.

I left my hair loose and grabbed my phone and my wallet then walked out.

"Good, you're ready, let's go," Flora said.

"I haven't eaten breakfast!" I whined.

"Here, have water," Tecna said throwing me a bottle from the fridge.

I caught it and stared at it.

"I'll die of hunger," I muttered.

"We'll get you something from Starbucks okay?" Stella said.

"Okay let's go," Musa beamed.

…

 **I KNOW IT IS SHORT!  
SO SHUT UP I'M SORRY!**

 **No. don't shut up. I LOVE YOU!  
Okay, REVIEW!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

NO POV  
So the girls had gone shopping and now they were currently just chilling in the cinema room watching Frozen.

"Okay, I don't even know why, but I actually enjoy these Disney movies," Musa shrugged stuffing her mouth with popcorn,

"I SWEAR! I mean I'm not the one for snobby princesses and perfect princes, but I actually ENJOY these movies," Layla exclaimed shifting her position on the couch to an upright position.

"I wish I bought that Elsa costume now," Stella frowned.

The girls all looked at her as if she was mad.

"That was in the kids section," Bloom pointed out.

"Yeah, but I could still fit into it," Stella cried.

"What time is the party?" Flora asked.

"It starts at 7:30, and it's only 5:15, so we'll start getting ready at 6," Tecna answered looking at her watch.

They nodded and continued watching.

…

 _I live my day as if it was the last,_

 _Live my day as if there was no past_

 _Doin' it all night, all summer_

 _Doin' it the way I wanna_

 _Yeah I'mma dance my heart out 'til the dawn_

 _But I won't be done when morning comes_

 _Doin' it all night, all summer_

 _Gonna spend it like no other_

The song Lush Life played through the speakers Musa set up in the living room.

You could hear it from all corners of the Penthouse and the girls would always jam to music while getting ready.

"IT WAS A CRUSH, I KEPT SAYIN' I'MMA STAY IN TOUCH, BUT THAT THING WENT BUST, SO I GAVE IT UP OH!" They all screamed to the tune of the song from their own bathrooms.

They were getting ready for the party and only had 10 minutes left.

When they were done they all met up in the living room and grinned at each other.

Bloom was wearing a black t-shirt, black leggings and black converses, she had her hair up in a messy high ponytail and she applied winged eyeliner, pink lipstick, a black triangle on her nose and three lines on her cheeks and a black cat ears on her head. Basically she was a cat.

Flora was wearing a floral patterned summer dress, white vans, sunglasses and her hair left loose in those beachy curls, she finished her look with a cute straw hat. She did natural make-up but she did, of course, wing that eyeliner. She was summer.

Tecna wore a blue and white checked skirt, white knee high socks, black shoes, a white shirt that she tucked into her skirt, black suspenders and nerdy glasses. Even though she dressed up like a nerd, you could still make out the hot chick underneath.

Layla wore a plain black crop top tucked into a red skirt with white polka dots, she had Minnie Mouse ears on her head, her long brown hair left loose and she wore black pumps. She had bright red lipstick, winged eyeliner, pink blush and mascara.

Stella wore black netted tights, a black lace dress that reached mid-thigh, black stilettos, a witch hat, and a black net cape, she left her blonde curls loose, she applied winged eyeliner, smoky eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and a light pink lipstick.

Musa wore a black mid-thigh dress with a lace back, black strapped stilettos, black elbow length gloves, her long midnight blue hair left loose but with a few fake red low lights, maroon lipstick, a brownish blush, winged eyeliner and mascara and she had a fake blood stain on the crook of her neck.

"Holy fuck, we look hot as hell!" Stella cried.

"I'm not supposed to look hot," Tecna frowned.

"Yeah, well we can't really help that," Bloom grinned.

"Okay come on, let's go, we're already 10 minutes late," Flora said switching her phone off and putting it her purse.

"Can't believe we're throwing our party tomorrow," Musa beamed.

"Oh yeah, about that, so many people have R.S.V.P'd so they are definitely coming," Tecna said

"Should we go drop the invites over at the boys houses?" Stella asked.

"Sure," Layla chirped

The girls all crowded into Tecna's car as it was the biggest and roomiest, took the invites at each of the boys houses and put them threw the mail slot.

In less than 15 minutes, they had arrived at Jessica Harrington's house, slightly late, but they had arrived.

They walked up to the backyard and looked around before Jessica walked over to them.

"Better late than never, right?" Stella grinned at Jessica who laughed and shook her head.

"You could say that, BTW I _LOVE_ your outfits! On point!"

"I love yours!" Musa cried. Jessica was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and blue dungarees.

Basically she was a minion.

Jessica was really gorgeous, she had tanned skin, sun bleached brown shoulder length hair, brown orbs, freckles and she was about Musa's height. She kind of looked like the old Miley Cyrus.

"Oh more guests! I'll see you girls around?" Jessica asked.

"Definitely!" Bloom grinned before Jessica walked off to greet more guests.

"What do we do now?" Flora asked.

"What do you mean? LET'S GO DANCE!" Layla yelled pulling a laughing Musa with her to the dance floor.

 **Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?**

 **Cause I'm missing more than just your body**

 **Is it too late now to say sorry?**

 **Yeah I know that I let you down**

 **Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?**

….

"Yo the girls are here," Nabu said.

"Where are they?" Sky asked a bit too eagerly.

"On the dance floor," Nabu laughed at Sky who in return scowled at him.

"When do you think they came?" Brandon asked.

"You can never tell, they just seem to fit in perfectly with the crowd," Riven shrugged as they all turned to look at the dance floor.

"We're back!" Katie squealed sitting on the chair next to Riven on the big 12 seater table.

"Okay," Riven said bluntly, Katie sulked.

"RIVEN! What is _WRONG_ with you? You've been acting so mean lately," Katie whined.

"How would you know? You've been too busy fucking other guys anyways," Riven grunted causing the 6 girls to gasp.

"How did you find out?!" Melissa squeaked before covering her mind, "I, I mean, umm, uh, what, d-do you mean?"

"Forget it, we don't care, proves how wrong we are for each other," Helia growled.

"Look we're sorry, we just-"Mercedes started.

"No. you don't need to apologize, we do, but not to you," Sky muttered.

"What? Who else is there that possibly needs your apologizes?" Alejandra asked.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" A shriek of laughter filled everyone's ears.

Courtney turned to look at the dance floor and then at the boys who were also looking at the dance floor with weird smiles on their faces.

"Oh for fucks sake! I should have known!" She growled, "Come on girls, let's go, and just to clarify, we are SO over!"  
Then they sashayed away into the crowd.

"Does that mean we're free?" Timmy asked.

The boys all smirked at each other.

"We need to celebrate! Let's go get some drinks," Riven grinned. They all headed to the bar.

"Hey! What's up with you?"

….

 **OKAY!  
I KNOW! YOU KNOW! WE ALL KNOW!  
Just to clarify, what we're all supposed to know is the fact that we're all disappointed with me for not updating.**

 **BUT I HAVE A VALID REASON**

 **(*Thinks of a valid reason*)**

 **YES! I have succeeded!  
Last week was Diwali, and if you are Indian, you understand my pain and are feeling very sympathetic towards before therefore I am happy for your existence.**

 **BUT IF YOU ARE NOT…**

 **Let me be kind enough to educate you.**

 **You see, Diwali is an Indian festival (THE FESTIVAL OF LIGHTS)**

 **Now, I have educated you enough, and I shall now hand over too google to continue.**

 **But whatever you do. DO NOT use WIKIPEDIA as it is crap and will insert false (Retardedly stupid) information in your diminutive brains. (*evil grin*)**

…

 **ALSOOOOOOO!  
I am suffering a serious case of procrastination-itis.**

 **(So totally did NOT make that up but if you were to search it up I would recommend WIKIPEDIA as it is a very reliable source, *WINKS*)**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **I have updated. (Even though it is short, but you'll have to bear with me as I REALLY need to start revising for E.O.T tests)**

 **And so, therefore, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Goodnight!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Hey! What's up with you?"

The 6 boys turned around and stared blankly.

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not?" Jessica asked again crossing her arms.

"Oh! Um, nothing," Nabu exclaimed.

"Really? Then what's up with all those shots of vodka?" Jessica smirked.

"Can't we celebrate Halloween?" Sky asked.  
"I thought you hated Halloween," Jessica smiled.

"Yes, well, I don't anymore," Sky said.

"Whatever, just be careful, Vodka is really strong, if you drink a lot at once; you'll end up with a huge migraine," Jessica warned before going to the dance floor.

The boys being the stubborn asses they are, didn't listen and still drank shitloads of alcohol.

… AFTER 1 HOUR OF NON-STOP DRINING…

"Yo bartender! 2 more rounds of shots," Brandon yelled over the music.

"Um, I don't think so," Stella said.

"Cancel that order please," Flora cried.

"Give me that!" Musa snapped grabbing the glass of rum and coke from Riven.

"Where are your girlfriends? They should be taking care of you!" Tecna cried looking around.

"I think they went up there," Timmy smiled lazily pointing to the private bedrooms.

"Oh! You broke up?" Bloom asked frowning.

"Well, kind of, they kind of cheated on us," Sky hiccupped.

"OH! So is that why you're drowning your misery in alcohol?" Stella question daring them to say yes.

"No, we're celebrating our freedom," Brandon grinned as if it was obvious, causing the girls to hide their grins.

"Well, if you don't stop now you're gonna end up regretting everything," Flora said softly.

"Why do you care?" Helia asked frowning.

"We don't, it's just part of our good nature of helping people," Musa shrugged.

"Don't lie, you LOVE us," Riven smirked.

"Yeahhhhh, I think the rum is starting to kick in," Musa rolled her eyes which made Riven pout.

"But we love you! Why don't you love us back?" Nabu pouted.

"Okay, let's take you home," Layla said quickly.

"But I didn't get to talk to any pretty girls," Helia whined.

"Well that's not my problem, you should learn to control the amount of alcohol you take in," Flora frowned helping him up to his feet.

"Okay at least give me a kiss then," Helia smirked.

Flora's eyes widened. She looked at the girls, each of them holding a panicked expression.

"What do we do?" Bloom asked.  
"We HAVE to get them home, fast!" Tecna instructed.

"Okay, Layla and I will go with Tecna in her car, and we'll take Timmy, Nabu and Sky with us, Musa you take Riven's car and take the rest with you, okay?" Bloom asked,

The girls nodded.

"So am I getting that kiss or not?" Helia asked.

"Not, now come on," Flora said sternly holding Helia and leading him to the car park,

The rest of the girls followed suit.

AT THE STREET OF ALL 6 HOUSES

"Musa, how are we gonna know if they're gonna stay in the house?" Stella whispered.

"We won't, and that's what worries me," Musa frowned.

"Let's wait for the rest, maybe they have a plan?" Flora shrugged.

"Brandon can you stand properly?" Stella cried.

"No," Brandon hiccupped, Stella rolled her eyes, "I prefer it better when you hold me,"

"What do you want Helia?" Flora huffed.

"You're gorgeous," Helia murmured, "I'm in love with you! Do you love me?"

Flora blushed, "Helia, you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying,"

"Yes I do! And I'm NOT drunk!" Helia cried.

Musa, who apparently found their current situation very amusing, was sitting on the curb smiling with a drunk Riven's head on her lap.

"Musa, my head is hurting," Riven whispered.

"I'm not surprised, it's was your own stupidity to drink that much booze," Musa shrugged.

"But Musaaaaa!" Riven whined.

"God Riven! Shut up!" Musa laughed causing Riven to grin.

"Play with my hair, you used to do it all the time, why've you stopped?" Riven sighed looking up at the midnight starry sky.

The 2 fell silent.

"Please Musa?" Riven begged. Musa sighed and gave in.

She ran her fingers through his gorgeous magenta spikes continuously and Riven closed his eyes and sighed. She looked down at him and a small smile played on her lips

 **HEY!**

 **HOW ARE YOU!?**

 **I'M GOOD! SO YOU SHOULD BE TOO!  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Let's try and get 100 reviews by the end of this story.**

 **Which by the way, is still quite a long way.**

 **I've decided I'm not going to write a new story until I'm completely finished with this one.**

 **And I'm planning to continue it until they get married.**

 **But just tell me if you like that idea or not.**

 **-Continue until marriage.**

 **-Finish after graduation.**

 **Comment what you want because I don't want this story to drag unnecessarily so if you feel it's getting boring just please say!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Re-read chapter 13 as I have removed some parts to make this chapter more interesting.**

CHAPTER 14

"Turn right here," Bloom said. "TECNA! I SAID TURN RIGHT!"

"I did!" Tecna cried.

"NO! You took a freaking left!" Bloom complained looking around.

"Sorry! It's so dark! Plus it's raining!" Tecna mumbled.

"That's not an excuse to why you don't know your left and rights," Bloom argued.

"Why don't you drive then?" Tecna growled.

"I'd LOVE to, maybe then we won't end up lost at 3:50 in the morning!" Bloom snapped.

"You idiots are gonna wake the boys up!" Layla hissed from the backseat.

"Too late!" Nabu chirped.

"Did you just chirp?" Tecna frowned looking in the rear-view mirror to see all 3 boys stretching and yawning.

"There's nothing wrong with chirping if you're in a good mood," Timmy shrugged.

"Why the hell are you in a good mood when we just lectured you a few minutes ago?" Bloom asked.

"You still spoke to us, right? That's the first time in ages, man I felt like Riven and Flora when the twins moved," Sky shrugged.

"Well you sure as hell asked for it," Bloom frowned.

"HEY! You said you were over it!" Sky argued.

"Well I lied!" Bloom snapped.

"That's not my fault-" Sky snapped back.

"Please, shut up!" Layla groaned stopping another argument that was starting.

Tecna sighed in relief as she didn't want another argument to ruin their already messed up friendship.

"Look can we just get them home already?" Bloom asked slumping back in her seat.

"Please?" Sky frowned leaning his head on the fogged up glass.

Tecna made a U turn and listened to Blooms directions carefully.

"Okay, take a left here, no wait, right, wait, straight?" Bloom stared at the road in confusion.

"BLOOM! You said you knew the way!" Tecna cried.

"Or was that I lie too?" Sky scowled.

Bloom turned around and glared at Sky.

"Okay, let me see, take a left into that road," Bloom studied her surroundings.

So Tecna turned left.

"Are you sure?" Layla asked looking out the window.

"Positive, I think," Bloom muttered.

"BLOOM?!" Everyone yelled.

"What?" Bloom asked sheepishly.

"You guys, I don't think this is the right way, I've never driven on this road before," Nabu whispered.

"That's it, Timmy call the others," Tecna said.

"Okay,"

" _Hello?"_

" _Helia! You're awake, good, so we have a bit of a problem with the road," Timmy said._

" _Really? I thought Bloom knew the way," Helia chuckled._

" _Shut up Sky!" Bloom snapped as Sky opened his mouth then shut it._

" _Okay where are you?" Helia asked._

" _Good question, where are we?" Timmy leaned into the front and asked Tecna._

 _Tecna frowned at him, "Do you think we'd call if we knew where we are?"_

" _Good point," Timmy said, "We're on a road,"_

" _Look for a sign!" Helia cried._

" _Right, a sign," Timmy nodded._

 _Everyone began staring out the window for a sign,_

" _There, Tec switch on the headlights for a sec," Layla said, so she did, "St Anne's public school,"_

" _St Anne's public school," Timmy repeated._

" _What? Where the hell is that?" Helia asked._

" _WE DON'T KNOW!" Tecna cried in frustration._

" _What happened?" You could hear Flora ask._

" _These guys are at some school called St something," Helia explained._

" _ANNE! St flipping ANNE!" Tecna yelled, "Gimme that!" she snatched the phone from Timmy and put it on loud speaker even though it was unnecessary seeing as everyone could hear perfectly without it._

" _Flora! Please ask the others if they've heard of St Anne's public school," Tecna begged._

" _Sure, hey! Have you guys heard of St Anne's public school?" Flora asked._

" _Um, ya?" Musa said._

" _GREAT! WHERE IS IT?!" Tecna practically screamed into the speaker._

" _Uhh, there?" Musa answered pointing to a tall building at the bottom of the road,_

 _Stella, Brandon, Flora, Helia and Riven all turned to look at where Musa was pointing,_

 _There parked right outside the school gate was a silver car with the headlights on full._

" _Oh," Everyone said._

" _You pass it every day! How do you not know where it is?!" Musa grinned into the speaker._

" _Shut up!" Layla cried before ending the call._

Tecna started the car engine and drove up and parked outside her old house.

"Well, I was right after all," Bloom shrugged getting out the car.

"Shut up," Everyone in the car muttered.

"You guys are so absent minded," Musa laughed.

"Shut up!" Tecna scowled.

"Okay, whatever people, can we just get these guys in bed so we can go home? It's blimming 4 a.m.!" Stella groaned.

"Sure," Flora smiled.

"Get up!" Musa cried trying to push Riven off her lap.

"Aw, okay!" Riven sighed.

After the girls put the guys in bed, they went back to their penthouse,

"This has been one hell of a night!" Layla groaned falling on the sofa.

"I'll say, who knew boys could be so irresponsible?" Flora sighed falling next to Layla.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep," Stella said.

….

 **Okay.**

 **Skin me alive.**

 **I know you want to.**

 **I haven't posted a chap since last bloody year!**

 **Which to be fair was just 5 days ago.**

 **Btw HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **And Merry Christmas…**

 **I promise you I will update by the end of this week**

 **I know this chapter wasn't very long but I have been a but busy and now that I started school today…FML…I'll be even busier.**

 **So I am sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

 _BEEP BEEP!_

"UHHHH!" Flora groaned into her pillow.

 _BEEP BEEP!_

"Ahhh!" She muttered.

 _BEEP BEEP!  
"_FLORA!" The girls screamed from their own rooms.

"I KNOW!" Flora screamed back hitting the snooze button on her freakishly loud alarm clock.

She then grabbed her phone from her bedside and read her messages.

 _Hey Flora! Looking forward to your party! –Lindsey_

 _Ay yo Flo! I'll be there tonight! –Michael_

 _Got your invite! Can't wait for another wild party thrown by you girls –Katie_

 _As soon as I saw your invite I laughed remembering the last party_ _Keep your eye out for me –Jessie_

"Huh?" She asked, "OHH!"  
She quickly threw her duvet off and slipped her feet into her white fuzzy bunny slippers and ran out into the corridor.

"GIRLS WAKE UP WE HAVE A PARTY TO PREPARE FOR!" She screamed.

"Fuck I forgot about that," She heard Musa mutter.

"UHHH! It's 7 AM!" Bloom cried.

"Why did we decide to throw the party today?" Tecna asked.

"I know right!" Stella groaned walking out her room.

"Well come on then, let's go," Layla yawned walking out in her pajamas.

"Not like that we're not," Flora laughed causing Layla to look down and groan.

"Okay, we'll get ready then we'll go to the mall," Tecna ordered and with that the girls went back into their rooms to get ready.

15 Minutes later…

"Okay, let's be smart and write a list of things we'll need," Bloom suggested.

"Okay, we'll definitely need food," Stella said.

"I'll take care of that, so I'll list the types of food and drinks we'll need," Bloom said, the rest nodded.

This was the list they came up with:

-CHEETOS! 10 bags

-Pizza (2 Pepperoni, 2 cheese, 2 veg and 2 Hawaiian)

-Soda (2 bottles of each)

-3 crates Beer

-1 crate Vodka

-2 bottles Rum

-2 bottles of wine (red and white each)

-3 crates of bottled water

-Those tiny sausage things (+toothpicks)

-5 boxes of vanilla and chocolate cupcakes (You can't have a party without dessert right?)

"I think that's enough, don't you think?" Tecna asked.

They all nodded.

"Now the decorations, hey I have an idea, why don't we use the hall downstairs, it's bigger and we can decorate it better, plus it even has a big dance floor and it's next to the pool," Flora suggested.

"Already thought of that and so I booked it just in case," Tecna grinned.

"This is why I love you," Flora grinned, "Okay, so Stell and I will go down to the mall and pick out some stuff,"

"Okay, we just need to know the theme colours and stuff like that," Stella said.

This is what they decided:

-Rainbow coloured table cloths and chair covers

-Paper plates, cups, forks etc.

-Rainbow coloured decorations

-Rainbow coloured streamers

"That's great, I love how we chose rainbow coloured," Layla grinned, "Okay, I'll go with Tecna to Murchison Street, I need to go pick up the tables and chairs,"

"Yeah, and I have to go pick up the lighting and sound system, oh by the way Musa, I booked this really cool DJ booth for you, with led lights and everything, and plus it comes with speakers," Tecna grinned.

Musa's mouth fell open, "No WAY! TECNA I FUCKING LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

The girls burst out laughing at Musa's enthusiasm.

"Okay, I'll go double check with Eric about the hall, and work on the music, and I might go to the strip mall to check out any more decorations that I think will be great, you know like table décor and stuff," Musa shrugged.

"Okay, great," Bloom grinned.

"Oh and Musa could you go check out the hall, and decide where everything will go, I heard you've planned a lot of sick parties around the world so I think we can trust you with it," Flora winked.

"Sure!"

They all left the penthouse except Musa who brought her laptop and headphones downstairs and sat with a bag of Cheetos.

"Hmm, Let's see, the only music we'll need is house because you can't dance on any other, but I might include some other songs for people to actually just sing along to," Musa said putting a Cheeto in her mouth.

So she opened Music, created a new folder and named it tonight's party.

She then added a gazillion songs to it.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Who the hell is that?" She asked herself.

She walked to the closet, took out a baseball bat and walked slowly to the door.

"It sure as hell ain't the girls because they'd come in through the elevator or just open the door with their own keys, or Eric would have sent them up with a message," She thought.

She swung the door open with the baseball bat ready.

"Hey! Whoa, put the bat down,"

"What you guys doing here?" Musa asked leaning the bat on the wall.

"We've come to help," Brandon smiled.

"You have come to help?" She asked emphasizing the "you".

"Well ya, we decided since you helped us last night, we'll help you tonight," Timmy said smiling.

"Plus we are your brothers," Helia shrugged.

"Okay?" Musa said raising her eyebrows, "Come in," She walked back to her spot on the couch and the boys followed her suit.

"By the way, nice place," Helia said looking around.

"Thanks," Musa beamed.

"So what you doing?" Nabu asked.

"Preparing Music for tonight, tell me, do you think people would mind if I played a few songs from JB's new album?" Musa asked looking at the guys.

"It depends what songs," Riven shrugged picking up the Cheetos.

"Well, I don't know, the more popular ones?" Musa shrugged.

"Like…?" Sky asked raising his eyebrow.

"You know.. sorry, what do you mean, where are you know, oh and children! That song is sick ass," Musa said.

"I think you know what songs everyone likes, I mean no one knows Music more than you," Helia answered.

"Well, still, I've only just gotten to know everyone, and I don't think I know what type of music there is," Musa sighed.

"Do this, just let people come up to you and tell you what songs they want, and then you can see if you have it, then play it," Riven suggested.

"That. Is probably the best idea I have ever heard you give," Musa grinned,

"HEY! I have had a lot of good ideas okay?" Riven frowned.

"Sad I wasn't around to hear and make fun of them," Musa laughed, "Okay, I'll work on the music later, for now I just need to talk to Eric, check the hall, look at the R.S. and finally go to the strip mall, and if I have enough time, go help Tecna and Layla with the equipment and stuff, huh, I guess waking up early does pay off," Musa said looking at the list of things in her hand, "And you guys have the pleasure with helping me,"

The boys groaned causing Musa to raise her eyebrow.

"Umm, _You're_ the ones who came to _me_ to ask to help,"

"Good point, let's go," Timmy said.

They all got up and the boys headed for the door they came through.

"UHEM!" Musa coughed, "This way," She walked to the elevator and pressed the down button and the lift door opened.

"Is that an elevator?" Brandon asked gawping.

"No it's a bookshelf," Musa said sarcastically.

"I honestly thought it was before it opened," Nabu muttered.

Musa flashed him an amused look before walking into the lift.

The boys crowded in and she pressed the "G" button.

When they walked out the boys walked around gawping at everything!  
Musa ignored them and walked to the front desk where Eric, the doorman, stood.

"Sup Eric!" Musa mused, "How's it been?"

"Good, you?" Eric asked.

Eric was a 32 year old brunette man that had worked at the penthouse building for about 12 years so he knows his way around everywhere in the area,

"We," She started, then turned to look at the boys who we crowding around the sofas and sighing at how "Comfy" it was, "I, have come to look at the hall Tecna booked for tonight,"

"Well, we might have a slight problem miss," Eric frowned.

"Problem? What Problem?" Musa frowned.

"You see, Tecna had booked the hall for next Saturday instead," Eric explained.

"Oh para folla bien!" Musa cursed in Spanish which in English means "Oh for fucks sake"

"So I had to give it away to Ms. Richford so she can hold her bingo night there," Eric sighed.

"Why does she need a 1000 people room for a bingo night?" Musa cried, "What the hell even happens in a bingo night?"  
"Ms. Richford and her friends do get a little crazy at times," Eric smiled.

"Crazy? She's bloody 78! What crazy thing could her and her friends possibly do?" Musa exclaimed.

This only made Eric chuckle.

"But, however, the 500 seater room is still available if you want, I could book that for you," Eric suggested.

"Yes, please, that'd be great Eric," Musa sighed in relief.

"What's up?" Riven asked as the boys walked to Musa.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just that Tecna booked the hall for the wrong Saturday," Musa explained.

"So…?" Timmy asked.

"So we didn't get the hall we wanted, but that's okay we got the 500 seater one instead, which I guess is big enough," Musa shrugged.

"Big enough? How many people are coming?" Helia exclaimed.

"About 300 I think, but we wanted the 1000 so it would be more spacious, but 500 is perfectly fine," Musa smiled.

"Would you like to see the hall?" Eric asked.

"Yes please," Musa smiled.

They followed him down the corridor and into another lift that was for the lower floors, away from the residents, they stopped on the "LG" floor where the pool was, they got out the lift and walked on a pathway that went through a huge garden, the boys gawping at every possible thing, until finally they came up to a door that said Hall A1.

Eric opened the door and they crowded inside, Musa grinned. "You know, I think this is perfectly fine,"

"I'll have the cleaners come and clean it up a bit as not many residents use this hall that often," Eric said.

Then he handed Musa the key and walked out to the cleaners building.

"Musa, this is awesome," Sky cried walking around.

"Isn't it?" Musa grinned, "Okay, let's see, the dance floor will obviously go in the middle, the DJ booth right behind it, we'll have some lights flashing the dance floor from each corner, hmmm, let's see we could have the food on a buffet table there and a few buffet tables there for the drinks, and we could put the tables there and a few cocktail tables around the room,"

"Whoa, she's like an expert," Brandon cried softly to the boys as Musa walked to the other end of the room.

"Trust me, this is nothing, she threw a reception party for one of our friend's wedding and it was the most amazing party I've ever attended, and that party had over 1000 guests because her parents are filthy rich," Helia laughed.

 _So move your hips and dance like fish! *Sick beat*_

" _Hello?_ " Musa answered.

" _Ya hi, umm, how many cocktail tables do we need_?" Layla asked.

" _Hmm_ ," Musa muttered examining the room, " _About 10_ ,"

" _And the round sitting tables_?"

" _Make that 10 too_ ," Musa answered.

" _Sure, oh wait, and the buffet tables? I was thinking maybe 5_?"

" _Perfect_!"

" _Okay, bye_!"

" _Bye,"_

"Okay, let's see, you know? I think we'll need more food, suggestions?" Musa asked the guys who were whispering to one another.

"Will there be wings?" Helia asked.

"We could get some," Musa shrugged.

"Oh and mini burgers," Brandon licked his lips.

"Okay, fine," Musa shrugged again.

She picked up her phone and called David's catering.

" _Hello is this David's catering?"_ Musa asked.

" _Yes how may I help you?"_

" _I'd like to place an order for tonight,"_

" _Sure, what would you like? And for how many?"_

" _Umm, about 300 people,"_

" _Yes, we can do that,"_

" _Great! Okay, you know those mini burgers that you do? Could I have a few vegetarian like let's say 100? And then 50 beef ones, 50 chicken ones and 50 fish ones,"_

" _Anything else?"  
"Yes, I'd also like some buffalo wings, 1 kilo spicy, half kilo mild and the other half medium,"_

" _Buffalo wings, okay,"_

" _And also you know those jelly things you make in the orange peels?"_

" _Yes,"_

" _I'll have some of those please,"  
"Any particular colour?"_

" _Could you make them different colours of the rainbow?"  
"Sure," _

" _Thank you? Oh and also could I have like around 5 waiters or waitresses to help around with the food?"  
"Of course,"_

" _Thank you, I'd like all this by 7 p.m. tonight at *Insert address for random area*"_

" _Okay, your total will cost up to $589,"  
"Could I have student discount?"  
"How old are you?"  
"21, I got to *Insert university name* and my name is Musa Roberts,"  
"Okay, your total is now $345,"_

" _Thank You!"_

"Ahh, I love student discount," Musa grinned.

"Umm, hello? Are you Musa Roberts?" A woman asked.

"Yes, why?" Musa asked eyeing the people by the door.

"We're here to clean up," She said.

"Oh sure, okay I'll leave you to it," Musa smiled, "Okay boys, to the strip mall, and don't worry, this won't be as bad as Stella's trips,"

…

"Gosh there are so many cool things to get!" Musa cried.

"I know! Even I'm getting excited!" Nabu sighed.

"Hey, these are cool, they go with your whole rainbow theme," Brandon said from the other side of the shop.

Musa put the small vase back on the shelf and went to join Brandon.

"Whoa, those are sick, and it's only for $15, Nice!" Musa grinned high-5ing him.

Basically they were 10 tall glass bottles with a plastic flower in each, one was red, the other orange, the other yellow, 2 green (different shades), 2 blues (One dark and one light) pink, violet and indigo.

"Hey, and you can put these silver clothes across the table and then this small black cloth on top and then the vase thing on top of that," Riven said joining them.

"Wow, you guys are great!" Musa smiled, impressed.

"Why thank you," Helia laughed.

Musa laughed and took the box of bottles and the pieces of cloths to the till.

"That will be $30, ma'am," The lady at the till said.

"Student discount?" Musa asked.

"$4.5," The lady said causing Musa to smile.

Once she paid the money, they walked to the parking lot and got into Musa's car.

 _YO Musa, we need help with the stuff, could you fix something? There are a lot of stuff –Tecna_

"Okay, we need to go back to the penthouse to pick up a few more cars," Musa said starting the engine.

Once they got to the penthouse, Musa quickly went upstairs to get Flora's and Layla's car keys,

Once she got back down to the boys she threw the keys at Helia and Nabu and they all split up.

"Hey, we can go and get my car too, it's a Truck so I can fit a few things in there," Brandon offered.

"Good! Let's go!" Musa yelled.

SO they drove to Boys Street, picked up Brandon's truck, then drove to Murchison Street to help Layla and Tecna out.

"Damn Musa! 6 cars?" Layla grinned as she walked up to Musa's car.

"You think you can fit it all in?" Nabu smiled.

"Yup!" Layla smiled back, "Now come on, let's get stacking, oh by the way, I forgot to ask how many chairs we need so I just got 300, just In case we're short,"

"Great! Come on, I'll put the DJ booth in my car," Musa smirked.

"OF course!" Tecna laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up, is that a photo booth I see?" Sky asked making Musa freeze and turn around.

"BOOM! Best party ever!" Musa yelled causing the rest to laugh.

Once they loaded all 6 cars, the drove back to the penthouse and started unloading the stuff into the hall.

Half an hour later, Flora and Stella joined them with the décor.

They all helped to cover the chairs and tables, then Brandon, Helia and Riven decorated the tables with the vases and stuff while the other boys helped Stella and Flora hang the streamers and the other decorations while Timmy and Sky did the lights, Musa and Tecna set up the DJ booth.

Then they put the photo booth outside in the garden right outside the hall and a small table with different Mustaches, accessories, and short phrases and words such as "Dancing queen" "I came for the beer" "#Bestpartyever!" And lots more.

"Whoa, this place looks great!" Bloom gasped as she walked, "I noticed the photo booth outside, and let me just say whoever's idea that was is a freaking genius,"

"Bloom! Finally, you're here! Where's the food?" Musa asked.

"It's in the penthouse don't worry," Bloom laughed, "Aah, I see you brought the guys over to help?"  
"Actually, they brought themselves over," Musa corrected.

"The good thing is, we still have enough time to go to the mall and buy stuff," Stella said.

"How the hell are they affording all this?" Helia whispered to Brandon.

"How are you guys gonna afford all this?" Brandon asked loudly.

"3,2,1," Timmy counted on his fingers.

"Student discount, DUH!" The girls chorused.

"Duh!" Helia said wacking Brandon on the head causing Brandon to glare at him which made everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"What time is it starting again?" Sky asked.

"We told people 8:45, but by the time they get here it'll be 9 ish," Bloom answered.

"Okay we'll come at 8:30 to help with anything," Helia smiled.

"I must say, I've missed this," Flora smiled.

"I think we all have," Nabu grinned.

Everyone nodded.

"You know, we're throwing a house warming party but it's not exactly IN our house," Tecna said.

"Well, technically it is," Musa shrugged.

"Hey people! Are we going to the mall or what?" Stella asked.

"We are, soon," Bloom answered,

"What's the time?" Flora asked.

"6:00, you've got 2 hours," Timmy answered.

"Ahh, I still have to do the music!" Musa groaned, "Eh, I'll do that later,"

"We'll go home now," Riven said quickly as he definitely didn't want to be dragged into another shopping spree with Stella

The girls shrugged as all 12 went to the car park and split into two directions.

 **BOOM!  
UPDATED!  
YOU'RE WELCOME!  
I KNOW! I'M AWESOME!  
Anyways…**

 **Thanks for the reviews and I hope I get a few more on this chapter too.**

 **I will try and update again, but the chances are very unlikely,**

 **If you do get another update, you are VERY lucky.**

 **BYEEE!**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

AT THE MALL  
"So honestly, why did we have to come to the mall, I mean don't you have clothes at home?" Musa grumbled as they walked into the mall entrance.

"Come on Musa, you'll find something you like and will buy it immediately," Bloom laughed as Musa rolled her eyes.

"You know, let's split up and then meet up in an hour, okay?" Layla suggested.

STELLA'S POV

So I walked into Hollister and like usual, no power.

So I switched on my phone's torch and began looking around.

"Whoa, totally buying this skirt," I said picking up a black lace skater skirt that reached mid-thigh,

Okay, so I have my skirt, now for a cute shirt.

I found a black and white zig zaggy kind of crop top.

And I picked up a pair of black combat boots.

…

BACK AT HOME

As soon as the girls got home they began getting ready, I mean, they have to look good if they want their party to be remembered in 2016 right?  
Stella wore a black lace skater skirt that reached mid-thigh, a black and white zig zaggy kind of crop top and a pair of black combat boots, she pinned the fronts of her hair behind with a cute mint green bow, she applied nude lipstick and pink blush to give a slight colour to her cheeks.

Flora wore a black mid-thigh dress, the long sleeves and high neckline were laced and an open back, she wore black stilettos and left her hair loose, she had a light shade of pink lipstick and blush to finish her look.

Musa wore a white full sleeve crop turtle neck with black jeans and black wedges, she had her hair straightened with a black hairband with a cute back bow on the left side, she had applied nude lipstick and pink blush too.

Bloom wore a cream high-low dress with a thin brown belt around her waist and a denim jacket and silver bangles on her wrist. She had her hair up in a half up-half down, she had pink lipstick and pink blush, she strapped on brown gladiators and she was done.

Layla wore a black fitted dress that reached mid-thigh, black converses with white laces, black see through tights, and her hair in loose curls. She applied pink lipstick and brown blush.

Tecna wore a white lace dress that reached mid-thigh, a black jacket and black stockings, her magenta coloured hair left as it was but with a simple black hairband. She had nude lipstick and winged eyeliner, and she wore black heels.

"Are we ready?" Tecna asked as they met in the kitchen.

They all nodded.

"Okay, I did a catering order, I'm gonna check with Eric if it's come, you guys go and check if there's anything else to do in the hall," Musa said.

"Okay, we'll meet you in the hall, and Musa, hurry up cause you have to thingy the music thingy," Stella nodded, Musa raised her eyebrow,

"Okay?" She said, then the 6 entered the elevator and went to the ground floor where they split up in 2 directions.

"Hey Eric, did anyone come to drop anything from David's catering?" Musa asked.

"No, no one has come through those doors," Eric said.

"Oh, well thanks," Musa frowned.

"Hi, we're from David's catering, we've come for Musa Roberts?" Someone said.

"I take it back," Eric shrugged.

"Well that's me, come on," Musa grinned.

They walked over to the hall and the 3 waiters and 3 waitresses began setting things up.

"Knock knock!" Nabu called from behind the closed doors.

The girls turned to the door and Layla went to open it.

"Hey!" Layla smiled,

"hi-woah!" Nabu sighed looking at Layla.

"What?" Layla asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh! Umm, the hall looks great!" Nabu beamed.

"Well yeah, you said that 2 hours ago," Layla laughed before walking back in.

"Nice save," Brandon whispered causing the boys to laugh.

"So! Need any help?" Helia asked walking to Flora who was at the drinks table and stacking the plastic cups.

This took Flora by surprise causing her to jump which lead the pyramid of red plastic cups to collapse on the floor.

"I am SO sorry!" Helia cried.

Flora burst out laughing which made Helia join in and so the 2 of them completely lost it.

"By the way Flora, you look great," Helia smiled.

"Thanks," Flora blushed, she quickly began picking the cups so Helia didn't see her blush

"Aww, you're as red as those cups in your hand," Helia swooned.

"Shut up and help me stack these," Flora frowned, a wave of embarrassment flooded her head causing Helia to shake his head and chuckle.

The 2 began to stack the cups like they stack the cans in the shops.

"You guys only have 5 minutes till people start showing up," Timmy said looking at his watch.

"Great, the foods set so we're ready," Tecna grinned at the table of food.

"Whoa this place looks great!"

Everyone turned to look at the door to see Jamie, Emily and Jessica.

"Thanks!" Bloom smiled, "Come on in,"

So then Musa began playing music as more people showed up, ad 30 minutes later there was a full house!

…

"So this party was a success! Everyone in *insert University name*has showed up," Riven yelled over the music.

"Well we did invite everyone!" Musa yelled back.

"So does that mean Katie guys are gonna come?" Riven choked out.

"I hope not," Musa muttered, "But there's a possibility that they will,"

"Fuck!" Riven groaned.

"YOOOOOOOO!" Brandon and Helia yelled running towards Musa and Riven.

"What?" Musa asked.

"Bitchy ex's, 5, O'clock," Helia hissed.

Musa face palmed herself and a look of horror spread across Riven's face.

"Okay, you guys try and avoid them, go to the bathroom, I'll call you later, for now I'll go warn the others," Musa said, the boys nodded and ran in the other direction while Musa began her search for the other boys.

MUSA'S POV

I made my way across the dance floor, looking for my friends.

"Musa! Hey!" A deep voice called from behind me, I immediately spun around hoping it was one of the guys, only to come face to face with…

"Jared!?" I gasped.

"Hey!" He smiled, "It's been long!"

"Uh, yeah, okay," I said going on my tip toes to peer over his head and everywhere around the crowded dance floor.

"So, this party is really pumped," Jared continued.  
"Thanks," I smiled a really, tiny, like seriously barely even a smile, smile.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"My sister and her friends invited us," Jared explained.

"Us?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah, remember my friend Roy, he's here, and so are a few of my other friends, Sam, Andrew and Cole," Jared smiled.

"Oh, okay," I said.

 _I need to warn Layla._

"So, uh, do I know your sister by any chance? I mean, she does go to our school right?"

"JARED! THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING _EVERYWHERE_ FOR YOU!"

"Katie!?" I gasped.

"You've met my sister Katie right?" Jared smirked.

"Uh, yeah," I frowned.

"Musa! I'm having SO much fun!" Katie cooed.

 _Lies…_

"That's, um, good, I guess," I nodded.

"SO! Is Riven here? I haven't seen my boyfriend in ages!" She went on.

"I thought you broke up," I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Oh we did, but then we got back together earlier on today," She explained.

 _Oh, really? And I suppose you have a flying pig too right?_

"Um, that's, that's great," I shrugged.

"So, is he here?" She asked again

"Uh, no, he's not, he's umm, not coming, cause he's, he's uh, sick! Yeah, he's got a cough so he said he won't come," I lied.

"Oh, well, are the other guys here?" She asked.

"No, they said they'll, umm, stay with Riven," I said.

"Oh, okay," she frowned staring at me,

"That's kind of them," Jared smiled.

"No it's not!" Katie spat causing her to get a few stares, "Umm, what I meant was, it wasn't _just_ kind, it's REALLY kind,"

 _Whatever minger._

"YO JARED!" Someone yelled.

Jared looked at where the voice came from,

"I have to go, I'll see you later tonight?" He asked, I simply just shrugged, then he took a last look at me and disappeared into the crowds leaving me alone with his bitch ass sister, but before he left I took a quick glimpse of his letterman jacket and the logo on it.

"I know what you're trying to do, you and you're stupid little friends, and I'm just going to say it one last time, watch out!" She hissed. Like legitimately hissed. Like a fucking snake, then she slithered away.

I stood there speechless.

"I have to warn the rest," I said to myself.

So I quickly ran off the stage and began looking everywhere, I spotted Layla and Tecna by the bar so I sprinted to them.

"Musa! Everyone loves the party, we even heard someone say it's the best party of the year!" Layla squealed.

"Oh, that's great! Listen, we need to get the boys out of here ASAP," I panted

"Why? What happened?" Tecna asked.

"Katie guys are here and they're looking for them, and Roy and Jared are here too and are somehow related to Katie guys and I'll explain after right now let's just focus on getting the guys out of here," I said.

"Why? What happened?" Bloom asked as Flora, Stella and her joined us.

"I'll explain later, just get the guys to the penthouse," I cried.

"I saw Brandon by the photo booth a few minutes ago," Stella said.

"GO!" I yelled. We all split up, I ran to bathroom and froze outside the men's room.

 _I can't bloody go in there!_

I looked around and then quickly ducked under a table.

I got out my phone and dialed Riven's number.

" _Hello?"_

" _GET OUT!"_ I whisper-yelled.

" _Okay, why?"_

" _Just get out!"_ I snapped and ended the call and put it back in my pocket. I then proceeded to crawl out the table, until I noticed like 5 pairs of eyes on me.

"Umm, I dropped my earring?" I shrugged and quickly got out and ran to the men's bathroom and waited for the guys to come out.

 _Where the bliming hell are they?_

 _Come on!_

Then the bathroom door swung open and I was about to yell "Finally" until I realized it was not the right person.

"Oh, um, I thought this was the ladies bathroom," I shrugged. The guy looked at the door that clearly read "Men's bathroom" With a little man under.

"I'm blind?" I asked sheepishly.

He shook his head and walked away.

 _God! I'm making such a fool of myself tonight!_

Then the ladies bathroom door swung open and before the person walked out I knew it was Katie and her friends by their voice, I panicked and quickly pushed open the men's bathroom door and ran in and quickly shut it behind me, panting loudly.

"Musa?" Helia said slowly.

"SHHHHH!" I cried opening the door slightly and peering out then quickly shutting it again.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked obviously finding this situation amusing.

"Your ex's are behind this door, I can easily open this door and hide behind it causing you to come face-to-face with them if you don't shut up," I threatened and they immediately shut up.

I opened the door again, they were entering the party hall so I opened the door and quickly walked outside with the boys following me.

"Run!" I hissed running out the back door. We ran all the way to the penthouse.

To my relief the others were there too.

"Okay, you're all here, great! Now stay here!" I said.

"What? Why?" Timmy asked.

"You're ex-girlfriends are at the party," Layla explained.

"WHAT!? WHY DID YOU INVITE THEM?!" Timmy, Nabu and Sky yelled.

"Hey! When we sent out the invites you guys were together so we HAD to," Tecna explained.

"And to make it worse, their brothers that also happen to be our, the girls and I's, stalkers are from Oakdale University," I growled.

"STALKERS!?" They yelled.

"Do you mean Jared and Roy?" Layla asked.

"JARED AND ROY?!" The boys yelled.

"Yes!" I cried,

"Who are Jared and Roy?" Stella asked

"These guys we bumped into who happened to know everything about us and go to Oakdale university, our uni's biggest rivals AND are also related to OUR biggest rivals," Layla explained, "IKNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FISHY WITH THEM!"

"Are they talking about Sam, Andrew and Cole's friends?" Flora asked Bloom and Stella.

"YOU KNOW THEM?!" The boys yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" The girls and I yelled simultaneously.

"We fucking hate those assholes," Brandon growled.

"Well we do too," Stella smiled, then she frowned and turned to me, "So how are we getting rid of them?"

They all looked at me.

My face broke into a smirk.

"I know exactly what we're going to do,"

"Oh no," Helia sighed.

"Oh yes," I grinned.

…

 **HELLOOOO!  
HOW DO YOU DO?!  
I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **The next update will probably come as soon as I get an idea in how they'll get rid of the guys.**

 **So if you want an early update I'd suggest you help me and give me some ideas…**

 **BUT….**

 **I'm going on this Educational "camping" trip with my school and we leave on Tuesday this week and we'll be back by Thursday.**

 **And after that, on Monday, I'm going to Kenya for a MSMUN trip also a school trip and I'll be back on Saturday next week.**

 **Confusing I know.**

 **So the next chapter will either be there this weekend or if not the next.**

 **Anyways…bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

NO POV

"Hey Helia!" Melissa cooed.

" _GAG" Flora thought._

"Oh, uh, hey Melissa," Helia smiled sweetly.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Melissa exclaimed eyeing Helia's hand that was wrapped around Flora's waist.

"Oh, have you?" Flora asked.

"Ya, Then Katie said you weren't coming," Melissa frowned narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Well, here I am, oh by the way, meet Flora, my new _girlfriend_ ," Helia said sweetly.

"WHAT?!" Melissa yelped, then coughed, "I mean, what?" she squeaked.

"I thought you knew why we broke up, I just couldn't contain my ever-lasting feelings for Flora," Helia smiled.

"If only this was true and wasn't just one of Musa's brilliant plans to get rid of these pigs," Flora thought.

"So you two are like an item now?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, we're trapped in an unpoppable love bubble," Flora smiled.

Helia looked at Flora and raised his eyebrow, she just shrugged back causing him to grin and shake his head.

"Uh, whatever, I'm going to go, this party is so lame," Melissa groaned and stormed away.

Helia and Flora looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We did it!" Flora laughed high-5ing him.

Soon all 6 girls had gathered in a corner and stormed out of the hall pulling their retarded brothers with them.

"Another brilliant plan succeeded," Layla grinned.

"Well duh, as long as I'm the master mind behind it, every plan will be successful," Musa smirked causing Riven to flick her forehead.

"Okay, so it's been 2 hours already and I haven't hit the dance floor yet, so see ya!" Bloom said before walking off to the dance floor.

"Gonna join her," Flora smiled.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Stella cried.

"And me!" Layla joined.

"I'm coming too!" Tecna yelled running after them.

"I think we all know I'm going to join them," Musa shrugged before running to the dance floor.

"Come on let's go," Nabu laughed as all 6 boys followed the girls to the dance floor.

 _Gimme di' thing and mek' me rock inna' di dance  
Gimme di' thing and mek' me rock inna' di' dance  
Mash it up, hot step inna' di' dance  
Gimme di' thing and mek' me rock_

 _LIGHT IT UP!_

 _*Sick beat*_

Nabu grabbed Layla's hand and spun her around catching her by surprise but she then calmed down and laughed.

"By the way Layla, you look great," Nabu grinned.

"Aw, thanks, you don't look so bad yourself!" She smiled

1 hour later

…

" _I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU, AND I WANT YOU, DO YOU WANT ME, DO YOU WANT ME TOO?" Stella sang pointing at Brandon causing the both of them to laugh._

"Is that so?" Brandon asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's a song Brandon," Stella laughed.

"That you somehow relate to," Brandon smirked,

"Shut up," Stella grinned as he grabbed her hand and lead her off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I need to tell you something," Brandon said seriously.

"Okay what?"

…

"I am so tired," Tecna groaned.

"Wanna get a drink?" Timmy asked.

"Yes!" Tecna yelled, grabbing his hand and leading him to the drinks table.

"I'll have a bottle of vodka please," Timmy said.

"And I'll have a rum and coke," Tecna smiled.

The bartender gave them their drinks and they walked to a cocktail table outside.

…

"OMIGOD SKY!" Bloom cried.

"What?" Sky asked panicking.

"I just realized we haven't taken a single photo in the photo booth!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Really?" Sky groaned, "I thought something bad happened,"

"Did you not hear what I said?!" Bloom yelled over the music

"I did, come on then, let's go before there's a long line," Sky said holding her hand and taking her towards the photo booth.

…

"So Riven, I see you like to rave?" Musa grinned.

"Of course! EAT SLEEP RAVE REPEAT!" He yelled.

"You know what? We should get tickets to paradiso next year!" Musa laughed.

"Or Coachella!" Riven exclaimed.

"Omigod YES! Honestly, let's go," Musa cried.

"Definitely," Riven nodded.

"Too bad we didn't think of this earlier or we could have gone to white wonderland for Christmas THIS year after we graduate," Musa frowned.

"Hmmm," Riven thought, "It's never too late,"

"Yes! It would have been great to go!" Riven nodded, "Even the thought of going to L.A is just great!"

"INNIT!" Musa yelled.

…

 **Okay so I didn't do a FloraXHelia moment on the dance floor, but only because I gave them 193 words in the beginning which is not a lot and I'm sorry!**

 **But I told you, I have MSMUN in less than 2 days now and I FREAKING out!**

 **Literally pulling hair out my scalp.**

 **I don't even know what I'm supposed to DO!  
…**

 **Anyways sorry for the late chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know it's a big time skip but I couldn't think of a way to continue that part of the story so I just gave up….bad thing, I know but it's okay, what's done is done right?**

CHAPTER 18

FIVE MONTHS LATER

"Omigod I can't even breathe!" Flora gasped.

"Why?" Musa asked as she threw a tennis ball at the wall, which bounced back and she caught it, she did this repeatedly from her position on the couch.

"Musa?! We're graduating in less than a weeks' time! How could you be so relaxed?!" Flora cried.

"I already know I'm graduating, all I have to do is show up," Musa shrugged.

"You never know, you might be the one that gets chosen to write a speech," Flora smirked.

"Impossible. I've only been in this university for 1 year, they can't choose me cause they mainly look for people that have made a big difference to this university," Musa explained.

Flora stared at her friend with a blank face.

"Hmmm, let's see, who has made the biggest difference to (*Insert University name*)? Oh that's right! EXHIBITE A!" She yelled gesturing at Musa.

"Puh-lease, what could I have possibly done in less than 12 months?" Musa rolled her eyes.

"Umm, lead our basketball team to our first victory match after 2 years, our football and Volleyball team to our first ever victory match, won all the races in the Cana festival giving our university a big name, got us a tennis trophy for our barely empty trophy case, lead us to the most epic netball match this university has ever seen AND have gotten us one match away to receiving the best university award by the ministry of sports… . . ," Flora said counting on her fingers.

"I _REFUSE_ to write a bloody speech!" Musa cried now understanding what Flora was trying to state.

"We'll find out tomorrow, during assembly okay, don't worry, we'll all support you," Flora smiled before getting up and walking to her room leaving Musa alone in the sitting room downstairs.

"Uhhh, why did I have to be so damn awesome?!" Musa groaned.

…THE NEXT DAY…

The girls all got ready for uni and were sitting down on the kitchen island eating breakfast.

Musa and Layla both were wearing their university's basketball uniform as they had a match with the neighboring university that afternoon and it was the last match of the year.

This match meant so much to the two girls as it was the last match they'd ever be competing in as students, this match also meant a lot to the university as if they won they would officially win "Best University of the year" Award. This award is basically an award every university competes for, the winner is chosen by the ministry of sports.

"You two better eat a lot today, you'll need all that energy for the court today," Stella said to the 2 girls.

"Can you believe how far we've come this year?" Layla grinned.

"We better put our hearts and souls on this game and play with all our energy, we've come a long way and we have to make it worth it," Musa sighed.

"Aw, I'm sure you girls will do great!" Bloom smiled.

"Okay, we better get going now, don't want to be late for assembly," Tecna said as she rinsed her empty bowl in the sink.

The girls headed towards their cars and drove off to the campus.

…

"Okay, everyone quieten down please" The Dean instructed into the mic.

The chatter of the 1000 university students died down and all eyes were focused on her.

"I'd like to congratulate you all for coming this far, I know I'll be seeing most of you next academic year but we do have quite a number of students graduating in a week's time," She smiled.

Everyone cheered.

"Our graduation ceremony will be held on Wednesday next week, and every year the members of staff choose the most productive graduate that will win "Student of the year". He/She is to write and present a speech for us for the ceremony, and this year there was one student that outstanded us all, and I think you'd agree with me that the 2015/2016 student of the year goes to…" She hesitated.

There was a small conversation working it's way through the crowds of students as everyone tried to guess who it would be and keeping their fingers crossed that it would be who they hoped it would be.

"…Musa Roberts!" Principal Hannah exclaimed.

There was a roar of applause and cheering in the auditorium and each and every one of those 1000 students immediately jumped off their seat.

"Aaaaaaah!" The Winx squealed.

"That's my sister!" Helia yelled.

"MUSA!" The boys yelled.

Musa stood there, shock and surprise flooded her brain as she slowly made her way down to receive her certificate and trophy.

Once the applause died down…

"Okay, now, we've got a very excited basketball team just waiting to get on the court and lead our university to victory this year, but girls, I want you to know that we are ALL very proud of you for where you have reached even if you fail this match, all lectures will be cancelled for today because we want all the support for our team today, now let's go win this match!" Principal Hannah yelled. Everyone burst into another round of applause before they all made their way towards the basketball court.

"MUSA!" The Winx (Minus Musa) yelled tackling her into a big hug, the specialists soon joined in later.

"I am so proud of you girl!" Stella cried actual tears filling her eyes.

"Thank you! But honestly, I am SO not looking forward to writing that speech, I don't even know where to start!" Musa sighed.

"You'll find a way to succeed, you always do, and after all, you are Musa Roberts right?" Brandon grinned causing everyone to laugh.

"I hope so, we still have a match to win," Layla yelled as she dragged Musa to the locker rooms.

…

"Okay team! This is the last match of the semester, let's make the most out of it, for some of us it will probably be the last ever match we'll play as students, so I want you ALL to make the most out of it, I'm so proud of each and every one of you girls and I'd like to thank you so much for putting all your energy and effort into all these games, I know I may have pushed you to work harder and dragged you out of your comfort zones and I do apologize, but it will all be extremely worth it if we win this match, so I want you to put your heart and souls into this game and ENJOY! LET'S DO THIS!" Musa yelled. All 12 players ran out the locker room after the cheerleaders (I know cheerleaders never cheer girls teams but I made them in this chap)

The crowd went wild as the basketball players ran onto the court in a line.

They met the opposing team and shared a few words before the official called for the match to begin.

Musa proceeded to the center and stood in front of the opposing team captain.

"3, 2, 1!" The official blew his whistle and the ball went flying in the air.

Musa jumped up in the air and smacked the ball to Layla who caught it and began dribbling to the other side, she quickly pivoted once she saw a player from the opposing team reach her, she bounce passed the ball to Jamie who caught it and ran to the basketball hoop and she proceed to do a reverse layup which she successfully managed to do.

The crowd cheered.

The ball was with the opposing team. They had managed to get the ball all the way to their hoop when Fran came in the way and blocked the shot.

…

5 minutes to the end

"Okay girls, this it, we only have 5 minutes left with the score 15-15, whatever you do, stop the other team from scoring, that's our main target, and if you get a chance to score, grab it, okay?" Musa asked.

"Okay!" The girls yelled back.

"GOOD! LET'S GO KICK SOME BUTT!"  
Musa ran to the center of the line and the official counted down.

"3,2,1 GO!" He blew the whistle.

She ball flew up in the air, Musa immediately jumped up and smacked the ball to Rosie, who passed it to Layla who then passed it to Fran who then jumped up to score which she did, earning the team 1 point.

2 minutes into the game and the home team had managed to block 3 shots and made 2 attempts to score.

With 3 minutes left on the clock the team was in great debt.

MUSA'S POV

 _Okay Musa, you can do this, your team is counting on you._

I wiped the beads of sweat that were forming on my hairline as I guarded the chick with the ball, she proceeded to try and pass the ball over my head but I was too tall and managed to grab it. I pivoted and dribbled down the court when this big, muscular girl came out of nowhere, I crashed into her and bounced back, falling on the cold, hard floor.

The last thing I heard was a whistle blow as the official called for a foul, I saw my team mates gather around me before my vision blurred out. All I could hear was my team trying to get me up, but I couldn't. I was in too much pain to even move.

My friends were all on the bleachers, cheering for me, urging me to get back up.

I couldn't.

Then the image of Riven popped up in my mind.

" _You can do it Musa, reveal your inner warrior, win the match for the school, for me, for you," He said._

Reveal my inner warrior.

Images of my childhood flooded my mind.

A small girl with big dreams, dreams to be the best she could be.

FLASHBACK

" _Are you okay princess?" My dad asked, "We can get a substitute out there, you need some rest,"_

" _No. I can do it. I won't give up on my team unless I've given it my all!" I yelled as I stood up and limped to my team-mates._

" _But honey, you're injured," My dad explained._

" _I won't give up until I've done my very best, please dad, let me play," I begged._

" _Okay honey, but be careful,"_

I can do it.

I won't give up until I've given it my all!

My eyes immediately flashed open.

"She's awake!" I heard someone yell, Riven?

A blury image of a tall, muscular male kneeling in front of me filled my vision.

As my vision cleared I could slowly make out a pair of magenta eyes burning into my own.

Riven…

I slowly sat up and shook the images out of my head.

I can do this.

I got up and I let my eyes slowly roam around the stands. I could see worried expressions on all my friends.

"Musa?" Layla asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I can play," I said turning my complete gaze on her.

"Are you sure?" Riven asked looking at me dead in the eyes.

I nodded slowly, his eyes still stayed focused on me.

 _Are you sure?_

I know he wanted to ask it, I just know it.

"Riven, I'm fine," I said softly placing my hand on his shoulder, I gave him a small smile before turning my full attention to the game. The crowd began cheering and chanting my name.

I have to do this.

But even as I made my way to the center I could still feel his eyes burning into my back.

I shook it off.

My head was still aching from my harsh landing, I could feel something wet and sticky forming on the back of my head, I knew exactly what it was.

 _Blood_

I took a quick glimpse at the rest of my team mates. They all gave me unsure and questioning looks, I slowly nodded before turning to the opposing player.

She looked at me and smiled.

"You're pretty brave," She said.

"Thanks," I said, curling the side of my lips into a small smile.

"3,2,1, Go!" The official yelled.

I jumped up in the air aiming to smack the ball to someone on my team but instead I let the opposing team have it.

Layla shot me a questioning look, I nodded in return before taking off after the girl with ball.

My leg was hurting a bit so I had a tiny limp but that didn't reduce my speed at all.

I immediately blocked the girls shot and slapped the ball to Grace, she quickly ran to the other half court, passed it to Rosie who went for a layup, but failed.

"Good try Rosie!" I smiled encouragingly.

A player from the other team went outside the line and passed the ball to her team mate, I quickly went after her, I took a quick glance at the clock 40 seconds remaining,

My speed increased rapidly and I somehow forgot about the pain in my ankle as I raced to get the ball. I raced to the girl, managed to get the ball from her and dribbled all the way to the half court line,

10 seconds on the clock.

It was a one in a million chance shot but I tried it anyways.

I aimed the ball for the basket and with all the energy I had left in my body, threw it.

Everyone on the court stopped running, the crowd on the stands stopped cheering, the cheerleaders stopped mid-cheer, the official froze in mid whistle blowing **(if that even makes sense, unlikely)** and everyone's eyes were averted too the ball.

We all watched in silence as it reached the hoop and began spinning around and 'round the hoop.

" _Come on,"_ I urged softly so only I could hear.

The speed of the ball increased and then immediately slowed down and…FELL RIGHT INTO THE BASKET 1 MINUTE BEFORE THE TIME RAN OUT!

"WHOOOOOOO!" The crowd roared.

My team-mates all jumped on the nearest person on the team they could find, the players on the bench jumped up and tackled the coach into a hug.

My friends screamed and hugged each other.

The officials and the other team was clapping and even their coach.

As for I?

I stood there, in the middle of the court, staring at the basketball bounce off the court.

That's when I wave of exhaustion flooded me and I collapsed onto the floor…again.

"MUSA!"

 **HEYYY.**

 **How ya' doin?**

 **Ta da da da da da da da….?**

 **Whatever I know there's a song by little mix that goes like that and I kind of got caught in the moment.**

 **Then I ruined the moment when I forgot the words to the song :0**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'll try update ASAP**

 **But in the mean time, place a review in my inbox because it will make a certain someone smile.**

 **(Moi)**

 **Anyways…**

 **Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

LAYLA'S POV  
I was SO amazed by Musa's determination to win this game the fact that she could be injured completely escaped my mind.

Especially when she made the last shot.

I was so excited I jumped onto Grace to celebrate, and when I pulled away, I saw Musa collapse onto the floor!  
"MUSA!" I cried running to her.

Everyone else on the team quickly ran towards her.

Coach Mildred to Fran to call the nurse as fast as she could and in 5 minutes 2 nurses had come running with a stretcher.

Tears flooded my eyes as I watched Musa get picked up and laid gently onto the stretcher.

"Layla!" I heard Stella cry as she embraced me in a hug, her eyes were watering too.

My friends came running towards us, shock written all over their faces.

I let go of Stella and watched the nurses quickly walk away from the court.

"I shouldn't have let her play!" I cried out in frustration.

"Layla…it wasn't your fault," Flora said softy.

"I was just too focused into winning the game that I completely forgot about her injury!" I cried, slapping my forehead.

"Layla, look, it's not your fault okay? She'll be fine, it won't be that serious, it can't be that serious, Musa can't do that to us," Nabu said softly, looking deep into my eyes. I sighed and looked away.

 _He's right, Musa can't do THAT to us, she can't leave us just like that._

 _SHE'S NOT DEAD!_

 _OMIGOD! What am I even doing here?!_

"YOOOO! We need to go to her!" I yelled before sprinting off towards the direction the 2 nurses went in.

I heard my friends gasp and then like a mini stampede behind me.

When we reached to the nurses office, we just sw Mus being lifted onto an ambulance.

"MUSA!" I yelled running to her.

My friends soon caught up to me and we ran to the ambulance.

"Are you Musa's friends?" A paramedic asked.

We nodded.

"3 of you are allowed to come with us in the ambulance," She continued.

"I'll go," We all said at once.

"I have to go, I'm her brother," Helia stated.

True…

"I want to come too," Riven said.

I hid my smirk, I'm not gonna stop him.

"Okay which one of us goes?" Bloom asked.

"Can I?" Flora asked.

We looked at her, and she looked at us, then she looked at Helia who was walking towards the ambulance with Riven and then back at us.

"Ohhh!" We chorused.

"Well then, have fun!" The girls and I smirked, she rolled her eyes and followed the boys.

"We'll meet you at the hospital," I called after the moving vehicle.

"Let's go then," Sky said.

"Right, how many cars did you girls bring?" Nabu asked.

"One, mine," Stella answered.

"And I brought mine," Timmy said.

"Okay, we split into 4?" Tecna asked.

We all agreed.

NABU'S POV

In Timmy's car was him, obviously, Tecna, Layla and I

"So okay, could we please break this uncomfortable silence?" Tecna asked from the front seat.

"Okay, Layla well done on the match today, I know it was a very, uhh unpleasant, but we still won them, and you guys played so good!" Timmy smiled.

Good? These guys were AMAZING, they played better than the guys and us ever have!

"Agreed!" Tecna chirped.

Today, Layla gave yet another reason for me to be CRAZY in love with her.

"Ya, you were great out there," I smiled.

"Thanks," She smiled back at me.

KIGU2YFTRK7R7VCE9VBN

That's the sound of my heart melting.

It was so bad that the sound even had numbers in it. (This was unintentional)

Once we reached the hospital we parked and got out and walked to the reception.

The receptionist told us the room and we ran through the corridors looking for it.

"I hope she's okay," Layla whispered.

"She will be," I smiled at her as I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, she wrapped her arms around me and held on tightly…not that I'm complaining, cause I'm sure as hell not.

"Thank you Nabu," She muttered into my ear, I smiled to myself.

"Well hurry up love birds, we found the room," Bloom giggled.

We both immediately pulled away and blushed.

"Come on," Bloom grinned walking down the corridor.

Layla and I shared a quick glance before following her.

 **...**

 **Sorry for late update!**

 **I'm not proud of this chapter and I know it's not the great**

 **So I apologize for the crappy chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

MUSA'S POV

My eyes suddenly fluttered open and I winced at the brightness of the room I was in

"Huh?" I asked as I looked at the completely white ceiling, "Where the hell am I?"

"Musa," I heard someone murmur softly.

My head snapped to the side and I was met with violet eyes that looked like they haven't slept in days.

"Riven…?" I whispered, "What happened?"

"Nothing life changing Muse, you just fell down and fractured your foot or something and you kind of messed up your head, the doctors said you lost a bit of blood due to the cut on your head, but it's nothing I'd be worried about...not that I didn't worry about you! I just-" Riven explained.

"Yeah, I get it," I laughed, "Wow, yesterday's match must have been intense huh?" I smiled softly quite relieved that nothing major had happened.

"Yesterday? Try 2 days ago, you've been asleep the whole time," Riven grinned apparently finding it very amusing.

"Oh, no wonder I don't remember doing any x-rays and stuff," I shrugged.

"Ya, I should probably go tell the nurses you've woken up," Riven said pointing to the door, I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back," He said before walking out the door, a few minutes later he re-appeared with a nurse beside him. She looked about 22-ish, she had big blue eyes and shoulder length chestnut brown hair and a slim body.

I couldn't help but frown as the 2 walked in laughing as if they'd known each other their whole life. I wasn't jealous! I just wasn't particularly happy about them being so friendly to each other…

"Musa! How are you?" She chirped happily.

"I don't know you tell me," I frowned.

"Okay, so we've just put you in a cast for a couple of days so that you don't put any pressure on your right foot cause we were told by your friends you were very stubborn and a simple bandage wouldn't help," The nurse explained causing me to shoot a glare at Riven who smiled sheepishly back, "As for your head, you just scraped a bit of skin off so you lost a bit of blood but that has healed,"

"So will I be able to go home today?" I asked sitting up a bit.

"We'll just take you in for one more scan to check that we haven't missed out on anything and if not then you are free to go home, but you'll have to come back on Monday next week to re-check that leg of yours and then if all is well Tuesday you'll have it off and you'll be able to walk normally," The nurse answered.

I nodded slowly.

The nurse then turned to look at Riven, smiled and then walked away, but before she left she called "I'll be back in a few minutes to take you to the x-ray room!"

"So…" I coughed, "You and that nurse…you seemed to really like each other?"

"You mean Amy? Nah…she's not my type," He shrugged causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"You have a type?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone has a type, like a particular taste in a person," Riven explained.

"And she just happens to not be that "type"?" I asked.

He shrugged then nodded.

I nodded too and slowly slumped down in my pillow.

"Well she obviously likes you," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Does she? Oh, well, I didn't even notice," He shrugged again causing me to nod…again.

"There's only one girl out there for me," He said looking at me.  
"Cool," I shrugged and then looked the other side. He nodded.

I am NOT jealous!

I REFUSE to be jealous!

I can NOT be jealous!

ESPECIALLY of Riven, I mean we're best friends right? Best Friends don't get jealous and end up falling in love with each other…RIGHT?! Of course I'm right, that stuff only happens in movies and books, not in reality.

Right.

"What's wrong Musa?" I could hear that irritatingly hot smirk of his just from his voice, "You jealous?"

"As if!" I chortled. LIE! "And I am definitely NOT lying," I said quickly.

Riven raised his eyebrow making him look 10 times sexier than he did before.

"So where are the others?" I asked quickly changing the topic before he could make it any more embarrassing then it already was.

"Probably out making out with each other," he grinned.

"WHAT?! Sorry, I meant, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" I yelled causing Riven to quickly cover my mouth and shush me while trying not to burst out laughing.

"You see, they all apparently confessed their feelings for each other yesterday and then they planned their date today," Riven smiled.

"So why didn't you ask out your "Special" girl to go with you?" I asked biting my lip.

"Uhm, she couldn't come due to uhhh, physical difficulties?" He shrugged causing me to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Physical difficulties? What happened? *GASP* IS SHE PREGNANT!?" I exclaimed making it obvious that I was joking.

He looked at me with a horrified expression on his face and I looked at him with a stern face and then we both burst out laughing.

"So Musa, you excited about presenting a speech?" Riven asked getting up from his armchair and walking to my bed.

I sat up and made room for him to sit by my legs.

I groaned. "I completely forgot about that! Urg can I tell them to choose another student of the year?"  
Riven looked at me as if I was mad.

"What? How the hell do you expect me to write a speech if I'm injured?" I mumbled.

"You don't need your feet to pick up a pen and start writing a speech, as much as I beg to differ, you are not a monkey," Riven laughed.

"I injured my head too, maybe I killed a few brain cells," I shrugged causing him to chuckle,

"Sorry Muse, but you can't get out of this one," He sighed, "Why would you in the first place?!"

This time I laughed causing him to laugh too, so we just sat there, with his hand on my knee, laughing our heads off and enjoying each other's presence while his hand was on my knee.

Did I mention the fact that his HAND was on my KNEE?

That's physical contact, and it sent shivers down my spine- BLOODY HELL WOMAN! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

"Okay Musa, let's get you checked-oh, sorry, did I interrupt anything?" Amy said walking into the room.

We both had unconsciously moved closer to each other and were staring at each other, and as soon as the door opened we quickly looked away from each other and blushed crimson,

DID YOU HEAR (READ) THAT!?  
I _BLUSHED_!  
EMPHASIZING THE WORD _BLUSHED_

That's an unnatural thing for me, so obviously I still haven't recovered fully from my fall.

Maybe a few of my brain cells did die…

That's the only realistic explanation for my sudden burst of emotions…RIGHT?!

"Uhem, uh, no, you can er, take her," Riven stammered jumping off the bed.

"Uh, ya, how long will it take?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry, your boyfriend can come too," She smiled at me.

"Uhh, no we're not dating," I blushed looking away from Riven.

"WHAT? Musa? How could you? You've hurt me in so many ways that I can't even explain!" Riven fake gasped causing me to roll my eyes.

Amy stood there with her eyebrows raised and a smirk plastered onto her face.

"We are NOT dating," I said turning to look at her,

"Suree," She said walking out the door.

I turned to look at Riven and he just shrugged.

I scooted to the edge of my bed and Riven helped me get out of bed, he held me by my waist and I held onto his shoulder and we walked, well I hopped on one leg like I was bloody Tigger from Winnie the Pooh, towards the x-ray room.

"Okay just lie down on this table and relax," Amy said pointing to this table thingy.

I nodded and hopped to the table, I sat on it and I slowly laid down.

Amy then walked to the computer as Riven took a seat.

After about 5 minutes, Amy told me to get up and go back to my room while she went to print out my results.

So I hopped Tigger style back to my room with Riven next to me.

"I want this thing off as soon as possible," I grumbled as I took a seat on the edge of my bed and stared at the cast on my foot,  
Riven grinned, "Don't worry it'll be off in less than a weeks' time,"

"Riven. Look who you're talking to, if it was someone like Stella or Bloom who don't do any sports whatsoever then it would a "don't worry" situation, whereas I, I can't even sit on a sofa without throwing a ball on the wall," I frowned.

"Musa…You can still throw a ball at the wall," Riven said.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," I grumbled hitting his head slightly causing him to smirk.

"Okay, but we'll manage to entertain you somehow," Riven assured me.

"Oh the joy," I mumbled looking at my cast.

"Musa Roberts, your results are positive, so you can pack up and I'll see you on Monday," Amy said walking into the room, with a pair of crutches in her hand.

"Great, let's go!" I cheered standing up, Amy walked up to Riven and gave the crutches to him

Riven thanked the nurse before she walked away.

"Okay," he said picking up my bag from the sofa, then turning to look at me and smiled, "Shall we?" I grinned at him and we began walking out the hospital room.

"When did it start raining?" I mumbled.

Once we got to his car, Riven quickly put my bag and crutches in the back seat and opened the passenger seat for me.

I thanked him before crawling in.

He closed the door and went to the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" He shrugged.

"Can we stop at a drive-thru? I mean I haven't eaten in 2 days," I pointed out.

He grinned, "Sure, how's McDonalds?"  
"Is that even a question?" I asked causing him to chuckle.

"McDonalds it is,"

Once we ordered our burgers, we headed back to our-I mean his house.

Soon we were both cozied up on a couch, I was sitting on a love seat with a warm fleece covering my legs and he was sitting on the one seater couch with a fleece on too.

We were watching an episode of The Big Bang Theory while digging into our delicious burgers.

"I miss hanging out like this," Riven sighed.

I looked at him sadly, I understood what he meant, it's been almost a year since I moved out, and ever since then we haven't hung out like we normally used to.

"I miss it too Riv," I frowned looking back at the T.V screen but I wasn't focusing on what's happening.

Just then the doorbell rang causing the both of us to jump in shock.

I looked at him with a confused expression and he shrugged back getting up to open the door, I sat up on the sofa.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard him ask. I tried looking at the front door to see who it was but Riven was blocking the way.

"Riven I've missed you SO much!" I heard someone cry.

"Well then, go miss me somewhere else then," I heard him say calmly but I could hear the frustration in his voice, I hid my laugh.

"But Bunny Boo!" The person cried.

Bunny Boo?

What the hell is Katie doing here?

I slowly got up from the couch and grabbed my crutches, then I made my way to the front door.

"Bunny Boo please, I've missed you SO much I-YOU?!" She shrieked once she saw me, "What are you doing here?!"

"Hey Katie," I smiled wrapping my arm around Riven's waist. He looked down at me, confused, I winked at him and turned to look back at her. "I should be asking you the same thing,"

She glared at me, "Why you little bitch!" She shrieked trying to tackle me but Riven quickly closed the door she crashed into it. My hands immediately flew to my mouth causing me to drop the crutches and lose my balance. I prepared myself to fall on the floor but instead I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my waist, I looked up to be met with Riven's eyes digging into my own. I swear to God himself I could get lost in those gorgeous orbs of his, but the moment had to come to an end and unfortunately for me, it ended too quick due to my phone ringing.

I coughed breaking the silence, "Uh, thanks for that," I mumbled.

"No problem," He nodded as he put me back on my feet. He passed me my crutches and I smiled at him. Then I headed back to the sofa to get my phone.

" _Hey_ " _I said sitting back down._

" _Musa! Hey! Have you left the hospital yet?"_

" _Yeah, I'm at Riven's house," I said looking at him, he frowned and looked away._

" _Oh okay, hey do you want to go home? The girls and I were planning on staying with the guys tonight but if you want we can come with you,"  
"What? No. It's fine, I'll stay here tonight if it's okay with Riven," I said looking back at him, this time he w_as _smiling, he nodded, "Yeah I'll stay here,"_

" _Are you sure? Wait, you're not shocked that we're staying with the guys?"  
"No, Riven filled me in when I woke up this morning, by the way, you better tell Helia to use protection, I'm too young to be an aunt as yet!"_

" _Oh GOD Musa! We-" I giggled as I ended the call._

I heard Riven laugh and shake his head, "You literally just made their night super uncomfortable for them,"

I snickered as I got up and made my way to the stairs,

"Thanks for letting me spend the night here Riv," I said turning around to face him.

He smiled, "No problem, this is kind of your house too you know,"

I grinned, "Yeah, I guess, by the way, does my room still have a bed in it?"

Riven looked at the floor sheepishly, "Well…I may or may not have turned your room in to a super cool man cave,"

"Riven!" I scolded, "How COULD you," biting my lip to stop me from grinning, I probably did a pretty useless job at that because I began laughing.

I disappoint myself.

"How DARE you make me feel guilty like that?" he pouted, the next thing I knew I was picked up and swung over his shoulder and carried up the stairs.

"AHHH RIVEN PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked laughing.

"Okay, if you say so," He smirked throwing me on a bed.

My hair had come out of my hair tie and now it was spread out all around me.

Riven chuckled.

"Wait here while I get you something to wear," he said as I sat up on the bed.

I acknowledged the fact that I was in his room, he walked to his closet and grabbed a baggy t-shirt.

He walked back to me and handed it to me, "You can go change in there, I'll go to your bathroom," he said as he walked out the room.

I was about to say something but he already closed the door.

"How the hell am I supposed to get to the bathroom without my crutches?" I asked looking at the bathroom door which was a good 5 meters away.

I got up, and began hopping trying to balance so I wouldn't topple over.

I managed it to the bathroom and took my clothes off.

I then put the baggy t-shirt on and picked up my other clothes.

I heard the bedroom door open and shut.

I stared at the mirror, the T-shirt landed just 8 fingers below my butt and so I became a bit self-conscious.

I sighed and opened the bathroom door and walked out.

I blushed as Riven's eyes opened wide and I walked uncomfortably to the bed where my phone was.

"Ahem, right then, goodnight," He muttered looking away from me and climbing into his bed.

He switched of the lights and I whispered goodnight as I hopped to the door of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I heard him ask.

"To sleep," I said matter-of-factly, "On the couch,"

"What? Oh, God no, Musa you're sleeping here on the bed, I will not allow you to sleep on a sofa especially in your condition.

I blushed but nodded, I closed the door and hopped back to the bed and got in.

Oh God.

Breathe Musa, it's not like you're doing anything,

You're just sharing a bed because he doesn't want you to sleep on the couch and I don't want to go back to the penthouse.

We're sharing a bed together AS FRIENDS.

Nothing more.

If he switched on the lights right now my face will be tomato red right now.

Just then the lamp on his bedside table was switched on.

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see your blushing face," he smirked.

I quickly hid under the blanket and I heard him chuckle.

"Shut up," I squeaked.

"Sorry but your blush is just too cute!" He grinned tugging at the blanket.

"NO! Leave me in peace!" I squealed laughing.

"NEVER!" He roared as he began tickling me causing me to laugh harder.

"Okay Okay! I surrender!" I giggled coming out for air feeling so flustered.

He grinned looking down at me.

"I fucking hate you so much right now," I scowled causing him to chuckle.

"Goodnight Muse," He whispered switching off the light.

"Goodnight," I sighed.

 **SOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **It's been long innit?**

 **Well I apologize a thousand times.**

 **I've been so busy this year with the amount of homework these teachers have been giving me, we were given 1 week holiday due to the elections in Uganda because it gets CRAZY!**

 **One of the presidential candidates literally gave his speech sitting on a sofa that was tied to the roof of a car.**

 **Literally.**

 **So I went to Mombasa, and I had to do HOMEWORK!**

 **HOMEWORK!**

 **ON THE BLOODY BEACH**

 **FML man**

 **But anyways..**

 **Sorry for the late update.**

 **I'll update soon.**

 **Byee.**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

NO POV

It was currently 12 PM in the afternoon and Musa and Riven were sitting in the sitting room still in their pajamas, drinking coffee and browsing the channels.

"Riven?" Musa asked, "So how exactly did those guys, you know…"

"Confess their undying love for each other?" Riven asked.

"That's one way to put it,"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think it happened when I had gone to use the bathroom…"

FLASHBACK  
 _"Okay, I need the bathroom, I'll be right back, if anything happens-"  
"Riven, dude chill, she's asleep nothing will happen, we're here," Helia laughed shooing Riven out the room so he could go do whatever he was meant to do._

 _Layla was sitting on a sofa by the window and staring out, looking a bit sorrow._

" _Layla…look, I know you feel and believe that this was your fault, but Layla, none of us agree okay? It was Musa's own stubbornness but that's okay cause she got what she wanted, but we don't blame her and she won't blame you either, what I'm saying is, Layla stop beating yourself up for something that isn't your fault," Nabu said walking to her and sitting on the sofa, Layla smiled at him._

" _Thanks Nabu," She sighed leaning her head on his shoulder._

 _Nabu immediately reacted and put his arm around her._

" _Layla?"  
"Yeah?" _

" _I love you…"_

 _Layla's head shot up._

" _You do?!" She asked._

" _I'm sorry, but ya," Nabu nodded making Layla grin._

 _So the 2 of them just sat there grinning goofily at each other, until they both leaned in and shared a short but meaningful kiss._

…

" _Bloom what would you do if I asked you out, like right now" Sky asked shyly._

" _It depends, ARE you asking me out?" She asked smiling._

" _Maybe," he smiled back._

" _Then MAYBE I'll say yes," Bloom grinned._

" _Then MAYBE I'll take that as a yes," He smirked getting closer to her (not that it was easy as they were already pretty close)_

" _Maybe you should," she shrugged._

" _Maybe I'll kiss you now," He said._

" _Maybe I'll kiss you back," She grinned._

 _And with that there licks collided like the plates do when an earthquake is formed, when they pulled apart for air they looked into each other's eyes, their foreheads leaning on each other._

" _Does that mean we're dating?" Sky asked hopefully._

" _Maybe it does," Bloom laughed pecking him on the lips._

" _God I've been waiting for this day for ages," Sky sighed_

" _Well I guess we were both a bit scared to tell each other how we actually felt," Bloom shrugged, "But I'm happy you built up the courage to make the move as I wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon,"_

 _This made Sky chuckle and wrap his arms around her._

…

" _Oh My GOD!" Stella groaned flopping down on the floor next to the wall._

" _What happened?" Brandon asked sitting down next to her._

" _I am SO hungry!" She whined causing Brandon to laugh._

" _Should I treat you to lunch?" he asked._

" _OH MY GOD I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Stella cried hugging him._

" _I love you too Stella," Brandon whispered hugging her back._

" _Wait, love me as in like a friend or like-" Stella asked pulling way._

"…" _Brandon murmured._

" _What? I didn't quite understand," Stella frowned._

" _Love you like WAY more than a friend," Brandon muttered._

" _You do?" Stella asked causing him to nod in reply._

" _Brandon do NOT fucking joke around with my heart okay?" Stella ordered which only made him chuckle and pull her into a hug again._

" _I don't joke about love," He grinned._

" _MY FOOT! Brandon, we BOTH know that was a lie," Stella shook her head._

" _Okay okay, I WAS a player, but Stella I fucking swear I love you and I have always and I'm just really stupid because like I just realized it," Brandon sighed, this made Stella smile._

" _Promise?" She asked._

" _Promise," he nodded, Stella leaned in quickly pecked him on the lips before quickly getting up, "Now, let's go eat," she winked._

…

" _Well that was one way to end a basketball match," Helia joked handing Flora a bottle of water that he recently purchased from a vending machine and sat next to her on the love seat._

" _Thanks," She smiled taking a sip from the bottle, "But to be fair, it was a hell of a match,"_

" _That is correct, it sucks that my little sister is better than me in basketball," Helia frowned jokingly._

" _I have nothing to say," Flora grinned._

" _I left you speechless!" Helia gasped._

" _Whatever Minger," Flora rolled her eyes._

" _Admit it Flora, You like me," Helia smirked._

" _No, you like me, you admit it," Flora said._

" _No you!"  
"No you!"_

" _NO you!"_

" _NO you!"_

 _And with that Helia grabbed her face and kissed her._

 _ **(Yes, I added that Hannah Montana scene, I was running out of ideas)**_

" _So uhhh, Tecna, how illogical would it be if I said I loved you?" Timmy asked shyly,_

" _Very," She said turning to look at him,_

" _Well then, I'll just wait until it's logical," He shrugged._

 _Tecna's face broke into a grin, "Waiting is a sign of true love and passion. Anyone can say I love you, but not everyone can wait and prove it's true, and you my friend are not anyone, Timmy you know that feeling, when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody and you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible?"  
Timmy nodded._

" _Well, that's how I feel about you,"_

" _You DID NOT just recite a sentence from "When Harry Met Sally" to confess your feelings to me," Timmy gasped._

 _Tecna grinned, "Well I just did,"  
And with that Timmy enveloped her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead before kissing her lips…_

"And then when I came back they all asked if they could go out to eat and of course I said yes," Riven shrugged.

"Cool story bro," Musa smiled as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Speaking of Stories, when are you going to start on your graduation speech?" Riven asked.

"Oh shit, haven't I gone through enough?" She groaned.

"Come on Musa, if I were you I'd be so excited that I would have gotten it over and done with the minute I found out,"

"Easy for you to say, you weren't playing in the biggest match of the year OR lying in a hospital bed for 2 days straight,"

Riven smiled sheepishly, "Right, sorry,"

"It's okay, even if it didn't happen, I wouldn't have started, I have NO idea what to write!" Musa groaned, "I've been brainstorming ideas on my phone,"

"Show me your ideas," He said.

"Ya you see, I might have missed out on a minor detail, so let me correct myself, I have TRIED brainstorming ideas on my phone," Musa smiled sheepishly, "So far all I've got is Hi, I'm Musa Roberts…" She said looking at her phone, this made Riven burst out laughing.

"Well, that's uhh, that's a start," He grinned getting up and picking Musa's empty mug of coffee along with his and taking it to the kitchen.

"Riven," Musa whined sitting up on the sofa and turning her head to face the kitchen, "Why do I have to be so damn awesome at everything?"  
"Your ego though!" Riven chuckled, "I think all you have to do is sit down, and put your mind to it, it'll be just like when you had to write that essay thing for Mr. Nashville,"

"You're right, I think I'll go back to my apartment and work on it from there, that way I won't get tempted to do other things," Musa agreed.

"Right, go shower, you can by a drink or something from Starbucks on the way," Riven said returning back to the sitting room.

"Okay, pass my crutches," She said. He walked to the wall where the crutches were leaning on and gave them to her.

Musa balanced her foot on the ground and walked up the stairs.

She quickly showered and changed into a white tank top and black sweatpants with the word DANCE written on the right leg vertically, with all stars and a grey sweater thing, she left her hair loose and she honestly couldn't be bothered with any make up or shit like that…not that she had any with her at the moment…

She mentally thanked Layla for packing herclothes instead of Stella, or she would have had no choice but to be wearing some dress or skirt thing right now.

She walked down the stairs and saw Riven waiting for her on the bar stool.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded.

He helped her into the car and then they drove off to Starbucks where Musa ordered a cool lime refresher as she had just had a cup of coffee like less than an hour ago, and even though it was autumn and it was pretty cool she was still really in a mood for a refresher.

Once they reached the penthouse block, Riven once again helped her out of the car and they walked to the door.

Musa smiled and waved at Eric who was reading a newspaper behind the front desk and he waved back.

She then walked to the elevator and pressed the up button.

"Musa are you sure you'll be fine alone?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Musa assured him, "I'll call you if anything happens or I need anything,"

"Okay, text me when you're done," He said as he walked towards the front door.

"I won't promise I'll be done today," This only made Riven laugh and wave goodbye.

Musa got into the elevator and pressed the button to her apartment after putting her keycard on the scanner.

When she reached her apartment she walked to her room and sat on her desk chair.

"What are you even supposed to say in a graduation speech?" She groaned.

After half an hour she groaned again.

She went downstairs to get a bottle of water when her phone rang.

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi Musa,"_

" _Hey Flora, what's up?"_

" _Oh nothing, just checking in, how's the speech coming?"  
"Well it's coming," Musa muttered causing Flora to giggle._

" _Well I'm sure it'll be amazing,"_

" _We can only hope, hey Flora?"_

" _Hmmm?"  
"Any words of inspiration?"  
"Let me ask Helia, HELIA!" Musa winced and pulled the phone away from her ear._

 _After a minute or 2 Helia came on the phone._

" _Musa?"  
"Sup Heels,"_

" _I heard you wanted words of wisdom?"  
"You could say that,"_

" _Well Musa, remember what mum used to tell us when we were in year 12 and going through rough patches when it came to deciding our future?"  
"No,"  
"Yeah I thought so, she would always say 'If you can imagine it, you can achieve it, if you can dream it, you can become it,'" _

" _Woah, it feels like ages since we last spoke to mum about our problems,"_

 _Musa heard her brother chuckle from the other end._

" _Helia? Do you think you could come over? It would help me with my speech,"  
"Sure, Flora was just about to head out to see one of her friends that lived in your area, I can drop her and come over,"_

" _Thanks Heels,"_

Musa then cut the phone and went back upstairs.

Her room was literally covered with scrunched up pieces of paper, "The failed attempts of getting into the dustbin from her desk"

"Why is it so hard to write words onto a piece of paper?" She asked herself.

She picked up the piece of paper sitting on her desk and read it.

"My fellow students, I know I've only been here for barely a year, but the few months that I have spent with all of you will surely be one of the strongest memories I'll be leaving here with today, cause that's all we'll have left of this place, that and a degree. It feels like just yesterday I had begun this new chapter of my life, going to a new University, seeing new faces, faces that have made my University experience something to remember," Musa read aloud, "Hmm, it's not bad, but I still have a long way to go,"  
"MUSA!" She heard her brother yell from downstairs.

"I'M UPSTAIRS!" She yelled back.

Soon she heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Which room is she in?" Helia asked himself

"The last one to the right," She shouted.

Once Helia found her, he quickly gave his sister a hug and sat on her bed.

"So, let's see what you have so far," Musa handed him the sheet of paper and waited anxiously as her brother read it.

"Wow, Musa this is actually really good, and it's twice as much as I expected it to be," Helia said looking at Musa.

"Well, thanks," She smiled, "But I still have a long way to go right?"

"Well, yeah,"

"Damn," She cursed.

"Honestly Musa, I don't think you need my help, and you know I don't normally compliment your work unless it's really good," Helia grinned.

"But Helia…" Musa whined.

"Musa, you're heading in the right direction, this speech is supposed to be from your perspective, it won't be YOUR perspective if I tell you how to write it," Helia said.

This shut Musa up, "Yeah…you're right, thanks Helia," She got up and hugged her brother.

"Aww, I'm sorry I couldn't help Muse," He said hugging her back.

"That's okay, you kind of did help by giving me your thankfully positive opinion," She grinned.

"Okay, I'll be on my way, you need to finish that speech and I need to go shopping," Helia frowned.

"Shopping?" Musa asked kind of surprised as her brother hated going shopping for groceries.

"Yeah, running low on food,"

"Right, OH! I almost forgot! How was last night?" Sha asked wiggling her eyebrows.

This caused Helia to chuckle, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He winked.

"Helia!" Musa complained about his lack of conversation, "What did you _do_?"  
"Musa I cannot tell you that, but all I will tell you is that last night was amazing, Flora is definitely something else," Helia sighed, a goofy smile forming on his lips causing Musa to chuckle.

"That she is, I'm just glad you guys have all finally confessed your feelings to each other, I don't know how much longer I would have kept up with those girls non-stop lovey dovey gossip," Musa joked.

"What about you?" Helia asked.

"What _about_ me?" Musa asked confused.

"What did you and Riven do last night?" Helia smirked.

"Nothing, we aren't a couple so all we did was eat McDonalds and watch TV, oh and Katie came over last night, God her reaction was so funny when she saw me," I laughed at the thought of last night.

Helia chuckled, "You'll come around and fall for him, and soon you'll be married,"  
"Oh GOD Helia!" I groaned, "That thought just made me severely uncomfortable," He just laughed.

It did make me uncomfortable. Uncomfortable by the fact that he was right about the falling for him thing…

"Just, urgh, whatever get out, I have stress to put myself in," I scowled shooing him out the door.

He laughed, "BYE MUSE!" He called as he walked downstairs and once I heard the elevator doors shut I made my way back to my desk.

 _Come on Muse, you can do this…_

…

AFTER ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER…

"OH MY GOOD FUCKING HELL! FINALLY!" Musa shrieked dropping the pen on the table, "Thank God I don't have to put myself through that stress anymore,"

She got off the chair, put her paper in her binder, put the binder on her shelf, and then walked out of her room.

She made her way downstairs, very slowly as she hadn't gotten used to walking with crutches even though this wasn't her first time.

She arranged herself on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table and she started browsing the channels.

"I honestly can't wait till tomorrow so I can get this fucking thing off!" She muttered looking at the white plaster on her ankle, "Thankfully I won't have it on during the ceremony, speaking of ceremony, WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR BLOODY HELL!?"

She quickly grabbed her laptop from the coffee table.

"Hmm, I'll wear my casual cream dress during the ceremony and then I'll wear a fancier one at the party," She said to herself, "Only problem is I don't _have_ a fancier dress and I don't want to borrow from the other girls," She quickly typed in a URL for online shopping and started surfing through the different options.

"Oh God this is _perfect_ ," She cried clicking on a dress and adding it to the cart. Once she added her credit card details and address and stuff she switched off her laptop and put it aside and continued watching TV until her phone began to ring.

" _Hello?" She asked leaning back into the couch._

" _Hey!" It was Layla._

" _Hi Layla, what's up?"_

" _Not much, just checking in, how's your leg?"_

" _Annoying, why did you guys have to open your big mouths and insist on putting a cast on me?"  
"Well, we thought you'd prefer it better, the nurse said that it would heal slower if she put a bandage as you won't be able to rest that foot and so it wouldn't heal by the grad ceremony,"_

" _Right, thank you for opening your big mouths I appreciate it ever so much, I just can't wait to get it off and finally be able to walk properly, honestly you have no idea how much my armpits are hurting because of having crutches stabbed into them,"_

 _This made Layla and all her other friends burst out laughing, but Musa was oblivious to the fact that she was on loud speakers._

" _So, what are you doing? You done with the speech?"  
"Thankfully yes, any longer and I would have pulled out half the hair on my head,"_

" _Well I'm glad you're done, Helia said it was coming along great, I can't wait to hear it though,"  
Musa laughed, "So what are you doing?"_

" _We're all at Nabu's house, thought we'd give you a call and ask if you wanted to come join us?"_

" _Thanks for the offer, but I'm alright, hey do you think I could drive with a cast on?"  
"GOD NO MUSA! Don't even think about getting into your car alone," Bloom and Stella yelled into the phone._

" _Are you guys on loud speaker?"_

" _Yes," Musa heard all 11 of her friends answer._

" _Right then, thanks again for the offer but I'll pass,"_

" _So what are you going to do about dinner?"  
"I'll order a pizza or something," Musa shrugged._

" _You sure?" Nabu asked, "Cause if you want we can pick you and take you out for dinner,"_

" _I'm alright you guys enjoy-wait Riven?"  
"Yes Musa?" Riven asked._

" _Don't you feel like an 11_ _th_ _wheel or something with all the love in that one room?" Musa joked._

" _MUSA!" Her friends (minus Riven) yelled causing Musa and Riven to laugh._

" _Yeah, you're right, I'm coming over Musa and we are going to eat Pizza or something together alright?" Riven said._

" _Ayt,"  
"If you're going to "Netflix and Chill" please remember to use protection, we don't want to become Aunts or Uncles just yet," Flora yelled into the phone, revenge from the uncomfortable position Musa put her in last night on the phone._

" _OH MY GOD FLORA!" Musa and Riven yelled simultaneously causing the rest to laugh._

" _I'm hanging up now!" Musa sang into the phone before pressing the end call button._

 **HEYYYYY**

 **It's been long innit?  
Really sorry about that, I've just been really busy with school and stuff, I just finished Easter break and so my school has started. ;(**

 **I'll try update more often now maybe once a week? Or once every 2 weeks, actually no I'm not going to even bother with saying things like this.**

 **I'll just update whenever I can and hopefully it'll be more frequently?**

 **Yes…that's better.**

 **Anyways…hope you enjoyed this Chapter, see you again in the next chapter?  
Technically I won't physically see you but I will feel your presence…you get what I mean?**

 **i'm not exactly proud of the beginning of this chap, you know the part where they all confess? but oh well...**

 **i'm supposed to be working on my Science homework or revising for my science test but, well...I'm not.**

 **:/  
Byeeeee!**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

MUSA'S POV

"Musa!" I heard someone whisper.

"Hmmm?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"Musa!" The voice hissed.

"Hmmm?"

"MUSA FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"Huh?" I asked bolting upwards into a sitting position. "Damn Riven! Couldn't you have woken me up in a nicer way?"  
Riven rolled his eyes, "Get up, you have to go to the hospital,"  
"Oh what now?" I whined.

"Do you not want to remove your cast?" He asked.

"OHHH! Okay hold up, let me go change," I said getting up and walking to the stairs.

God I can't wait to get this thing off! It's only been 2 days and it's already bugging me more than Katie's stupid face.

I quickly changed into a pair of black shorts and a blue hoodie with my white all-stars, I tied my hair up into a high ponytail, brushed my teeth and then went downstairs.

"I hope they can get it off today, I honestly can't wait another day, I _hate_ having to rely on people to take me places, like I could have done so many things this weekend but all I've done is sit and watch TV, but to be fair I did finish my speech so I guess having this cast on wasn't all that bad," I ranted.

"I'm gonna pretend like I understood what you just said," Riven said causing me to roll my eyes.

Finally we reached the Hospital and I was sitting in the hospital room waiting for Amy to come in with the results.

PLEASE FOR CHRISTS SAKE LET IT BE POSITIVE!  
Riven was sitting on the sofa typing stuff into his phone, I immediately assumed he was texting?

I remembered last night, Riven and I were watching Vacation and we were at the part where they were getting into the sewage, the part which I personally found super funny, and all Riven was doing was typing away into his phone and getting up to use the bathroom every 10 minutes.

At first I thought his bladder was the size of a nut but then I got rather suspicious, so I let the curiosity take over me and I purposely walked past the bathroom extra slowly, and I could hear him whispering.

So I immediately assumed he was talking to someone he didn't want me or rather, anyone to find out about, because come on, why else would he pretend to go to the bathroom every 10 minutes and talk on his phone?

Come to think of it, he had that goofy smile on his face, the one Helia had on when he was talking about Flora.

*GASP* RIVEN HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!

I cleared my throat, "Riven, who are you texting?" I asked

"Why do you want to know?" He snapped.

Okay…rude.

"Gosh I was just asking," I frowned looking away.

What the fuck? What's up with him?

Whatever, I got my phone out and I checked my instagram feed.

I stopped when I saw a picture of Austin sitting on top of a wall.

I smiled, I remember when I first met him and Emily, Gosh it's been long.

" _Helia can you hurry the fuck up? I've been waiting here for half an hour already!" I yelled into my phone._

" _Chill Musa, I'll be there in 5 minutes okay? There was just a bit of traffic from Francisco Avenue," Helia said into the phone._

" _Why the fuck were you in Francisco Avenue?" I growled._

" _Austin and I went there to grab something to eat after football training (soccer) training,"_

" _Who the hell is Austin?" I asked._

" _He's my friend from the football team,"_

" _Okay, just hurry the hell up, it looks like it's going to rain,"  
"5 Minutes okay?" _

" _Whatever," I muttered ending the call._

" _Why wasn't I born an only child?" I mumbled as I put my phone back in my pocket._

" _Trust me, I feel you, my idiot of a brother was supposed to pick me up half an hour ago, but him and his friend went to some stupid restaurant at the end of the bloody town and got stuck in traffic," I heard someone say, I turned around and smiled._

" _Exactly! Mine too, God if it starts to rain I swear I will-" I started,_

" _Physically fight my brother?" We chorused causing us to burst out laughing._

" _I'm Musa," I smiled holding my hand out for her to shake._

" _Jamie," She smiled back shaking my hand._

" _So, how old is your brother?" I asked._

" _He's 18, we're twins," She said._

" _Oh cool! So are we! We being my brother that is,"_

 _We made our way to the steps of the main hall and sat on them. We talked more and got to know each other._

" _So you were born in Bos-" She started before she was interrupted by a loud hoot causing the both of us to jump._

 _We turned to look at the car park in which the car horn was hooted. I saw my brothers Mercedes parked right outside the library but an unfamiliar person in the passenger seat._

" _That's my idiot of a brother," We groaned at the same time._

 _We raised our eyebrows at each other before picking our bags and walking to the car._

" _I told you we'd be here in 5 minutes," Helia and the unfamiliar face who I'm assuming is Austin, Jamie's brother and my brother's football team friend, said simultaneously._

" _Whatever," Jamie and I both said._

 _This made us laugh._

" _So where are we going?" Jamie asked as we got into the car._

" _Well I was going over to Helia's house to play Call of Duty, you're free to join us," The guy I think is Austin said._

" _Or, you can join me and NOT play Call Of Duty," I suggested._

" _I like that idea more," She grinned._

 _And that my friends is how Austin, Helia, Jamie and I became to be best friends._

Just as I had finished my flashback, Amy walked into the room.

"Good news Musa, your foot seems to be okay, so you just come with me and I'll cut the cast off," She said walking into the room. I smiled and thanked her.

I got off the bed and walked towards the door.

I turned to look at Riven who was still on his phone, rolled my eyes at his absent mindness (That's not a word, I made it up)

I followed Amy down the corridor and into a small room, she made me sit on a chair and place my plastered foot on a stool.

She then got this crazy electrical saw thing and placed it on the cast.

I prayed to God that this thing wouldn't go ahead and slice my whole foot off.

Once the white plaster came off and I could wiggle my toes freely, Amy took my crutches from me and helped me up. I slowly lowered my foot on to the floor and took a step, putting all my weights pressure on it.

Nothing. Not a single pain.

A grin formed on my face and I jumped up

"Yes finally!" I laughed as I hugged Amy causing her to laugh too.

"Go back to your room and I'll come back shortly once I've thrown all this away," She said gesturing to the white plaster on the floor.

"Ayt," I made my way back to the room skipping because I could.

When I got back to the room, Riven was STILL on the phone…not surprised though.

I sat back down on the bed and got my phone out.

I dialed Bloom's number and after the 4th ring she picked up.

" _Hello?" She asked._

" _Hey Bloom, what are you doing?"  
"Oh nothing, I was just getting ready to head back to the apartment, why?" _

" _Could you pick me up from the hospital?"_

" _Yeah sure, Why? Isn't Riven with you?"_

" _Well his physical presence is, but his mental presence is nowhere to be seen,"_

 _Bloom laughed. "Okay I'll pick you up, I'll be there in 5, okay?"_

" _Thanks Bloomie!" I smiled._

As soon as I cut the phone, Amy walked in with a bowl of water and a napkin.

"How's your leg feeling?" She asked.

I didn't know how to answer, I mean like she's the nurse, she should know how my leg is right?

"It feels normal," I shrugged

"Okay, I'm just gonna clean it up a bit and then you're good to go," she smiled.

I nodded.

Once she was done and had left, I turned to look at Riven,

Still on the phone.

No surprise.

Then my phone buzzed and I read the message, it was from Bloom saying she was waiting outside.

"Riven, I'm going home with Bloom okay?" I said getting off the bed.

"Whatever," He muttered not taking his eyes off the phone.

I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me and walked down to the car park and saw Bloom waiting in the driver's seat using her phone.

"Hey Bloomie!" I grinned opening the door and getting into the passenger seat.

"Hey Muse, I see you got your cast off? That's great," She smiled starting up the car. "Is Riven still there?"  
"Yeah," I mumbled looking out the window.

Bloom is one of those people that don't like talking much when they're driving, she always goes off into her own thoughts which was completely fine by me cause I had some thinking of my own to do.

For instance, why hasn't Riven told anyone about his girlfriend? That is _if_ he has one.

Or maybe he has but he hasn't told me?  
Why do I feel so angry with him though?

Is it because he was on his phone? Or because he was being rude?

Or is it because I love him?

"Hey Bloom?"

"Yes Muse?"

"Does Riven have a girlfriend?" I asked turning to look at her.

She looked at me for a second and then lowered the volume of the radio.

"Not that I'm aware of," She frowned, "Why?"  
"Because…you see when I first woke up in the hospital, he mentioned something about a girl and I asked him why he hasn't asked her out yet and he said something about her not being physically able or something and then last night he was ALWAYS on his phone and he kept going into the bathroom and I could hear him whispering and so I guess I assumed he was talking to someone, and today like he completely ignored me so I was just asking cause I'm a bit curious," I shrugged.

"Hmmm, yeah that does sound a bit suspicious, we were talking about that last night too when Riven left for yours," She nodded, "But then we just left it, I mean we're his best friends so if he did have a girlfriend he would tell us eventually right? Maybe they aren't official and he didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work out, or maybe we're just over thinking it and he's talking to a friend you know?"

"Yeah, you're right," I nodded before leaning back into the seat.

She put her hand on mine and rubbed it.

"Don't worry Muse, we can't jump to conclusions yet," She smiled softly, I smiled back and added more Volume to the radio once I heard Don't Let Me Down was playing.

I guess Bloom saw I was kind of down so she tried to cheer me up by singing along to the songs at the top of her voice and the next thing I knew we were having a mini karaoke party and I loosened up and pushed all my thoughts on Riven away and enjoyed myself.

"You know what you need?" She said turning to look at me as we stopped on a red traffic light.

"What?" I asked.

"A sleepover party, just us girls, I mean you obviously need cheering up and we're GRADUATING tomorrow, what better idea is there than spending the last of our immatureness together in one night?" Bloom squealed, I grinned.

"That is the BEST idea ever, but we should call Emily and Jamie over too, I mean we have been hanging out with them a lot lately," I added.

"Great!" Bloom cheered, "But we're gonna need a lot of supplies then,"  
"Walmart or Target?"  
"Target, it's round the corner," Bloom said.

"True,"

So we drove off to Target obviously…

"So exactly what supplies do we need?" I asked as we browsed the shelves.

"I'm honestly not sure, what do you need to have an awesome celebration of graduation sleepover party?"

We walked to the party aisle and we started rummaging around looking for cool ideas when I came up with a BRILLIANT idea.

"Bloom! Balloons!"

She walked towards me, "What about them?"  
"We could write all sorts of activities onto paper and then put them into a balloon and then once we're done one activity someone pops a balloon and then that's the next activity," I suggested.

"You my friend, are a genius," She grinned, "Okay so we're like 10 of us cause I was thinking of calling the twins? And so we should each have a balloon that we can pop,"

"Yeah," I picked up a pack of 20 balloons and put them into a trolley, "So now we need to know the activities we'll be doing,"  
Bloom nodded and got out her phone and went to notes. "So we'll definitely play truth or dare, I mean duh!"

"And we'll watch a movie, in the cinema room of course,"

"Facials"  
"Just Dance!"

"Karaoke,"  
"Prank calls"  
"Girl talk,"  
"Eat, or cook, whatever,"  
"Dress up? We can show each other our graduation dresses and like practice hairstyle and stuff,"

"And last but not least…actually I got nothing," I shrugged.

"We could like just play games?"  
I nodded.

So we got all the things we needed and like lots of food, (mainly Cheetos because like COME ON!) We paid for everything and went back to the apartment.

We called everyone and they all said they'd come and we even told them to bring their grad dresses and stuff along with all their other necessities.

…

At 7'Oclock everyone started showing up.

"So what's first?" Jamie asked sitting down of the sofa.

"Well, here's the twist, you see Musa came up with great idea of putting activities into balloons and then each one of us gets to pop one and whatever activity falls out is what we'll be doing," Bloom said.

"Cool, who's going first?" Emily asked.

"We'll go in alphabetical order I guess,"  
"Oh then that means I'm first," Ashley said.

We went and stood next to the staircase where the balloons were hanging and Flora handed Ashley a pin.

She popped it and a tiny piece of paper came fluttering down, Ashley picked it up and read it aloud.

"Movie in the cinema room,"  
"Okay! Right this way ladies," Tecna grinned walking to the cinema room.

Once were all settled down in our seats, we viewed the options.

"Oohhh can we watch High School Musical 4?" Chloe, the other twin, asked.

"I like that idea," Stella squealed. She had the BIGGEST crush on Zac Efron and it was so funny.

I mean well, graduation in the movie and graduation tomorrow? It kind of makes sense…

So Tecna put the DVD in and the movie started.

…

"Okay! My turn!" Bloom squealed as we walked over to the staircase again.

"Here you go," Layla said handing her a pin.

Bloom read the paper in her hand and smiled.

"Just Dance! Yes! I love this game!" She cheered.

We went over to the TV and I put in the game and picked up the 4 WII remotes.

"Who's first?" I asked,

"I wanna go!" Layla yelled grabbing a remote from me causing the rest of us to burst out laughing.

"I wanna go too," Flora said and I threw her a remote.

"I'll go," Jamie said,

"Can I go too? I wanna see how strong this leg is," I said looking at my foot.

They agreed.

"What song?" Layla asked.

"How about This is How We do? I mean it's got 4 dancers so it'll be fun," Jamie asked

So we did choose This Is How We Do by Katy Perry and boy was it fun!

It was like so confusing and the other girls were just rolling on the floor laughing as we tried to follow along. ( **Type this is how we do Just Dance on YouTube** ).

When we were done, Stella, Bloom, Tecna and Emily went next and danced on the song Cheerleader.

AND THIS WAS SO FUCKING HILARIOUS!  
The song was 4 player too but it was couples…

So Stella and Tecna and Bloom and Emily.

My God you have to watch the video to understand the pain I had in my stomach while dying of laughter ( **Do the same thing on YouTube but type cheerleader instead)**

And finally the twins went and danced on Uptown Funk.

But the rest of us stood next to them and copied the dance moves too.

Bloom was hella right! This whole Riven fiasco has completely slipped off my mind.

After just dance we gave each other facials, played Truth or Dare and we ate and then we played karaoke and now we were just chilling in the sitting room having "Girl Talk".  
"So how's things with the guys?" I asked as I passed around the box of cookies.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that and I was meant to ask if was true or not," Emily mumbled with her mouth full of cookies.

"Things are great with Brandon and I, and we were talking last night…" Stella started but trailed off.

We sat there and looked at her.

"Go on…" I cried.

"We were talking and planning that next year…I'll move in with him…" She grinned.

"OH MY GOD!" The rest of us screeched and jumped onto our feet.

"STELLAAAAA!" We squealed jumping on her.

"I can't believe it, my best friend and my brother," Flora winked,

"You don't start okay, soon you'll be related to Musa," Stella smirked.

"We don't know that for SURE!" Flora yelled laughing and hitting her with a pillow.

"HEY!" Stella and Tecna yelped as the cookie flew out of her hand and slapped Tecna onthe forehead.

"My cookie!" Stella whined.

"My FOREHEAD!" Tecna groaned rubbing the part where it hit her, "That's one hard ass cookie,"

Stella grabbed a pillow and so did Tecna and they both hit Flora with it thus making Ashley scream "PILOW FIGHT!"  
And yeah…you know where this ended.

We were running around the whole apartment wearing nothing but tank tops and shorts.

Then Tecna's phone started ringing which signaled us to stop and basically collapse on the floor.

" _Hello? Oh hi Timmy, what did you do?! Okay we'll be over as soon as possible," Tecna cried into the phone._

"What happened?" Layla asked,

Tecna shrugged, "He didn't say but he said it was an emergency and he sounded quite panicked,"  
"Okay let's go," Flora said.

"Wait! Like this?" Ashley cried looking down at her legs.

We all looked at our practically naked legs.

"We don't have time to change! They could be in trouble," Bloom answered, we all nodded and grabbed our phones as we ran to the elevator.

Eric seemed pretty startled to see us stampede out that lift and into my car.

"I wonder what they've done this time," I grumbled.

"They ALWAYS do something stupid when we're having a sleepover," Jamie whined.

"Innit?" We all cried.

"Remember when they tried cooking dinner and they almost burnt down the house?" Tecna snorted.

"Or that time when they literally flooded the whole house," Chloe muttered.

We groaned at the memory.

"Whose bloody house are they in?" I asked as we drove onto their street.

"Is that Alan's car?" Ashley asked pointing to a car parked outside Helia's house.

There were 3 cars parked outside Helia's house and we recognized them as 3 guys from the guys' football team.

"They're all probably in there," Bloom said.

We quickly got out the car and ran up the front porch.

We knocked all banged the door.

No answer.

"HELLO!" I yelled.

Still no answer, we pressed our ears onto the door to see if we could hear anything.

Nothing.

We looked at each other trying not to panic.

"Oh wait I have a spare key," Flora cried.

We all turned to look at her with our eyebrows raised.

"What? Just in case I was getting bored," Flora blushed.

"Just open the door," Chloe cried.

Once I heard the lock click, I quickly grabbed the doorknob and twisted it and I ran in to complete darkness?

"What the-?" I mumbled as the others crowded in closing the door behind them.

"ATTACK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls and I screamed as we were attacked by water guns.

Stella swung the door open and ran out causing the rest of us to run outside too.

And just when we thought we were safe, the sprinklers turned on causing us to scream again and run back in.

The light was now switched on and there were 10 boys lying on the floor with tears rolling down their cheeks and water guns in their hands.

Tecna slammed the door shut and it closed with a loud bang but that didn't bother us girls as we were INFURIATED!  
We stood in front of them with our arms crossed as they just continued to roll around the floor like dying seals.

Once their laughter died down and they actually became half sane, we grabbed the water guns from them.

"CHARGE!" I commanded as we chased them around the house, as if we were in some James Bond movie. Like Flora and I literally ran and jumped on the same sofa, making it tip over and then we sprayed Helia and Riven, and then we ended with those cool ass things you know when they like twirl the gun in between their fingers and blow on the mouth?

Once we had gotten the guys just as wet as they had gotten us, we dropped the water guns on the floor and the girls and I high 5-ed each other. 

"That was NOT part of the plan," Alex mumbled as he got off the floor and shook his head causing the water to splash onto Chloe's face.

"Ugh are you a fucking dog?" Chloe groaned making a disgusted facial expression.

"Do I look like a dog?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Chloe nodded.

"Well I'm obviously one of those really cute dogs right?" Alex grinned.

"Whatever Minger," Chloe giggled causing Alex to grab her by the waist and tickle her.

If you didn't guess already Chloe and Alex were dating…just a hint.

"What were you girls doing anyways?" Sky asked.

"Having another awesome sleepover party until you guys just ruined it," Bloom muttered.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it babe," Sky winked.

"It's 11:50 and I'm soaking wet and _freezing_ ," Bloom said.

'Come here," Sky grinned pulling her into a hug.

"So what were you doing before you actually came?" Helia asked.

"Having a pillow fight," Flora shrugged.

"Well you were doing the same thing here but with water instead, and with the most AWESOME person in the world," Helia smirked.

"No actually, I was there seeing as I live there and kind of participated in the throwing of the party," I grinned.

"You shut up," Helia mumbled.

"So anyways, quick question, do any of you know what time our parents are landing tomorrow?" Tecna asked.

"They landed today," Timmy corrected.

This made mine and the girls' eyebrows raise so high I felt as if they were hidden in our hair.

"ARE YOU MAD?! YOU FORGOT TO PICK MUM AND DAD FROM THE AIRPORT?!" We yelled.

"Fuck," They mumbled.

"We are so dead," Layla muttered.

"Oh My God!" Flora groaned.

"They are going to flip!" I cried.

"Well we just got ourselves into some shit," Stella sighed.

"How are we graduating?" Tecna asked.

"Well fuck," Bloom muttered.

"Maybe they're still at the airport, we can just say there was traffic?" Tecna asked.

The girls and I ran out the front door and just as we were about to enter my car we heard the boys burst out laughing.

We froze in our tracks and turned to look at the house.

We ran back in and again they were lying on the floor.

"Th-there flights g-got cancelled, t-there coming t-tomorrow," Brandon laughed.

"Fuck you man!" we growled.

Twice in one day!

TWICE!

Good Lord.

"Didn't you guys read your email?" Timmy asked.

"If we had read our emails Timmy, we wouldn't have been in the middle of a panic attack," Tecna said matter-of-factly.

"Aww, you guys are so funny," Timmy laughed.

"Thanks," We muttered sarcastically causing the boys to chuckle.

"So what are you girls gonna do now?" Alan asked putting his arm around Ashley.

"We, are going to continue our sleepover," Ashley smiled, "Right?"  
"Right," The girls and I chorused.

"Can we join?" Nabu asked.

"No, we were kind of in the middle of a girl talk," Layla smiled hugging his waist.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's when we stuff our faces with cookies and talk about girl things," Jamie answered.

"Like?" Chris asked leaning his chin on her head and wrapping his arms around her waist from the back.

"Boys," We all answered simultaneously causing the boys to look horrified,

"Girls actually do that?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, its like a complete must at sleepovers," I nodded.

"And it's a complete must that we are the only names mentioned in this conversation, right?" Helia asked.

"Right," The rest of the boys nodded.

"Wrong," The girls and I chorused making the boys frown

"You see, I'm single, so there are a TON of guys out there that could possibly be wound up in our conversation," I explained.

"And also we talk about celebrities, like most of the time," Flora nodded.

"I don't like this girl talk thing," Sky and Nabu mumbled.

"Musa, you're not allowed to date," Helia said firmly.

"And who are you to tell me that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Your brother," Helia answered back flashing me a victorious smile.

Aw, poor boy thinks he's won.

"Helia, we've been through this a MILLION times, you were bought from a pet shop on the same day I was born in the hospital," I smirked flashing him a victorious smile back.

"I can't win with this woman!" He huffed.

The rest laughed.

"Come on then, we've got a lot to talk about," Tecna smiled.

"There gonna go home and talk about how much they love us," Dylan, Emily's boyfriend, winked.

"Or…we're gonna talk about how hot Cameron Dallas looks shirtless," Emily winked back.

"Oh my God yes!" The girls and I all chorused.

"Ahem!" the boys coughed.

"Hello, your boyfriends are literally standing right here," Alex whined.

"Exactly!" the rest whined.

This made the girls grin and go kiss their boyfriends.

Riven and I stood there awkwardly.

"So, how's your foot?" he asked me.

"It's okay," I shrugged, "Oh btw did you ask out that girl yet?"  
Riven's eyebrows furrowed, "Who?"  
"The girl that you were talking about in the hospital?" I said.

"Ohh Bethany? Yeah, I did," He smiled.

Oh he did, did he?

"Great! What did she say?" I asked trying not to show any sign of emotion.

"She said she'll tell me tomorrow, but we've been talking a lot lately," he said.

"You don't say," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said congratulations! Umm, we should probably go now," I said quickly.

The girls nodded, we said goodbye and then we headed back to our penthouse.

BACK AT THE PENTHOUSE  
"Well that was entertaining," Tecna muttered flopping down on the sofa.

"What are we doing now?" Flora asked.

"Should we pop all the remaining balloons and then we decide what we'll do?" Bloom asked.

We agreed, so we popped all 4 remaining balloons.

-Prank calls

-Graduation dresses

-Random games

"let's do prank calls first, I've got a really good one in mind," Jamie smirked.

We laughed and I handed her the house phone.

We dialled a random number

" _Hello?" The person on the other line answered._

" _Hello is this Pablo?" Jamie asked in a British accent._

" _Umm, no, I don't know any Pablo, wrong number,"  
"Wait! Okay, if Pablo is there, tell him the job is done and I've just left the alley with the *Cough* thing in the big duffel bag and I'm on the way to our hideout, okay? Thanks hun!" _

And then she hung up and we burst out laughing.

"Okay, let me be Pablo and call back," Emily exclaimed.

So we waited 5 minutes and then called back.

" _Hello?" The same person answered._

" _Hello, this is Pablo, Dennis is the job done?" Emily asked._

" _Umm, this isn't Deninis, but sir someone called before and said that the umm, job is done and he was going to some hideout with a large duffel bag?"  
"Aahhhh, so the job is done, thank you sir," _

_Then Emily ended the call and again, we burst into fits._

After a few more rounds of prank calling, we played this singing game.

The rules were basically someone had to sing a lyric and then another person would sing ANOTHER lyric but it had to include the last word from the previous lyric.

It wasn't a competition or anything, all we had to do was sing the first song that came to our mind.

Get it?

"Okay I'll go first," Ashley said, "Because we don't have the time to be sorry, so baby be the life of the party,"

"The party don't stop till I walk in," We all yelled together.

"Me next," Bloom said, "I know, I know you're scared, you're heart, you're mind, you're soul, you're body,"

"I just want to feel your body on me!" We yelled once again.

We repeated this until each one of us had gone twice.

Now we it was time for our graduation dresses.

I had just received mine in the mail earlier today and I hadn't opened it yet and I was super excited.

First we were doing the ceremony dresses.

I quickly changed into my dress and walked into the sitting room.

After a moment of gushing about each other's dresses and trying on the after party ones, we changed back into our pj's and were just chilling on the sofa.

"I can't believe in a few hours, we'll be graduating," Tecna yawned looking at her watch.

"Innit?" I yawned as well.

It was currently 2:30 and the 10 of us were pretty much dead.

"Guys, I'm going to sleep," Ashley mumbled stretching.

We all agreed and then we went to the cinema room and knocked out in our sleeping bags.

…

 **Well hello there my fellow fanfictioners?**

 **I don't know.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this chapter, next one will be up soon probably.**

 **Like I've gotten the ideas and all, all I have to do is put them in actual paragraphs.**

 **So as you probably know by now I have decided not to get Riven and Musa together JUST yet, but if you re-read chapter 17 again you will see a hidden clue…(*Wink Wink*)**

 **So that means there's still a long way to go with the story…but you never know, it could just be like 5 chapters more or something.**

 **Anyways don't forget to press those 4 buttons down there…you know what I mean (*Again…Wink Wink*)**

 **Byeee**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

NO POV

The girls all woke up at around 10 O'clock.

That's around 3 hours before the graduation ceremony began.

After a big breakfast feast on waffles and milkshakes, Ashley, Chloe, Jamie and Emily all went home so they had enough time to get ready and stuff.

So at 11, they said goodbye and went home.

"We still have about 2 hours to kill, I'm going to take a nap," Musa yawned.

"Okay, but make sure you wake up, I mean we can't have a graduation ceremony without a speech, oh I just can't WAIT to hear today," Flora smiled.

"Really, Cause I can wait decades to read it," Musa mumbled walking towards the stairs, "Don't worry, I'll be there on time,"

…

AFTER AN HOUR

"Has Musa woken up?" Bloom asked the rest of the girls as the movie "Mean Girls" ended.

"Probably, hey we should start getting ready, we only have 1 hour left," Tecna said looking at her watch.

"Yeah, let's go," Stella nodded.

After 30 minutes, the girls had showered, got their dress on and had done their hair and make-up.

"Did any of you check on Musa?" Layla asked as she joined the rest downstairs.

They shook their heads no.

"Well the guys are gonna be here any minute now and she's not here," Tecna sighed.

"I'll go check on her," Stella said walking up the stairs.

"MUSA!" The girls heard her shriek, "YOU MORON! YOU'RE STILL ASLEEP?!"

"Oh God," The girls mumbled.

Just then the elevator ding was heard and the boys walked in.

"You ready?" Helia asked pecking Flora on the cheek.

"Well, we are, but your sister's still sleeping," Flora sighed.

"That's not surprising at all," Helia laughed.

"Okay, I know I over slept, but you guys go ahead, I'll come as soon as I'm done," Musa said from the upstairs landing.

"You take as _much_ time as you need Musa," Nabu said as the boys tried not to burst out laughing. Obviously they were laughing at Musa's bed hair, I mean it looked like someone died a lion's mane blue!

"Shut it Nabu!" Musa snapped before walking to her bathroom.

Stella shook her head in disappointment as she joined her friends downstairs.

Then they got into their cars and drove off to the University campus.

MUSA'S POV

I quickly ran into the bathroom, I could hear my friends complimenting each other before their voices faded as they got into the elevator.

I looked at my phone.

I had less than an hour to get ready and go to the hall.

Let's do this.

I quickly brushed my teeth and showered.

Then I walked to my bed and wore my dress.

It was a short dress reaching just above my knees, with a sweetheart neckline but like a see through net thing that covered my arms and reached just at my collar bones. I wore light brown sandals, the ones that kind of looked like gladiators but weren't.

I quickly walked to my dressing table and pulled out all sorts of make-up things I could find.

I wore light pink almost nude matte lipstick, foundation, a light pink blush and mascara, my brows were already pretty much "On Fleek" as I had just gotten them done a few days ago.

My hair was in loose curls and left lying down my back.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, I was quite happy with my finished look if I do say so myself.

I grabbed my purse, put my phone and speech into it, grabbed my car keys and my graduation robe and then ran down the stairs as the elevator was taking FOREVER!

Once I got into my car, I calmed down…that is until I looked at the clock!  
I only had 15 minutes to get to the hall or I'll be late for my OWN FUCKING GRADUATION!

I literally stepped on the acceleration and drove on the speed limit.

Oh God, I'm so nervous! What if my speech isn't good? I mean I'm quite proud of it but like what if everyone else hates it? What if they regret giving me Student of the Year?

Oh God! Now's when my anxiety decides to kick in?

I wanted to scream!

So I did, probably shouldn't have done it at a stop sign because the family in the next car gave me weird looks and I just smiled sheepishly at them.

As soon as I found a parking spot and parked, I ran up the front steps of the University hall and caught everyone JUST as they were about to go on to stage.

"MUSA!" My friends yelled.

I walked to them, panting like a dog that just stopped chasing the postman.

"You made it just on time," Principal Hannah said.

I nodded, "Told you I'd be here on time," I winked at my friends who just rolled their eyes in return.

Then we crowded onto the stage.

I tried searching the audience for my parents but I couldn't see anyone as the stage lights were so bright.

I felt a hand grab mine and I looked up and saw it was Helia.

I flashed him a smile and he smiled back at me.

This was it…only a few minutes and I'll be free!

"Now, we have our Student of The Year, Musa Roberts, present a speech for us," I heard principal Hannah say as she concluded her speech.

The crowd clapped and so did all the graduates.

I walked up to the podium.

I took a small breath.

"My fellow students, I know I've only been here for barely a year, but the few months that I have spent with all of you will surely be one of the strongest memories I'll be leaving here with today, cause that's all we'll have left of this place, that and a degree of course," I paused, I heard a few chuckles and then I relaxed, "It feels like just yesterday I had begun this new chapter of my life, going to a new University, seeing new faces, faces that have made my University experience something to remember. As I was writing this speech, memories of high school managed to crawl their way back into my head, and I asked myself, How did we measure the time we've spent in high school? In the beginning, we measured it in class periods, counting down the days to eventual freedom. As the days and weeks passed, we measured it in semesters, and later in years as we moved from being those clueless freshmen, to becoming 'sophisticated sophomores who thought they had it all figured out' as Ms. Kelly used to say," More laughs, this time from the crowd behind me, now I was completely relaxed, "By the time we reach our junior year, we were confident that we were prepared to take over for the graduating seniors, and we couldn't wait to "rule the school"" More laughs, "And now here we stand, our rule is over, and it's up to the next class to step into our shoes and take over, and we'll be taking the role of the future individuals working to make their lives successful. Some of us will go on to college, others will go straight into the work force, but each of us will travel our own paths. No matter where we go or what we do, there are challenges ahead of us, and these past few months I've gotten to know you all, I can clearly see that we're all capable of overcoming those challenges. And now, Class of 2016, those long boring lectures Mr. Fisher would give us every morning, would actually make sense to us, the future _is_ truly in our hands, so let's make the most of it, thank you." I took a step back and the whole hall erupted in cheers. I turned around and grinned at my friends, some of them had tears in their eyes and some were cheering.

We, The Class of 2016, all crowded in for a group hug causing the audience to cheer even more.

"And now, this is the moment you've all been counting down the days to, Class of 2016, congratulations on coming this far!" Principal Hannah yelled into the mike.

"WHOOOOOOO!" We yelled throwing our caps into the air and the confetti cannon burst.

We got into another group hug.

This is the happiest moment of my life…

Once we had gotten off the stage and the teachers came and congratulated us, my friends and I walked outside, where all the parents and friends and, well basically everyone in the audience was waiting.

They cheered once again as we walked out the doors and we all split in different ways to go to our parents.

"Mum! Dad!" I yelled grabbing Helia's hand and running to my parents.

I threw my hands over the both of them and Helia joined in.

"Aw, we're so proud of you two!" My mum cried, "It feels like just yesterday you were learning how to walk and now here you are, young adults, aw come here,"

We immersed into another hug.

"Musa! Helia!"

Helia and I pulled away from our parents and turned around to see-

"Jamie! Austin!" I cried.

I ran towards them and almost took them off their feet.

"What are you guys doing here?" Helia asked as we pulled away from our hug.

"We came to see your graduation of course!" Jamie grinned.

"Helia!" Flora yelled and then covered her mouth when she saw he was talking to someone.

Aw she's so cute.

Helia gestured to her to come here and even though she hesitated, she came eventually.

"Flora meet Jamie and Austin, Jamie and Austin, meet Flora," Helia smiled wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Oh. My. God, you're gorgeous!" Jamie exclaimed causing Flora to blush and Helia to chuckle, "Oops, sorry, that wasn't meant to come out,"

"Thanks, you look amazing too, I love your hair," Flora commented.

"Oh My God, I have GOT to know you better, I NEED to know what you see in _HELIA!"_ Jamie yelled pulling Flora, catching her off guard.

"I'm going to go join in on their conversation and make sure Jamie doesn't ruin my relationship," Helia winked before running in the direction the 2 girls had gone in.

"So Musa, I see you look as gorgeous as ever," Austin commented.

"Aw thanks," I laughed. "God it's been long, huh?"

"It has, I've missed you SO much, when you're parents mentioned you were graduating, I jumped at the chance to come see you, that and also I wanted to come to America," Austin grinned.

I laughed. God his accent was still so strong and so _hot._

His short brown hair was combed up into those hot ass hairstyles that most guys these days seem to have, he looked like a slightly younger Joe Sugg!

And those gorgeous blue eyes, seemed to be so full of energy!

I hugged him again.

God, he smells nice too.

"Musa!" I heard someone yell.

I pulled away from Austin and turned to see Riven.

Fuck. How didn't I notice him before?

With a white shirt tucked into black formal trousers and a black tie loosely hung around his neck and his gorgeous magenta hair spiked up in its usual way. He looked hot…

"Uh, sorry, to umm break the moment but uhh, everyones waiting for you in the field so we could start lunch," Riven said but he wasn't looking at me, I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Austin instead.

I nodded, "Let's go then,"

So we walked towards the field where there was a huge buffet table full of the most mouthwatering dishes you could possibly think of.

I literally squealed and took off to the beginning of the table and grabbed a plate and filled it all up.

I heard people snickering behind me and I turned around and saw all my friends there grinning and shaking their heads at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled with a strawberry in my mouth. They laughed again and grabbed plates too.

We made our way to a table and dug in. Since when did our University's food taste so good?!

"I can't believe we're finally done," Stella grinned as she took off her hat and put it next to her plate.

" _I_ can't believe I never ate this University's food, it's so GOOD!" I mumbled this caused them to laugh again.

"I don't think it was this good during normal days, I guess they only made it this good because our parents were all coming," Timmy said.

"It's still so GOOD," I cried taking a bite out my slice of pizza.

"Hey kids," Tecna's mum said as our parents came and stood by our table.

"We'll be leaving now, we'll see you at the party," Timmy's dad said.

We all mumbled Okays with our mouths full.

Our parents were all staying at this hotel somewhere near the Airport, (that's where our graduation party is being held)

Jamie and Austin were supposed to stay with us.

So Austin was staying at Helia's and Jamie was gonna stay with us girls.

Once we're all done, we walked to the car park.

"MUSA!" I heard someone call my name.

We all turned around to see Katie and her loser friends.

I raised my left eyebrow as they came closer and stopped quite a good distance away from us, right in front of the hall entrance.

They gestured for me to go to them.

Helia and Riven both grabbed my arms when they waved me over.

"I don't think you should go over," Sky whispered.

"Relax, they can't do shit," I slightly smirked.

Riven and Helia hesitated to let go of my hand but they eventually did and then I made my way up the steps to them.

"Musa we know we haven't been the kindest to each other and we should have tried to help you fit in more but we, well, kind of made your year here hell," Katie started.

"Yeah, and we just want to say we're really sorry," Alejandra said.

Lies…I could literally see it in their eyes.

What are they up to?

"So…friends?" Katie asked sweetly holding her hand out for me to shake.

I turned to look at my friends, most of the other students had all come back from the field and were talking to them but they were all looking at me, I raised an eyebrow at them, they looked pretty curious and surprised too.

I looked at Katie and then her hand, then I looked at the other 3 girls standing a step behind her, they all had like this weird facial expression plastered on their faces causing me to become even more curious. First of all where were the other 2 girls?

I saw Melissa slowly inching for something in her cardigan pocket and I saw a flash of metal.

OH! I get it now…

"Friends," I said before grabbing Katie's hand, I quickly took a step back pulling Katie in front so she was standing where I was and before I knew what would happen…

"Mus-!" My friends yelled.

 _SPLASH!_

My hands immediately flew up to my mouth, I heard gasps coming from my friends and a small bang as something hit the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Katie shrieked, "You bitch!"  
I bit back my laugh and looked up at the hole in the ceiling right above Katie's head.

Audrey and Courtney were peering down with their hands covering their mouths.

I looked back at Katie who was now drenched in green goo and a scowl on her face, next to her was a bucket rolling around in circles on the floor and behind her were 3 girls with their mouths hanging open.

"And once again, Musa Roberts has managed to out-smart _all 6_ idiots," I said loud enough for the rest to hear.

I heard them burst out laughing before I flicked my hair behind my shoulders, imitating her, and walked down the stairs feeling a bit like Beyoncé during the Super Bowl.

I walked towards my friends with a smirk on my face.

"This has been one hell of a graduation," Austin muttered.

This made us all laugh as we made our way to the cars.

The guys all came with their own cars and since I was the only one out of us girls that brought a car we had to squeeze into one car.

I was lucky but everyone else wasn't. Bloom had Jamie on her lap in the passenger seat.

Stella, Flora, Layla and Tecna were all squashed into the backseats.

"Why don't 2 of you go seat in the boot?" Sky asked as the boys walked towards my car.

I rolled my eyes at our stupidity.

I opened my door and walked out.

Flora and Stella also got out since they were on the edge.

"I'll kind of need your help putting the seats up," I said to the boys.

"Why don't you just sit on the floor?" Brandon asked.

"We're in _dresses_ ," Stella and Flora chorused.

"DUHH!" The rest of us boys and girls chorused as if it was obvious.

Brandon smiled sheepishly as he opened the back of my car.

Him and Helia climbed in and opened the seats, then jumped down.

"Thank you," We smiled.

The boys then got into their own cars.

"See you tonight!" They yelled to us as we waved goodbye.

Once Flora and Stella had got in, I walked back to my seat and then we drove off.

"So Jamie, how's Mexico?" Bloom asked.

Jamie had gone behind to sit with Tecna and Layla.

"It's great actually, a bit quiet without Musa though, but I guess that's not a bad thing," Jamie smirked.

"Hey!" I cried as the rest burst out laughing, "Do not lie okay, you missed me just as much as these losers did,"  
"Whatever," They chorused.

"What time does the party start?" Layla asked.

"At 7," Tecna answered.

"Oh so we've got at least 3 hours to get ready," Flora calculated.

"Right, this means I've got 2 and a half hours to sleep," I said as I parked the car in the parking.

"NO!" They yelled.

"If you are going to sleep, you've only got 2 hours to sleep, we do NOT want to be late to our graduation party," Bloom ordered.

"Whatever," I grumbled, "As long as I get to sleep," I opened the car door and got out. The rest doing the same.

We walked to the elevator and Flora pressed our floor number.

"You know," Layla yawned, "I think I might go to sleep myself,"

"Yeah, who knew a graduation ceremony could be so exhausting," Tecna nodded as we got out the lift.

We froze as the lift doors shut.

"What are you guys doing here?" We chorused.

"Well it's nice to see you too," Riven said as he rolled his eyes.

I didn't even hear what he said, all I was paying attention to was the brunette sitting next to him with her hand in his.

 _Bethany…_

I'm assuming she said yes?  
I bit my lip and walked to the kitchen.  
I opened the fridge and got a bottle of lemon flavored water, I then hopped onto the counter and got my phone out.

After about 2 minutes I heard them yelling my name.

"What?" I asked walking back to the sitting room and taking another sip from my bottle.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Flora asked.

"Hunting elephants," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes; "Why?"

"You seemed angry so we just wanted to know, also show me your wrists," Nabu said.

I looked at him like he was mad.

I held my wrists out and he examined them causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Okay she's clean," He nodded.

"Oh GOD did you guys actually think I was _cutting_ myself?" I asked as they sheepishly nodded.

"You berks," I laughed and shook my head.

I then made my way up the stairs before they could ask me anything.

I collapsed on my one seater sofa.

Gosh is it that obvious that I'm jealous?

Cause at the moment it's the only thing that's ruining what's meant to be the best day of my life.

I need to get out of here.

I need to talk to someone, tell someone and at the moment I don't have much options.

Just then my phone buzzed.

I picked it up and it was message from Jamie. (University Jamie)

 _Musa…we need to talk, it's so obvious that you're upset and I think it'll be good for you if you talk about it, come over?_

I sighed.

Jamie is one of the most amazing person I have ever met and I am so glad that I can call her one of my best friends.

I mean she understands me so well.

And she was right, I do need talk.

 _I'll be there in 10!_ I messaged back.

I quickly changed into grey sweats and a black t-shirt. Tied my hair up into a messy bun and removed my makeup. I quickly put on my grey vans and grabbed my phone and keys.

I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. I'm gonna be completely honest with you and say I'm actually really proud of my body, I mean all those days of going to the gym has paid off.

I walked downstairs and made my way to the elevator.

"Where you going?" Bloom asked.

"To Jamie's, she said she want to talk about something," I explained.

"Musa…are you sure you're okay?" Stella asked softly narrowing her eyes at me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked pressing the down button.

All 5 girls turned to look at Riven and Bethany who were sitting on the far end of the couch laughing away at God knows what.

"I am definitely fine," I narrowed my eyes at them.

They looked at each other but before they can say or do anything I got into the lift and it shut.

Phew…

That was close.

…

Once I got to Jamie's house and I was safely sitting down on her bed I began to spill everything.

I told her about how I like Riven and how it hurt me seeing him with Katie and how when he broke up with her I felt happy cause I actually thought I might have a chance with him but now he's dating Bethany and I don't know anymore…

"Musa…" She said softly putting her hand on mine, "Oh you poor thing," she pulled me in for a well needed hug and I let the tears I've been keeping in for months out.

"Look okay, Riven's an idiot to not see how gorgeous you are, I mean I haven't seen Bethany before so I can't really say you're way prettier but I know for sure that there isn't anyone out there that is just as amazing as you are okay? You can't let yourself break down like this just because a guy is clueless in life," This caused me to grin.

"Yeah I know, but it hurts you know? Like I've known him my _whole_ life and I guess I've always really liked him but he-I don't know, I guess he just made it so possible that we'd end up together but I guess we aren't meant to be? I should just give up on him, right?" I mumbled.

"As much as I want to yes, I can't." She sighed, "Musa, I've always had a feeling you and Riven _are_ meant to be and you will somehow end up together eventually, and I have my full hopes on that happening, and besides, you? Giving up? Musa, as far as I'm concerned you're the _last_ person that would just give up on something they really want,"  
I sighed.

"Jamie…It's too late, he's found someone and he seems to really like her, it's time for me to move on,"

"Really? Do you really want to move on?"  
"I don't have much of a choice do I?" I shouted; "It's not fair for me to sit here and just watch as the love of my life moves on in life and all I'm doing is trailing behind him like a lost puppy, hoping, just one day we'll end up together, I can't!"  
"Musa…"  
"Look, I kind of maybe like Austin, so I think it's time for me to move on now," I muttered closing my eyes.

"Look okay, I understand what you mean, and you're right, you have every reason to move on, and yeah even though I'm a complete MuRi supporter and completely loyal to Chris, Austin is damn hot," She grinned causing me to chuckle.

"He is, isn't he?" I grinned I then looked at my watch and realized that I've already been here for 1 and a half hours, "I should really go, you need to get ready,"

"So do you?" Jamie said.

"I…I don't think so," I sighed.

"MUSA!" Jamie yelled, "IT'S OUR GRADUATION PARTY YOU _HAVE_ TO COME!"  
"Look Jamie, I don't know, I'm really not in the mood,"  
" _You're_ not in the mood?" Jamie asked with disbelief written all over her face, "Musa come on, I thought you said you're moving on and going for Austin?"  
"Jamie I haven't gotten over Riven! And I don't think seeing him with Bethany is going to help me get over him!" I cried.

"Yeah but Austin will!"

"No. I think I need to stay home and think about it, I need to know if I want to move on from Riven and if so, I need to conclude my feelings towards Austin, I don't want to use him as something that'll help me get over Riven," I sighed.

Jamie said nothing.

"I'll walk you to the door," She muttered getting off the bed. I followed her downstairs and just as I was about to get into my car she began speaking.

"Musa…I want you to know that I'll be here for you supporting every decision you make, and I agree, you should decide if you want to move on from Riven, I mean I want you to be with him but not if it's going to end up hurting you even more than it already is, I don't want you to go out with Riven just because I or anyone else wants you to okay?, follow your heart, and just, please, don't over think about it, come to the party later, it might help,"

I smiled at her and hugged her.

I got into the car and she waved bye.

…

Once I reach the penthouse block, I parked my car but I didn't get out just yet, it was 6:30 already, there was a lot of traffic on the highway, I better tell those guys to hurry up.

I sat in the car for 5 more minutes arguing with myself about going to the party or not. I sighed and got out the car and made my way up to the apartment.

Whatever I've decided is my final decision about going to the party.

The elevator doors opened and I walked out and into the living room.

"You guys better start getting ready, there's a lot of traffic on the highway so I'd suggest you hurry up because you'll be late," I muttered as I took off my shoes and took the remote from the table and sat on the beanbag.

'What do you mean "You'll be late,"?" Flora asked.

"I mean you won't be on time for your graduation party," I rolled my eyes but kept them glued to the TV screen.

"But the correct way of saying that would be 'We'll be late,'" Tecna corrected.

"That would only be correct _if_ I was attending the party," I said.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled making me jump.

"Are you telling me that you are NOT coming to your own graduation party?" Brandon asked.

I shrugged and then nodded.

"Musa, what's wrong?" Helia asked worriedly.

"I'm telling you nothing's wrong, I'm just not feeling well that's all,"

"What did Jamie want to talk to you about?" Timmy asked.

"She uh, she wanted me to help her decide what to get Chris for Christmas," I lied.

"And it took you 1 and a half hours to do that?" Tecna asked.

"We ended up going to the mall and I wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere so we sat at Planet Yogurt for a while and then like I said there was a lot of traffic on the highway," I mumbled avoiding their glares.

"Why are your eyes red?" Sky asked.

"Have you been crying?" Austin asked

"What? No. I guess I must have rubbed them too much, I'm telling you, nothing's wrong," I sighed, "Now can you please go and get ready, you only have half an hour left,"

They didn't say anything but they all did go and change.

Bethany was already in her dress so it was just me and her left in the sitting room.

"So…? You and Riven are really close huh?" She asked awkwardly,

"Huh? Oh, not really, I mean we're friends and stuff but I wouldn't say _really_ close," I mumbled.

"Really…?" She muttered but didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say so I left it at that.

"So why aren't you coming to the party?" She asked.

"Because I'm not feeling well," I shrugged.

"Really? Or is it because I'm here?" She asked innocently.

"Why would you being here effect anything to do with me?" I asked looking at her.

"Because you like Riven," She shrugged and examined her nails.

"What?" I asked.

WHAT?  
"You like Riven," She shrugged, "It's so obvious, the way you looked at me when you walked through the elevator, the way you didn't look or talk to him at all today, he told me how you 2 were best friends, and so then the only possible reason as to why you're ignoring him is because you don't want your emotions going mad,"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I coughed and turned to look at the TV screen again.

"Oh but you do, you see, you don't want to admit it to me because you think I'm going to tell him, and you're probably right too, I will tell Riven even if you don't admit it, your friendship with him will be toast," She smirked.

My mouth fell open.

Oh My God ANOTHER Katie?!

What is with Riven and falling for bitches?!

"Just remember, I'm girlfriend, and even if you've known him your whole life, I'm the only girl in life now, even his stupid little sister won't be as important to him as I am, not to mention all your other bratty little friends," she said pointing her finger at me in a threatening way.

She did NOT just call MY friends bratty.

"Hey Beth, the others said we should leave in one car now, so you ready?" Riven asked running down the stairs but stopped when he saw her scowling at me. Beth noticed his presence and faked giggled.

"Oh, you're so funny Musa," She squealed giving me a playful shove, except it definitely wasn't playful at all and was so hard that it caused me to fall on the beanbag.

"Should we go?" Riven asked.

I looked up from the ground and I mentally cursed myself for doing so.

Why did he have to look so damn hot in a suit?!

"Sure! Let me get my bag," She giggled, Riven nodded and walked to the elevator.

"You better not tell him anything, oh what am I saying, after tonight, he won't even want to talk to you," She muttered in my ear before skipping to the elevtor.

Riven smiled at her and let her go in and then turned to look at me his smile dropping into a sad, sympathetic frown, I looked quickly looked down at my fingers and I could still feel his gaze on me before the elevator doors shut and he had gone.

I held every urge in me to stop myself from bursting into tears.

The last thing I wanted was the others miss out on the party just because of me so I plastered my eyes on the TV screen and blocked out everything around me.

 _This is not how I planned this day to go…_

 **Hello everyone reading this!**

 **I hope you have enjoyed it, it took me quite a while to write this chapter mainly because I focused on the graduation speech a lot and I kind of wanted it to be perfect,**

 **And yes, I have included a twist in the story.**

 **Musa and Riven obviously won't get together pretty soon, but they will eventually.**

 **So there's another Katie involved in Musa's and Riven's life huh?**

 **Didn't expect that did you?**

 **Or maybe you did and I'm just talking a load of rubbish but in both cases I WILL update soon.**

 **The next chapter will be the party "scene" and I've got Cinderella in my mind for this chapter ;)**

 **(Kind of gave a hint over there)**

 **But Anyways!**

 **Please review I do like reading your feedback. It brings me JOY TO THE WORLD!**

 **No? Okay I'm done…**

 **Byeee!**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

MUSA'S POV  
When Bethany left, I didn't know what to do. I was completely speechless!

Honestly, why does Riven have to go out with girls that hate me?  
But somehow, Bethany seems so much worse than Katie…

I mean Bethany looks so innocent and as much I hate to admit it, she's gorgeous.

Like honestly, I can't really hate Riven for falling for her anymore, I mean, if I was a guy I sure as hell would too!

She had straight shoulder length dark brown hair with light brown babylights, tonight she was wearing a dark purple strapless floor length dress with a sweetheart neckline and a thin diamond belt around her waist, her make-up was flawless; Smokey eyeshadow, red lips and she definitely took her time to contour her face.

I'm not even going to bother lying, I was definitely jealous and the more I thought about it, the more I felt like I wanted to dress up my best and go to that party.

I was still sitting on the beanbag when the boys came down, my eyebrows shot up immediately.

God Damn do they look classy or what?

"Whoa," I breathed, "You guys sure as hell clean up good,"

This caused them to grin as they sat down on the sofas.

"Musa are you sure you don't want to come?" Helia asked frowning.

I frowned too, I mean these guys look really bummed out that I'm not coming, I guess it's because we've always talked about celebrating this together and that's not exactly how it's turning out.

"Yeah, I have a lot on my mind that I need to sort out," I said nodding.

"Does it have anything to do with Riven?" Sky asked.

I didn't answer. Instead I just turned to look at the TV screen.

"If it makes you feel any better, none of us really like Bethany," Nabu sighed.

"Yeah, she just gives out this negative vibe," Timmy shivered.

"I'll say, before her and Riven left she said something about how she's the only important thing to Riven and how after tonight he won't even want to talk to me, and she has this stupid theory that I like Riven and that I'm a threat to her relationship and other bullshit like that," I muttered.

"Is it really bullshit Musa or do you _actually_ like Riven?" Brandon smirked.

"I don't know, that's why I'm not coming to the party, I need to decide if I still like Riven or I like…" My voice trailed off as my eyes landed on Austin.

Shit. I was about to actually say I like him in front of him!

"Umm, I have to go to the bathroom," Austin said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

The boys watched as he walked across the room and as soon as he entered the bathroom and the door closed they immediately turned to me.

"Austin! You like Austin! Oh my GOD YOU LIKE AUSTIN!" Helia cried. I quickly slapped my hand across his mouth.

"The bathroom door is NOT sound proof you dipshit!" I growled.

"Sorry," He mumbled taking my hand off his mouth.

"Look whatever, you guys should be leaving now," I mumbled.

"The girls aren't ready," Sky pointed out.

"Yes we are," Bloom said softly.

We all turned to look at the top of the staircase and our mouths dropped open.

They looked absolutely GORGEOUS!

As they made their way down, my eyes darted from the boys to the girls.

Aww! It was so cute! It was like one of those chic flicks, you know when the girl comes out looking all gorgeous and the boy just watches her like he's never seen anything more perfect and-OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO9 CRY!

"You-uh-whoa," Was all the boys could say. They immediately stood up and walked to their respected girlfriend. At that same time Austin walked out the bathroom.

"Oh, I see we're all ready?" Austin smiled.

"I NEED a picture!" I cried throwing the pillows around trying to look for my phone; "Where the hell does my phone just disappear to when I need it?"  
Alas, I found my phone and took a few decent photos. Man did I feel like one of those photographers. I kept shifting positions like the paparazzi and then those idiotic friends I call mine pretended like they were Beyoncé or something.

It was really fun until I pushed them into the lift telling them they'd be late and stuff and now I'm sitting on the beanbag all alone.

10 minutes later my phone buzzed.

I picked it up.

 _JAMIE_ _: it looks like you haven't cleared your thoughts huh? Party's great, could be better…wish you were_ _x_

I sighed. I threw my phone and covered my face and rubbed my temples.

"Well this is definitely one way to end your Uni life huh?" I muttered out loud.

I walked up to my room and threw myself on my bed.

I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it, letting out all my rage. I can't say it didn't help, but it didn't really solve any of my problems.

I picked up my laptop and logged into my Facebook page.

I scrolled through all my recent post till I was at the very first ones.

There were so many pictures of me; me with Helia, with my parents, my birthdays, with my friends from all over the world, with Jamie and Austin, with my friends here in Boston…and with Riven…

 _Riven._

That asshole! How could I just let him stomp all over my heart and then let him ruin what would have been the most amazing night of my life.

I'm not having it.

I went onto Bethany's Facebook page. She had already changed her status to: In a Relationship with Riven! My S.O 8

No. I closed laptop shut and put it on my desk and walked to my closet.

I may still like Riven, but right now sitting here and weeping about what could have happened is NOT how I want to spend MY graduation night.

I ran my fingers through the soft fabric and smiled.

…

Half an hour later I was standing in front of the mirror and grinning.

The dress was gorgeous; it was a sleeveless turtleneck mid thigh cream dress with a gorgeous lace design, it had a white floor length skirt that was attached to the dress by a thin gold belt. It had 1 slit so it wasn't really covering up my left leg. I wore a wristful of gold bracelets on both hands and matched it up with a pair of gold earrings that look like there is a piece of string dangling from my ear. The neckline was gorgeous as it was so I didn't wear a necklace, I did, however, wear the most gorgeous pair of gold ankle heeled gladiators I have ever seen. I wore bright red lipstick and pink blush, I winged my eyeliner and I honestly felt like a goddess.

I curled my hair, let it fall down my back and pinned my fringe up into an accented quiff.  
SLAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Was what my conscious was screaming as I stared at myself in the floor length mirror.

I smiled, turned around and grabbed by purse. I checked the time on the clock.

10:00 p.m

I walked downstairs, picked up my phone from the sofa and walked into the lift.

I was going to go to that party and enjoy myself. I'm not going to let some two-faced little bitch ruin my night!

10:35

I climb out my car and stood in front of the hotel entrance.

I gave my car key to the chauffeur and walked in.

A man in a suit guided me to the garden where the party was held, not that I needed help…you could literally hear the music 2 streets away!

I thanked him anyways and pushed the big oak door that was separating me from the party.

It was a bit breezy tonight but that was the last thing on my mind. I was mind blown by the view. It was gorgeous…they had hung small paper lanterns and fairy lights everywhere.

I walked down the stepping stones still gazing at how the night sky looked so lit up.

The song "Dangerous Woman" filled my ears and got me in such an amazing mood.

I spotted my friends dancing on the dance floor and I my eyes met with Jamie's (The sporty one, not Austin's sister)

"Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't, somethin' 'bout, somethin' bout', somethin' 'bout, "We mouthed to each other as we walked to each other.

I could see some of the others slowly stop dancing to see where she was going and btw time they had probably noticed me, Jamie had already thrown her arms around me pulling me in for a hug.

"You came!" She cried into my shoulder.

"Yup," I smiled pulling away from her.

"So, uhh, what did you decide?" She whispered.

"I definitely haven't gotten over him, and I don't know if I will, but he's moved on so I don't see why I shouldn't too," I grinned.

"Oh that's great!" Jamie yelled.

"Musa! You came!" Stella yelled as they all walked to me.

"Yup, I was getting bored at home," I grinned.

"Well, now that you're here, let's go dance!" Jamie (Austin's sister) cheered pulling me towards the dance floor, I laughed and let her drag me away.

AFTER ABOUT AN HOUR

I stopped dancing and walked to the drinks table to get some punch.

As I stood there sipping away, Austin came and joined me, I smiled at him as he filled a glass of punch for himself.

"Musa!" Riven yelled as he and Bethany walked towards us.

"Uh oh," I sighed and turned to look at him.

Bethany had this mischievous smirk on her face.

"Is it true?" He asked, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I turned to look at Austin to see if he knew what he was talking about, he just shrugged at me.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"That you like me?" he asked. I am not even joking but I legitimately choked on my punch!  
"What?" I spluttered.

"It's true Babe! I'm telling you, she threatened me before we came here," Bethany whimpered.

WHAT?!

OH **HELL** NO!

"What? She's lying! She-"

"I don't want to hear it Musa," Riven growled.

"OH?! Okay then! Great! But just to answer your question, No, it is not true," I growled back.

"Don't lie Musa," Bethany cooed.

"Don't Lie? If I was lying and I really like you, I would NOT kiss Austin," I snapped and before anyone of them could react I grabbed Austin by his collar and kissed right on the lips. At first he tensed up, but then he loosened up and kissed me back. When we broke apart I couldn't even breathe. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

I turned to look at Riven and Bethany and the look Riven had on his face was…I don't even know.

It was a cross between anger, hurt and, and jealousy? No, I must be wrong.

"Whatever, just stay away from me AND my boyfriend, let's go honey," Bethany growled before pulling Riven away.

"What. Was that!?" Austin asked.

"Uhh I'm SO sorry Austin, I just panicked I REALLY hate that chick and I just wasn't thinking and I'm SO sorry if this-"  
"Shhh," He shushed me, putting her finger on my lips, "I was NOT complaining," His lips formed into a playful smirk.

I grinned.

"Hey, you wanna go dance?" He asked softly hesitating. He held his hand out for me and I gratefully took it and I let him guide me to the dance floor to my other friends where we danced all night.

Now THIS was how I wanted to end my Educational journey….

 **...**

 **HEY!**

 **I'm SO sorry for the late update but its here now innit?  
I know it isn't long and it's probably crap too but my exams are in 2 WEEKS!**

 **2 WEEKS! can you fucking believe it? i'm here thinking i still have a whole month and then i get hit by this big ass thing called reality and then now i'm just like..."Well fuck"**

 **So again i'm really sorry but...if you're old enough to be reading this story, then you're old enough to understand my pain and get over your own...WITH ME!**

 **We'll conquer these crappy exams together innit bruvs?**

 **Good Luck on your exams if you have any...mine start on the 31st :(**

 **anyways...**

 **Byeee**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay what the fuck is a .docx?**

 **i've been meaning to post this chapter since last week and it's been saying i have a docx or something.**

 **Anyways...**

CHAPTER 25

"YOU KISSED HIM?" Stella shrieked.

I nodded. "I panicked alright?!"

"YOU FUCKING KISSED HIM?!" She yelled.

"YES I FUCKING KISSED HIM! I KNOW! I WAS _THERE,_ SHUT UP _!_ "

"Why didn't you just tell Riven the truth?" Stella asked.

"Are you mad? I can barely look at him now, how the hell would I manage if he _knew_ I _liked_ him?" I cried.

"He would realize his stupidity and broken up with that bitch ass Bethany!" Stella cried

"We both know that wouldn't happen," I muttered.

"So now what?" Bloom asked.

"What? Me and Austin? I don't know, I had a lot of fun last night and he did keep asking me but I kept saying I don't know...I know we'll have to talk about it eventually…but I don't know what to say," I sighed hugging my knees.

"What do you want?" Flora asked softly. I sighed again.

"I don't know? Well…I want to forget Riven, that's for sure, and I guess the only way to do that is to go out with Austin, and I know he likes me too, he said so before I left Mexico," I said.

I remember that day.

We were on our way back from McDonalds and Helia and Jamie were messing around with each other. Austin and I were walking a good distance behind them laughing at them.

" _I can't believe after tomorrow I might never see you again," Austin sighed._

 _I turned to look at him and smiled softly._

" _I don't want to go Austin, but I have no choice, but we're graduating this year, we can always visit right? You've always wanted to come to America right?"_

" _Yeah I guess but-Musa? I need to tell you something," he suddenly stopped as if he just remembered something important._

" _Go ahead," I urged._

" _I don't know how you'll react though," He muttered._

" _Ya no shit Austin, time traveling hasn't been invented yet...I think, so the only way to find out how I'll react would be by saying it, innit?" I grinned causing him to laugh and shake his head._

" _Musa from the first day I met you I always knew you were something else, at first I thought of you as my best friend's sister or my sisters best friend, but then? You became MY best friend and now you're going it KILLS me inside, especially now that I don't want to be JUST friends Musa…"  
"Austin I…"  
"I love you Musa Roberts," He whispered before cupping my face and planting his lips on mine,_

 _I just stood there, awestruck._

 _I didn't kiss him back nor did I pull away. I stood there trying to think about what the heck was going on._

 _When he did pull away we realized how far away we were from Helia and Jamie so we just ran to catch up with them._

 _And after that I didn't have a chance to talk to him about it, but it's not like I_ _ **knew**_ _what I would have said to him._

 _I was hella confused._

And now I do know what I would say to him.

And I will.

"I need to talk to Austin," I suddenly said.

"Yes, that's what we were _just_ saying," Tecna said with her eyebrow raised.

"Do you want me to text him?" Jamie asked (Austin's sister)

"No, I'll just go over there, it's Helia anyways, he'll understand," I said.

"I'll come too," Flora said a bit excited, I guess because she'll see her 'dearly beloved'.

"Ayt then, let's go, we'll call you when we're done, we can meet up with the others later for lunch?" I asked getting up and picking my keys and phone from the coffee table.

"Sure," The rest chorused.

Flora picked up her phone and followed me into the lift.

"Musa? It's kind of already 1 P.M" Flora said showing me the clock on her phone,

"Well I won't take so long,"  
She nodded.

Once we got into the car, Flora switched on the radio and the song 'No Broken Hearts" was playing.

"Last night was so fun," Flora commented.

"It was." I agreed, "Did you see the way Katie guys kept scowling at us? It was so funny,"

Flora burst out laughing "Alejandra literally ran away when she saw Bloom and I walking to the punch table, it wasn't like I was going to drop a bucket or anything on her, I'm not as savage as you are,"  
I grinned.

…

Once we reached, I slowly got out of the car, Flora gave me a small smile and I nodded nervously at her. We walked to the front door and just as I was about to knock, the door swung open catching me off guard.

"Woah," I gasped stumbling backwards but Flora (my hero) was standing behind me so she (thankfully) caught me before I could have made my life hella embarrassing. (Thank God for Flora innit?)

"Oh shit, sorry Muse, didn't expect to see you here," Austin apologized, I smiled at him and shrugged.

Then we stood there-Awkwardly-on Helia's porch, saying nothing. Nothing. At all.

It's like I somehow lost the ability to speak like someone call fucking Ursula and tell her to stop playing around.

I ain't no fish willing to give up my tail. The eff do you think I am?

( **OH! Did you see what I did there? LITTLE MERMAID SAYING REFERENCE THING...I don't know)**

After like 2 minutes of just standing there in the awkwardness surrounding us, someone-more specifically Flora-came to my rescue and cleared that awkwardness.

(Really. Thank God for Flora)

This is what she said.

This is the string of words that were used to break the awkwardness between us.

You ready?

Here it is…

"HEEEEEELLLLLLIIIIIIAAAA WHERE ARE YOU?! GET ME OUT OF THIS AWKWARD ATMOSPHERE!" She suddenly screamed; "PLEASE!?"

"GOD DAMN FLORA!" I yelled shielding my precious ears with my somewhat "sound proof" hands.

"Woah! That was loud." Austin said scrunching up his face in attempt of "making the noise less painful"… Useless.

And with that she just ran into the house and closed the door shut.

Once I, *cough* _WE_ (completely forgot I wasn't in an _"It's just me, myself and I"_ position) had finally recovered from that awful noise machine we call Flora we finally started to speak.

"I was just bout to go for a run, wanna join me?" Austin asked.

I nodded, so we began jogging down the street at the same pace as each other.

I saw a silver Mercedes parked in Riven's driveway and my eyes immediately narrowed, Austin seeing my action cleared his throat.

"Bethany's" He said.

"What about her?" I asked turning to look at him.

"No, that," He said jerking his head towards the Mercedes, "is Bethany's,"  
"Ohh," I mumbled.

"Ya," He nodded. We continued jogging for a little longer, picking up our pace when Austin slowly stopped.

"So what's up?" He asked.

My neck instantly jolted upwards to face the sky.

No.

"Umm, I wanted to talk," I mumbled.

Austin let out a sigh of relief and sat down at a bus stop.

"Good. Because I was too scared to bring it up again,"

"Scared?" I laughed sitting down next to him.

"Well, not exactly scared, more like, umm, mildly frightened,"

I snorted. " _Mildly frightened?_ Okay…"

"So about last night-"

"Listen, I like Riven, and I hate it. I've kind of always liked Riven, that's why when you told me you liked me I didn't say anything because I kind of had hopes that I would end up with Riven. And, well…anyways, now that I realized the chances of me and Riven being anything but friends is umm…" I started.

"Mildly frightening?" Austin suggested winking.

I smiled but shook my head, "Mildly impossible. He clearly doesn't like me, and it's taken me a long time to finally understand that, but I have…finally. I don't want to spend the rest of my life weeping about him and so I've decided to, well…move on, at least _try_ to…No. I will move on…eventually, and well if you still feel the same way you felt a year ago I was hoping-"  
"YES!" Austin yelled jumping up on the bench-catching me off guard for the second time today.  
I grinned at him and joined him up on that bench and he pulled me in for a hug.

And this time…it wasn't a friendship hug.

I was so happy that I'd finally move on from Riven that I even forgot about him! For a split second, that is.

I still had this deep feeling that I'll never move on from him and this scared me because I did NOT want to become some old heartbroken cat lady living in a small apartment at the edge of the city, away from all social life. Just me, my cats, and my broken heart…

Shivers.

Shivers literally went down my spine at the thought of that.

Quite frankly I have nothing against old ladies or cats or small apartments at the edge of town.

Just the thought that I'd never get over Riven scares me.

"So, my new _girlfriend_ , what shall we do to celebrate this special occasion?" Austin asked breaking the hug.

 _Girlfriend._

That word hit me harder than "Lemonade" hit this generation.

I haven't been called that word in a long time I'm starting to feel like a loner.

And then I remembered why.

FLASHBACK TO BEFORE I REALIZED HOW EFFING STUPID MEN CAN BE

(Oops, sorry, my bad…boys, I meant boys, why? Because a boy can't transform into a man until he learns how to properly respect a girl…"put some respeck on it!"…there's a reason it's called "fuck _boy_ " and not "fuck _man_ ")

 _When I was 13 and living in Italy, I went to this public school where I made quite a few friends. One of them was Angelo._

 _We both ended up developing feelings for each other. You can't really blame me, I mean he was fucking hot._

 _(And yes I was one of those girls that judges guys on how they look. And I doubt I was the only one)_

 _Anyways towards the end of the year he asked me out and-obviously-I said yes._

 _(Again, he was fucking hot)_

 _But…he turned out to be an asshole._

 _A huge one that led to me having my petite, virgin heart broken._

 _1 month into our relationship and 2 months before I was leaving Italy for good, I found out through one of my friends-who was quite close to Angelo himself-was cheating on me with another girl._

 _Yes. A 13 year old. How amazing is this generation?_

 _So obviously I was heartbroken, and instead of feeling angry at him I felt angry at myself._

 _I persuaded myself that it was my fault he cheated on me. That I was boring him and he was just trying to be nice._

 _But no one else agreed with me._

 _2 weeks before I was to board a flight to France, his faggotic brain decided to play with my heart once more._

 _Since everyone took my side and began beefing Angelo, he pretended to feel guilty, apologize, beg for my forgiveness and then proceeded to "win my heart back"._

 _And he did._

 _Mind you I was 13, so of course my gullible heart was "won" by him._

 _The night before I left, he told me how he will always love me and how he'll think of me every night. How he'll call me whenever he can and text me whenever he can't, basically he just filled me up with more of his bullshit._

 _When I was staying in France, I waited every night for his call. Sometimes I wouldn't wait long, sometimes I would go days without talking to him._

 _It had been 2 weeks since I had last spoken to him when I finally got a call from him just before I was leaving for school. I skipped up to my bedroom to talk to him in "private"._

 _But instead of a happy 'I love you more' call, it was a 'we're over,' call._

 _And it wasn't even an emotional call with him saying "I just can't handle the long distance" or "I guess we're not just meant to be". No._

 _It was a "we're done, we always were, I never really liked you, you were just a "stop along the way", I don't want to be friends, so I would suggest you delete my number as soon as I press end call, goodbye"_

 _Really? I would have rather gone through an "It's not you, it's me," kind of break up but instead I got a straight up in the face one._

 _I didn't even have time to cry about it then because Helia came running up the stairs and calling me because we were going to be late for school. So the whole day I had to keep my emotions and feelings locked up inside me. Promising myself I won't burst into a fit in the middle of class._

 _And I didn't. Which is a relief I guess, but as soon as I got home and was safely up in my room. I burst. And it definitely didn't help with all my friends from Italy messaging saying how he was an asshole and shit like that._

 _But you see that made the situation even worse because even after that I still felt like it was my fault._

 _I was so fucking stupid I have no words._

…

My heart.

I bit my lip to stop the tears from falling and coughed slightly.

"I, umm, told the girls that I'd call them so we could all meet up for lunch, so let's head over to Helia's and we'll decide everything there?" I half asked half said.

He nodded.

"Come on," He said jogging down the street and waving at me to catch up, "Race you back to the house," he winked.

My heart was beating so fast already, by the time we got back I legitimately thought I would die on my brother's doorstep.

"Oh, you're back so soon," Flora said swinging the door open,

"Short jog," I shrugged, still panting.

I walked passed her and collapsed on the sofa, absent-mindedly because I was so close to hitting Helia with my head.

"I AM STARVING!" I yelled.

"Ya, I thought so," Flora said rolling her eyes and sitting on the one seater.

"We called the others and we planned on takeaway pizza over here, so they should be here soon,"

"They as in the pizza or like the non-pizzas," I asked jolting upwards at the sound of pizza.

"The non-pizzas?" Helia half asked half answered.

"Dammit," I muttered. The three just shook their heads at me like they were disappointed at me because I failed kindergarten or something.

"What? I tend to really enjoy my pizza," I shrugged as the doorbell rang.

Flora got up to answer the door while I just continued ranting on about Pizza.

"Oh my God she found out we were having Pizza, everyone panic!" Nabu yelled as he smiled at Flora. The guy hasn't even seen me and he's already attacking me.

"Shut up," I muttered as he, Brandon, Sky and Timmy walked into the sitting room.

I spun around so I was now sitting properly on the couch and not with my legs over the armrest, to make space for them to sit.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Your girlfriends are here," I muttered getting up and walking towards the door. They just snickered and scoffed in reply.

"I swear to God, can't they just ring the doorbell like any other sane person, did they really have to go ahead and scream, and-OH MY GOD PIZZA!" I yelled grabbing a box from Stella and walking into the living room, I didn't even wait till I reached there, I just picked up a slice and took a bite, "Uhmmhh," I moaned, gosh it was so damn good!

"Thanks for the help Musa," Tecna muttered as the 4 girls walked in with heaps of pizza and sodas in their hands.

Their heroic boyfriends immediately stood up to take the stuff from them before they could break and fall and get the pizzas dirty.

I rolled my eyes and took another bite.

 _Ding Dong_

"Riven is here," Bloom said, as she sat on the floor. The others ignored her?  
They all just took bites from their pizza.

"So aren't you going to get it?" I asked.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Bethany's with him, I do _not_ want to get her stupid kisses on both cheeks," Sky muttered.

The rest shivered causing me to arch an eyebrow.

Okayyy?

I got up and walked towards the front door.

"Ugh, what are _you_ doing here?" Bethany asked scrunching up her face.

I did not have time for her Bullshit so I just spun around and walked to the sitting room, she could come in if she wanted to or she could go back to hell. It was up to her.

"Hey! That was rude!" She whined as she ran after me, literally walking an inch behind me, I rolled my eyes as we walked into the sitting room. I went and sat down and left her standing alone.

"Where's Riven?" Helia whispered, I shrugged to show I didn't know nor did I care.

Actually scratch that where _was_ Riven?

"Um hello, aren't one of you losers going to get me a chair to sit on?" She snarled.

"Are you referring to yourself when you say loser?" I asked lifting my slice of pizza up to my mouth.

"Uhem," I heard someone clear his throat. _Riven._

"Omigod Riven! Did you hear what she called me? She called me a loser! And none of these other idio-I mean, none of these other friends of yours said anything to her!" She fake sobbed, wrapping her arms around Riven.

I legitimately dropped the slice of pizza into the box.

All the others just looked at her completely baffled.

What a load of bullshit?

I clenched my fist to stop myself from saying anything and boy was that super hard.

Riven didn't say anything he just grabbed a chair from the dining table and sat next to Nabu's sofa.

We all continued eating but Bethany just stood there.

She cleared her throat.

No one moved.

She cleared her throat again.

Nothing.

She cleared her throat AGAIN and it sounded like she was going to burn a hole in her throat.

I sighed and stood up then walked to where Austin was sitting on a 2 seater, I was sitting on the edge and so I leaned my back on the arm rest and put my feet on his lap.

What? We were dating anyways.

Bethany smiled and sat down next to Helia in the seat I had just given up.

Helia shot me a death glare as he slightly shifted closer to Flora and further away from Bethany.

I shrugged and mouthed the words "Spoilt brat" causing him to snicker but try to cover it up with a fake cough.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Austin nudged my shoulder and raised his brow.

I smiled at him and shook my head again.

Let me interprete our small 2 second conversation for you.

The brow raise was him asking "Is everything okay?"

And the head shaking was me saying "it was nothing,"

Now everyone was in an awkward silence. No one said anything and we just ate our Pizza in silence and that's never happened because we're always laughing and making fun of each other.

It's never been so tense before.

And I did not like it.

"Hey!" I whispered as Austin snatched a slice of pizza from my plate. I watched as he took a bite out of hit, "Give it back!" I hissed quietly as I didn't want to get everyone's attention. He grinned and took another bite.

Ohhhhhh this boy.

"Austin give it back right now," I hissed again trying to snatch it from his hands, he just turned around so I couldn't reach it and that made me determined to get it even more. I stretched so much to try and get, not hesitating to push his head backwards so it wasn't in my way. He then began swatting _my_ hands away and continued eating _my_ pizza.

"Are you 2 dating?" Bethany asked squinting her eyes at us.

We froze. Austin dropped _my_ slice of pizza on the floor and my mouth dropped open.

How could she just bluntly ask that? In front of everyone.

I felt my cheeks burn as everyone else turned to look at us with a questioning look. Well except the girls as they kind of expected it.

Austin and I looked at each other and I bit my lip and slightly nodded.

"Yup," We both nodded turning to look at her, except it wasn't her I was looking at; my eyes seemed to have focused on the last person I wanted them to.

Riven.

He was looking directly back at me and I couldn't read the emotion on his face…jealousy? Nah. Must be shock.

"You are?!" Jamie asked. Our eyes tore apart and we both turned to face Jamie.

"Ya, since like half an hour ago," Austin answered.

Stella, Sky, Bloom, Brandon, Nabu, Helia, Timmy and Tecna looked at each other, frowned and then looked at Riven who had his head bowed down so we couldn't see his face.

Wow, I half expected my friends to jump up in the air or something.

"GREAT!" Bethany chirped, but you could see a small frown and a look of confusion spread across her face.

Everyone slowly nodded but their faces broke into huge grins as they congratulated us.

And then my phone ringed. I picked it up and answered it.

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey Darling, how's everything?"  
"Normal I guess,"_

" _Okay, where are you?"_

" _At Helia's,"  
"Who else is there?"  
"Everyone,"  
"Okay great! So we're about to leave for the airport okay?"  
"Okay,"_

" _We'll see you tomorrow,"  
"Wait what? Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?" _

" _You're coming home, I know we've still got like 3 weeks until Christmas but the rest of the family is coming, and Riven and Flora's aunt wants you to help Chloe with a, what is it?" She asked someone who I'm assuming is Flora's mum, "Oh, it's just a school concert honey so Chloe wants you to help her with her piece, it's on the 10_ _th_ _and she needs to sing a Christmas related song so you need to help her,"_

" _Oh okay I'd love to help, but I didn't know we were coming so soon, I thought we were coming on the 20_ _th_ _!" I frowned._

" _Why would we make you come that close to Christmas when all the flights would be booked? I left a voice mail on yours and Riven's landline,"  
"That's what I thought, and I moved out ages ago,"_

" _Oh? Well I sent it 4 days ago telling whoever heard the message to pass it on, maybe Riven forgot to pass it on?"_

" _Yeah, maybe," I shrugged._

" _So why did you move out?"_

" _That's a conversation for another time mum, goodbye," I sighed as I ended the phone,_

"You didn't know we were leaving tomorrow?" Timmy asked. I shook my head no.

"But we all did," Tecna pointed out.

"Did you get a voice mail from my mum?" I asked Riven.

He shook his head, "I check all my voicemails, I didn't see any from your mum, Beth did you see any when you were checking?"

Bethany put down her phone and plastered a small smirk on her face before nodding. "Yes, I must have sent you the wrong date by accident Musa, I am SO sorry," she pouted that ugly ass pout of hers.

I looked at Helia and Flora and they were looking at each other with their eyebrows raised.

"Well, now I have to go book a flight for the 2nd instead of the 20th, Gosh I hope I get a flight," I muttered as I got off the sofa and pressed call on the number that I was sent on my flight details, "Flora you staying here?" I asked her as I put on my converses.

"Yeah, I'll come by later to pick my bags though," Flora smiled sweetly. I nodded and as I stood up someone had answered the phone.

"Hello? Hi, yeah this is Musa Roberts, I'm calling cause I want to change my flight," I said into the receiver as I closed the front door shut. I walked to my car-as the lady on the other line checked for my name on her computer-and got in.

"Okay, Musa Roberts, found it, so what date would you like your flight to be changed to?"  
"The 2nd,"

"Of January?"  
"What? No, why would I want-no, of December," And before she could say anything stupid, I added on, "Of this year,"

"I'm afraid we don't have any available flights before Christmas except for the 20th, the last seat for the 2nd was booked 5 minutes ago,"  
"By who?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"I am not permitted to give off passengers details miss,"  
"Tell me!" I yelled.

"Miss Bethany Andrews, ma'am,"  
Bethany?!  
What the actual fuck?

"Thank you so very much," I smiled, ended the call and opened the car door and slammed it shut behind me.

Boy was I mad.

I walked up the patio stairs and swung open the front door, closing it behind, I stomped to the living room trying not flip.

I took a deep breath as everyone's eyes landed on me, "Bethany is spending Christmas with us?"

I tried not to sound angry and I'm not sure if I did a very good job on that.

"She is?!" Everyone but Bethany yelled. Even Riven seemed confused,

"Yup, the last seat was taken by her approximately 5 minutes ago, when I was on the phone," I nodded glaring at the little devil.

"Oh! Did you want that seat?" Bethany asked "Innocently"

THE NERVE!  
"Oh _no_ Bethany! I wanted the seat going to the fucking sun what the hell do you think?" I asked bitterly, my voice rising by the second.

"Dude chill, there's no need to yell," Riven said.

"Do NOT fucking "dude" me okay? If you weren't going out with a dumb bitch like this I wouldn't be in this situation yelling, okay?" I yelled at him, I just groaned and stormed out that door, dialing the number again.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me, Musa Roberts? I'll just stay with the flight leaving on the 20th," I said.

At least I'll be home for Christmas right?  
"Oh, I'm very sorry ma'am but since you didn't finalize your flight details we had to give your ticket away, the next available flight we have is on the 2nd of January, should I book you up for that?"

"No I do not want you to book me for the 2nd of January! Then there's no point of me even going!" I yelled into the receiver, "God Damn, you know what? Too hell, I don't want to book a flight, thank you!"

I am at a freaking boiling point right now!

I stormed into my brother's house again and walked right up to Bethany.

"Thank you EVER so much Bethany!" I snapped bitterly at her.

"Can't you just come on the 20th like you were originally meant to?" Riven asked.

"No, I can't just come on the 20th because _I_ am the one that's meant to be there by the 3rd because _I_ have to help your cousin with her school concert, and if her school concert is on the 10th and I come on the 20th then I am letting her down and I do NOT want to let this thing over here ruin a 10 year olds school concert!" I snapped, "Besides, I didn't 'finalize' my flight details on time and so they gave my seat away, so now spending Christmas with my family has an unlikely chance of happening,"

My friends sat there speechless; I haven't gotten this pissed in ages and so it was something that caught them of guard obviously.

"Is there another flight you could take? Another airline?" Layla asked worriedly.

I opened my mouth to speak but Timmy beat me to it.

"No, I checked, the only flights available are all next year," He frowned, I smiled thankfully at him.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure there'll be enough Christmas pudding leftover, we could send it to you," Bethany smirked.

I clenched my fists so hard my nails were digging into my palms and it almost hurt as much as Riven just sitting there and letting this animal he has as a girlfriend do all this stupid shit did.

"I doubt, not if your fatass will be there, you'll just eat it all," I snarled causing her to wince.

I just shook my head at her and walked out the front door for the 3rd time and this time I actually left.

NO POV

When Musa stormed out the door for the last time, Helia, Austin and Flora ran out after her.

"Musa! Wait!" They yelled as she got into her car and began reversing out of the driveway.

She stopped the car and rolled her windows down,

"Gosh I hate her so much right now," Flora sighed.

"Yeah, well, who doesn't?" She asked shrugging my shoulders.

"So what's plan?" Austin asked.

"No plan, there's nothing I can do, all flights are booked," Musa sighed.

"So you won't be coming home for Christmas?" Helia asked sadly.

She shook her head no.

"I can't believe it, the first time we'll be spending Christmas with you after AGES and you won't even be there, some Christmas this is going to be," Flora muttered.

Musa's head shot up as realization hit her.

"Oh my God," She whispered before running her hands through her hair; "I swear I'm going to _kill_ that chick,"

"That's it, I'm am cancelling my ticket," Helia muttered.

"Are you mad?!" Musa screeched.

"WHAT? I'VE NEVER SPENT CHRISTMAS WITHOUT YOU AND I DON'T PLAN ON DOING THAT ANYTIME SOON!" Helia yelled.

"HELIA YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE?" Musa asked.

"HOW AM I DENSE? I'M DOING IT BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SISTER AND I DON'T WANT TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITHOUT YOU! NOT BECAUSE I FEEL BAD FOR YOU THAT YOU'LL BE SPENDING IT ALONE!"

"I WON'T BE ALONE! I'LL FIND SOMETHING, AND IF NOT, I'll DO SOMETHING IN THE PENTHOUSE!"

"MUSA I AM NOT LETTING YOU SPEND CHRISTMAS LIKE THAT! IF YOU AREN'T GOING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS THEN NEITHER AM I!"

"HELIA DO YOU THINK MUM AND DAD WILL BE THRILLED TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITHOUT THE _BOTH_ OF US? THIS YEAR'S CHRISTMAS IS PROBABLY THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE YET AND SO YOU ARE GOING TO _ENJOY_ IT AND SO ARE MUM AND DAD, OKAY?!" Musa yelled back causing Helia to shut up and look down at he's shoes.

Flora took his hand and squeezed it. She knew Helia hated it when he and Musa got into arguments like this.  
"What are we going to do now?" Stella asked as she and the rest joined them.

"Nothing, I'll just help Chloe through skype or facetime, but I'll need 1 or 2 of you guys to help her with the instruments and stuff," Musa explained.

"There we go, no need to weep over something useless anymore, let's go back in, I'm cold," Bethany smiled wrapping her arms around Riven's left arm, "See you next year Musa!"  
And Bethany began walking back inside thinking that everyone else would follow her back in.

"Stop," Helia ordered bitterly causing Bethany to stop dead in her tracks. "Riven, I love you and everything but I think she's pulled enough of her bitchy stunts for a while,"

"I agree, I think I'd prefer not having her around us anymore, with all due respect though Riven, I just don't like your girlfriend, especially after what she's done," Bloom sighed causing Sky to squeeze her shoulders.

Bethany gasped. "You bitch!" She yelled at Musa who slightly jumped by her sudden act, "You turned them all against me!" She lunged at Musa and they both collapsed on the floor.

Bethany began throwing punches at Musa but she kept dodging them. Bethany then realized that punches weren't working and she grabbed Musa's raven blued hair and began tugging at it really hard.

Everyone gasped. They acted quickly and tried to pull the screaming girl of Musa and once they managed they helped Musa up to her feet

"Do you need a fucking leash?!" Stella screamed at Bethany.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bethany screeched slapping Stella across the face.

"STELLA! ARE YOU INSANE BETHANY?!" Brandon gasped hugging his girlfriend and placing his palm on her now bright pink cheek.

"Take her away Riven! NOW!" Bloom yelled.

"You're such a bitch Musa!" Bethany spat as she walked to her car.

"Are you okay Musa?" Riven whispered.  
"I'm fine, it's your girlfriend that isn't," Musa muttered coldly.

Riven nodded, "I'm really sorry," He sighed before walking in the way Bethany had.

"Christmas is going to be a complete hellhole this year," Sky muttered.

"If I don't see you within the few hours you have left here then Merry Christmas," Musa smiled weakly giving them all a hug (and a kiss on the cheek for Austin) before climbing into her Porsche and driving away before anyone could stop her.

"A _complete_ hellhole," Tecna sighed as they watched Musa's car get smaller and smaller until it was no longer visible.

…

 **OKAY THAT WAS CRAP!**

 **I am soooooooo sorry that**

 **It took me long to update**

 **It took me long to update EVEN THOUGH my exams were over AGES ago**

 **It took me long to update EVEN THOUGH my exams were over AGES ago and I** _ **still**_ **wrote a chapter that is literally equivalent to legit bullshit because honestly? This chapter is the worst EVER!**

 **But it's like 1 AM and honestly just fuck it.**

 **No seriously. If you put any criticism in the reviews then I will mentally bow down to you because of your honestly.**

 **But if you DO like this chapter then…well. No comment.**

 **Again, sorry if you didn't like this chapter but if you did then GREAT!**

 **GOODBYE!**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

THE NEXT DAY AT THE GIRLS'S APARTMENT

"Musa," Layla whispered, "Musa wake up,"

"MUSA WAKE UP!" Nabu screamed in my poor ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I shrieked as I fell off my bed with a thud.

I heard snickers as I lifted myself off the floor rubbing my face in the place that collided with the floor.

"I swear to God Nabu, you're asking for a slap," I muttered as I crawled back in bed.

The fool was rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks, laughing like a mental hyena.

"6:30? Aren't you guys meant to be at the airport?" I yawned.

"We came to say goodbye, and Merry Christmas," Stella smiled before frowning, "Because it won't be the same via text or call,"

"Aww," I smiled as I pulled them into a big group hug, "Merry Christmas,"

"Ughh, you're tiny, couldn't we just squeeze her into one of Stella's suitcases?" Sky asked teasingly.

"HEY!" Both Stella and I cried simultaneously.

"I am not _that_ tiny," I groaned.

"And my suitcases are not that big Sky! Stop saying that! Stupid boy," Stella complained.

Sky pushed her gently in a friendly "I'm joking" manner ad she rolled her eyes in response.

"Well, I'm glad you guys came over but I don't want you missing your flight so you should leave now," I sighed.

They nodded in agreement. "Bye Muse," They chorused as they waved goodbye and walked out my room. But Austin stayed back.

"When are you going back to Mexico?" I asked picking my phone up from y bedside table.

"4th,"

"Imagine the-"

"Musa, we need to talk," He sighed and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Uh oh," I muttered closing my eyes,

"Musa, this isn't easy for me to say, but we can't date anymore," He sighed.

I exhaled my breath and looked at my hands, "Why? Is it because of the long distance? Because we can figure something out I could-"  
"Musa no, it's not that, it's just," He stopped and sighed, "Don't get me wrong, I love you, but we aren't meant to be together, not when Riven is in the picture,"

"Riven? Austin I told you, I'll get over him,"

"No Musa, I don't want you to get over him and neither do you, admit it, you don't only hate Bethany because of how she acts, you hate her because you're jealous of her,"

"Austin I-"

"No, this time I'll speak and you listen okay?"

I nodded.

"I don't want to be the one in the way of you and Riven being together. You may like me, but you love Riven. Always have, always will. And even though it hurts me I want you to be with him because you are meant to be with him. I love you Musa, but I guess if I really love you I'll let you go, because I know it will make you happy. I also know I won't regret this but I'm sorry Musa, I'm breaking up with you," he sighed.

I was frozen.

I didn't react. I had no words. Half of me wanted to scrunch up in a ball and cry my heart out but the other half wanted to thank him for not only understanding my feelings but helping _me_ understand them too.

"Austin…Thank you, even though we've only been dating for less than a day, you've by far been the best boyfriend I've ever had," I smiled. "But you've been an even better best friend,"  
I pulled him into a hug and slowly let a tear roll down my cheek.

"Austin, we have to-oh," Helia said walking into the room and freezing by the door.

We both immediately pulled apart and I wiped my eye with my sleeve and smiled.

Austin smiled at me and walked out the door.

Helia walked towards me and wrapped his hands around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Shhhh, it's going to be alright Muse," He whispered, rubbing my back as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I really hope so Helia, I can't stand this heartbreak anymore," I sighed wiping my face again.

"It will, and even if it doesn't get better, you'll learn to live with the worst right?" he smiled causing me to grin.

"Thanks Helia, I love you," I smiled as I hugged him again.

"I love you too Muse," He sighed, pulling away, "I have to go now,"  
I nodded and smiled again, "Merry Christmas brother,"  
"Merry Christmas," He whispered as he closed the door shut resulting to me collapsing on my bed with my hands covering my face.

"What are you doing to me Riven?" I groaned as I let sleep over-rule my body.

…

I woke up 8 hours later and went downstairs to make myself something to eat.

Correction: _Find_ something to eat.

I can't cook for shit.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and walked towards the sitting room and started surfing through the channels and as I was doing so I saw the movie "Road Trip" and my mind EXPLODED!

Why the FUCK didn't I think of this earlier?!

Gosh…I'm such a dipshit honestly.

I dumbed my bowl in the sink and ran up and grabbed my laptop and started researching like some mad spy or something.

I literally _CAME_ here by car didn't I? What is the need of me going back via plane?

Where's the logic in that?

Road Trips are so much more fun innit?

*Smacks forehead* Yes you dipshit. Road trips are fun…IF YOU HAVE COMPANY!

I have to drive like 3 hours all alone bruv.

Musa shut up. It's worth it.

It should take me 5 days at the least to prepare Chloe for her concert, and so I should leave on the 4th and if I leave here at 9:00 in the morning I should be there by 12. Gosh I hope Austin and Jamie haven't left when I reach.

Okay. So I've got that sorted. What is Chloe going to perform?

I began searching Christmas music and I couldn't find anything nice. I mean everything was so old.

There were just the ordinary Christmas Carols and that wasn't enough.

I need Chloe's point of view.

I called Flora's mum and she picked up on the 3rd ring.

" _Hello Musa! How are you dear?"  
"I'm good thank you!"  
"Oh it's a shame you couldn't be here for Christmas or Chloe's concert,"  
"Actually I-no, it is a shame, speaking of which, is Chloe there?"  
"Yes, hold on, CHLOE! Come here!"  
I waited for 2 minutes until someone came back on the phone._

 _I've never met Chloe before since I wasn't here when she was born, and I can't wait to see her!_

" _Hello?"  
"Hi Chloe, it's me, Musa, I'm really sorry I couldn't be there for your concert but I'm going to help you out anyways okay?"  
"Okay,"  
"Right, so do you have any particular song in mind?"  
"I wanted to sing Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande," _

" _Oh my God,"_ I heard Chloe's mum-Elise-mutter _, "That's all she thinks of,"_

WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!

" _Great okay! So I'll tell Flora or Helia to set up a Skype call tomorrow and we can practice through that okay? But for now I need you to learn and practice the lyrics okay?"  
"Okay, thank you Musa!"  
I smiled, "You're welcome," _

When I ended the call, I myself I searched the notes for the song and memorized them. I picked up my laptop and phone and then walked to my closet. I started digging around my closet until I felt the warm, smooth feeling of leather. I tugged at it and brought out a small violin case and sighed.

Then I went downstairs.

"Hey Eric, is the hall booked for now?"  
"Which one?"  
"The one with the grand piano,"

"Let me check," He said as he darted his eyes to the computer screen in front of him, "Not until 5, why? Did you want to use it?"

"Yes please,"  
"I could allow you to use it up until 1, is that okay?"  
"Yes, that'd be great!"  
He picked up the key from the drawer and I followed him to the hall.

"I saw your friends leaving in the morning with suitcases and stuff, aren't you supposed to be with them?" He asked me as he put the key in the keyhole.

"Yup, but then Bethany happened," I muttered.

"Oh," He said. "Well, all will be good,"  
"Yeah, I'm planning on surprising them, drive back home, it'll be something new," I smiled.

"Ahh, that'd be nice, okay, I have to get back to work, bye!"

I waved goodbye as I walked into the 50 seater hall.

It wasn't big, like I said, it could only fit 50 people. The smallest hall there is. I walked up towards the stage where the piano was standing. I sat down on the stool and slowly allowed my fingers to touch the keys.

It had been AGES since I played any instrument and as soon as my fingers gained contact with the cold plastic I felt a smile creep onto my face.

 _I gave up music because of…Liam._

 _Liam was probably the most amazing guy I've ever met. He was fun, cool, cute, and he was a musician. We were good friends for a while when I was l living in Canada. I met him when I was participating in this talent show. It was probably the biggest talent show in Canada and everyone was going. My high school music teacher signed me up for it and 2 months before the performance I met Liam during rehearsals._

 _He didn't live in my city and that's why I hadn't seen him before. We hit it off immediately._

 _We began talking and soon we were making plans about making music together in the future._

 _That time I wanted to work in the music business by the way._

 _We'd often meet up every day and help each other rehearse._

 _I was so confident about my piece because it was an original. I had put my heart and soul into writing that song and then…then he backstabbed and gave my song to his girlfriend the day before the show. And since she went before me, I was left to look like a loser when I went on stage, shocked. I couldn't perform my song anymore because I'd look like_ _ **I**_ _was copying her._

 _You may think that's a petty reason for me to quit music but it hurt me so much I can't even explain it._

 _ **(No seriously, I can't explain it. Writing is SO hard!)**_

 _So yes. I lied to my own best friends. There was a music college in Mexico, I was even accepted into it because Mrs. Jane (My Music teacher) and Mr. Lopez (My Careers teacher) persuaded me into sending an application._

 _But because I couldn't bare looking at an instrument I decided against the college._

 _Funny how Angelo ruined my love life and Liam ruined my passion for music, innit?_

It was like all the happiness and joy I've been missing just flooded in, and I felt complete.

I smiled. "Look at me Liam, you aren't hurting me anymore,"

I recorded the piano on my laptop, then the violin. And then I picked up the guitar and began singing. 

" _Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year,"_ I sang as I ended the song.

"Musa?"  
I spun around and saw the last person I'd expect there.

"Katie?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I've booked this hall, I should be asking YOU that," She snapped.

"Well, I was just leaving anyways," I sighed gathering up my stuff and heading for the door.

"No. wait," Katie called causing me to freeze in my track and turn around to face her, "I didn't know you played,"

I looked at the Grand Piano and smiled. "I haven't played it in 4 years,"  
"You're really good, and I mean that in the worst way possible," she said causing me to grin; "When did you learn?"  
"When I was 5 I learnt how to play the piano, the next year I learnt guitar and the following year, I played violin," I grinned as I held the violin case up to show her.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Long story," I frowned.

"I've got time," She shrugged walking towards the stage and sitting down on the step.

I raised my eyebrow again.

WAIT WHAT? Is this really happening? Does she _really_ want to talk to _me_? Is this another one of her pranks?!

I quickly looked up to check for any buckets or cans…or knives (You can never be entirely sure how crazy someone is)

Nothing. Katie patted the space next to her and so I cautiously walked to it and sat down.

"Well…" I started.

"Go on," She urged. I then proceeded to tell her. I mean why not? There's nothing to be embarrassed about anyway.

After a few minutes…

"Whoa, he's a jerk, how could someone be so vain?" She cried, I turned to look at her with a slightly amused expression written on my face. She shifted uncomfortably and rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay I get it, I was a bitch, but that was only because I was jealous of yours and Riven's bond,"  
"So you decided to ruin our friendship?"  
"It sounded like a good idea at the time," She shrugged causing me to grin and shake my head, "So how is he?"  
"Who Riven? Good I guess, still has a horrible taste in girls though," I winked.

"Hey! Rude!" Katie laughed swatting my hand, "But I deserved that, and so does Bethany. I heard what she did and that's even worse than what I've done,"

"Ya well, I'll be fine," I sniffed dramatically, "My heart will heal,"  
This caused the both of us to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Hey do you want help with decorating?" I asked as I saw a pile of decorations falling out a huge bag.

"Gosh that would be great, thank you," She smiled standing up and lifting up the bag.

I nodded and we got to work.

After about an hour we were rolling on the floor laughing our heads off.

Who would have thought the day that Katie and I are NOT biting each other's heads off would come?

I sure as hell didn't…

"Wow, this was fun," Katie grinned s we finished hanging up the last of the decorations.

I nodded in agreement and took a step back to admire our work, "We make a good team,"

"Yes, we do,"

"Well, today was fun, but I should go now, your guests will be showing up soon," I said looking at my watch. It was 7 and Katie's guests were told to come at 7:15.

"Why don't you stay?" Katie invited.

"Huh? Um, well I don't want to gate crash and stuff,"  
"Oh come on, it'd be fun, besides you were known for making parties hyped innit?"

"Who's going to be there?" I asked.

"Not many people, but all from our University, just the people who haven't gone back home, please come,"  
"I'll see Katie, it starts at 7:15 right? I'll see you around, maybe," I smiled before heading out the hall leaving her behind.

What. Just. Happened?

I shook my head in shock as I made my way back to the main building.

When I got back to my apartment I placed my stuff in the downstairs closet and poured myself a glass of milk and walked to the sofa; put my legs up on the coffee table and scrolled through the channels.

"Ugh there's nothing coming on TV!" I groaned and threw the remote on the sofa next to be s I got up and walked to my room.

I was lying down on my bed when I a Facebook message flashed through my phone screen.

 _You coming?_

It was Katie. A small smile crept its way to my face as I sent her a text saying ' _Be there in 5'_

I can't believe this is happening.

I quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a white lace crop top. I paired it up with white vans and pulled my hair over my right shoulder.

I grabbed by phone and put it in my pocket before running to the lift and ran to the hall.

"Whoa, we did a good job," I muttered to myself smiling in satisfaction.

"Musa! Hey!" It was nice to see these people again for the last time innit? Lord I still can't believe I've graduated.

"Musa? Weren't you meant to go home?" Grace asked huskily. You could tell she had taken a bit too many shots already.

I grinned. "I'm going on the 4th,"  
"Oh that's great!" She smiled before walking off to go get even more shots.

I shook my head at her and laughed. She was always the first one to get drunk at parties.

4 HOURS LATER  
Okay, I don't know where time went but I was DRUNK!

But not THAT drunk…

Everyone was on the dance floor "busting out their moves"

And of course, I had to snapchat it. I mean EVERYONE knows it didn't happen unless you've put it on your stories innit?  
Of course I took like so many videos and selfies…but not TOO many that it's gets so annoying.  
"I'm glad I came Katie! I needed this!" I yelled over the music so she could hear me.

"I'm glad you came too!" She yelled back.

And soon it was 2 O'clock in the morning and of course the deejay JUST HAD to play 2 AM by Astrid S.

 _World slows down, I've lost my ground_

 _Oh-oh_

 _So, where you at (Where you at, yeah?)_

 _Where you at? Yeah_ _  
_ _Two in the morning, I can't control it_ _  
_ _Lost in the moment, I just can't get no sleep, eh_ _  
_ _Two in the morning, everything's frozen_ _  
_ _I keep on falling and I just can't get no sleep_

And of course the lyrics JUST HAD to make me think of Riven!  
When the song ended I felt a bit down and when it was 3 AM I just gave in and decided to call quits and get out of there.

"Hey!" I yelled to Katie, "I'm gonna go now!"

She nodded and gave me a hug, "Thank you for coming!"  
I smiled and waved before exiting the door.

What a day.

I changed into a pair of tracksuits and a tank top and fell right asleep.

Getting drunk was not part of the plan and I know in the morning I'm going to suffer a major hangover.

 **EYYYYY**

 **How've you been?  
I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit crap, I feel like I just dragged it but oh well.**

 **I'll try update soon…also, next chapter is based on the road trip so hopefully that chapter will be better.**

 **Byeee.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hiiii**

 **Okay so I've finally done my research and I think these guys should be in Columbia University so that means in all the chapters where it says (*insert University name*) Just 'insert' Columbia into your brain.**

 **Okay that's all…**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 27

I woke up at around 12:30 the next day with a pounding head and an aching foot.

"I knew I'd regret it in the morning…or noon, whatever," I muttered as I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Once I had done what I was to do; I went downstairs and prepared myself to make me breakfast.

I removed all the ingredients to make myself a batch of pancakes.

"Wait, can't I just order pizza? What the hell am I thinking eating breakfast at 1 in the afternoon?" I asked myself aloud.

Sometimes I pity myself…

Although I don't really want to eat pizza on my own…OH I KNOW I'LL JUST CALL MY NEW BESTIE!

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number and then froze midway.

"WHAT!?" I shrieked dropping my phone on the floor.

Did I legitimately say that? Did I just say I'd willingly CALL Katie my supposedly "NEW _BESTIE?"_

DID I FUCKING CALL KATIE MY BEST FRIEND?!  
Screw that Musa! You fucking used the word "BESTIE"

I need to lie down…

I collapsed on the couch, shock and confusion flooding my body.

This. Is. Crazy.

Nevertheless I still dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

" _MUSA!"_

" _Hi Katie, you busy?"_

" _Nope, just woke up,"_

" _Wanna go grab some lunch or something?"  
What? HOW DO YOU __**GRAB**_ _LUNCH? WHAT IS_ _ **WRONG**_ _WITH MY BRAIN?_

" _Sure I'd love to, give me 15 minutes? I'll pick you up,"_

" _That would be perfection!"  
THAT WOULD BE PERFECTION?! WHAAAAT?!_

 _God bless._

" _Great, see you then,"_

" _Bye!"_

Okay Musa. Kill yourself.

THAT WOULD BE PERFECTION?! ARE YOU FREAKING CHANDLER BING?!  
Gosh…

I shook my head and groaned.

"I'm turning into an awkward freak," I muttered to myself as I headed up to the bathroom to shower.

I played the song 'PERFECT STRANGERS" By Jonas Blue and got into the shower and began singing along.

"Maybe we'll realize, we're only human, maybe we don't need no reason" I sang using the shampoo bottle as a microphone.

Once I was done I wore a long sleeve white t-shirt that had 2 thick grey stripes on my upper arm sleeves, black denim mini shorts, grey vans and I had my hair in 2 boxer braids. Just then my phone started buzzing.

I looked at it and there were like 10 missed calls and 24 messages.

God Damn. I unlocked my phone and raised my eyebrow.

They were all from our group chat, I grinned.

 _Stella 3: MUSA! WHAT IS GOING ON?!  
Heels: Musa are you okay?_

 _Bloomie: Should I be worried?_

 _Bloomie: Scratch that…I already am!_

 _Nabuuuu: WHAT THE FUCK?!_

 _Timster: Okay, I'm a bit confused…_

 _Braaaaaaaaan: Did you get hit by a bus or something?_

 _Sky (*Insert cloud emoji here*): Musa…what is going on?_

 _Flo: OH MY GOD MUSA WHAT?_

 _Layls: HOLD THE FUCK UP!_

 _Tecn…ology: Musa_

 _Tecn…ology: This is a bit, no, REALLY illogical_

 _Timster: MUSA!_

 _Sky (8Insert cloud emoji here*): MUSA ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE!  
Nabuuuu: MUSA ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? _

_Braaaaaaaaaan: DID SHE KILL YOU?!  
Heels: MUUUUUUSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Stella 3: M  
Stella 3: U_

 _Stella 3: S_

 _Stella 3: A_

 _Stella 3: !_

 _Layls: Musa have your senses gone?!_

 _Riv: MUSA ARE YOU PARTYING WITH MY EX GIRLFRIEND?!_

I burst out laughing. Oh this is epic!

 _Me: I'm assuming you all saw my Snapchat? ^0^_

As soon as I pressed send my phone buzzed again.

The same time I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Katie because Eric wouldn't send her up on the elevator unless he knows I know her. But he doesn't know we're cool now.

 _Layls: Please…explain_

 _Me: Sorry, can't right now_

 _Me: My date's here_

 _Sky (*Insert cloud emoji here*): YOU'RE WHAT?_

 _Stella 3: You got a boyfriend? MUSA HOW COMES I AM JUST HEARING ABOUT THIS?!_

 _Me: Dear God Stella, chill, it's just Katie…we're going to eat lunch_

 _Riv: OH MY GOD!_

 _Braaaaaaaaaan: WAIT WHAT?!_

 _Sky (*Insert cloud emoji here*): I knew we should have stuffed you in one of Stella's bags, that way we would NOT be having this conversation._

 _Me: She's not that bad guys…_

 _Riv: SHE ALMOST ATTACKED YOU!_

 _Me: Okay…we may have had a few issues in the past, but come on, you're over reacting._

 _Heels: What if something happens Muse? What if it's just a set up? Maybe she's getting you back for graduation._

 _Me: Well even if she is, so? I'd do the same if I was in her place anyways, besides, I can handle it._

 _Timster: Muse…I still think it's skeptical._

 _Me: To hell. Look, right now there aren't many people to hang out with, even the twins have gone and they live in this area. Katie is the only option I have right now and so I'm going with it. Besides, I need answers and she's the only one that can give them to me._

 _Me: I've kept Katie waiting too long already._

 _Me: Talk when I get back…also we'll skype then okay?_

 _Me: Bye x_

 _Flo: Did she just end her message with an x?_

 _Flo: I'm worried_

 _Tech…nology: On the bright side…Katie hasn't killed her!_

 _Bloomie: Shocking isn't it?_

 _Layls: Ya…at least not yet._

 _Nabuuuu: Isn't anyone concerned about what she means by "needing answers"?!_

DID I just end my message with an x?

WHAT?!

Omigod.

I heard the knock again and I picked up my wallet and ran to the door and swung it open.

"Hey!" Katie grinned.

"Hi, so where are we eating?"

"Let's go to that new salad bar in the mall,"

"Hold up, Salad bar?" I burst out laughing.

"Yeah? What's so funny?"  
"You, Ahhhh, you thought I would eat, Bwahahaha, a salad?" I laughed wiping away a tear, "God forbid Katie,"  
"Well then, I don't eat anything except from salads, I'm not allowed,"  
"What? Really? How do you live with yourself?"

She stared at me without saying anything.

"Do I still have to answer that?" she whispered causing me to burst out laughing again.

"Come on, today you're going to eat REAL food,"

"Really? You'd that for me?" She perked up.

"Good Lord Katie, I'm offering to take you to a restaurant not donate you my kidney, yeesh, get a hold of yourself," I joked closing the door behind me and grabbing her hand. We ran down the stairs and into the guests parking.

I climbed into the passenger seat of her white Porsche 911 turbo cabriolet, dude this car is sexy AF! Plus…it was a God Damn convertible!

"Do you mind?" I asked pointing to the radio.

"Not at all, crank it up as loud as you please," She smiled as she put on her sunglasses as I put my grey aviator sunglasses on too.

I began surfing through the radio channels and finally settled on one that was decent.

Once we hit the highway and got stuck in traffic the song Fast Car was playing and then we both looked at each other and grinned.

That was our cue to crank the volume up real high and sing along.

And of course I snapchatted it…I mean DUH!

"So I remember we were driving, driving in your car, the speed so fast, I felt like I was drunk, City lights lay out before us and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder and I, I had a feeling that I belonged and I, I had a feeling that I could be someone, had a feeling that I could be someone," We sang, with my phone in my hand and the selfie camera facing us.

I heard honking and I turned to look and it was a group of boys in a black Volkswagen Touareg.

They looked about 18-19, and weren't bad looking, but I wasn't interested.

Unfortunately, I got them in my snapchat.

Actually scratch that; maybe Riven will get jealous?

I mentally burst out laughing and shook my head.

As if!  
I looked at Katie and she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Hey gorgeous! Wanna go for a ride with us?" the guy in the passenger seat asked  
"No thanks!" I called.

"What about your friend?" The guy in the backseat asked.

Katie shook her head and drove off shocking me a bit because normally should would have agreed and flirted with them.

"Creeps," I shivered.

We drove to this restaurant at the complete edge of the city that had the most AMAZING burgers in the world. And I can say that cause I've practically been everywhere.

We came here for Layla's birthday a couple of days into the end of the year and I literally died and went to burger heaven.

We walked in and sat on a table for 2.

"I don't know what to order Musa, I've never tried a burger before," Katie frowned looking at the menu.

"WHAT?!" I gasped;" You're joking! Are you serious?"

"My mum is this big health food aficionado, ever since I began eating solids she's been giving me vegetables and fruits. I've had chicken once or twice when I went out with my brother, my mum gave up on him since he kept disobeying her rules, but that was AGES ago, like when I was 13 or something,"

How does she know the word aficionado?

What the fuck?

"I…I have a confession,"  
Did I say that out loud? Oops?

"I'm not actually dumb, I'm kinda smart-I just act dumb because Melissa said it makes you look cuter so boys will like me more," she sighed.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Really? God! Acting dumb definitely does NOT turn guys on, in fact it's a major turn off. Also…the chances that more people will look down at you are higher…I know because I was one of those people…" I smiled sheepishly, "You know guys actually like you better if you act as yourself, and if you're smart? Then GREAT!"

Katie nodded at me and smiled.  
"Well anyways! You'll be trying the chicken burger here, it's so good!"

"Hello, may I take your order?" A thin, teenage waitress asked.

"Yes, can we have 2 chicken burgers, single and 2 vanilla latte milkshakes please," I beamed.

"Sure," The waitress smiled taking the menus and walking to the kitchen.

"So where are your friends?" I asked Katie.

"They went back home, somewhere on this planet…I hope," Katie joked causing me to grin.

"Aren't you going home?" I asked.

"Jared and I have to go back together and he's college is closing on the 5th,"  
I nodded as our drinks came.

I watched as she cautiously took a sip and her eyes shot open like the size of saucers.

"Oh my fuck," She hissed, "This is amazing!"

This caused me to chuckle and shake my head, "Yup,"

Soon our burgers came-of course I snapchatted that-and Katie hesitantly picked it up and took a bite. We enjoyed our burgers in silence and when the waitress came to take our plates and we paid for the bill, we sat and talked while drinking our milkshakes.

I had a question that has been annoying me for AGES now and I had to get it off my chest and I knew, I knew the other girls would feel the same and so I picked up my phone and went on voice recorder, I pressed record and put my phone upside down so she didn't see it.

Yes, I recorded our conversation.

I HAD TO OKAY!  
"So Katie…I know we didn't get off on, well, the best start, nor did we end in the best- okay never mind forget that, but why did you, well, act super bitchy to me?" I tried sounding nice but you can't really ask that question without sounding the least bit offensive now can you?

"Well you see…I guess because I was like one of the most well-known girls in our state, in our age group obviously, and well, I probably got a bit, okay, REALLY hot headed and let it get to me so I got this habit of looking down on people and well…your friends, the Winx? Well let's just say my friends had always been just the slight bit jealous of them. I'm sure you heard what they did-the whole stealing their boyfriend kind of thing? Yeah well, they thought that by doing so they'd embarrass them and everyone would dislike them, I mean I can't really say I tried talking them out of it because I didn't, and I'm admitting it. I honestly feel disgusted with myself and them for doing so, and then this year, The Winx had suddenly blown up to be FREAKING GORGEOUS! I'm not saying they looked like bloody trolls before or anything because I'm not. They've always been pretty, friendly and peppy and they'd always gain half the attention of the male population and obviously when they came back looking as twice as good AND with another girl that looked JUST as good and got even more attention, OBVIOUSLY I'd get jealous."

"And so you insult me? That's one way to introduce yourself to someone new innit?" I winked; "But okay wait. So you were jealous, who cares? Everyone gets jealous, I'll admit, I mean I got jealous when you were dating Riven, but I didn't try to ruin your relationship innit? But forget that…why didn't you like Riven and I hanging out? I mean we were just friends, I wouldn't have stolen your boyfriend or anything, and neither would've the others,"

"I know…but I wouldn't say you were 'just friends' because I assumed you liked Riven, and I was worried he returned the feelings, at least I thought so. You see I'm going to be honest, I haven't had many serious relationships, just hook ups that lasted a little longer than expected. But Riven? I mean, I've kind of always had feelings for Riven and so when I asked him out and he said yes, OH GOD MUSA! You have no idea what I was feeling…I mean now that I look at it, it was all just a waste of time, I was just being selfish because I, WE THREATENED THEM MUSA!" She cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

I gasped. "Threatened them? Katie…what did you do?"

"So on the first day of school the girls and I confronted the boys…"

 _FLASHBACK (KATIE'S POV)_

" _OH MY GOD!" Melissa squealed taking us by shock, we had just entered the school building and we were leaving the Dean's office._

" _What happened?" Mercedes asked turning to look at her._

" _Helia Roberts! OH GOD! I've had a crush on him since forever!"  
"Who the hell is Helia Roberts?" I asked scrunching up my nose as I tried to remember any Helia._

" _The guy with the blue hair, over there, with The Winx," She said smiling._

" _Whoa, new guy alert," Courtney sighed checking him out and nodding in approval._

" _And I'm assuming that's his sister?" I asked pointing to the new girl with the blue hair._

" _Yes, that's Helia's fraternal sister, Musa. They moved to Australia 6 years ago and they were in my year. They were one of the most popular people in our school. They had guys and girls falling for them instantly, but they were never interested. I was of course one of the many girls that were MADLY In love with Helia. My brother Sam and his friends were obsessed with Musa, acting like she was some kind of goddess or something. It really bugged me. Then they both moved to England 2 months later and I haven't seen them since then!"_

" _She's pretty," Alejandra frowned._

 _I nodded, "One more member of The Winx,"_

" _I don't like her, I think her and Riven have got something going on," I frowned narrowing my eyes as she laughed and played around with Riven. My Riven._

" _I say we ask them out," Audrey sighed._

" _That wouldn't work?" Melissa murmured, glaring at Flora as Helia grabbed her waist and tickled her, "They clearly like The Winx,"_

" _Exactly," Audrey smirked._

 _I gasped, I knew exactly what she was implying. The Winx and the guys walked past her and I saw Musa furrow her eyebrows at Melissa but then Riven flicked her head and she turned around causing me to growl._

 _We waited until they were in Nichole's room so Audrey could explain her plan to the rest._

" _Okay, so you know how the boys like the Winx and how they're so close? Well what if we could use their weak spot-" She stopped seeing as the rest were a bit confused, but I was grinning because I see where she's going with this, "-The Winx are their weak spots!"  
"Ohhh," The rest chorused causing me to roll their eyes._

" _As I was saying, if we could use their weak spots against them then they'd have no choice but to say yes to us!" Audrey cried grinning from ear to ear._

" _I love it, we could threaten the boys into dating us!" I cheered._

 _TIME SKIP TO THE 1_ _st_ _DAY OF UNI_

" _There they are!" I hissed pointing to the boys. They were in the boy's locker room changing from their football (Soccer) Uniforms. We were squatting under the window so we could see when they leave._

" _Should we confront them now?" Alejandra asked quietly._

" _No! We can't risk anyone else finding out, they'd tell the girls!" I whisper-shouted._

 _She nodded and turning to look into the room._

" _God! Just check that 8 pack!" I thought staring at Riven's abs. Just looking at him in a towel is good enough to make me wet!_

" _Okay, they're leaving, now's our chance!" Audrey hissed as we quickly ran to the exit._

" _I can't believe I've already made it on the team, I thought I had to go through tryouts or something," Helia was saying._

" _Well, turns out you didn't need tryouts," Riven laughed._

 _Oh God that laugh!_

" _Hey Riven!" I cooed as we blocked them._

" _Hey?" He muttered._

" _Okay here's the deal, your little sisters and us don't really get along, but they haven't seen anything just yet," Audrey smirked  
"What is she talking about?" Helia whispered._

" _The girls hate them," Brandon said gesturing to us with his head._

 _We assumed they already know about us stealing their boyfriends._

" _Us stealing their boyfriends was nothing, we can go WAY further than that," Mercedes winked at Nabu making him shift uncomfortably._

" _Wait hold up! Stealing their boyfriends?" Sky bellowed, his eyes turning into a really dark shade of blue. I saw the boys clenching their fists._

" _Oh, you didn't know about that? Oh well, now you do, but like she said, we can do worse than break their tiny little hearts, but we won't, on one condition," I smirked walking round Riven._

" _What?" I heard him growl through gritted teeth._

" _Go out with us," Courtney said simply as I walked back to my friends, "If you agree to dating us and completely forgetting The Winx, then we won't do anything to hurt them,"  
"But you can't tell them about this, and you have to actually act like you're madly in love with us," Melissa grinned winking at Helia, who looked taken aback and slightly confused._

" _It's your choice," Alejandra smiled evilly._

 _The boys looked at each other in shock and disgust making me frown. They gathered into a hurdle, blocking us out so they could discuss it._

" _What choice do we have?" Brandon asked._

" _We have to do it, at least…for the girls," Timmy sighed looking down at his shoes._

" _I didn't know they stole their boyfriends!" Sky hissed._

" _They didn't tell us!?" Riven frowned._

" _Of course they didn't, trust me, Musa went through some backstabbing too and she made the mistake of telling me, I ended up beating the guy to a pulse when I saw him," Helia muttered through gritted teeth._

" _I thought you were a pacifist?" Nabu asked._

" _Anything for my sister," Helia smiled and then frowned, "So what are we doing about them? I recognize one of them as one of the girls that annoyed Musa when we were in Australia, I do NOT think I'd be too thrilled going out with her, and neither would Musa,"_

" _We can't do anything except for what they tell us, it's the only way we can protect the girls," Timmy muttered._

" _He's right, besides, we're known to everyone as "Players" so they wouldn't be too shocked if they found out about us," Sky pointed out._

" _If anything, we can dump them in a few weeks, right?" Riven asked._

 _They nodded._

" _For the girls?" Brandon said frowning._

" _For the girls," The rest sighed breaking the hurdle._

" _Fine, we'll do it, but you better not hurt our sisters again," Riven said through gritted teeth._

" _Deal," I smirked, "And remember, you have to act like you really like us, especially around The Winx,"_

 _They nodded. I grinned at my friends and then we went to our next lecture._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"OH MY FUCK!" I groaned running my hands up and down my face.

"Musa I'm REALLY sorry," Katie cried letting the tears fall.

I nodded. I was so, so…pissed? No. I was hurt.

"I KNEW IT WAS MELISSA GOD I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

I can't believe all this time we blamed the boys yet all they were doing was protecting us!  
"The boys didn't know that by us dating they themselves would be hurting you guys. That was our plan. It was selfish and low, and I hate myself for doing it," Katie whispered wiping away her tears.

"You didn't even know me Katie, we hadn't even spoken. It was not selfish or low. It was sketchy," I muttered.

"I know. But it really seemed that you and Riven would end up together, when we were dating, I could hear people saying things like "Why is Riven dating her? Isn't he meant to be with Musa?"…I just couldn't bear see it happen. And now? Now because I'm ashamed and aware of all the damage I've done? That's all I want, especially now that I know who he's really dating," Katie sighed.

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad you know your mistakes and regret doing so, it's okay, mistakes happen right? I can't say I haven't made any," I frowned at the memories.

 _Gosh the heart ache._

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Katie asked softly putting her hand on top of mine. I guess she could sense I was feeling down.

I shook my head no, my best friends don't know about it and if I'm planning on sending this recording to them then I don't think I want them to find out this way.

And knowing them, they'll definitely send it to the boys.

OH SHIT!

If Riven finds out about this recording he'll know I liked him!

Well…

Fuck it.

If he didn't realize before then it isn't my fault the fool's so oblivious in life.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine, come on I need to go to the shops," I got up and smiled.

I picked up my phone and pressed stop on the recording.

We finished our milkshakes and then got into our car.

I turned on the radio and began surfing through the different radio stations.

"Let's take the back route," Katie said, "They'll be so much traffic on the highway,"

I nodded. We took the back route when we came for Layla's birthday and honestly, I love that route more. I mean it was by the ocean so of course the view was amazing.

" _Next up the song Once In a While by Timeflies," The radio presenter said._

"I love this song!" Katie grinned and I smiled at her.

"But once in a while, I catch myself, Once in a while, I ask myself. What am I doing? Once in a while, I need your help, but once in a while I feel like, I just wanna dance. I feel good!" We sang as we synchronized danced in the car.

Once I saw the beach, I got excited.

" _Next up; the song The Ocean by Mike Perry featuring Shy Martin,"_

Coincidence? Katie and I looked at each other and grinned.

"YOU CAN BE MY GUIDED LIGHT, KEEP ME, COMPANY IN THE NIGHT, THAT'S ALL I NEED, ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO STAY A LITTLE LONGER NOW, WITH ARMS AROUND ME, LIKE A BORDER, LIKE THE AIR I BREATHE, I LET YOU IN, KEEP ME WARM UNDERNEATH MY SKIN CAUSE I'M, GIVING IN TO YOUR TOUCH, I CAN NEVER GET ENOUGH, DIVING DEEP INTO THE OCEAN!" We yelled as I, of course, snapchatted it making sure to include as much beach as I could while not getting either of us out of shot.

"I don't understand, it's December and it still feels like summer!" I sighed as we reached Walmart.

"I know, luckily we dressed prepared," she grinned and I nodded.

Katie was wearing a black top and light washed ripped denim mini shorts and white vans. She had her short blonde shoulder length hair left open with a black hat and her ray-ban sunglasses.

We walked into Walmart and I grabbed a basket to put the stuff.

I didn't need much really. Just emergency things that I'd need on the trip like food.

Once I had bought all that Katie dropped me off home and then I said goodbye to her. For Good.

Can you believe just when I started hanging out and appreciating her presence I realize we'll probably never meet each other again! Can you even believe it?!  
I'm going to miss University so much I want to cry!

Once I had gotten inside my penthouse I went upstairs and began packing.

I packed a bunch of clothes and shoes and stuff. Everything I'll need until the New Year.

And then I realized I'm stupid.

I'm going _home_.

I don't need to pack so many stuff!

Gosh sometimes I just can't deal with myself.

I sighed and began unpacking the things I didn't need.

Once that was done I walked downstairs with my laptop and Launchpad.

I prepared myself for our practice section.

Then I actually looked at my phone for the first time since I got home and noticed I had so many more messages.

Once everything was set, I laid down on the sofa and read them all.

Most of them were from our group. Some of them were from my private group with just the girls and some from other individuals.

 _Jamie: MUSA ARE YOU LEGITIMATELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?!  
Jamie: YOU'RE IN A MOVING VEHICLE WITH KATIE?!  
Me: Yup_

 _Me: She's not that bad to hang out with_

 _Me: Besides, it's not like I'll see her again innit?  
_ I got a reply almost instantly

 _Jamie: …_

 _Jamie: I have nothing to say Muse, except that I never thought I'd actually see this day come._

 _Me:_

There were similar messages from my other friends in University. All were bewildered that I was actually hanging out with my "Archenemy"

Then I clicked on the group message.

 _Stella 3: You're legit having fun WITH Katie?_

 _Stella 3: I think I'm going to virtually faint._

 _Nabuuuu: I have no words._

 _Nabuuuu: I still can't believe you're actually hanging out with her…_

 _Sky (*Insert Cloud emoji here*): OH DEAR LORD_

 _Sky (*Insert Cloud emoji here*): MUSA ANSWER YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HAVE A PANIC ATTACK!  
Bloomie: MUSA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'RE DEAD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_

 _Bloomie: I realized what I typed…and I apologize…BUT I WILL!_

 _Timster: This is illogical_

 _Timster: If Musa DID NOT DIE AND SHE ANSWERS HER PHONE then Tecna and I won't waste 30 minutes trying to think of the probability of you dying._

 _Tec…nology: AND I SWEAR TO GOD WE WILL!_

 _Tec…nology: ^^^_

 _Tec…nology: Referring to what Timmy said…just in case someone didn't understand._

 _Flo: Musa…sweetie…_

 _Flo: ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE!  
Braaaaaaaaaan: I can't believe we're actually having this conversation._

 _Braaaaaaaaaan: And it's aiming at MUSA_

 _Braaaaaaaaaan: If anything, I thought it would be Flora that would forgive the enemy but MUSA?! I am staggered._

 _Heels: MUSA I WAS BORN A TWIN FOR A REASON AND I DON'T THINK I'M MEANT TO ACTUALLY BE WITHOUT YOU! SO I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'RE DEAD I WILL LEGIT FLIP!_

 _Layls: Unbelievable_

 _Layls: First you hang out with Katie_

 _Layls: Then you don't answer your phone_

 _Layls: AND THEN YOU EAT AT MY FAVOURITE RESTAURANT?! I AM HURT!_

 _Riv: …_

 _Riv: Who are those guys in your snapchat story?_

 _Heels: …_

 _Tec…nology: …_

 _Timster: …_

 _Flo: …_

 _Bloomie: …_

 _Sky (*Insert Cloud emoji here*): …_

 _Stella 3: …_

 _Braaaaaaaaaan: …_

 _Layls: …_

 _Nabuuuu: …_

 _Nabuuuu: Well?_

 _Nabuuuu: Who are they?_

 _Heels: DID KATIE MAKE YOU HOOK UP WITH THEM?!_

 _Flo: MUSA WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME AN AUNT JUST YET! I TOLD YOU AND RIVEN THE OTHER DAY REMEMBER? AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF I FIND OUT YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH SOME RANDOM DUDES KID I WILL FLY OVER THERE AND SLAP YOU…and then hug you because I'm nice._

 _Stella 3: OMFG! MUSA?!_

 _Sky (*Insert Cloud emoji here*): now I think I'M going to virtually faint ;)_

 _Stella 3: Sky I'm sitting right next to you…I will slap you._

 _Sky (*Insert Cloud emoji here*): I am ever so sorry dear sister!_

 _Stella 3: You sure as hell better be._

 _Timster: Musaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

 _Me: Wow…_

 _Me: I'm telling you, you're over reacting. Katie is actually super nice._

 _Me: And get this…SHE'S SMART!  
Me: Also, I got the answers I needed, and Katie is going home on the 5_ _th_ _so I'll never see her again. So please, chill._

 _Me: AND I AM NOT PREGNANT OMFG!  
Flo: Oh thank the Lord_

 _Riv: I can't believe you fucking hung out with my ex._

 _Riv: THAT SHOULDN'T BE LEGAL!_

 _Me: I had fun okay…_

I exited that group chat and went to the one with only the girls.

 _Flo: Muse…I think my brother is jealous_

 _Bloomie: Definitely. I saw him watching your story and he looked like he wanted to fly over there and punch them square in the face because they talked to you.  
Tec…nology: It would be illogical if he didn't get jealous._

 _Layls: I KNEW HE LIKES YOU!_

 _Stella 3: GREAT! Now we just need to get him to dump this bitch Bethany and admit it._

 _Bloomie: RIGHT?!  
Bloomie: She keeps coming to us, trying to join in on our conversation like she's replacing you. Like who the fuck does she think she is?!  
Layls: And the way she's so fucking disrespectful? EVEN TO OUR GOD DAMN PARENTS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

 _Flo: Even your dad was like "Is it too late to send her back and bring my daughter home?"_

 _Stella 3: AND SHE'S RUDE TO CHLOE!_

 _Stella 3: HOW CAN ANYONE BE RUDE TO CHLOE?!  
Tec…nology: She's a heartless pig really. _

_Layls: No joke. I can't even look at her, honestly she's disgusting._

 _Flo: But forget that!_

 _Flo: I heard you and Austin broke up?_

 _Flo: honey I'm so sorry, are you okay?_

 _Bloomie: He's so kind to do that though! I mean he must have really loved you in order to let you go huh?_

 _Me: Whoa, that's a hell lot of attitude from someone that looks so innocent_

 _Me: But screw her._

 _Me: Yeah, he broke up with me, and I'm actually kind of relieved._

 _Me: I know right! I can't believe he actually did that! It's just so sweet!_

 _Me: but anyways…I found out why the boys actually went out with Katie guys._

 _Me: I'm sending you a voice recording but you guys have to promise me no one else will hear it apart from you 5 okay? Not even the other boys. And especially NOT Riven. Bethany filled him up with a load of bullshit saying I was in love with him and I threatened her and I don't want him to hear this because it may give off some hints._

 _Stella 3: Okay, we'll pretend we're going somewhere._

 _Layls: Yeah, we'll say we're going to the mall._

 _Me: Okay it's sending._

 _*Attached voice recording sent*_

 _Flo: Okay we'll talk soon_

I switched on the TV and began watching an episode of Pretty Little Liars.

And after I went through like 3 episodes, my phone buzzed. It had been 15 minutes so I'm assuming it was the girls.

And I was right.

 _Stella 3: OMFG!  
Stella 3: I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE WHAT I HEARD! _

_Tecn…nology: Oh God. I feel like such an asshole now._

 _Bloomie: We jumped to conclusions?_

 _Layls: They were…they were just protecting us? OH FUCK!_

 _Flo: We made them go through hell…_

 _Flo: I feel disgusted_

 _Me: You can only imagine my reaction when I realized it was Melissa from Australia._

 _Me: That bitch…_

 _Stella 3: Turns out Katie isn't as bad as we thought huh?_

 _Layls: Yeah…I'm mean she did confess, and she did feel super guilty._

 _Bloomie: We have to apologize to the boys._

 _Me: Do you mind waiting until I'm actually there so we can apologize together? I don't want to say it through Skype…it's just not as meaningful._

 _Tec…nology: Speaking of Skype, should we call now? Chloe has been asking for the past 3 hours._

 _Me: Yeah! Call._

I put my phone down and logged into my Skype account.

Less than 1 minute later I got a video call from Helia, I answered but quickly ran to the kitchen to get something to eat because I was hungry.

" _Hey, give me one sec," I called from the kitchen, "I'm back so how have things been? How's everyone-oh? Looks like "everyone" is fine," I grinned as I saw literally everyone. All the parents, the aunts, the uncles, the grandparents, cousins, all of them crowded around a huge dining room. Even Austin and Jamie were there. Oh and Bethany. The joy…_

 _They let out a chuckle and I smiled, leaning back into the couch._

 _I was in the verge of tears bruv!_

 _I can't believe it's been like 10-11 years man!_

" _Oh Musa darling how have you been? Look at you! So grown up and beautiful, I haven't seen you in AGES!" Flora's and Riven's grandmother cried. Literally. She, along with a couple others had tears in her eyes._

" _Oh no, no, no, no don't cry! Please? You'll just make me cry and then that isn't going to be very pleasant," I winked making them laugh again._

" _Mum who is she?" A boy not older than 3 asked Sky's mum, "She rewy pwetty,"_

" _That's Helia's sister, Musa," Stella explained._

" _Wait what? You have a younger brother?" I yelled._

" _Not exactly…Tim here is well, you know," Sky said._

" _Ummm, I'm not sure I do," I muttered shaking my head._

" _He's you_ _ **know**_ _," Helia coughed._

" _Dude! If I knew I wouldn't be asking," I cried._

" _Musa! he's not exactly mine," Sky's mum smiled._

" _Oh dear God, you're joking," I said pretending to be horrified._

 _I saw them frown at me like I just offended their great ancestors or something._

" _SKY ARE YOU A FATHER?!" I shrieked trying not to burst out laughing._

 _A look of horror spread across Sky's face as he began to violently shake his head._

 _The rest were in fits of laughter. Even the grandparents look like they were going to die…that is not a nice thing to say Musa, I mentally slapped myself. Bloom almost fell off Sky's lap as she was laughing so hard._

" _She's, she's only m, messing with you dear, she knows what you mean," my mum explained in between laughs._

" _That was not funny Musa," Sky glared at me, while lifting his girlfriend back on his lap, causing me to stick out my tongue_

" _Anyways! Hi Tim! Welcome to our familia loca!" I waved._

 _Everyone grinned and Tim waved back._

" _I can't get over how much she's grown, look at her! She's gorgeous!" My gran cried into my grandads shoulder._

" _Grandma…I told you not to cry," I whined as I felt tears prickling my eyes._

" _I'm sorry honey, I haven't seen you in 11 years!" She exclaimed. I bit my lip to keep myself from having an emotional meltdown._

 _I haven't seen all my family in friends for ages and I just can't believe it._

 _I just finished college and I feel like I've grown up too fast._

 _I lost my one true love to some heartless pig._

 _And I made my family upset with me._

" _Oh get a hold of yourself you old bag," Bethany muttered loud enough for everyone to hear._

 _I saw a look of hurt flash through my grandmother's eyes as she looked down._

 _Everyone went silent and didn't say anything._

 _I sure as hell didn't say anything._

 _It's one thing to insult my friends, but to insult my family? I was furious._

" _What?" I spat, narrowing my eyes._

" _What? It's called spoken thought, nothing wrong in that, learn a bit," Bethany shrugged._

" _Okay, give me one minute," I fake smiled before clicking the mute button. I could hear and see them, but they couldn't see nor hear me._

 _I then picked up my phone and dialed Riven's number because I didn't have Bethany's._

 _Not like I wanted it anyways._

" _Hello?"_

" _Riven, give the phone to her right now," I seethed._

" _Y, yeah, okay," He nodded and handed the phone to Bethany. I saw everyone looking at her._

" _Hello?"_

" _Bethany you are going to listen to me and you are going to do exactly as I say, you are going to apologize to my grandma, you are then going to apologize to everyone else for being so disrespectful, and finally you excuse yourself and go to your room because I don't think your presence is wanted there,"  
"Or else what?"  
"Or else I will fucking walk over there myself and hurt you in so many ways it's impossible to explain via phone call, do you understand me?" I yelled through gritted teeth._

" _Y, yes,"  
"Good, now do it, I'm watching you,"_

 _I ended the call and watched as she slowly gave the phone back to Riven, her face so pale she looked like she saw a ghost._

" _I, I'm sorry I called you an old bag, and I'm sorry I acted, dis, disrespectful to a, all of you, I'm, I'm going to go to my room now because my presence is not wanted here," She whispered before walking off camera._

 _And with that I unmuted the video call so now we could see and hear each other._

" _Sorry 'bout that, just had to go over a few things, well, now that's been taken care of," I smiled at their shocked expressions, "Where were we?"_

 _They said nothing, they just sat there and gawped at me._

" _Did I do something wrong?" I asked frowning trying not to panic._

 _Then Riven's mum thwacked him on the head. "Really? Are you stupid? You chose that over her?"_

" _Ow Mum!" Riven whined._

" _Well that got awkward real quick," Layla whispered._

 _I nodded while picking up the carton of milk and taking a sip out of it._

 _I heard my mum and Flora gasp making me freeze mid-sip._

 _Shit!_

" _Oh snap," Helia and Riven muttered._

" _MUSA KATHERINE ROBERTS ARE YOU DRINKING FROM THE MILK CARTON?!" My and Flora shrieked._

 _I bit my lip, "Whaaaat? Me? Pfft, no," I said quickly closing the lid and throwing it behind me, "I don't see any milk carton," I said before it landed on the floor with a thud._

 _I heard my mum and Flora gasp again. I turned around and bit my lip again, "Oh shit!" I muttered, then turned to look at the screen again nervously, "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have done that,"_

" _Your sister," My mum and Flora groaned looking at Helia who, like the others, found this situation hella hilarious as he was leaning on Riven for support so we wouldn't fall on the floor in laughter._

" _Sooooooo, isn't the weather just marvelous?" I asked changing the topic._

" _You're in a different state," Tecna pointed out._

" _Thank you Tecna," I said sarcastically, "No but seriously, is it snowing there? Because it feels like summer here and-"_

 _Before I could finish my sentence there was a loud clap of thunder followed by a bright light and then everything went dark causing me to scream.  
"MUSA!" Everyone yelled._

 _Just then the backup generator activated revealing me clutching my legs to my chest. I slightly coughed as I realized they were looking at me with half amused and half angered expressions._

 _Amused because I'm afraid of thunder, always have always will._

 _Angry because I scared them and they were not too thrilled._

" _Don't worry, I shall be fine," I assured them, "Just gonna block it all out," I continued, picking up my headphones and putting them on so I couldn't hear the thunder, causing them to shake their heads._

" _Okay you guys are hogging Musa all to yourselves! The reason this call took place was because she's meant to be helping me with my concert," Chloe whined._

" _Ya you guys, stop hogging me, yeesh!" I joked shaking my head causing them to roll their eyes._

" _Bye darling," they called leaving me alone with The Winx, the guys and a very pleased Chloe._

" _So, Chloe, you learnt the lyrics?" I asked._

 _She nodded. "Are we going to practice?"_

" _Sure," I smiled at her as she clapped her hands excitedly._

" _Okay go…" She whined trying to push Riven off._

" _Hey!" Riven cried, "I'm still staying in this room, I wanna hear you practice,"_

" _Okay but go hear me from over there," Chloe said pointing to the living room. Technically it was in the same room. All the adults were probably still listening in on our conversation, they just got out of the camera._

" _Okay okay, we're going," Riven mumbled putting his hands up in the air in a surrendering position. I watched as my friends got up and went and sat on the sofas with everyone else._

" _There we go, much better," Chloe beamed causing me to laugh._

" _I think we're going to get along just great,"  
"Really?" Chloe squealed her eyes lighting up. I nodded grinning. Awwww she was so cute!_

" _So, I pre-recorded the instrumental on my Launchpad, so when I give you the signal, you start singing, okay sweetie?" I explained showing her the Launchpad. She giggled and nodded._

 _I gave her the signal and she began singing and my mouth dropped._

 _She has the most beautiful voice in the world!_

 _We ran through the songs a couple of times and then I talked to Flora and Helia._

 _I sent them the notes of the song so they could learn them too._

 _Helia was playing the guitar while Flora played the violin._

" _What about the piano? Who'll play that?" Chloe asked._

" _I…will figure it out," I answered quickly._

 _Damn! I was so close to blowing the whole surprise!  
"Okay, well we'll practice this and rehearse with Chloe a couple of times, what do you say about tomorrow?" Helia asked putting his arm around Chloe._

" _Sure! I have a play date with my friend in the morning, so what about 12 O'clock?" Chloe asked._

 _Helia and Flora nodded._

" _I'll see if I'm free then too and then I can listen and give some pointers," I yawned._

" _Someone's sleepy," Flora laughed._

" _You have no idea, I've barely recovered from my hangover from last night," I muttered causing them to shake their heads in disappointment, "Right, I have to wake up early tomorrow so I should really go sleep,"_

" _Goodnight Musa!" Chloe and Tim yelled as the both ran out of the picture. I'm assuming they went to sleep._

" _What are you doing tomorrow?" I heard Layla yell from the sitting room._

" _I…have a date, in the morning," I smiled._

" _A DATE?!" Stella and Bloom screeched._

" _Hush child, you don't have to yell, with that tone she won't even need to talk through this," Stella's mum frowned causing Stella and Bloom to smile._

" _Don't tell me, Katie?" Nabu scoffed._

" _No, I have an ACTUAL date," I rolled my eyes._

 _And with that they all ran to Helia, Flora and Chloe so they can see me._

" _REALLY?!" Austin frowned looking at Riven who looked just as unhappy, "Who?"_

" _Oh, you guys won't know him,"_

 _I hid my smile._

" _Wait, you're going out in the morning?" Sky asked._

" _Yeah, I think we're going for breakfast or something, I don't know, he said it's a surprise I'll be back by noon though, maybe,"_

" _Maybe? No, there is no maybe, we don't even know who this guy is and you want us to let you go out with him, and you don't even know what you're doing?" Riven cried._

" _EXACTLY!" They all yelled._

" _Yo! Chill, it's my dad's job to be over protective," I frowned._

" _Honey, I think he's right, I mean I don't know many of your friends from there but if these guys don't know him then I don't think it's safe," My dad sighed as he joined them._

" _Wow, so what am I supposed to do for the next 1 and half months? Just sit at home? Everyone that you know-and like-have all gone home leaving everyone that you don't know and don't like here to keep me company and you won't even let me hang out with them," I grumbled._

" _Look sweetie, we know you'll get bored but it's not safe, there's no one to protect you incase anything happens," My mum sighed  
"What are the chances that something WILL actually happen to me?" I asked trying not to get annoyed. I was just pulling their legs but they've taken it so seriously to not even want me to go out? Do they not trust me?_

" _About like 75.6%," Tecna stated._

 _I rolled my eyes and shook my head._

" _Do you guys not trust me?" I asked._

" _What? Musa of course we do," Helia said._

" _Well then, you'll understand that I'm not a 13 year old and I'm old enough to handle my own situations. What makes you think someone won't enter my apartment right now? Exactly, you can't involve your statistics into this can you? I don't know about you but I'm not going to let my Christmas be a complete bust just because my friend is dating some narrow individual. Goodnight," I muttered as I closed my laptop and through it on the sofa opposite me._

I can't believe they'd actually say that.

I'm almost 22 for crying out loud!

I got up and went upstairs and went to sleep as it was almost 11 O'clock.

BACK IN BOSTON  
NO POV

" **Well then, you'll understand that I'm not a 13 year old and I'm old enough to handle my own situations. What makes you think someone won't enter my apartment right now? Exactly, you can't involve your statistics into this can you? I don't know about you but I'm not going to let my Christmas be a complete bust just because my friend is dating some narrow individual. Goodnight," she muttered, shutting her laptop close.**

"Maybe you were a bit too protective?" Nabu's dad sighed.

"She's my little sister and I'm not going to let her get hurt again because of the assholes she dates," Helia growled.

Helia's dad squeezed his shoulders as he walked back to the adults.

"Wait, I didn't know Musa encountered with assholes before?" Flora gasped, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah, more than twice, but I can't tell you. You'll have to ask Musa," Helia sighed as they all nodded.

"Okay…what about you? You didn't tell us about your boyfriends…" Nabu pointed.

The girls quickly glanced at each other, shock written all over their faces.

"How, how did you find out?" Layla gasped.

That was a rhetorical question. They already knew the answer thanks to Musa and Katie.

"That's a story for another day…" Timmy murmured.

"Okay, we'll wait until we go back to NY. That way you can tell Musa too," Tecna nodded.

"Right, well, I'm going to sleep now, I'm exhausted," Bloom smiled as she walked towards the front door, "Goodnight," She called to everyone.

Everyone agreed and all dispersed and went to their own houses.

RIVEN'S POV  
I. was. Infuriated.

I walked into my room and saw Bethany lying down in my bed naked.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at her.

"Oh come on, you can't expect me to sleep in the guest room? Your parents will have to deal with it, we'll be sleeping together when we get married anyways, why not now?" She winked.

Married?! Hell to the fuck no! I am not getting married to this bitch!

"Just get out Bethany, I'm not in the mood," I growled.

"Maybe I can get you in the mood?" She winked again.

"Did you not hear me? I said get OUT!" I yelled causing her to jump.

She pulled her dress over her and got up.

"I don't get it! It's that Musa girl isn't it? She's such a bitch! Ugh, thinking she's so superior just because everyone adores her. News flash honey; she's just a tiny, little, freak," Bethany spat.

I quickly pinned her to the wall, scaring her. My nostrils flaring and my jaw clenching.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk about Musa like that again, I would choose her any day over you!" I growled.

I heard giggling outside and figured it was just Flora so I chose to ignore it.

"Y, yes, sorry," She cried as I loosened my grip on her shoulders.

She quickly ran out as I ran my fingers through my hair and collapsed on my bed.

"I am SO proud of you bro!"

I looked up and saw Flora and my mum standing by the door, smirking.

"Can we come in?" My mum asked, I nodded sitting up.

"Why don't you just break up with her Riven?" Flora asked.

I ask myself that question every day and I just can seem to accept the answer I get.

It's not because I'm in love with her or anything, because I sure as hell don't.

I groaned. "I can't,"

"Why not honey?" My mum asked putting her arm on my shoulder, I tensed up at her touch but relaxed.

"Because if I do I won't be able to bear the pain of seeing the girl I actually love dating someone else,"

"Musa?" My sister asked softly, giving my hand a squeeze.

I didn't say anything. I guess she accepted that as an answer because I saw her nod and smile at my mum.

"You should go, I need to sleep," I sighed getting up from my bed.

"You want me to call Musa to keep you company?" My mum grinned referring to the song she was singing in her snapchat.

They must have seen me replaying it over and over again.

"MUM!" I groaned as Flora snickered.

"Aww, goodnight honey," She smiled kissing my forehead before walking out my room leaving me alone with my sister.

Even worse.

"Tell her," She said.

"What?" I frowned.

"Musa. Tell her, she needs to know," Flora whispered putting my phone in my hand.

I shook my head. "I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Dammit Flora because I'm scared! I'm scared okay? Fuck! I can't deal with the heartbreak!" I yelled.

"And you think Musa can?!" She yelled back, "God you're such an idiot Riven!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You dated KATIE even though you knew Musa hated her," Flora cried.

"I had no choice! Trust me Flora-"  
"No, I know, Katie told Musa, those were the answers Musa wanted from her. She then told the girls and I because she felt like an asshole for blaming you even though it wasn't your fault, hell we all do! But then you and the other guys found out we liked you. That's why you broke up with them! And instead of asking her out like the rest of the guys did, you went out with someone even worse? Riven, if you weren't my brother and I didn't love you, I would have hurt you for hurting my best friend. You need to fix this, and you know it." She shouted before walking out.

And now I was almost at my boiling point and what triggered it was her being right.

First Bethany tells me that my childhood crush and best friend loves me.

Second she says that Musa threatened her.

Third Musa kisses Austin in front of me and then starts dating?

Fourth Bethany books a ticket to Boston unexpectedly even though she knew Musa needed that ticket thus leading Musa to get pissed at me for dating her.

Fifth the last thing I probably did to Musa was yell at her to stop over reacting.

Sixth I get a chance to talk to her again and I manage to get her pissed at me and everyone else.

Seventh Bethany is literally acting SO rude to my family and friends.

Eighth Musa is going out with some random dude?!  
And finally…

I'm still in love with Musa Roberts.

And I've messed up real bad.

 **PUT THE PITCHFORKS AND FIRE STICK THINGS AND EVERY OTHER WEAPON THAT COULD PHSYICALLY HURT** **ME DOWNNN!**

 **I know the chapter was a bit late…**

 **Actually no, scratch that. Timing is perfectly fine.**

 **So…never mind…**

 **Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

MUSA'S POV  
I woke up at around 4 FUCKING O'CLOCK!?  
I OVERSLEPT!

Now I won't reach home on time!

I'll reach at like night!

Nor will I see Jamie and Austin!  
I groaned as I rolled out of bed.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

I wore a light grey muscle tee and a darker grey sports bra inside, black leggings and black Vans.

I tied my hair up into a messy high ponytail and ran downstairs with my suitcases.

I packed my laptop and stuff. Made myself some toast, locked up and then ran outside.

I said goodbye to Eric and then climbed into my car.

I sorted out my GPS so it could tell me the directions and then I hit the road.

I heard my phone ringing and decided it was just Helia guys asking if I'm doing anything.

But it kept ringing!

I sighed and pulled over so I could answer it.

And I was shocked to see the caller ID as…Melissa Stewarts.

" _Hello?" I asked._

" _Musa, hey,"  
"Hey," I muttered. What the hell was she calling me for?  
"I see you finally remembered me?" I could hear that stupid smirk in her voice._

" _What do you want Melissa," I asked trying not to show any sign of emotion._

" _Oh I'm fine, at least I will be once I get my revenge on you,"  
I gasped. "Y, you're joking! R, right?"_

 _She cackled; "Oh no Musa Roberts, I will definitely get my revenge for what you did, me and my sister that is. She got out of juvenile, did you know that? I'm sure you should know that, you've been seeing her quite a bit lately,"_

" _I, I have?" I stammered, my face going pale._

" _Oh that's right, you couldn't possibly recognize her," She laughed._

" _Melissa what do you mean?" I asked letting fear wash over my body._

 _She cackled again; "Oh don't worry about that honey, it'll all make sense soon,"_

" _Melissa? Melissa? Hello? MELISSA?!" I yelled._ I dropped my phone on my lap as I heard the line go off.

Oh GOD!

I slowly turned my music back on and got back on the road.

I tried distracting myself by listening to my favorite songs but nothing helped.

I was scared.

After about 2 hours, I stopped and had a drink and a quick snack before I got stuck in traffic.

"Oh FUCKING great," I muttered to myself.

It was already 6 O'clock, I won't be able to make it home on time.

After an hour and a half, the cars started moving.

Apparently there was some road accident.

I looked to see what happened and saw that it was those boys from yesterday!  
Oh shit!

They had crashed into a lamppost and their car was on fire, I knew it was them because I recognized the car almost immediately.

They were drunk…

Oh thank God I didn't go with them otherwise I'd be in that ambulance too.

I quickly drove off as the cars behind me started honking at me.

…

I finally reached after 2 hours.

I was still a good 15 minutes away from my house and I was so hungry.

So I stopped at a McDonald's drive through and ate at the vacant parking lot.

It was almost 11 O'clock when I finished and then I was worried.

They'll probably be sleeping.

I saw that all lights were off in all 6 houses and I didn't want to wake them up so I parked just a little up the road so none of them will see my car.

I quietly got my stuff out and walked to my house.

My room was in the basement and so luckily I could sneak in through the door to my room.

I had the key to it and I quickly unlocked it and got in.

Gosh it looked like it was going to snow tonight. What a perfect timing to come home isn't it.

I changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a plain black t-shirt. I made sure the windows and door was locked because I was still a bit frightened.

I crawled into my bed and after a minor anxiety attack, I went to sleep.

It's been a LONG day.

…

I woke up at like 11 O'clock in the morning because it was freezing called outside.

I took a nice warm shower and then wore black leggings, a black t-shirt and a black hoodie, I wore my vans from last night and the quietly ran upstairs.

There was no one in the house.

I checked in every room until I found a scrunched up sticky note near the bin.

I walked to it, picked it up and unscrunched it. I grinned.

 _We've gone to Nabu's and Tecna's house for breakfast, come there if you don't want to "starve to death"_

 _Mum x_

And then written underneath it in tiny handwriting was;

 _Too late. I'm dead_

"Helia," I laughed shaking my head.

I was about to leave the house when I decided I was going to get a little bit creative.

I went to the garage and found a box big enough for me to fit in; it was a leftover from when we moved here.

I got wrapping paper and wrapped it up and stuck a huge bow on it.

Then in neat, cursive handwriting I wrote:

 _Missed me? ;)_

I stuck that to the box to and poked a few holes so I could breathe.

I then took it to the Rivera's doorstep and got in.

I could hear laughter and talking inside so I knew everyone was here.

I rang the doorbell and quickly closed the lid of the box shut.

1 minute later I heard footsteps.

"Hell-oh?" I heard Nabu's confused voice say. I bit back a laugh.

"Guys you think you could help me with this?" He yelled.

"What?" I heard Brandon ask, "…is that?"

"I don't know genius, help me take it inside so we can open it,"

"Okay, one, two, three…why is this thing so light?" I heard Sky ask.

I mentally cursed myself for only weighing 50kg.

I heard the door close and Nabu's cousin-Jaqueline-ask "What is that?"

I peeked through the tiny holes and saw I was placed right in the middle of everyone.

Well I couldn't see any of the mums or Winx so I'm assuming they're in the kitchen.

Oh well, I'll see them later.

Damn I should have poked bigger holes, I can barely breathe.

"Only one way to find out," I heard Riven say.

I saw the ribbon fall on the floor.

"Missed me?" Helia asked reading the card.

"Okay, one, two, three,"  
"SURPRISE!"

"AAAAAH!" The boys shrieked as the fell on the floor in fright.

"MUSA!"  
"Phew! I can finally breathe, probably wasn't a good idea to get into a box innit?" I laughed climbing out the box and getting enveloped into hugs by all the grandparents and aunts and uncles and cousins. Then I turned to look at the 6 boys lying down on the floor and smirked.

"Missed me?"

They just sat there gawping at me.

"Wow, I drive all the way here, snuck into my own house and stuffed myself into a box and I don't even get a hello?" I teased.

They got up and tackled me to floor, hugging me.

We burst out laughing as they got off me and helped me up.

"Where are the others?"  
"In the kitchen," My Gran grinned giving me another hug.

I nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"SO! What's for breakfast?" I asked walking into the massive kitchen.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" They screamed once they acknowledged my presence, I grinned and gave them all a hug.

"How did you get here darling?" Riven's mum asked me as she broke apart from the hug.

"I drove, couldn't miss your birthday now could I?" I grinned, she started tearing and I quickly hugged her again.

"Please, get that nightmare out of my son's life!" She cried into my shoulder.

I frowned, "I'm afraid I can't do that Amy, your son likes her and there's nothing we can do about it,"

"No, you're mistaken, he likes-" She started before she was cut off by Flora.

"So! How's New York?" She asked.

"Boring, nothing to do," I sighed picking up a strawberry and putting it in my mouth.

"FOODS READY!" My mum called.

So we left the kitchen and walked to the dining table.

"MUSAAAA!" I heard someone squeal just as everyone was sitting down. I turned around and saw a bunch of kids running down the stairs, charging towards me and tackling me to the ground again.

"Aunty Musa! When did you come?" My niece Amy asked me as they all crawled off me.

"Last night, at like 12 O'clock," I answered picking myself of the ground.

"YOU DROVE FROM NEW YORK TO BOSTON AT NIGHT!?" Everyone yelled.

"That was not originally planned, I was meant to reach here at midday yesterday but I may have over slept just a little bit," I smiled sheepishly.

They shook their heads at me as I sat down.

"How irresponsible Musa," Bethany smirked.

"Talk to me again, I dare you," I growled.

"Ahem, never mind," She coughed looking down at her lap.

I smirked.

"Oh hallelujah!" Tecna's grandad cheered, "Thank God for Musa!"  
We all burst out laughing and dug into the pancakes.

After devouring into those mouthwatering pancakes we all crowded into the living room and conversed.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

It was a message from…an unknown number?  
 _Just wait Musa Roberts, now that I'm free I will finally get my revenge._

My blood ran cold and my heart froze.

I'm scared.

Real scared.

"Musa? What's wrong?" Helia whispered causing me to jump. I quickly switched off my phone and hid it under my lap.

"Huh? Nothing, I'm fine, couldn't be better!" I faked grinned.

He raised an eyebrow at me but smiled back before turning to the others and getting involved in the conversation.

I let out a sigh of relief before smiling and joining the conversation.

 **Little did she know that a certain brunette was watching her with a smirk plastered on her face.**

After about an hour and a half, I got up and Helia, Flora, Chloe and-and a few other little ones-made our way to my house so we could practice for Chloe's concert.

I had a special room in my house for y music. Obviously I haven't entered nor touched any of the instruments so I couldn't help but feel a little excited as I put the key in.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside, my eyes opening wide in shock.

It was amazing!

There was a small stage on the far wall of the room with a gorgeous white grand piano sitting on top, waiting for someone to play on it.

A stand of 5 guitars; two electric and 3 base.

Off the stage were 2 keyboards pushed up against the edge of the wall of the wall, with 2 vintage piano stools right behind them.

There was a long cabinet on the other side of the room.

I walked to it and opened it to see; 4 microphone stands, a badass sound system, a DJ controller, 2 amps, a sound desk and a deck or turntable equipped with all genres of CDs and Records.

I started tearing up.

I can't believe my parents got all this with hopes that I'd get back to my music.

"Whoa, this, this amazing," Helia breathed. Once I quit music Helia refused to go near an instrument unless I agreed to as well. And now? Now I was hyped.

I grinned.

"This is like our music room in school right guys!" Noah (Tecna's and Nabu's nephew) yelled asking the rest of the kids.

They all nodded eagerly in return.

 **All the nephew and nieces go to the same school.**

"Well, maybe I can run my own music school," I whispered. Helia turned to look at me with wide eyes, I grinned making him grin too.

"LET'S START SINGING!" Chloe yelled causing Helia, Flora and I to burst out laughing.

I walked to the grand piano on the stage and Helia picked up a bass guitar, Flora picked up her violin and joined us on stage.

"Can I have a mic Musa?" Chloe asked sweetly making me smile, I got up and picked a mic stand and a microphone along with all the other chords and stuff that I needed.

"One, Two, Three," I smiled as we all began playing for our audience consisting of 2-10 year olds.

When we came to the end of the song they all burst into cheers and claps. Chloe curtsied, blowing kisses to her friends causing us adults to laugh again.

"She's just like you Muse," Flora grinned shaking her head.

"Let's hope she doesn't go through what I have too," I frowned.

Helia looked at me sadly knowing what I meant while Flora frowned but also looked a bit confused.

"I'll explain soon," I assured her.

We went through the song again and soon it was perfect and ready to perform.

We'll probably go through it the night before the concert too but I don't want Chloe to practice too much that she starts stressing out and getting nervous.

"It's snowing!" Alison-5 year old niece- yelled pointing to the window, we all turned to look and indeed it was snowing.

"LET'S GO!" They all yelled as the stampeded out of the room.

We followed them outside into the backyard and grinned, it was gorgeous.

They all started throwing snowballs at each other until I had an interesting idea!  
"Okay kids! Drop the snowballs!" I yelled.

"Awww!" They whined.

I shook my head, "Come on, I have an idea," I smiled.

They followed me inside, but Flora and Helia stayed outside and laughed.

"I have a feeling I know what she's going to do," Helia grinned wrapping his arms around Flora's waist.

5 minutes later we came outside with huge boxes in our hands.

Helia and Flora burst out laughing as they saw a long line of children carrying cardboard boxes in their arms.

"Okay, now, we build!" I yelled causing them to cheer.

We shared the boxes equally and made 2 big walls on opposite sides of the garden. Then we built a couple other smaller walls and dispersed them randomly around the garden. Then I put 2 sticks on top of the 2 bigger walls.

There were about 13 kids' altogether and so I split them up into two teams.

"Ooh! We want to play!" Flora yelled walking towards us, with Helia following right behind her nodding eagerly.

I grinned.

I appointed them their teams and put myself in a team too.

 **TEAM A**

-Amy and Alison (Mine and Helia's nieces)

-David and Chloe (Flora and Riven's nephew and niece)  
-Joe, Alfie and Mia (Bloom and Brandon's nephews and niece)

-Myself

 **TEAM B**

\- Poppy and Noah (Tecna and Nabu's nieces and nephew)

-Tyler and Daniel (Layla and Timmy's nephews)

-Phoebe and Theo (Stella and Sky's niece and nephew)

-Helia and Flora

…

"Okay, the aim of this game is that you have to get the other team's stick without getting hit by a snowball! Does everyone understand?" I yelled.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now, One, Two, Three. ATTACK!" I shouted.

We pelted each other with snowballs, screaming and laughing.

"NO! YOU SHALL NEVER GET OUR BELOVED STICK!" Joe screeched throwing a snowball and hitting Helia right in the forehead causing him to fall backwards in shock.

"Aw no fair!" Helia whined walking to the side.

"Nice one!" I laughed high-5ing a beaming Joe.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT!" Phoebe cried throwing a snowball and hitting poor Joe on the shoulder.

"Aw no fair," He whined walking to Helia, causing me to chuckle as I saw Helia stick his tongue out at the 6 year old, who in return got a pout.

"Alison get Flora!" I yelled at my niece.

Alison froze and looked at Flora and then at me; "I don't think I should hit my soon-to-be-aunt," She said innocently.

"W, what do you mean "Soon-to-be-aunt" Alison?" Flora asked squatting down to the 4 year old's height.

"You and Helia are going to get married right?" Alison asked sweetly.

All 3 of us froze as we heard her speak.

Helia stopped tickling Joe, smirked and winked at Flora before chuckling as she blushed.

Flora's mouth fell open in shock as her cheeks flushed.

And I dropped my snowball and snickered.

"Of Course they will Alison!" I grinned picking up my snowball, "And luckily I can hit my soon-to-be-sister-in-law," I threw the snowball at her causing her to topple over and fall in the snow.

What can I say? I'm very competitive when it comes to all types of physical activities.

"Musa," Flora groaned running her hands through her now wet hair.

I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Get her David!" Flora yelled as she walked to Helia and sat on his lap.

"I don't want to hit _my_ soon-to-be-aunt, Uncle Riven will kill me!" David whined.

Helia and Flora burst out laughing as my mouth dropped open.

"Umm, your uncle Riven and I aren't going to get married," I muttered softly.

"Why not? Do you not love him?" Chloe asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"No I do, but he loves Bethany," I sighed squatting down to his level and frowned at his frown.

"I don't like Bethany, she's mean," Alfie whispered.

"Neither do I," I smiled.

"Aunty Musa I'm cold," Amy whined as she hugged me.

"Yeah, me too!" Mia and Poppy shivered hugging me too.

"Okay, what do you say we tidy up and then we can go make us some hot chocolate?" I wiggled my eyebrows knowing they'd never say no.

"YES!" They all cheered.

We put the boxes back in the garage and walked over to Nabu and Tecna's house.

"We're back," Flora called as we entered the warmth of the Rivera's house.

"What happened to you?" Bloom asked us, referring to our damp clothes.

"Musa taught us this game that you guys used to play when you were younger!" Tyler yelled as he jumped on Nabu's lap.

"Yeah! It was so cool! She got cardboard boxes and we helped her build walls!" Joe nodded.

"And we had to get the other teams sticks without getting hit by a snowball," Daniel grinned.

"What can I say? The kids love me," I laughed causing everyone to chuckle.

"Musa you promised us hot chocolate!" Poppy whined.

"Okay okay, I'm going," I huffed, "Do any of you want hot chocolate?"

Everyone nodded making me roll my eyes as I walked into the kitchen and then stopped as I realized there was no one following me.

"I may be 21 but I don't think I should be allowed in the kitchen alone!" I called, I heard snickers before Riven's mum said "Riven, go,"  
I froze as I heard footsteps. SHIT! SHIT!  
I haven't been alone with him yet!  
I don't know how I'll act!  
I started to fan myself as I began panicking.

"Hey Muse," Riven smiled walking into the kitchen.

I took a deep breathe "You can do this Muse," I thought, before turning around and flashing him my million dollar smile.

"Hey! You better be here to help me,"  
He laughed and nodded before walking to me.

My heart started beating super-fast as he got closer to me, his smile making my heart melt and his eyes bearing deep into my soul.

I caught my breathe as he stood just a few inches away from me, I saw his arm reach forward and my heart started beating faster and faster…and then he swung open the fridge door.

Oh thank God!

I stepped out of his way as he got the milk out and closed the fridge.

He then walked to the gas and I ran my hands over my face.

I really need to control my feelings towards this man.

"Hey, could you pass me the chocolate powder?" Riven asked, his back still facing me.

I nodded and walked to the cupboard and got it out, I walked towards him at the same time he spun around causing me to stumble backwards and trip.

I embraced myself for hitting the cold hard kitchen floor but I ended up on something warm. I opened my eyes to be met with gorgeous magenta coloured ones.

My mind trailed to when Riven caught me at his house, when Katie almost attacked me.

I couldn't control my feelings and I did the most unexpected thing ever!  
I kissed him.

I gasped, covering my mouth, I stood up properly, getting out of Riven's warmth and mentally hit myself.

Riven turned to look away, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. I bit my lip and coughed.

"Uhh, sorry, I, uh-"  
"MUSA!" Poppy, Mia and Chloe yelled.  
"The milk!" I cried as my eyes averted to the boiling milk on the stove.

We both ran to it and reached for the switch at the same time, his hand landing on top of mine. He quickly lifted it up and we both turned to look away.

"Ahem, how much powder should I put?" I asked awkwardly.

"About 4 spoons?" He answered rubbing the back of his neck.

I nodded and put that amount of chocolate powder into the saucepan.

Then I added some Nutella and mixed it.

Riven poured it into a huge jug and I grabbed a bag of marshmallows and a whole tray of mugs.

We awkwardly walked out of the kitchen and put everything on the table.

"FINALLY! Musa you take too long!" The kids yelled running to us causing Riven to chuckle and me to gasp playfully.

"Hey! I tried my hardest okay," I teased them.

We all drank our coffee and joked around, and all that time I couldn't concentrate properly.

Nor could I participate in the conversations with my normally enthusiasm.

I had 2 things on my mind;

-Melissa and her sister

-Riven and my heart

"We should have a slumber party tonight!" Tecna pointed out when the 12 of us (Bethany not included) were outside sitting on the patio.

"Yeah!" Bloom agreed nodding her head.

"We could have it in our sitting room," Timmy suggested.

We all agreed. It was almost 9 P.M so were deciding on what time we'll meet up at Timmy and Layla's.

"How 'bout now? I mean you don't need anything, you can wake up tomorrow and go straight to your house to shower," Layla asked.

We nodded, "Come on, let's go!" Stella cheered as we all got up.

I saw Bethany sitting in a corner, typing something on her face and a forced frown on her face. But if you asked me she looked quite happy?  
"Hey, Bethany? You want to join us?" I asked making my friends freeze and stare at me in shock.

"Huh? Sure! What are we doing?" She asked quickly hiding her phone.

"We are having a sleepover at their house," I answered pointing at Timmy and Layla's house.

"Musa what are you doing?" Stella hissed.

"Obviously, you need someone to make the party fun!" Bethany grinned as she stood up and walked to the door without even looking at us.

The rest of The Winx and Specialists glared at me and a frown.

"Wow, here I am trying to be kind and that's what I get back? Great girlfriend Riv!" I muttered rolling my eyes as I walked out too.

TIME SKIP TO THE DAY OF THE CONCERT  
"MUSA! ARE YOU READY?" I heard the sweet voice of Chloe yell.

"Coming!" I grinned looking at myself in the mirror for the last time before running up the basement stairs, "Let's go,"

I was wearing white ripped jeans, a white wooly sweater and grey ankle boots. I tied my hair into a messy braid and accessorized it with a grey beanie.

Helia was wearing a white t-shirt, black jacket and black jeans.

Flora was wearing red ripped jeans, a black t-shirt with white polka dots, a white blazer and white all stars. She had her hair up into a high ponytail.

And Chloe was wearing a cute red dress with a red bow in her hair. She had black pumps and her hair was straightened and left opened.

"Aw look at you!" I squealed when I saw her; "You ready to wow the crowd?"  
She nodded enthusiastically causing me to smile.

TIME SKIP TO CHLOE'S PERFORMANCE  
NO POV  
"Next up we have Chloe Garcia singing 'Santa tell me' by Ariana Grande!" Chloe's teacher introduced.

The audience cheered as the 4 walked onto stage.

 _ **(Watch a nightcore version of this song while you read this)**_

 _Santa tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again  
If he won't be here next year  
Santa tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year_

 _Feeling Christmas all around  
And I'm trying to play it cool  
But it's hard to focus when I see you walking around the room  
Let it snow, it's blasting now  
But I won't get in the mood  
I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know  
It's true love that he thinks of  
So next Christmas  
I'm not all alone, boy_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
Next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
Next year_

 _I've been down this road before  
Fell in love on Christmas night  
But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side  
Now I need someone to hold  
Be my fire in the cold  
But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling  
Or if it's true love that he thinks of  
So next Christmas  
I'm not all alone, babe_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
Next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
Next year_

 _Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh  
On the 25th by the fire place, oh-oh-oh  
But I don't want no broken heart  
This year I've got to be smart_

 _Oh, baby  
If you want me, if you want me_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
Next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
Next year_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there  
Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here  
Next year  
Santa, tell me if he really cares  
'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here  
Next year_

The audience burst into a round of applause as they took a bow.

"Chloe!" Chloe's mum-Lucy-squealed as they walked outside the auditorium and into the car park, "That was amazing! Thanks guys,"  
"No problem," Musa, Helia and Flora smiled.

"I say we go out for lunch to celebrate!" Chloe cheered causing everyone to laugh.

So they went to a restaurant to have lunch.

"Bethany could you pass me the salt?" David asked.

Bethany looked up at him, picked the salt bottle, put some on her already salted salad, put it back down on the table and ignored him.

Everyone on the table stopped and looked at her, shocked.

"Bethany, he asked for the salt," Musa repeated.

Bethany just continued eating her salad.

Musa dropped her fork on the table, pushed her chair back and got up.

"Musa, calm down it's fine-" Musa's mum started but stopped when she saw Musa wasn't listening, instead she walked right up to a group of boys sitting on the table behind them.

"Hi, do you mind if I borrowed your salt?" Musa asked sweetly.

"Sure, would you like anything else apart from the salt?" A guy, who looked about 20, asked winking.

Riven clenched his fist causing Flora and Helia to smile softly at him.

"No thanks, what about you? Would you like some water? You seem quite thirsty," Musa winked back-making everyone laugh-before spinning around and walking to David and giving him the salt, "Don't worry David, she can hog the salt and die of high blood pressure, won't bother us will it?" She smiled running her hand through his hair making him grin.

"That's rude!" Bethany gasped.

"Yeah, well so are you," Musa shrugged.

"Also, I'm not going to get high blood pressure because I'm not going to eat the salad," Bethany smirked.

"You are going to eat that salad, we're not paying for it unless it's eaten," Stella's grandmother frowned.

"What? I can't eat it! You heard Musa, I could die! My daddy would sue you!" Bethany cried.

"Well then you should have thought about that before coming here and acting disrespectful," Riven's grandad muttered.

Bethany gasped. "Fine! I'm leaving," she got up and walked out the restaurant.

Musa was about to stand up and follow her but Riven's dad stopped her. "She's not worth it honey, leave her,"  
"It's not about being worth it, it's about deserving it," Musa growled but she still obeyed.

They finished their lunch and split the bill so all families could contribute.

"I hope she's left for good, I don't want uncle Riven getting married to her," Chloe frowned as she, Helia, Flora and Musa got into Helia's car.

"Don't worry, I won't let him," Flora smiled from the passenger seat.

…

 **This chapter is so crappy wtf?  
I'm really sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as you hoped for.**

 **But anyways…**

 **As you can see, I've added a plot twist to the story, things are about to take a turn…for the worst ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**WE ARE ALMOST AT 200 REVIEW!**

 **I swear to God if I get more than 10 reviews on this chapter I will cry!**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **Thank you all for your positive reviews!  
I know there are a lot of characters, trust me, I have to keep going back and forth to see who I should make speak!**

CHAPTER 29

HELIA'S POV

We were all meeting at Flora's and Rivera's house so I parked the car in my driveway and then the 4 of us walked over to Flora's.

We got in and crowded in the sitting room and were just talking to each other and laughing…you know, the usual, when we heard _thuds_ on the steps.

We stopped talking and turned to look, it was Bethany. She had 2 large suitcases in her hands and a scowl plastered on her face.

"I'm leaving, I have a feeling none of you want me here and so I'm doing us all a favor and going," She frowned.

"It's about time," My grandmother muttered softly. I couldn't help grin, it was harsh but true.

"How are you going to go?" My sister asked.

"Why do you care?" Bethany snapped causing Musa to raise an eyebrow.

"I don't, I just feel like we should know because if something happens to you we'll be aware why 'daddy will come and sue us'" Musa snapped back mimicking her from earlier at the restaurant causing us to snicker.

"I'm taking a cab to the airport where daddy's going to pick me up on our private jet," Bethany grinned flicking her hair backwards.

"Well, let's just hope there isn't a kamikaze pilot on board," Musa muttered.

Bethany glared at Musa before storming out the house.

Musa sighed and rolled her eyes before getting off the sofa and following her outside, "Musa where are you going?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll be back," She smiled before walking outside the door. The Winx and Specialists ran to the window to see what she's doing.

"Bethany!" Musa called running to catch up with her. Bethany stopped and turned to look at her. You know, now that I think about it, Bethany's face seemed awfully familiar…

But I couldn't just wrap my fingers around it!

"I knew you'd come after me, you're just too innocent," Bethany sneered.

"If you knew I'd come after you why'd you start walking?" Musa asked.

"Because, I wanted you to actually think I was leaving," Bethany smiled in accomplishment.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked confused.

"What DOES she mean?" I muttered.

"You know what forget it, I just came here to apologize for making you feel unwelcome here, I might have been a bit too harsh, anyways, safe flight," Musa smiled before turning around to walk to the door.

Bethany cackled. Like legitimately cackled.

"You don't recognize me do you?" Bethany asked.

"Umm, no?" Musa answered blankly.

"Oh right, I mean it's been what? 6 years since you last saw me," Bethany smiled.

"What?" Musa asked softly.

Bethany reached for her long brown hair before tugging it, making it fall onto the floor, leaving her with shoulder length blonde hair.

Musa and I gasped.

Mackenzie?!  
"K, Kenzie?" Musa stuttered, her face going pale.

"Now you remember me? Yes, I'm back, I've spent 6 _fucking_ years in Juvenile Musa Roberts! And it was all your fault! Do you know how hell like that was?!" Beth-Mackenzie-spat walking closer to Musa.

"I would like to think it was really bad, seeing as the way you're acting," Musa whispered taking a step back; "And it was _not_ my fault!"

"SAVE IT!" Mackenzie yelled; "I've waited 6 years to plot my revenge, every one of those days I was stuck in that cell, I put my effort into planning everything out, and when I got out and got a call from my sister saying Musa Roberts was in her University? I couldn't believe it, it was all too easy. So guess what we did Musa Roberts? Melissa stole your brother away from you. That was easy, all we had to do was threaten him and he fell right in. And then I took another important male in your life. Riven. That was easy too, I just had to persuade his little gullible heart that you didn't like him and he had to move on, and he believed me! I knew if I got him devoted to me, he'd lead me straight to you. And here we are Musa Roberts, here _I_ am. And it was all SO effortless! It's a shame it had to be this way, I was getting so desperate I was about to use Riven as my target, I knew it would affect you both ways," Mackenzie smirked.

"WHAT THE SHIT?!" Riven and I yelled simultaneously.

"McKenzie that was 6 years ago! Let it go!" Musa cried through gritted teeth, "You brought it on yourself!"  
"YOU SEE THIS MUSA? THIS WAS CAUSED WHEN YOU HIT ME AND MADE ME FALL, I ALMOST _DIED_ THAT NIGHT!" Mackenzie shrieked pointing at a scar on her shoulder.

"YOU CAME ONTO _ME_! I HAD TO FIGHT BACK OBVIOUSLY! YOU WERE _TRYING_ TO KILL ME! I WASN'T! I called the ambulance for you!" Musa yelled back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Stella hissed. I didn't hear, I was too shocked to interpret what was going on.

"YOU _RUINED_ MY RELATIONSHIP!" Bethany hissed.

"HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU AND OSCAR WERE DATING? OR MELISSA AND OSCAR WERE DATING? I DON'T REMEMBER YOU EVER MENTIONING HIS EXISTENCE!" Musa asked loudly.

"BUT YOU RUINED THE CHANCES OF ME AND MELISSA DATING HELIA!" Mackenzie yelled making me gag.

"If you _told_ me you liked Helia then I wouldn't have forced him into going to the dance with Meghan!" Musa muttered.

"Well you did. And I swore I would get my revenge on you, if it was the _last_ thing I did!" Mackenzie growled, she reached into her pocket; "And now Musa Roberts, I am getting my revenge," she removed her hand out of her coat pocket revealing a small carry gun!  
"MUSA!" The 11 of us yelled, startling the adults, and running to the front door.

A few of the adults stood up to see what was going on and froze at the scene.

"K, Kenzie? P, put the gun down before you do something y, you'll regret," Musa whispered as she started backing away, her face getting paler by the second.

"I won't regret doing anything," Mackenzie muttered lifting the gun and pointing it at Musa.

"OMIGOD!" We yelled, "MUSA!"  
"I never got to graduate high school or college because of you Musa Roberts!" Mackenzie yelled; "Now you won't be able to have a family of your own,"

Okay, _how_ does that make sense?

"K, Kenzie, Don't! It doesn't have to end this way!" I heard my sister's voice crack as she slowly walked backwards.

"You have no idea what I've gone through Musa!" Mackenzie muttered through gritted teeth as she raised the gun higher, "My parents! They wouldn't even LOOK at me! And now, no one will be able to look at you,"

"MUSA!" I cried running to my sister.

BOOM!

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I saw my sister clutching her shoulder as her head swayed backwards.

Then Mackenzie pointed the gun to her head, she had tears flowing down her cheeks.  
"Goodbye Musa Roberts,"

"MACKENZIE NO!" Musa screamed but she was too late. Blood splattered everywhere and some of the neighbors came out of their houses to see what was happening. Musa collapsed in a puddle of her blood.

I had tears flowing down my cheeks as I knelt down next to my bleeding sister.

The others ran after me.

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled, "Musa? Musa wake up!"

"MUSA!" My mum yelled as she fell on her knees.

Soon I heard sirens in the distance and the next thing I knew they were lifting my sister into the back of an ambulance. I let my mum and dad go with her and they put Mackenzie in the back of another.

I stood there watching as the 2 vans disappeared down the street.

I slowly turned around and saw the rest. They were as pale as I expected myself to be and had red eyes as I assumed I did too.

The Winx were full on crying while the rest of the boys tried comforting them. The same goes to the others.

I didn't know how I was feeling.

I was sad obviously. I could lose my sister, but I was also pissed. Pissed because I couldn't stop her.

"Helia!" Flora cried as she wrapped her arms around me, I hesitated before I put my arm on her shoulder and pulled her into a heart held hug, I broke down. The tears just kept rolling down. "Helia its okay, shhh, it'll be fine," she whispered rubbing my back. I nodded and sniffed.

"Let's get inside," She smiled weakly, she hadn't stopped crying either and I don't think seeing me in tears is going to help her. I nodded and we walked inside.

We all sat in the living room in complete silence.

No one said a word, we were all too shocked to do or say anything.

After what felt like AGES, the silence was broken when I got a call from my mum.

" _Hello?"  
"Helia!" My mum cried._

" _Mum? What happened? Is she okay?" I asked getting up._

" _I don't know! The doctors have taken her into the emergency room and we weren't allowed inside, the nurse in the ambulance said it'll be fine, she just got shot in the shoulder, and we're still waiting to see what the doctors have to say about her. That Bethany or Mackenzie girl didn't make it, she died on the way to the hospital,"_

" _Don't worry mum, she'll be fine," I smiled. I tried listening to myself too._

 _She'll be fine Helia. Musa's a warrior._

 _I ended the call and sat back down on the sofa._

"Well?" My cousin asked.

"No news, she's in the emergency room now, doctors haven't said anything, Mackenzie didn't make it though," I said the last part through gritted teeth.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell her," Riven muttered causing Flora to squeeze his shoulder.

I knew what he was talking about and I patted his back softly.

"I should have told her ages ago, none of this would have happened if I didn't act like such a coward," He continued.

"It wasn't your fault, Mackenzie would have found another way to Musa," I assured him, "Don't blame yourself,"

…

It was 8 P.M when I got a phone call from my dad.

" _Dad?"_

" _She's fine Helia,"_

" _She is?" I asked letting out a sigh of relief._

" _The doctors said she just needs a bit of rest then you can come see her in the morning when she wakes up, your mother and I are going to stay here, I'll give you a call tomorrow when she's awake okay son?"_

" _Yeah, okay, sure, goodnight,"  
"Goodnight,"_

I sighed and sat back down on the sofa, running my hands up my face and through my hair.

"She's fine, we'll get a call in the morning when she wakes up," I told everyone and they all sighed in relief.

"Are your parents spending the night at the hospital then?" my grandma asked, I nodded.

"I'll be spending the night here if that's okay with you?" I asked Flora and Riven's parents.

"Nonsense honey! You're free to stay here whenever you like," Flora's mum smiled and her dad nodded; "What kind of soon to be parents-in-law would we be if we didn't even let you stay here?"

We all chuckled as I grabbed Flora's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"I think we should all get some rest, it's been a long day," Layla smiled – weakly - pointing at the children that had already knocked out on the carpet.

We all agreed and I followed Flora and Riven upstairs. We walked into Flora's room and sat there saying nothing.

"Riven?" I whispered catching both their attentions, "You better tell her soon, she's gone through a lot and she needs you,"  
Riven nodded, he was probably thinking the same thing himself, I could see it in his eyes that he was hurting as much as I would have expected him to. Poor guy's gonna spend all night blaming himself for this.

"I'm going to get some sleep now, goodnight you 2," Riven grinned halfheartedly winking at us. He was still a bit pale from the previous scene and I don't blame him, but he still tried to push that aside and try lighten the mood up a bit.

"Goodnight!" Flora and I smiled back, he closed the door behind him and I collapsed on the bed.

Flora laid down next to me and sighed.

"Helia? What the hell just happened?" She asked making my lip twitch into a small smile.

"I'm not authorized to tell you that, only Musa is, and honestly? I don't know much about what happened in Australia, but I know Melissa played a big role in it," I answered - through gritted teeth - as I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

She frowned but nodded; "I'm sorry Helia," She sighed looking down.  
"What for?" I asked softly lifting her head up so I could look at her.

"I should have gone out and tried to help Musa, I could have acted like some sort of hero and jumped in front of the bullet or something," She cried. I smiled and wiped away her tear.

"No, if something happened to you too then I don't know what I would have done, I could have gone too, but I was too overwhelmed and I couldn't react on time," I told her, "Flora, don't tell yourself this was your fault okay? It wasn't anyone's fault," I pulled her on top of me and kissed her. She deepened it and we both smiled into the kiss.

When we broke apart I pulled her close to me and we fell asleep.

…

I woke up in the morning with an almost tickling feeling on my jaw, I opened my eyes to see the bed was surrounded with my girlfriend's golden brown hair spread out in an almost halo.

I looked down and saw she was clutching onto me quite strongly as her upper torso softly moved up and down with the rhythm of her heart beating.

A small smiled formed itself on my lips as I ran my fingers through her luscious mane causing her to wrap her arm tighter around my stomach and a small moan escaped her mouth. This only made my smile widen as I kissed her forehead. Her eyes flustered open and she squinted as the sunlight's glaze blinded her.

"Good Morning flower," I smiled, she smiled back and nuzzled her head into my neck causing me to let out a slight chuckle, "Come on love, we have to get ready, my parents will call anytime soon and knowing you, you'd rush out of here before I could even end the call," I laughed making her grin sheepishly.

"Ugh, fine, but you better come back," She sighed as her lips formed into a slight pout that was just s _o damn cute._

"I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather go," I winked playfully.

"Shut up, we both know you'd go see your sister right now if you could," She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, that's not fair, that's different," It was my turn to pout - it made her giggle so I felt quite achieved.

"I know Helia," She sighed before planting a kiss on the bridge of my nose, "Now go shower, you smell," She teased.

"Hey!" I roared as I locked her into my embrace causing her to squeal.

I gave her quick peck on the lips – trying not to get too carried away with her much too addictive taste – and then walked out her bedroom door.

There was no one downstairs so I quietly opened the front door and made my way back to my house. I quickly showered and brushed before putting on a dark blue flannel shirt, a grey buttoned down sweater (I had not closed the buttons as I didn't feel the need to) dark blue denim jeans and darkish brown shoes.

As soon as I finished eating a bowl of cereal my phone buzzed. It was a message from my mum saying;

 _She's awake, tell the others they can come see her now, they're just changing her into a new hospital gown as the other one got a bit stained…_

I forwarded the message to everyone before putting my phone in my pocket, picked up my keys and then walked outside.

I walked into Flora's house and saw everyone was up and eating breakfast.

"Morning," I smiled as I walked towards the empty seat near Riven's mum. She kissed the edge of my forehead before asking, "Is she awake?"  
I nodded, "She just woke up, they're just getting her freshened up,"  
"Okay, you three can go, we'll come in a bit okay? Tell her she can't go anywhere yet, her and Riven haven't gotten married yet," Amy (Flora's mum) grinned.

We all chuckled as we stood up.

Flora and Riven took their plates and put them in the sink before we walked outside and got into my car.

"Did you text the others?" Riven asked as he climbed into the passenger seat.

I nodded. "Flora can you check if they replied?" I asked handing her my phone as she closed the door.

She hesitated. "You are giving me permission to read your messages?" she asked let a small gasp escape from her mouth.

I shrugged, "Yeah? I take it you think there's something on there that I'd hide from you?" I laughed, "Nope, I'm fully committed to you love," I winked at her through the rear-view mirror causing her to blush and look away which made me smile. I saw Riven smirking at her too and I chuckled.

"They said they'll meet us there," Flora said as she held her phone out for me to take.

"Keep it, it'll just distract me, like you're doing right now by sitting right behind me, making it visible for me to see you threw the rear and side view mirrors," I laughed as her blush darkened. This made Riven chuckle and shake his head as she stuck her tongue out at the both of us.

A few minutes later, my phone started and ringing, when we were at a stop sign.

"It's your mum," Flora whispered from the backseat.

"Answer it," I told her as I started driving again. So she did, but she put it on loud speaker.

" _Hello?" Flora answered softly._

" _Hell-Flora?"  
"Yes?"  
"Hi Flora! How's my soon to be daughter-in-law?" My mum yelled._

Riven and I chuckled as Flora's cheeks flushed, _"I'm doing fine, how are my soon to be parent-in-law?"_ she asked.

I stole a quick glance at her through the mirror and smiled.

It was a joke between our parents and we, **(Is that right? Word keeps giving me sketchy replacements and I don't know if they make sense, this is an example; I don't know if it should be 'we' or 'us')** my parents would say that to Riven and Flora like their parents would say it to Musa and I. They were so encouraged that we'd end up together since the day we first met and they have been _over the moon_ when they found out at least one of those couples happened, and hopefully they didn't have to wait long for the second.

" _Yeah we're on our way,"_

" _Where have you reached?"  
"Ummm, I don't know, wait no I do! We're in that place, the road where-yeah no I don't know where we are," She smiled sheepishly causing Riven and I to snicker in amusement._

" _Shut up," She sighed,_

" _We'll be there in 2 minutes," Riven grinned knowing what was coming next._

" _Ah! My future son-in-law is there too? Are my soon to be sister and brother-in-law there too?" My mum yelled._

" _I'm afraid not mother, but your real son is here, please try and contain your excitement," I joked rolling my eyes_

" _Oh shut up, I knew you were in the car, how else would Flora have answered your fault?" I could hear the scowl in my mum's voice which made me scoff teasingly._

" _Okay, well I'll see all my children soon yes?"_

" _Yes_ _ **mother**_ _," we laughed as Flora ended the call._

We reached in 2 minutes – just as Riven predicted – and we ran inside.

"Where is she?" Riven yelled, not exactly yelled but asked a bit louder than he intended to, at the receptionist startling her a bit.

"What my brother meant to say was 'May you please tell us where Musa Robert's room is?'" Flora smiled sweetly rolling her eyes at her brother. I smiled, she was just _so cute!_ How could I have not asked her out earlier?

"Sure, she's in room 11, just down that corridor and to the 4th left," The receptionist smiled pointing down a corridor. We thanked her before running to my sister's room.

We found the room and walked in just as we saw the rest walking into the hospital. We grinned at them and they came running to us and we all crawled into the surprisingly large hospital room.

"Musa!" We chorused as we crowded around her bed, smiling.

I frowned when I realized she was still in shock, her face was still quite pale and her eyes were red indicating she was just crying.

"Musa, are you okay?" Flora whispered placing her palm on Musa's fist.

Musa just sighed and looked at her legs, "No," she muttered causing my heart to just stop.

"Do you want to explain?" Layla asked softly.

"I guess you guys do need answers huh?" She weakly smiled as she leant back in the pillows.

"We'll be outside," My parents whispered before they walked out the door. We all took a seat randomly in the room.

"So, when I was 15 we were living in Australia, I made 2 friends; Melissa and Mackenzie," Musa started.

I felt Flora tense up in my arms at the mention of Melissa – and I squeezed her closer to me and kissed her temple.

"We became really close, almost to the point where I thought of them as my best friends, so one day we were just sitting and they told me about their boyfriends, actually boy _friend_. But they never actually told me anything that would help me identify him if I happened to come across him. All I knew was that he didn't go to our school, and the way the girls talked about him? He seemed like an amazing boyfriend. So spring formal was coming soon – which was this huge dance that our school threw for all the schools in the city - and everyone was getting dates, I managed to persuade Helia into going out with one of my friends – Meghan – so anyways, Mackenzie and Melissa somehow found out and got annoyed at me, keep in mind this was only 2 or 3 days before the dance, because they both had like major crushes on Helia. I shrugged it off, told them they should have told me earlier or something, but they were still pissed at me. So anyways, on my way home from football tryouts I came across this guy – Oliver – we started talking and then he asked me if I'd go to the dance with him, I said Ya because well, I didn't have a date. So on the night of the spring formal, Oliver and I walked in and I made a beeline to…" Musa stopped, and gulped, "Mackenzie and Melissa so I could introduce them to him, they found me first and they looked pissed! I asked them what's wrong and they made a huge scene in front of everyone, saying 'I stole their boyfriend and ruined their chances of them ever being with Helia' and crap like that. I was obviously confused and then they explained to me that Oliver was _their shared_ boyfriend and that he cancelled on them last minute. I was shocked and mad at Oliver of course for not telling me about it but all the asshole did was, was _shrug_! And then he had the audacity to say 'whatever, I guess I'll see one of you on the dance floor,' before walking off, Mackenzie and Melissa were still pissed at _me,_ even though I tried arguing and telling them that it wasn't my fault." She took another pause, "3 days later, when I was on my way to the gym Mackenzie and Melissa pulled me aside and said some threatening things, obviously I said things back, I told them we'd talk about it later and tried going but _the chick had a knife_. She tried stabbing me various times and I fought back. Melissa stood aside watching out in case anyone would come. I grabbed the knife from Mackenzie and threw it away, trying to stop her from becoming physical. But she did not quit. She jumped on me and _attacked me_ , I was stronger so I just pushed her off me, and she fell and hit her head on the concrete, passing out. I yelled to Melissa so she could call an ambulance and then the next week Mackenzie was put under arrest for 'attempt murder'" I looked at my friends and saw complete shock in their eyes. Flora stood up and hugged Musa because she had started crying. We all got up to comfort her and when she had stopped crying and we were sure she was feeling a bit better, we sat down again.

The door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Ah, I see you're looking much better?" She smiled at my sister who nodded in return, "Right. So Musa will be fine, the bullet entered through her left shoulder blade and came out through the other end, luckily there was no internal bleeding since she was rushed to the hospital. It was a lucky shot too because if it was just an inch or so to the right she could have become paralyzed as the bullet would have created mighty damage to her nervous system, but it didn't. She'll be fine just as long as she gets some rest," The nurse smiled before walking out.

5 minutes later Musa looked sad again, we tried asking her what was wrong but she just smiled and said "I'm just going to go take a walk okay? I just want to be alone for a while," we, of course allowed her and she got up and walked outside.

We were just sitting in her room when all of a sudden we heard a scream.

"Musa!" Riven yelled running out the door with us following close behind him.

We frantically ran around the hospital until we saw her standing outside the hospital with her back towards us.

My eyes widened in horror as we neared her…


	30. Chapter 30

**2 chapters in one day?**

 **Damn are you lucky or what?**

 **Do NOT say 'or what?' because then I will virtually skin you alive.**

 **You won't** _ **feel**_ **it happening but you sure as hell will** _ **see**_ **it happening.**

 **LOL! I crack myself up.**

 **Yes I am aware of how much of a loser that makes me look like, but I assure you, I'm not THAT bad.**

 **Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please make sure to read the mini – literally 37 (yes I counted- actually no…word counted it, all I did was highlight it) words – because it's quite important if you want me to, well,** _ **add on**_ **to the story…**

 **I'm going to stop typing now (I would have said 'shut up' but that would have made absolutely no sense and so ya)**

CHAPTER 30

 _We frantically ran around the hospital until we saw her standing outside the hospital with her back towards us._

 _My eyes widened in horror as we neared her…_

RIVEN'S POV

When I heard Musa's scream I automatically knew something was wrong, I jumped to my feet and ran to the door. "Musa!" I yelled as I ran out with the others close behind me.

We began running around trying to find out where she could have gone.

We checked everywhere until I heard someone gasp. I turned around and saw a woman pointing outside the building. We all turned to look and my mouth fell open.

We ran outside to get a better look and I kid you not I almost shat my pants.

"MUSA!" We yelled.

She was standing with her back towards us and her hands in the hair, in a surrendering position.

 _NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!  
"_STAY BACK!" Melissa yelled pointing the metal object in her hands towards us.

We froze in our spots.

I looked at Musa and she was crying, I was so desperate to pick her up and cradle her in my arms, tell her everything was okay.

 _But I couldn't._

 _Everything wasn't okay._

"Don't do it," Musa whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks and her face getting pale again.

"NO! I HAVE TO!" Melissa yelled, she too was crying.

"No, you don't," Musa frowned.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! SHE _KILLED_ HERSELF!"  
"She chose to do it Melissa," Musa sighed, slowly walking forward - I gasped, _IS SHE INSANE?! –_ "Why? Why are you getting at me?"  
"BECAUSE! THIS WASN'T HOW THE PLAN WAS MEANT TO GO!" Melissa shrieked, "She was meant to kill you, discard your body and come back home with me! No one was meant to find out! _SHE_ WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE!"  
"Do you really think you and her would've lived a normal life after I died?" Musa asked taking another step forward making Melissa clutch onto the gun harder,

"No. Of course not! We would have lived in peace knowing that you'd be dead! Now, Musa Roberts, I have another reason to pull this trigger," Melissa cried.

NO! NO! This can't be happening! NOT AGAIN!  
"Melissa, don't," Helia whispered, his face became really pale and he was on the verge of tears, I looked down at my sister and the tears were already flowing down her cheeks. I couldn't even imagine how I looked right now but I knew I was as petrified as the others.

"SHUT UP HELIA!" Melissa shouted, "This wouldn't be happening if you just went out with me,"

"Don't bring him into this Melissa!" Musa growled, "None of this would have happened if _you_ actually told me about your feelings,"  
"Melissa? Musa?"  
We all turned around and saw a tanned male with beach blonde hair and teal blue eyes staring at the pair in shock.

I heard Helia gasp as the 2 girls' faces drained any signs of colour.

"O, Oliver?" Melissa stammered, tears flowing down her cheeks rapidly.

I stared at Musa and saw shock and pain in her eyes and I just wanted to burst!

WHAT?! OLIVER?!  
"Melissa, put the gun down," Oliver whispered, hesitantly taking a step towards the 2.

Melissa shook her head, letting a sob out; "I, I have to, f, for my sister,"

"No Melissa, you don't, your sister wasn't thinking, she let revenge wash over her, your sister would have gone back in jail if she ever got caught," Musa muttered.

I mentally slapped myself. Jail? Prison? POLICE?!

Why hadn't any of us thought about calling the police?  
I slowly reached for my phone and dialed 911.

"I have an emergency, the girl has a gun, outside Victoria hospital," I whispered before ending the call and putting my phone in my pocket.

Helia looked at me and gave me a small smile and a nod.

"NO! She wouldn't have! No one was supposed to find out! She was going to leer you to an isolated part of the city and shot you!" Melissa wept.

"She killed herself because she knew she'd go back to jail," Musa slightly yelled, "She couldn't do it! She knew the guilt would kill her! She aimed the bullet at my shoulder for a reason! She didn't want to kill me! That's why she did it in our neighborhood so someone would call an ambulance!"

Melissa gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth as more tears flew down her cheeks. She shook her head as Musa's words sunk in.

"Melissa, put the gun down," Oliver ordered. Melissa hesitated just as the police sirens came closer.

She dropped the gun and it hit a rock- **BOOM!**

"NO!" I yelled. The Winx fell to their knees as they burst into tears.

The boys stood frozen, tears rolling down their cheeks. I ran to Musa just as she fell into my arms. Melissa and Oliver gasped.

Melissa collapsed on the floor and she hid her face in her hands, as she began sobbing. Oliver closed his eyes and turned away. I saw the blue and red lights reflecting in the snow, but I couldn't focus on that. I was just staring at the love of my life almost dying in my arms as the blood seeped through our clothes and onto the white snow.

I heard the sounds of handcuffs fasten before a voice yelled "I'M SORRY MUSA!"

….

2 HOURS LATER

We were sitting in the waiting room, all of us, as we waited for any news to reach us. No one had walked out the emergency room nor had they walked in. The lady at the desk wasn't much help either as she couldn't get any information from anyone.

I was pacing around the room, trying to compose myself for anything that would come out those 2 oak doors.

"Riven…" I heard Musa's mum (Leah) whisper, I turned around and my heart broke as I saw her looking at me with pain in her eyes, she gestured for me to go sit next to her. "She's not dead Riven. I won't believe it,"

I pulled her into a hug as she broke into a sob; I felt a few tears prickle my eyes and slowly slide off my cheek too as I rubbed her back softly. "No, she's not dead, we haven't gotten married yet," I smiled making her laugh softly and shake her head. My smile grew bigger as she laughed a bit harder to herself.

"Riven!" I heard Chloe's cute little voice crack as she ran to me. I could feel my heart break as I saw the rest of our family pile into the waiting room. I picked up my niece and put her on my lap and soothed her.

"What's going to happen to her?" She whimpered, I frowned and shook my head.

"I don't know Chloe," I sighed and looked down.

"She, she is coming back, right?" She panted as she tried containing herself from crying. I smiled, "Of course! Musa would never leave us like that, that's not the girl I fell in love with,"

I saw my friends and family smile; I'm glad I found a way to enlighten the mood, but right now, I needed my mood to be enlightened. And only Musa can do that…

Just then the hospital doors swung open. We all stood up.

The doctors piled out, frowning.

"I, is she okay?" Helia croaked.

The Doctors looked at each other, still frowning.

No.

No!

NO!

"I'm afraid Miss Musa Melody…" My breath hitched and I could already see tears rolling down a few faces. The doctor that was speaking turned to look at us. We all waited patiently for her to finish her sentence.

"…is sleeping right now so you won't be able to see her now but, you will when she wakes up," her face broke off into a grin as we all burst into tears of relief.

The sides of my mouth twitched up into a grin as Leah and Arnold enveloped me into a hug.

…

" _You'll never catch me!" A girl with long blue pigtails squealed running as she was chased by a small boy with short magenta hair who was laughing at her quirkiness._

" _Are you sure?" He yelled grinning._

" _Positive!" She yelled back, picking up her pace. The boy picked up his pace too but slowed down as he almost slipped and fell. He balanced himself and lifted his foot to begin chasing the blue haired 7 year old._

 _Just then a smirk plastered itself on the young boys face. He knelt down and picked up a handful of snow and sculptured it into a round ball._

 _He picked up his pace again and followed the tiny footprints in the snow and the sound of giggling._

" _AHA!" he yelled, jumping out from behind a bush and throwing the snowball at the girl who squealed in surprise._

" _Aw no fair Riven," She whined as she walked towards him, her arms crossed and her lips forming a pout, "That hurt,"_

 _Riven wrapped his arms around the 7 year old and pulled her into a hug, taking her by surprise, but she wrapped her arms around him nonetheless, "I'm sorry Muse," he whispered, "I won't hurt you again, okay? I promise,"  
He felt the small girl grin into his shoulder as she nodded. "Thanks Riven," she smiled before kissing his cheek and then running away._

" _HEY!" He cried,_

" _COME AND CATCH ME YOU BIG BABY!" She yelled laughing._

" _YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" He chuckled as he ran after his best friend._

…

"Riven?"

My head shot up as I heard my name being called.

It was Stella and Brandon, they smiled at me and jerked their head towards the door to Musa's room. I stood up and sighed, gave them a smile and walked towards the door.

I softly knocked on the door before walking in. Leah and Arnold cleared their throats as they saw me. "We'll be outside okay honey?" They told Musa before smiling and winking at me and then walked out closing the door behind them.

Musa's face shot up and broke into a grin as I walked towards her bed.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," She smiled scooching over, so I could sit down, I smiled at her and sat down on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked looking at my fingers.

"I'm okay I guess, just slightly flustered that's all," I heard her smile before it dropped into a frown; "Riven?"  
"Yes?" I asked, not looking up.

"Riven, look at me," She muttered. I sighed and shook my head,

"I can't," I whispered.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she slowly sat up. "Why not?"  
"Because if I do then I'll have a sudden urge to kiss you," I muttered playing with my fingers. I saw her smile as she slowly touched my jaw with her palm and slowly directed it to her face making me close my eyes shut.

"Riven. Open your eyes!" She huffed in annoyance making me grin as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Riven I'm so sorry, I tried stopping her before she pulled the trigger but she didn't listen and then I just heard a bang before I collapsed and Omigod I am SO sorry Riven I didn't know she would actually do it and-" I stopped her from continuing by putting my finger on her lips.

"You _better_ be referring to yourself," I told her raising my eyebrows slightly causing her to let out a sigh and shake her head which made me sigh too.

"Musa I broke my promise," I frowned looking down at my fingers again.

Her gorgeous midnight blue eyes crinkled into that cute frown of hers as I let out another sigh.

"Riven…what promise?" She frowned.

"The one I made to you when we were 7; I told you I'd never hurt you again," I muttered without looking up.

Her facial expression changed into that of a puppy that had just gotten told off.

She sat up slowly –wincing as she shifted into a crossed-legged sitting position.

"You know?" She lowered biting her lip. It sounded like she was half asking, half saying.

I nodded.

She suspired and ran her hands over her face, "I'm sorry if I made anything uncomfortable between us. You can't just expect me to be your friend and be _this_ close to you without catching the slightest bit of affection towards you, I am a girl after all, my hormones act up and I can't really control them. I don't really know where I'm going with this conversation but I'm assuming it's going somewhere so I'm just going to keep talking until I make a point. So okay, I think I may have started liking you when? Yr5? Yes, that seems about right. And then-"She just kept ranting on about when she started liking me as my grin kept growing wider and wider by the moment. I didn't want her to stop really but I knew she had to stop otherwise she'd lose her breath.

I snickered at her as she tried counting how old she was when she first started liking me.

"You don't have to tell me in detail Muse, I just need to know that you actually like me," I explained. She shook her head causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"No, I don't like you, I lik _ed_ you when we were in yr5, but now I wouldn't call it 'like' because it's too small a word," She shrugged as I looked at her, raising my eyebrow even higher trying to control the amusement but I couldn't.

"So you're saying you love me?" I asked smirking.

"No." She shook her head making my smirk drop.

"I _love_ pizza. I'm _in_ love with you," She winked as the nurse walked in, "I'm also _in_ a hospital room therefore you have to get _out,"_

I couldn't say anything except just sit there and ask myself WHAT THE _HELL_ JUST HAPPENED?!  
Did she just openly confess her feelings towards me?

"Aren't you going to tell me how you feel?" She teased as I shook my head making her frown.

"No. because I don't want your heart rate to increase rapidly that you end up breaking the monitor, after all you are _in_ a hospital," I winked, "But you are also constantly _on_ my mind," I whispered in her ear before smirking and chuckling as her cheeks flushed.

"Get _out_ ," She whined causing me to laugh and blow her a kiss.

"I'm not going to catch that," She huffed.

"Don't have to, it's already found its way to its rightful place," I smiled making her raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Your lips…"

Her mouth dropped open as her cheeks turned bright pink making me laugh again.

"Riven," She whined as she slapped her hands on her face trying to hide her blush which just made her look 10 times cuter.

"I'll be waiting for a real one when you get _out_ of the hospital," I winked at her.

"You'll be waiting for a pretty dammed good time if you don't get _out_ of this room," The nurse shooed me out with a hint of amusement – causing Musa to snicker and stick her tongue out at me.

"I don't mind waiting," I laughed as the nurse closed the door in my face as she hid her laugh. As soon as the door closed I heard Musa and the nurse burst out laughing.

"He sure loves you," I heard the nurse say.

"I wish," I heard Musa sigh in response. My eyes widened at her answer as I pushed open the door and softly grabbed Musa's face and pulled her into a kiss.

It was quick but meaningful and something I knew we've both wanted to do in _ages_.

I heard the nurse gasp before saying "I'll give you 5 more minutes, then you _have_ to go," She sighed before walking out and closing the door behind her.

I slowly deepened the kiss and Musa let out a moan that just did so many _things_ to me.

I smiled at her as we pulled apart for air, leaning my forehead on hers, we both regained our breaths and senses and she slightly coughed.

"What happened to 'I don't mind waiting'?" She teased wiggling her eyebrows.

"I lied. Just like I lied when I said I liked Katie and Bethhhh-Mackenzie," I quickly corrected myself.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know,"  
"Musa?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you,"  
She froze. And so did I.

But I smiled because I knew it was true.

"Actually sorry, my bad little miss perfect English, let me correct myself before you eat me alive. I'm _in_ love with you," I joked making her roll her eyes and lean forward slightly.

I didn't hesitate and pulled her closer to me, planting my lips on hers.

When we broke apart she smiled at me, her cheeks flushed, and nodded.

"I'm _in_ love with you too," she sighed resting her head on the crook of my neck.

The nurse walked in again and we both groaned.

"Okay, now, I _will_ wait for you," I muttered getting up and walking to the door.

"Yeah, you better!" She yelled making me smile.

"Musa?" I said leaning on the door frame.

"Yes Riven?" She asked sweetly.

"I really do love you,"  
Her face broke into a grin and her blush creeped up her neck.

"I love you too," She whispered.

Those words.

Those 3 words coming from my Musa just made a wave of relief crash over me.

I smiled before closing the door behind me as I walked out.

 **HEY!  
SO!  
THE STORY IS FINALLY OVER!  
I might include another chapter, you know, like a time skip into the future.**

 **Or if requested…I'll make a sequel.**

 **Just make sure you inform me in the reviews!  
BYEEEE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**HEEYYYYY!  
THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!  
Okay so I KNOW I'm about to disappoint quite few – if not all - of you by saying it but; I've decided not to do a sequel…even though MOST if not all of you told me to. I know, I know…(*sighs*) I'm a horrible person…yada yada yada…hold the pitch forks.**

 **I** _ **was**_ **going to do a sequel but then I thought otherwise because I didn't want the story to drag. So many people have written sequels and some are just** _ **amazing!**_ **But some drag, and I know my story would sure as hell be one of those. So I think I'll just write one last chapter.**

 **So I hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 31

"Omigod is _Musa_ driving?" Flora asked as she put the last of the cardboard boxes in the trunk of the car.

"Umm, it is _my_ car," Musa muttered as she closed the door of the trunk.

"But you have road rage!" Stella whined.

"I do _not_ have road rage. What the hell are you talking about?" Musa gasped.

"Yes you do!" Bloom accused the blue haired 21 year old.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of such humiliating behavior? I am the absolute nicest person when I'm driving," Musa exclaimed.

"Oh shut up with the bullshit, I've raised you myself. You've taken after your father on the bad habits," Leah rolled her eyes as she and the rest of the parents stood on the sidewalk.

"HEY!" the 2 members of the Robert family whined causing everyone else to snicker.

"You scared your driving teacher while you were taking a test Musa, if anyone is to have road rage, it is you," Helia piped in.

"You guys are just delusional okay, I do not know what you're talking about," Musa huffed and Riven put his arm around her shoulder and patted it gently.

"What do you mean she's taken after _me_ with the _bad habits?"_ Arnold growled.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Helia has taken after me with the brains and Musa took after you with the bad habits," Leah rolled her eyes.

"I do _not_ have bad habits!" Arnold and Musa demurred at the same time.

"You hear that Muse? _I_ got the brains," Helia waggled his eyebrows at his little sister.

"Helia got the brains from _me!"_ Arnold remonstrated.

"No! He got it from me!" Leah objected.

"Hello! Former _Student of the year_ over here! I think it's pretty obvious who got the brains in the family," Musa ventilated drawing a box around her.

Everyone minus the Roberts laughed.

"Aw we know honey, you know you're our favorite twin," Leah smiled squeezing Musa's cheek and the blue haired female winked at her pouting brother.

"I feel SO _loved_ right now," Helia huffed sarcastically making everyone laugh.

"Aw, you know _I_ love you," Flora smiled hugging her boyfriend.

"You see this family! At least _someone_ loves me!" Helia joked.

"Oh Helia! Your heart will heal! Just you wait!" Musa purred winking.

"Oh yippee!" Helia muttered acerbically which, again, made everyone laugh.

"You know we love you both equally," Leah smiled at the 2 blue haired 21 year olds.

"I think we should leave now," Timmy pointed out reading the time on his watch.

The rest nodded and began hugging each of the 12 parents.

"They grow up so fast!" Tecna's mum cried and Timmy hugged her.

"We'll see you in the summer," He grinned as she clutched onto him tighter.

"That is, if you aren't on your honeymoons," Bloom's mum piped in.

"OKAY THEN! I think we should go now!" Brandon yelled as a look of shock appeared on all the 12 newly graduates faces.

"Have a safe trip!" The parents yelled as the 12 squeezed into Musa's car.

"Did you guys really have to give up your tickets? I mean you could have easily flown back home and I'd have met you there," Musa asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Are you kidding me? This is going to be so much more fun," Stella beamed as she got comfortable in Brandon's arms. He smiled down at her movement and kissed her head.

"Yup, just as long as you keep that road rage under control," Sky joked making everyone apart Musa laugh.

"For the last time, I do not have road rage okay? I'm pretty calm on the road, in fact if you must know I-OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! YOU DON'T JUST ENTER A MAIN ROAD WITHOUT FUCKING LOOKING! THIS IS NOT YOUR GOD DAMN ROAD YOU ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE A BLOODY INDICATOR FOR A REASON YOU FUCKING IDIOT! USE THE GOD DAMN THING!" Musa explained. Her friends looked taken aback by the sudden burst of audibility. "Ahem, as I was saying. I do not have road rage okay?"  
"Right. How could we be so delusional," Layla muttered cracking everyone up.

After about 5 minutes of comfortable silence, "Riven, if you're going to ride shotgun then I suggest you be a good a DJ as your girlfriend," Nabu yelled.

"GOD Nabu! Maybe next time yell a decibel or so louder so the people in fucking Antarctica can hear you too!" Flora hissed as she nursed her ear – the one her brother stupidly yelled into – making the rest snicker at the sheepish look on the poor males face.

Riven began fiddling with the radio until he found a good radio station and he grinned at the song that was paying.

"Oh I love this song!" the girls squealed. The guys chuckled as Riven cranked up the volume as the song 'I'm yours by Alessia Cara' filled the ears of everyone in the car.

"Cause I've had my heart, Broken before And I promised I would never Let me hurt anymore But I tore down my walls And opened my doors And made room for one So baby I'm yours Oh baby I'm yours Oh baby I'm yours Oh baby I'm yours Oh baby I'm yours  
But I tore down my walls And opened my doors And made room for one So baby I'm yours!" The girls yelled/ sung pointing and winking at their boyfriends who in return grinned and tightened their grip on them, except Riven, he couldn't hug Musa so he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Once that song ended, the 12 just kept singing along to all the other songs playing; turning Musa's car into a full on disco.

After about 3 hours they had reached New York but there was still half an hour to go because of the traffic. It was a Friday afternoon and traffic was going to be mad crazy.

"Ugh, I hate driving in America," Musa muttered as she switched the engine off behind a long lane of hooting cars.

"Why?" Riven asked looking at his frustrated girlfriend with a look of amusement written on his face.

"Because, you drive on the wrong side of the road!" Musa shrugged.

"What do you mean drive on the wrong side of the road?" Timmy asked.

"In every other country that I've been to, people drive on the left side of the road," Musa explained turning round to face her now confused friends.

"So that means we drive on the _wrong_ side of the road?" Nabu asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes!" Musa spluttered.

"No! We literally drive on the _right_ side of the road," Stella pointed out. No one said anything. They just looked at blonde female sitting on Brandon's lap.

Musa turned around, started the car and began driving. She began muttering a long line of profanities under her breath, resulting to the 11 adults labelled as he friends to start snickering.

Once the 12 finally reached the boy's street, Musa parked the car in front of Riven's driveway and everyone began piling out of the Porsche.

"Wow, it's pretty darn early huh? It's only 9 PM," Layla raised an eyebrow at her watch.

"Yeah, but I'm bloody exhausted," Musa yawned.

"I wouldn't expect any less," Flora grinned at her best friend. "I think I'm going to go to sleep too,"

They all agreed and began walking to their houses.

Musa walked towards her car and opened the trunk. "YOUR STUFF!" She shrieked making the other 11 jump in fright.

"We'll get it tomorrow," Helia muttered scowling at his sister who just shrugged in return and walked towards the driver's seat.

"Where are you going?" She froze in her seat as the door closed.

She turned to look at who spoke and a small smile formed onto her yawning face.

"Come on babe, you are not going to drive all the way to your apartment. You'll fall asleep on the steering wheel," Riven whispered walking to Musa and opening the car. Musa smiled and she climbed out of the car as she was embraced by the warmth of her boyfriend.

It was the 4th of January meaning it was still winter and it was hella cold outside.

"Come on, let's go in," Riven whispered as he closed the door of the car. Musa nodded, she locked the car and let her boyfriend lead the way into the nice and cozy 2 bedroom house.

"Is my room still a man cave?" Musa asked as she sat down on the sofa and put her legs up.

"Yes. It is," Riven shrugged as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Then I guess I'll be sleeping here," Musa whispered slowly as she made herself comfortable on the sofa.

The 2 had only slept in the same bed once, and that was when Musa had that basketball injury. They had never had the opportunity to sleep in the same bed after that as they were living in different houses and Riven had a girlfriend…

"Pfft, yeah right," Riven rolled his eyes as he walked into the sitting room.

"Hmmm?" Musa whispered into the pillow making a grin appear on Riven's face.

"Come on Muse," He chuckled as the blue haired female groaned.

"No, I'm asleep, shut up,"

"Awww, you talk in your sleep? Do you ever talk about me? About how hot I am, or how badly you want to kiss me right now, or how lucky you are to call someone like me yours," Riven teased.

"Shut up," Musa blushed as she sat up on the 2 seater sofa. Riven smiled and sat next to her.

"Because that's what I think about when I look at you," Riven whispered pulling her into his arms making her blush darken which made him let out a chuckle.

"Come on Muse, let's go up," He whispered as he slowly stood up. Musa nodded and got up too. They both climbed up the stairs and went into Riven's room.

Musa immediately threw herself on the bed which made Riven chuckle again.

"Come on sleeping beauty, change into something comfortable,"

"This _is_ comfortable,"  
"Just change," He raised his eyebrow at her grey t-shirt and black mini shorts.

"Into what?" Musa muttered into the pillow.

"This," Riven answered throwing her an oversized T-shirt. It was the same one as last time, "Or you could just sleep in your underwear?" He winked.

Musa pushed herself upwards and sat on the bed, she rolled her eyes and blushed slightly.

Riven laughed and walked towards his bathroom. Musa grabbed her phone and texted her mum, telling her that they had reached and then put it away. She took off her shirt the same time Riven walked out the bathroom…shirtless, and only wearing his boxers…

They both screamed and then stopped when they interpreted the moment and realized they were screaming for nothing.

"Sorry, I forgot my trousers," He muttered. Musa blushed and nodded. Riven headed to his closet and picked up a pair of black and red plaid pajama pants.

"Awwww, is someone embarrassed?" Riven winked as he put on his pajama pants.

"Stop," Musa whined clutching her knees to her stomach and covered her pink face with her palms.

Riven frowned and walked towards her making her think he was going to sit next to her. She was wrong. He jumped on her, making her lie down on the bed and began tickling her, she squealed with laughter as she tried swatting his hands away making him tickle her harder.

Musa continued to swat his hands away before coming to terms with the fact that it wasn't helping her in anyway, so she did the only thing she could do in order for her to get freedom.

She grabbed his face and brought her mouth to his and kissed her and Riven immediately stopped tickling her and deepened the kiss, making the both of them moan in satisfaction.

When they both pulled away for breath, Musa pushed the magenta haired male off her – making him sit up in confusion - smirked and walked into the bathroom.

Riven collapsed back on to the bed letting out a groan as he ran his fingers through his spikes.

 _The things this woman does to me!_

When Musa came out of the bathroom, she crawled into the bed next to Riven and closed her eyes.

Riven shook his head in disappointment as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, taking her by surprise. Once she realized what happened she smiled into Riven's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his bare torso.

"I love you Musa," He whispered, his voice huskier than that of a husky. **(I don't even know why I typed that, how even does a male's voice become husky?)**

"I love you too Riven, goodnight," Musa whispered into his neck sending chills down his spine and his hand to tighten around her waist.

"Goodnight," He muttered before they both drifted off to sleep.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!**

 **I can't believe it's done!**

 **It hasn't even been a year yet!  
I feel like this should be a "they grow up so fast moment" too but that'd be dumb innit?**

 **So I hope you enjoyed it!  
Please review!**


End file.
